Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Batman1809
Summary: What happens when characters from some of Hollywood's movies enter the real world to fight an evil force? Read and find out in this obliteration of the fourth wall, literally! Will include live action and animated characters. I labeled this as Avengers, since Loki is the main villain. Characters include Spiderman, Yoda, Optimus Prime, Batman, Hiccup, Toothless, and Deadpool.
1. A Glorified Commercial

**So, have you ever gone through you movie collection and wonder "Gee, I wonder what movie I'm going to watch today?" or go to the movie theatre and wonder "Hunger Games" or "How to Train Your Dragon?" **

**Let's face it, sometimes we just can't decide what movie to watch, cause there's just too many options. **

**But then you wonder "Say, wouldn't it be great if I can combine all my movies into one?" But then you think, that's impossible... Well not anymore!**

**Hello, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool here! And I'm here to tell you that the wait for the ultimate movie, combining all of your favorite movie characters is over. Introducing...**

**Whoa, Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? This isn't an infomercial!**

**Well, what is a trailer if it isn't a glorified commercial?**

**But you're making it sound cheap! Just get their interest and go from there.**

**I'm pretty sure I've lost their interest by now. Heck, half of them probably hit the back button by now.**

**What!? Don't hit the back button! I promise, it's going to be awesome!**

**They're probably confused, who are you anyway, and who's "they."**

**Oh, right...**

**Hello readers, the normal font you're currently looking at is Batman1809, the author of this fanfiction.**

**And the font with this eye-catching underline is you're favorite Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool!**

**And this is "Crossover". OK, so you know how some crossovers you see involve making up some logic that the two world's exist in the same plane of reality? Well, this one is different, in that all, and I mean _all..._**

**(Pay attention to the italics folks)**

**...Of the movie universes exist in their own planes of existence, isolated and otherwise never meeting each other...**

**Until some guy in the Real World, that's right, the world where all these "alternate universes" are just movies to the average Joe, makes a device that creates connections between the movie universes into our worlds, basically, breaking the fourth wall, literally. **

**A "Fourth Wall Generator" if you will.**

**And then all hell breaks loose as characters, both good and evil, enter our world and fight in the ultimate crossover event in history!**

**But there is some logic to this madness. There will be some OC's originating from the real world, who comes to terms with this discovery and, with the help of some of your favorite movie characters, fight off evil and try to regain order. **

**And just to give you an idea of what to expect, here is a glorified commercial...**

**Trailer!**

**Whatever! **

**For an acoustic effect, play the Superbowl trailer for "Transformers, Dark of the Moon"**

* * *

_An over shot of the city of Miami, smoke rising from fires and destruction evident on several buildings. Two Tie Fighters fly by._

_(Low bass noise)_

_Batpod, carrying batman and Katniss, zooms through Miami, being pursued by Imperior Speeders. _

_(Low bass noise)_

_Hulk runs up to Superman, hunching him into the ground._

_(Low Bass noise)_

_A Car drives full speed through Tatooine, while a Decepticon follows behind. _

_(Low Bass noise)_

_Deadpool tackles a Velociraptor, crashing over a railing to the ground below._

_(low bass noise)_

_Mace Windu and Aragorn engage Loki in a sword fight, Loki wielding to blades._

_(Low Bass noise)_

_Toothless and Hiccup chase Starscream in between buildings._

_(low Bass noise)_

_Bumblebee punches a Tyrannosaurus in the face._

_(Low bass Noise)_

_Thor swings his Hammer against Darth Vader, meeting with Vader's lightsaber._

_(Low Bass Noise)_

_Iron Man shoots a blast at Elsa, while she meets it with a blast of ice magic._

_(low bass noise)_

_Daffy and Bugs are back to back, armed with blasters as they are surrounded by orcs._

_(Low Bass noise)_

_Superman is thrown through the clouds. He quickly gains his balance as he flies back down though the clouds. When he breaks the cloud layer, Godzilla is revealed in the ocean. As Superman nears him, reaching supersonic speeds, Godzilla's spines glow. Justbefore Superman reaches him, Godzilla fires his atomic breath._

_(Title sequence)_

_CROSSOVER: BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL_

* * *

**Ok, so this may not be for everyone, as the numerous characters can make the story overwhelming at times, and I'm still honing in on my story telling skills. But if one of those people who often dreamt of a movie where just about anything can happen, then please stay tuned. **

**Oh yeah, since the story was already almost done when the _brilliant_ author decided to make this promotional page, I won't show up again till chapter 6. Thanks a lot you lazy bum!**

**Hey, I've got college to attend! Be thankful I'm making time to write you in here!**


	2. Prologue: A visitor

**I will include a list of characters I already have planned at the bottom of this page if you want to know who might (still working out details) be in it, or just ignore it if you don't want spoilers. **Feel free to leave suggestions**.**

**Has some minor language, and has some violence. **

**So, without further ado:**

**Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

Prologue:

A Visitor

* * *

It was raining outside as Dr. Drake Clithe worked relentlessly in his lab, which also served as his living room. For years, he was the greatest physicist in the scientific community, especially in regards to string theory. He was ostracized, however, when he presented his own theory about the nature of string theory; about the nature of other planes of existence. He proposed that they are created whenever a large number of people entertain there minds with the idea of a world. Or in a simpler words, that the fictional worlds of books and films exist in other dimensions. He was expelled from all scientific communities and lost all credibility with his peers, believing such a notion to be insane. Since his humiliation over five years ago, he used the last of his monetary resources to create a device that could prove his theory, a device he calls the fourth wall generator, a fitting name...

That was the device he was now working on in his home. He was now almost dirt poor, using the last of his savings on buying the final components for his machine.

"I think…its done" he quietly told himself as he soldiered one last wire in a microchip, taking off his safety glasses to inspect his work. He was a middle aged, skinny man, with short black hair and a short, black beard, the result of months of neglecting his appearance. He then took the chip and implanted it into a small, black handheld device. It was a black, rectangular box, with several buttons and a screen near the front top of it, with a small dish attached to the front. He closed the device and plugged a wire into it. Soon, the screen on the device lit up, with numbers and charts appearing against a green background.

"Come on, come on…"he said, waiting for a red bulb to light up. After the device hummed for a minute, the light finally came up. Dr. Clithe smiled as he began using the touch screen to type in something.

"Alright then! Lets see who the big moron is now!" he yelled as he pointed his device against a wall. Suddenly, bolts of green and light came out of the device, electrifying the wall in front of it. Soon, a strange, circular line of light and energy formed, sputtering electricity along the edges.

"Ha ha! It works! It works!" he yelled, "I can't believe it, it works!" He jumped for joy like a child on Christmas morning. His joy was cut short, however, when a figure unexpectedly walked through, crouching and scanning curiously as he inspected this strange phenomena.

At first, his face was obstructed by the energy emanating from the portal, but as he walked into the room, the figure took full form: He appeared for all intensive purposes as an average Caucasian man, but his clothing said otherwise. He wore a green and gold tunic, not like anything seen in earth's more well known cultures. On his head he wore an odd helmet, with two large, curling horns protruding from it. In his right hand, he bore a golden scepter which had a spear-like tip to it, but something in the tip glowed a bright blue. The man looked around puzzled, getting a grip on his surroundings.

Dr. Clithe froze in fear and excitement; he was excited that his device could actually reach its intended destination, but he was mortified of _who_ happened to walk through. Dr. Clithe recognized this man, he had seen before on his TV. Clithe's device suddenly short circuited as the portal suddenly sputtered and vanished, as if it were never there. The same couldn't be said for the man who stood before them, who looked back in horror and anger, seeing his exit fade away. He turned to Clithe, and held out his scepter in a menacing manor.

"Where am I? And why did you trap me here?!"

"My name is Dr. Clithe" he said, raising his hands to calm the man, but couldn't help smiling at his accomplishment. "…I mean you no harm, I didn't mean to trap you here, I just need to repair the portal..."

The man tilted his head calmly in suspicion. Though he was cut off from his home world, he showed no panic or desperation in his voice. "Stop explaining and tell me where am I."

Dr. Clithe was not sure how to tell this man that, in this world, he was a fictional character, the result of the imagination of a writer. "Uh, truth be told, you are in the... _real_ world. This is the world that is responsible for your world. "

The the man's eyes widened in perplexity, then he smiled at this realization. "You are from the viewer's world, I am _in_ the viewer's world!... Well, this is interesting!" he said with a devious excitement as he took in his new suroundings.

Dr. Clithe looked to his guest with confusion. "You are aware of the... _reality_ of your existence?"

"Well, yes. If you came where I came from, it's kind of hard to ignore."

Dr. Clithe stared at the man, taking in the information he acquired. "This is interesting!" he said, smiling at the discoveries he was making. "I wonder if this is true for the other worlds..."

"Other worlds?" said the man, intrigued by what Dr. Clithe said, "You mean you can enter the other realms as well?"

"Yes. Well, there not your "nine" realms…"

"I know there are not _my_ nine realms…" he said annoyed.

Dr. Clithe finished "yes, I can enter the other _worlds_."

"Worlds! Yes, let's use that, much less confusing... I never knew it was possible, even for the Bifröst."

"Well, this…" he gestures to his device, "…is no Bifröst! It can enter _any_ world ever conceived by human minds!... with this, I can enter and interact with your world and just about any world I can find on my TV screen..."

"Hold on! this, _"TV"_ is this how you view us?"

"Oh, yeah. See, I can watch..."

"Silence!" yelled the man, holding out his left hand for Clithe to shut up. He turned to look out the window, pondering to himself. Dr. Clithe stood in fear. He was excited that he was right about his theory, but he had every reason to fear this man. If his device hadn't malfunctioned, perhaps he could send him back...

The man turned, smiling deviously at Dr. CLithe. He slowly walked towards him, with his spear pointed at him.

"Wait! what are you doing!?" screamed Dr. Clithe, backing away from the threatening man.

"Why settle for dominion of my own realm, when you have given me the means to control them all?"

He jabbed the scepter into Dr. Clithe's chest. A blue energy went through Dr. Clithe, which then gave his eyes a faint blue glow.

Then man then asked him, "now, whom do you serve?"

"I serve, Loki, of the Jodunheim."

"Excellent! Now, I will need you to repair your device, the..."

"Fourth wall generator?"

"Yes, thank you. And, _show _me these other worlds."

"Yes, of course, your excellency."

Loki, who bore a striking resemblance to Tom Hiddlestone, grinned.

* * *

**So, we already have Loki from the Marvel Movie Universe, and below are the rest of the characters involved thus far (Ignore if you don't want spoilers). I might remove some or add some, depending on how I go.**

**In the next chapter, I will be introducing the OC's, who will serve as the main Protagonists. **

* * *

**Ironman/****Hulk/****Captain America/Thor**

**Batman**

**Superman**

**Gandolf/****Legolas/Aragorn/orcs**

**Toothless and Hiccup**

**Darth Vader/Yoda/ Mace Windu/ Storm Troopers**

**Megatron/Starscream/ ****Optimus Prime ****/****Bumblebee/Decepticon Troopers**

**Spiderman (Marc Webb version)**

**Godzilla**

**Katnis Everdeen**

**Elsa/****Anna (Frozen)**

**Simba**

**Megamind/Minion**

**Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck (Space Jam)**

**Velociraptors/ T-rex (Jurassic Park) **

**Deadpool (No movie in particular (defiantly not X-men Origins), just roll with it) **

**And Maybe a few suprises...**

**Worlds visited= Gotham, Pandora, Helms Deep, andTatooine**


	3. Chapter 1: Friends at the Movies

Chapter 1:

Friends at the Movies

**This bit may be boring, but it is necessary to build up these characters. The next chapter will be much more interesting.**

* * *

(Two weeks since Loki's arrival)

It was a warm, summers evening in Miami as five friends walked from the movie theater to their car.

"Dang! That was awesome!"

"Calm down, it was _OK._"

"OK?! That was incredible! When he fired his atomic breath?! Wicked!"

"Yeah, but we only got to see him for, what, 10% of the movie?"

"And that was an intense 10%, and aren't you being over dramatic?"

Mike and Jason were arguing about how good of a movie _Godzilla (2014)_ was as they walked out of the theater with Jason's younger sister, Jane, Mike's older brother, Henry, and their friend, Laura. Mike thought that the movie was incredible, being a lifelong Godzilla fan, but Jason was more scrutinizing…

"I'm just saying it was an OK movie" continued Jason.

"Ah, whatever" Jason dismissed Mike with a wave of his hand. "Jane, what do you think?" he asked his sister.

Jane hesitated, knowing how sensitive Jason can get about his movies. "Well, I liked the action…"

"There, she likes it!" interrupted Jason.

"No she didn't, she didn't even answer!"

"Guys, would you chill! It's just a movie!" yelled Henry, trying to interrupt the feuding friends.

"I know…" Jason said with a joking voice, "I'm not crazy!"

"Right…sure" Laura said sarcastically.

* * *

Mike was still clearly still infatuated by the movie, as he did not stop talking about it till they got to the car.

"Shotgun!" yelled Mike as he slid over the hood, only to lose balance and fall over, letting off a high-pitched "Wahh!" as he fell.

"Mike, you're going to scratch my car!" yelled Henry as he checked his hood for scratches. Mike ignored him as he quickly got up to get back to his seat, but Jane had already beat him to it.

"Aw, come on! I called it and you know it!"

"I don't go by those rules" she taunted from her seat. Henry sighed as he went to the driver's seat.

"Mike, don't make this a big thing, just get into the car!"

"But she's sitting in my..."

"Mike!" yelled, Henry, who was now glaring at him, not willing to sit through another petty argument.

"Ah, fine" said a defeated Mike as he shoved into the back seat with Jason and Laura.

"Alright guys," said Henry as he finished backing up the car, "what's the verdict?" He was referring to the movie. They gave their answers out of 5 stars.

"Four" said Laura

"Four" said Jane

"Five!" yelled Jason

"Three and a half" said Mike.

"You're crazy Mike!" retaliated Jason.

"There was way too much dialogue."

"So what, you would prefer all action without knowing anything about the M.U.T.O.s or Godzilla?"

"Yes!"

"You have no sense of art!"

"Guys!" interrupted Laura, who was stuck in the middle, "chill! Just agree to disagree! I'm in the middle!"

Jason just glared over at Mike. "This isn't over!" he said, pointing an accusing finger.

After a heated exchange of glares, the two finally let it go.

* * *

The next morning, Henry was awaken by Peanut, Mike's brown and white cat. Despite the fact that Mike was his owner, Peanut, for some season, always went to wake up Henry every morning precisely at 6:30am. This was probably because Henry was easier to manipulate when annoyed, and he wanted to be fed.

"Argh! Peanut, leave me alone!" Not only was it summer, but it was Saturday, so there was absolutely no reason to be woken up. Determined, Peanut jumped onto Henry's face and curled up on it.

"Fine!" said a muffled Henry, "I'll feed you!" Peanut meowed in delight and ran for the kitchen/dining room. Henry slowly got up and followed him. He first poured Peanut's food into his bowl, which the cat quickly devoured, then he poured a bowl of cereal for himself and sat at the table. At the table, Henry was greeted by a dreary Mike.

"Morning bro" he greeted, then he turned attention to Peanut, "and mornin' to you little guy!" he said as he scratched the cat's chin.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"So, did you get your classes yet?" asked Mike.

"The classes don't open till tomorrow" he replied, enthusiastically

Henry was transferring from his community college to the University at Miami. He was not to thrilled about it, since he will be leaving friends, Mike included, behind in Feeny Community college, even if it was only for a year. Henry was the oldest in the group, at 21, followed closely by Laura, Jason, Mike, an Jane, being the youngest at 19. It's not like he was moving, but now that he was moving on from his required courses to his more advanced courses, his time with them would be limited.

"Come on, don't give me that frown!" Mike said, trying to cheer him up, "...Mr. Peanut doesn't want to see you so sad" he said while holding up the cat, making a frowning face.

Henry rolled his eyes at how ridiculous his brother looked. "You're crazy, you now?"

Mike put down the cat and replied, "Yeah, but at least I admit it." He continued, "So, how are things with Laura?"

Henry froze as he put his spoon back down. "Uh, fine, I guess."

"Come on! you know what I mean!"

"What! Mike, we're just friends!"

"That's not dad said!"

"What! dad told you!?"

"Yeah, you know me, I can get anything from anyone! So, when did this thing start?"

Henry turned back to his cereal, trying to come up with a way to deny it. After almost a minute, though, he finally gave in. "Well... how do I say this... I guess..."

"Come on man, spit it out! The anticipation's killing me!"

"Alright, sheez...A few months ago. I started developing..."

"Feelings? Affections? Stirrings?"

"Do you want me to finish this or not!?"

Mike sat back in his chair, calmly petting his cat meticulously. "Please continue."

"I realized, that we have several things in common, and, I don't know! I just, feel different now!"

"Ah, love, the strangest thing in the world, and that's saying a lot from me..."

"It's not love!"

"Right" Mike said using are quotes, smiling mischievously.

"Look, can we change the subject?"

"Alright, if you're not comfortable discussing your love life, we can talk about something much more important: Comic-con! Only two more days!"

Henry was ready to kill Mike, but he let it slide in exchange for changing the subject.

Mike continued "Ok, so, I'm going as Batman, I think Jase is going as Spiderman, Jane is going as herself, boring! How about you? Are you actually going to go as someone?"

"Yes, Bruce Banner."

"Yes, You're dressing up, finally...wait, Bruce Banner wears normal clothing."

"Yep."

"Come one!"

"Mike, don't you think that dressing up is a bit, childish?"

"Uh, duh, that's why I'm doing it; I'm immature!"

"Well you can say that again..."

"I'm immature!"

"Agh!"

* * *

On that same morning, Agent Jack Ryder, of the FBI, walked into his superior's office after being called for a possible assignment.

"Chief, you asked for me?"

The chief, as everyone called him, was sitting at his desk, conversing with a skinny man, discussing something that he showed on his computer screen. Upon seeing Spoke, he sat up and introduced the two men.

"Ah, Agent Spoke, please meet William Spoke, an analyst."

"Mr, Spoke" greeted Ryder as they shook hands.

"Agent Ryder."

The chief then continued, "Mr. Spoke here ha been showing me some interesting about a former physicist name, what was..."

"Dr. Drake Clithe, sir" replied Spoke.

"Right, Dr. Clithe, apparently, despite his meager earnings as a high school teacher, has recently sold his home in North Miami and purchased an extensive, but severely under kept warehouse near the Everglades, far from any nearby communities. I know what you're thinking..."

"This guys a wacko" confirmed Ryder.

"That's what I told Mr. Spoke here, but listen to this..." the chief gestured Spoke to speak.

Mr. Spoke fumbled a little bit, being caught off guard. "Uh, yes, so Dr. Clithe was once a renowned physicist, very much respected and even took part in the building of the machine that helped in the discovery of anti-matter particles. But he was ostracized and lost much of his funding when he theorized that other dimensions existed in the form of fictional works..."

"Fictional works?" Ryder asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes. anyway, we have a disillusioned, angry man, with experience in building devices with radioactive components, somehow having the monetary resources to buy a large warehouse, and we've got this..." Mr. Spoke took out a thermo-satellite picture of the warehouse. "If you see here, the warehouse is emitting enough heat to run an office building, but it's been of the grid for years, probably running off generators. Oh, and I forgot to mention that he's been purchasing numerous electrical components for the last year, and it has increased in the last two weeks."

"And that's a recipe for trouble" finished the chief, "And I need you to go check it out. This place is isolated, abandoned; basically an urban wasteland, right up your alley" said the Chief.

"And you want me to see if anything suspicious is going on? Why not just send in a SWAT team now?"

"Unfortunately, Ryder, this is all just speculation, and for all we know, he's some loony nut who found an inheritance and made himself a merry-go-round, and that might be all there is to it."

"So this could just be a wild goose chase?"

"Yeah, just check it out and contact me when you've confirmed what's going on."

Ryder looked to Spoke, then back to the Chief. "Alright sir. Where do I find this guy?"

The Chief picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to him... "Here it is, good luck."

Ryder looked up, perplexed. "You say it as if it were a major mission?"

"Not much happens in Miami. I'm saying good luck that you actually find something!"

* * *

**Alright, so now that you know some of our real world characters, let's go back to Loki, and perhaps some other well-known characters who need no introductions.**


	4. Chapter 2: Loki's Recruits, Part 1

Chapter 2:

Loki's Recruits, Part 1

**Now for some fourth wall destruction! **

**Prepare as Loki, the greatest villain of all time (non-debatable), recruits his army of famous movie characters!**

* * *

Loki was walking through the warehouse, where he had Dr. Clithe, along with some random people he found wandering around the warehouse, whom he "persuaded" with his staff to serve him, work on not only repairing Dr. Clithe's machine, but also building a larger version of it, for some reason known only to Loki. The warehouse, was massive, perhaps serving to house large machinery when it was in use, but it now has holes is the roof, which had been covered with tarps, and heavy rust on all the support structures. After arriving in the real world, Loki spent the first few days familiarizing himself with the "other worlds", which consisted on Dr. Clithe's DVD collection. After watching a few of them, he came with a clear idea of whom he wanted to bring into the real world, to help him conquer this world and, subsequently, his own and many others.

To get the necessary machinery, he successfully "persuaded" some former thieves to rob banks, using his scepter to aid in the process, leaving with the money while the thieves stayed behind to take the blame. By placing the money into accounts of some of his minions, he was able to get the parts needed for Dr. Clithe's work.

Dr. Clithe had just walked up to Loki, who was sitting on a old, rusted refrigerator...

"Sir, my original device has been repaired! It just needs a few more minutes to charge."

"Excellent" said Loki who stood up, holding his staff in hand. "...And the other one?"

"It needs a few more days, but it will be complete soon...You know, without your help, my vision would have never been fully achieved. You have opened my mind to such possibilities!" said Dr. Clithe, but somewhere deep down, his true self was loathing what he was being made to do. His intentions before Loki's arrival was never to conquer worlds; he just wanted to show that he wasn't a lunatic.

"And your work will shape the foundations of this new world I plan off, Doctor. Now, shall we?" Gestured Loki as he walked back towards the work area. Clithe started barking orders for everyone to stand back as he picked up the fully charged and improved device and pointed it at a makeshift wall made of plywood, with plenty of people standing behind it.

"It's ready, sir. Who are we going to bring in first?" asked Dr. Clithe.

Loki took out a notebook he took from Dr. Clithe's former house, which he had scribbled some notes he took after "observing" the other worlds on Clithe's TV.

"Let's start with that man with the black mask I saw in the world of..." he looked at the notebook, "Star Wars..."

* * *

(The Death Star:

Darth Vader exits his shuttle as he enters the Death Star.)

The Storm Troopers stood in formation as the shuttle lands on the platform. The Commander of the new Death Star comes to greet Lord Vader. As he awaits for the shuttle ramp to descend, he can't help but feel nervous, as Lord Vader is seldom pleased. Eventually, the shuttle ramp descends and Darth Vader walks down...

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure, we are honored by your presence" he says to Vader.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries commander, I am here to put you back on schedule" Vader replies without even glancing at him.

"I assure you Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

The commander replied irritated, "I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible..."

Suddenly, the commander was cut off by an unexpected sight; a flash of light appeared next to them, causing some lieutenants to be flung by its force. Vader and the commander shielded there eyes from the flash with their hands. As they let there hands down, the light dimmed to reveal a circular ring of light, and a strange mist in within it.

"What is the meaning of this, Commander!?" shouts Vader.

"I assure you I have no idea Lord Vader, I'm as surprised as you are!"

Vader, weary of the circle of light, draws his light saber. He begins to approach it...

"Lord Vader, I advise against this!"

"Commander, do I sense fear in you?"

"No sir" he answers nervously, not taking his eyes of the anomaly.

Vader approached slowly, with his Light saber activated. He put it through the mist, realizing that there was a space inside it. He entered it, with the Commander taking one step forward in curiosity...

* * *

Loki and Dr. Clithe watched as the masked man, with a glowing red sword in his hand, walked through the portal into the real world.

"Loki, I present to you, Darth Vader" said Dr. Clithe.

Darth Vader glared at the two men, both of whom are wearing some sort of strange clothing.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asks Vader, "Is some sort of Rebel trick?"

Loki merely smiled. "No trick, my Lord, just a recruitment."

Suddenly, a group of people appeared from behind the portal, tackling Vader from behind. Darth Vader, sensing them, simply turned and used the force to throw them off. He turned as Loki went to jab him with the scepter and swung his light saber at it. To his surprise, the light saber could not slice the scepter. Vader continuously fought Loki, but he was equally skilled as he used his scepter to deflect Vader's blows. Using a blast of energy from his scepter, he manages to knock Vader back against the wall of the warehouse, momentarily phasing him. Then, Loki was barely able to jab the his scepter into Vader's chest. Unlike Ironman, the machinery on Vader's chest did not hinder the Tesserac energy from entering Vader's body. Vader attempted to use the force against Loki, but found himself frozen. Unseen to anyone, the former Anakin Skywalker's eyes had taken on a strange blue tint, signifying that he has fallen under Loki's control...

* * *

The Commander waited anxiously from the other side of the portal, waiting for Lord Vader's return.

"Lord Vader, is everything alright?!" he called through.

No response. Then, Vader walked through.

"Commander, order all of the storm troopers currently on this vessel, to follow me."

The commander stared, perplexed. "Lord Vader, what do you mean? What is that thing? What about the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is no longer of concern to us. What lies on this side will guarantee us complete control of the Galaxy. Now, you have your orders!"

Vader then walked through, with some of the storm troopers following through. The commander, afraid to disobey a direct order, gave the command...

"Lieutenant!" a lieutenant came forward, "Carry out his orders, bring every storm trooper here now!"

* * *

Loki watched as storm troopers poured through the portal, all under Darth Vader's command.

"So, now that we have our army, what is our plan now?"

"Our army?" asked Loki rhetorically. "Oh no, we're not done with phase one, my dear doctor." He stood up, and walked over to Vader.

"Darth Vader, may I call you that?"

"Anything you wish, my master" he replied before breathing with his loud, mechanical breath.

"Right, I will require your larger, uh, larger machinery?"

"Yes, the tie fighters and the walkers can be brought to the hangar and through the portal. Soon, my master, we will rule this and every galax..."

"Yes, yes, "every galaxy" we get it. Now, lets see what we can do about that...then we will bring in the others..."

"The others, master?"

Loki turned to Vader, "Yes, I don't just want to conquer the world, I want to conquer, everywhere! So, logically, I will need an army so diverse, so unstoppable, no one, no hero, from any world, can overcome it!"

Vader looked at Loki, than answered, "And then, the galax..."

"Yes! we know, you like to conquer galaxies, we get it!"

"If only my son where here, then we would..."

"Stop! Just stop! Stop talking!"

Vader stood in silence, then he turned to the portal to ensure that his master's forces got through. Loki walked away to see Dr. Clithe, who was by the device.

"How are we doing, doctor?' asked Loki.

"So far, so good."

"Excellent, the rest of the troops will be in soon, and then we can go on with the next world."

"Alright, sir. If I may ask, which world is it?"

Loki looked down at his notebook. "It is... creatures called, _Uri-Kai,_ from..."Lord of the Rings."

* * *

(Middle Earth: Rohan

Uri-kai are traveling across the plains of Rohan towards Helm's deep.)

The Uri-kai, on route to Helm's Deep, travel across the plains. Suddenly, a portal appears in front of them, and Loki steps through, prepared to bring new troops to his army...

* * *

"I wasn't able to get all ten thousand as I wanted, but I was able to get about a thousand, which was disappointing, nontheless" said Loki as he watched the Uri-kai he could control walk through the portal.

The last of the Uri-kai he was able to get through the portal as Dr. Clithe closed the portal. Loki was able to get many Uri-kai under his control, but many ran away, sensing that Loki was not with Sauromon as he claimed. Not having the means of flight, and Uri-kai far to dispersed to warrant tracking them down by other means, Loki decided to abandon his pursuit.

Dr. Clithe observed as Uri-kai passed by storm troopers, trying to get in the odd sight.

"Alright Doctor, are we ready for the next trip?"

"Just a second..." he said, waiting for the red light, "...now. Where to next?"

* * *

(Real World: on a road approaching the border of the Everglades)

Agent Ryder and Mr. Spoke, who had agreed to accompany Ryder on his examination of Dr. Clithe's warehouse, rode in Ryder's Ford Fusion.

"How's the mileage on this thing?" asked Spoke.

Ryder was clearly annoyed by the inquisitive analyst. "About 27 mpg."

"Ah, nice. I think I might get one of these."

Ryder just kept his eyes on the road, wanting to get this done and over with so he can get back to more interesting missions.

"What do you thin..." Spoke began to ask before the radio turned on and off by itself, and the car's transmission made odd noises.

"Ah, great! what's going on?" asked Ryder as he felt the engine act up. Spoke looked at the GPS, which began flickering on and off. Amiss the flickering, he was able to make out that they were three miles from there location.

"That's not good" he said, noticing that the radio continued to act up.

"What do you mean 'not good'?" asked Ryder.

"I think we're getting EMP bursts."

"EMP?" asked Ryder. "You don't think this Clithe guy made some EMP weapon, do you?!"

Spoke nodded his head, "No, a weapon would have fried the electronics by now, this is too weak. This is most likely the by product of something else."

"Like...?"

"I can think of many things, none of them good. We better hurry, before the spark plugs go!"

"Alright, hang on Mr. Spoke!" said Ryder as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

(Somewhere on an island north of Berk)

"Oh what, you want an apology?" asked Hiccup as Toothless turned his head away in irritance.

"Is that why your pouting big baby boob?" Toothless gave a grunt in response.

"Well try this on!" yelled Hiccup as he tried to tackle his dragon, who showed little response to being tackled.

"Ah! You feeling it yet? picking up on all my heart felt remorse?" he said as he tried to wrestle Toothless, to no avail. In annoyance, Toothless stood up and moved towards the edge of the cliff, while Hiccup held on.

"Alright, come on come on, you, you wouldn't hurt a one legged, AH!" he yelled, realizing Toothless was holding him at the edge of a cliff.

"Alright, alright, you win! you win!" he said as Toothless rolled over and pinned him to the ground playfully.

"Ha, ha! he's down, and its ugly!" said Hiccup as Toothless pretended to attack him. "...And it's ugly, dragon and Viking, enemies again! locked in combat, to the bitter... AWW!" he groaned as Toothless plopped his giant head on Hiccup's body. He then proceeded to lick him.

"Argh!" exclaimed Hiccup as he got up, being covered in slobber. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

Before Toothless could respond, however, a bright light flashed next to him. Toothless instinctively stood between Hiccup and the light to protect him. As the light faded into a portal, Hiccup walked from behind Toothless to get a better look. Then, Loki appeared, with his head piece and all. He was caught off by the strange, animated atmosphere. The boy and the dragon before him were just as animated as the landscape.

"Greetings, young Viking."

Hiccup cautiously asked, grabbing his makeshift flame thrower, while Toothless growled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, I am Loki, the god of mischief, and I have an important mission for you, Hiccup of Berk."

Hiccup stood motionless, unsure of how to greet a Norse god. Toothless glared warily at Loki.

"Loki, it is an honor to serve Asgard!" said an obviously dumfounded Hiccup as Loki approached.

"Yes, everyone just loves Asgard, don't they? Well, before I accept your services, I need to ensure your loyalty..." he said as he pointed his sceptor at Hiccup...

"What are you..." started Hiccup before being touched by the spear in the chest. Toothless growled, unsure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Lokie then turned to Toothless, who backed away and growled louder. Then, Huccup, now with an odd blue hue in his eyes, stepped in...

"It's Ok, Toothless, he just want to show you something..." he said, calming Toothless as Loki touched him with the scepter...

* * *

**So, Just to Recap, Loki now has Darth Vader and his storm troopers (along with tie fighters and AT-ST walker), some Uri-Kai, and Hiccup and Toothless (who retain there animated qualities in the real world) on his side. **

**Some might be wondering if Darth Vader would have been so easily defeated by Loki, and quite frankly, I'm not to sure myself, but I'm going on the logic that Loki had the element of surprise and Vader was out of his element. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 3: Loki's Recruits, Part 2

Chapter 3:

Loki's Recruits, Part 2

**Just a brief overview of what's going on with our main "real world" characters.**

* * *

(Real World: Jason and Jane's house)

Jason, Jane, their mom, and Mike were at Jason's house, waiting for Laura to show up. In preparation for Comic-con, they've decided to spend the night at Jason's house and leave the next morning for Orlando. Henry had just arrived there after work...

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Got stuck covering up for a sick cashier" he said.

"Hello, Henry" greeted Mrs. Lawrence. "Dinner's almost done, Jason, Jane and your brother are down in the basement."

"Thanks ma'am." Henry said as he proceeded down stairs. Mike and Jason were playing a basketball themed video game while Jane was working on a laptop.

"Hey Henry!" said Jane. Mike and Jason were to into their game to notice. "Don't mind them, do you have your music list"

"Sure, right here" said Henry as he gave her a list of songs. Jane was putting together a playlist on her phone for the trip.

"Boom! What was that? Oh! that was me kicking your butt!" yelled Jason as he jumped up and down after making a winning point on their video game.

"This game is rigged!" yelled Mike as he threw the controlled against the couch. After a few seconds of gloating, Jason finally noticed Henry in the room.

"Oh, hi Hen, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Is Laura here yet?"

"Not yet, but she just called, she's just around the corner" said Jane. Just then, the lights flickered faintly.

"What's up with the lights?" asked Henry. "They've been doing the same thing at Burger King all day too."

"Really? I thought we just had some loose wiring somewhere" said Jason. "Guess we should call the electric company." At that, they dismissed it, believing it to be a minor thing. "We should probably get up stairs, mom's making fried steak."

"Oh, food!" yelled Mike as he hurtled the couch and ran upstairs.

* * *

(Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna)

Despite the fact that it was the 21st century, a parasaurolophus herd was calmly grazing along a tropical forest. Occasionally, one would trumpet out a loud call, reassuring the herd that everything was safe. Soon, however, one gave a loud, high pitched call; an alarm call. The herd nervously moved closer together, baying loudly. Suddenly, the forest came alive as a series six foot long, bipedal lizards came charging out of the forest. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, a dozen velociraptors came closing in on the herd at lighting speeds. In panic, the herd took off into a stampede. As the raptors closed in, they singled out a seemingly elderly parasaurolophus. The alpha raptor lunged onto its neck, but the old dinosaur still had some youth in it as it violently shook its head, throwing the raptor off. As the raptor fell to the ground, it hit another raptor, causing them both to crash to the ground. With their alpha out of the hunt, the others stopped, letting the old dinosaur go, but it wasn't in the clear yet, however.

Soon, a thunderous roar came from the trees as a massive tyrannosaur bolted towards the old Parasaurolophus. The old dinosaur didn't stand a chance as the T-rex tore at the dinosaur's neck, breaking it. The parasaur fell limb to the ground, dead. The T-rex roared in triumph over its prize. Soon, another, larger Tyranosaur came out of the woods to share the kill with her mate. The raptors, however, were not taking this defeat so easily. The raptors approached the kill, ready to try and get tid-bits of the meal. The male Tyranosaur growled at these intruders, not willing to share its meal.

In surprise to both sets of predators, a portal materialized a short distance away. The predators stared in curiosity as Loki appeared through it. He seemed surprised...

"Well, here I was content with the most deadly predators on earth, and now I also get the largest as well!" he said, contented.

Soon, Darth Vader came through the portal as well. At this, two raptors sprung forward, leaping at the seemingly easy targets. They stopped in mid air as Vader held his hand out, using the force against them. He then flung both dinosaurs to the ground, as Loki quickly approached the two reptiles, touching his scepter to their chests. Soon the other raptors attacked. One jumped directly at Loki, but he quickly dodged it, jabbing his scepter into its chest in mid-air. Another came at him, but he grabbed it by the snout, jabbing his scepter into it and flinging it to the ground.

"Vader, hold these raptors, I want to see what I can do about those larger, victorious creatures over there..." said Loki, as he walked over to the two Tyrannosaurs standing over the Parasaur carcass, ready to defend it...

One went to snap at him, but Loki skillfully dodged it, then leapt up and touched the predator with his scepter. The Tyranosaur froze as the other tried to kill Loki. He blasted the dinosaur with his scepter in its legs, knocking it over. While it was down, he quickly brought it under his control. With the two behemoths under control. he turned to the rest of the now immobilized raptors...

* * *

(Arendelle: Somewhere in one of the castle halls)

"No, absolutely not!" said Elsa as her sister, Anna, as they walked down the hall.

"Aw, come on! you only get one birthday every year!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to take dancing lessons, you know I don't like dancing."

"How do you know if you never try? You're not afraid your going to freeze someone, are you?"

Elsa shot back a glare, "Of course not!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Look, I just got used to being around people again, can we take this one step at a time?"

Before Anna could answer, a flash of light appeared in front of them as Elsa and Anna covered there eyes. As the light diminished, they saw a portal appear.

"What. is. that?" asked Anna, who couldn't have been more shocked in her life, and that was including seeing Elsa unleash her powers for the first time.

"Uh, I have no idea, but it doesn't look good."

Then, they watched as Loki appeared through the portal...

"Hello, Snow Queen" he said mischievously, "how would you like to accompany me on changing the world?"

Elsa and Anna froze, unsure what to make of this man.

Anna was the first to say anything, "Uh, yeah... a strange man walks through a magic hole in the, uh...air, and expects us to follow him. No thank you!"

"Actually, I was referring to the woman with the ice powers" said Loki.

Anna narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Loki disregarded her. Finally, Elsa spoke up.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have broken into my castle unannounced, and I want you to leave now!"

"Oh, sorry, wrong answer..." said Loki as he walked over to the sisters in a menacing manner, raising his scepter, which glowed. Elsa threw a beam of frost at it in order to freeze it.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" she said. Loki looked at his frozen scepter. In a flash of light, the scepter freed itself of the frost as Loki shot a beam at Elsa. Anna pushed her out of the way as the beam hit the wall behind them. Elsa conjured up a wall of ice to protect them, even if it were only momentarily...

"Anna! go get the guards!"

"What about you?"

"I'll hold him off, just get the guards now!"

Anna hesitated, but, realizing that Elsa might need help, she ran down the hall, calling for guards at the top of her lungs. As Anna turned the corner, Elsa's ice wall shattered as she fell back from the shock. She got up to find Loki nearly un top of her. He went to grab her, but she grabbed him first.

"I warned you!" she yelled, as she let frost creep up Loki's arm. Then, to her surprise, Loki's arm didn't freeze, but rather turned a dark blue, along with the rest of his arm and half of his face. He grabbed her other arm in anger, easily overpowering her...

"What are you?" she asked as he pointed his scepter at her chest.

Loki smiled, "like you, my lady, the cold never bothered me anyway..."

* * *

Anna returned with the guards.

"Elsa! are you alright?!" she called as she turned the corner. What she saw next she couldn't believe; Elsa was walking though the portal, seemingly in a trance, while the man called Loki followed, giving a brief glimpse back as he walked through.

"Elsa! What are you doing?!" cried Anna as she ran to the portal, despite the pleas from the guards to stay back. Just before she could run through, it closed, as if it was never there. Anna collapsed to her knees after losing her balance. She stayed there in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened...

* * *

"Amazing! they seem, _animated, _but still in the real world, just as they appear in the movie!" said Dr. Clithe as he watched Hiccup tend to Toothless' harness and Elsa keep to herself near one of the walls.

"Yes, well, I guess that is interesting" said Loki, spinning his scepter in anticipation, "but now I need you to focus doctor, the next recruit will be a handful, much more so than Vader or the Snow Queen. In fact, I will be needing there's and the dragon rider's help on this next one...

* * *

(Real World, almost a mile from Loki's warehouse)

Agent Ryder drove his car off the road into some heavy vegetation.

"Are you sure this is necessary, its got to be over 90 degrees out here!" asked Mr. Spokes.

"That's the problem with you analysts, you're afraid of roughing it."

"I don't mind roughing it, I just don't like un-necessary roughness."

"Whatever, lets get moving, How's your phone?"

Spoke grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "It's ok now, he must not be doing anything at this moment."

"Great, listen, I'm going to leave my phone off, just in case the EMP is strong enough..."

"Wait, its going haywire again! Come on lets go!"

* * *

(Metropolis ("Man of Steel" continuity):The Daily Planet building)

"Clark!" called Perry, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

"Uh, yes?" asked Clark Kent, who was just about ready to go home.

"There's a Lexcorp expo going on tomorrow at noon, I want you to cover it."

"Right, I'll be there" he said, giving a small smile as he turned to make his way to the elevators.

He saw one of the elevator doors about to close and ran for it. Luckily, a hand from the inside caught it, allowing him to enter. He was glad to see the owner of that hand...

"Thanks, Lois!" he greeted his secret girlfriend.

"No problem."

The doors closed and they where alone as the elevator descended.

"So, Perry has you covering the Lexcorp expo?" asked Clark

"Yeah. Have you ever been there? I'm not even sure what Lexcorp does, yet I see their logo everywhere."

"The better question is, what don't they do; they make weapons, plains, transportation vehicles, chemicals... you name it, they do it."

"Well, they sound like quite the company."

"Yeah, but there's always something fishy going on with them."

"What do you mean?"

The door dinged and Lois walked off. "I'll tell you about it later, see you" she said as she gave him kiss.

The doors closed and Clark was alone on the elevator. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him. When the light finally subsided, he saw a portal in it's place.

"What on earth...?" he asked before a strange force pulled him in, with the portal closing behind him.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Darth Vader had Clark held tightly in his force grip.

Loki walked up, scepter ready. "Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El of Krypton, or, as your adoring fans call you, Superman..."

Clark, realizing that this couldn't be good, broke free of Vader's grip and flew to him quickly, punching him against a wall. As he went to turn on Loki, he was blasted in the back and was thrown into a wall by a blast from Toothless.

"Good shot bud!" Hiccup praised his dragon.

Clark, who's work clothes had burned off, ripped what was left off, revealing his Superman costume. He charge Toothless, but was knocked down by a blast from Loki's scepter, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, he was encased in ice from Elsa, trapping him. Superman attempted to free himself, but with Elsa constantly reforming the ice, and Darth Vader, now back up, holding the ice tighter around him, Superman couldn't move. Loki had his chance.

"Stop squirming, it will only make it that much more difficult, Kryptonian" said Loki as he readied his scepter.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" asked Superman, still struggling to free himself.

"I am Loki, and you, are my next recruit." Loki then turned to Elsa, "could you open up the ice around his chest, my dear?"

"Of course" she blankly responded as she gestured the ice to vanish from Kal-El's chest. Unwilling to accept defeat, and unsure of what that scepter is capable off, Superman used his heat vision to melt the ice entirely, and then proceeded to use it on Vader. Vader drew his light saber, deflecting the heat vision. As Superman continued to use his heat vision on Vader, Toothless let out another blast, knocking down. He got up quickly, but was struck in the face by Elsa's ice, freezing his eyes shut. Clark went to pull the ice off, but she then proceeded to freeze his hands behind his back. Vader again used the force hold him down. As this went on, Loki leapt across the room toward Superman, about to break free as he jammed the scepter into his chest...

Superman, now stunned, remained motionless. Loki nodded to Elsa to thaw the ice from his eyes, which she did immediately. Loki knelt down at the defeated man of steel and asked, "Now, whom do you serve?"

Superman looked up, with a blue hue in his eyes, and answered, "I serve, Loki..."

* * *

Loki, now with the man of steel on his side, prepared for a much more personal recruit. As Loki's growing army wandered around the increasingly cramped warehouse, Dr. Clithe began typing in the coordinates for Loki's next destination...

* * *

(Marvel Movie Universe: London)

Thor was standing alone on the apartment rooftop where Jane Foster and her friends stayed as they continued to study the residual cosmic radiation that surrounded the are, with Mjolnir at his side. Suddenly a bright a portal appeared next to him. He held his hammer defensively as he examined this phenomena. Just then, Loki appeared through it, revealing himself.

"Hello, brother" he said before retreating back through the portal.

"Loki! yelled Thor as he jumped through the portal.

On the other side, he saw Loki before him, as well as a dragon with a strange looking boy on its back, a figure with a dark mask with armored men by his side, some monstrous looking creatures, a woman with large, blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress, and man holding a strange, black boxy. He pushed a button on the device, and the portal closed behind Thor.

Thor glared at Loki, "Loki! What is the meaning of this? I thought you were dead! I saw you die!"

Loki only smiled, "You _really_ need to stop falling for my old tricks, brother."

Then, Loki raised his hands to signal the others. Toothless fired a fireball at Thor. He dogged it and retaliated by throwing Mjolnir at it, but his aim was thrown off as a man, wearing a blue costume and a red cape, grabbed him in a full nelson. Mjolnir was sent flying through the air, crashing through the celling and flying off to who knows where. Thor attempted to break Superman's hold, but Vader held up his hand, using the force to further restrain Thor.

Loki laughed as he walked up to Thor, scepter in hand. "Oh, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, brother, to finally have you see eye to eye with me!"

Loki then jabbed the scepter into Thor's chest. Thor remained still as his eyes got a blue hue. Loki stood up, then asked,

"How do you feel brother?"

Thor looked up, "I feel like helping my brother change the world!"

Loki smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way, brother."

* * *

A homeless man wandered through the trash in the center of downtown Miami while his dog waited in his cart, looking for anything to salvage. Suddenly, he heard a large thud as a trash can was obliterated next to him. Curiosity taking over, he cautiously walked up to it, wondering what had just happened. He saw in the remains of the trash a large hammer, with strange markings on it. He cautiously went to grab it and attempted to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. He put more effort into it, with the same results. He backed away and went back to his cart.

"Sam, I think I need to lay off the booze for a while!" he told his dog.

* * *

Thor wandered around, getting to know his new companions. He had made attempts to recall Mjolnir to him, but to no avail. He was strangely not affected by it, as if he didn't care. Dr. CLithe approached Loki with a question about there next "recruit."

"Sir, are you sure this thing will work on _them_, they're not exactly like the other life-forms you've been able to control so far..." asked Clithe to Loki.

"I'm not sure myself, doctor, but I want to try something, and it involves combining the powers of _one_ cube, with another... Is it ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Then open it..."

* * *

(Secret N.E.S.T. base)

The room, filled with machinery and a cylindrical glass case in the center, holding a strange piece of metal in it, was silent. All of that changed when a portal appeared in the middle of it as Loki walked out of it. He approached the glass, eying the metal.

"It's not much" he said to himself, but he knew that not to be true. Using his scepter, he smashed the glass, which triggered an alarm. He quickly grabbed the metal, the last speck of the Allspark, and promptly exited the room through the portal, which vanished. Soon, N.E.S.T. soldiers entered the room.

"What happened here? What happened to the Allspark shard?!"

* * *

(Real World: Outside Loki's warehouse)

After an hour of walking, Ryder and Spoke finally arrived at the warehouse.

"This is the place?" asked Ryder.

"Yep, for sure. My phone is not fidgeting, so whatever he's working on, it's not on."

Agent Ryder and Mr. Spoke snuck over to the warehouse, careful not to make any loud noises. The warehouse was not much to look at; it had metal walls, which were suffering from heavy rust. It was surrounded by trees and bushes, making sneaky around easy.

"There's a large crack in over there, I think we can get a look inside without detection" whispered Ryder. Spoke nodded in agreement as they walked over.

Using the bushes for cover, they could comfortably see into the building. To their shock, they could make out a lot of men dressed in storm trooper outfits, wandering around other men dressed, realistically, as orcs, or goblins or something.

"What is this, comic-con?" whispered Spoke.

"Maybe we're dealing with a lunatic after all" whispered a disappointed Ryder.

Then, they saw a creature walk by, a large, bipedal reptile with large claws coming out of its toes.

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Spoke tried to whisper, "is that a raptor?"

Ryder couldn't believe his eyes, mouth hanging open. "Maybe its a robot of some sort?"

"I don't know, it might be, but, doesn't it look, _strange_ to you?"

"The whole scene is crazy Spoke!"

"I know that, but, it looks almost computerized, maybe there holograms?" he asked, just before the raptor physically _bumped_ into a storm trooper walking by, causing him to stumble. The raptor snapped at him, while the storm trooper waved his hands into the air, as if to say "what's your problem?"

"No, that dinosaur just _bumped_ that man, it's real! What's going on here?!" asked Spoke as they brought there heads back outside to contemplate this.

"Calm down, this has to be some sort of trick or something..."

The air suddenly grew colder, and they were outside in 90 degree weather. They looked inside to see a woman in a blue dress walk by. She was somehow familiar, but that's not what caught their attention; she was _animated!_ her face was physically disproportionate, yet somehow appealing, appearing to have been made through CGI.

"Wait, I've seen her somewhere... isn't she from... what's the name of that kid's movie?..." asked Ryder, snapping his fingers.

"Holy snot! That's Elsa from Frozen!" Spoke whispered excitedly. Ryder eyed him in shock.

"You know a character from a children's musical?"

"Don't judge me, alright, I'm man enough to admit that..." Spoke was interrupted by a strange noise. The wall they were leaning against suddenly felt ice cold. They looked inside to see that Elsa had shot out icicles, pinning a storm trooper to the wall. Spoke and Ryder could see the floor ice up, which extended all the way up to where they were.

"I'm sorry, I'll never whistle at you again! just don't freeze me!" yelled the storm trooper, pleading with Elsa.

"You better not! Allies or not, I won't tolerate yours or anyone's advances!"

"Well, I wouldn't really consider it an advance, more of a complement..." Elsa narrowed her eyes, "...Ok fine! I won't do it again!"

Elsa calmed down and walked away.

"Wait! can you let me down!" asked the storm trooper.

Elsa turned to face him, "sorry, but now that I serve Loki, I cannot thaw anymore..." Elsa looked down, as if confused, "...but, I don't think I'm regretting that now" she said, before giving me a sassy smile and walking away.

The storm trooper sighed, realizing that he won't be getting down anytime soon. Ryder and Spoke quickly turned their heads from the hole.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS REAL! _**THEY'RE **_**REAL**_**!**_" exclaimed a baffeled Spoke, barely qualified as a whisper anymore.

"NO! This can't be happening? What _is _happening?... No! There has to be another explanation!"

"THAT WAS REAL ICE, Ryder! Heck, there _all _probably real! Dr. Clithe's got an army of..._movie characters!?" _Spoke asked, physically shocked by all of this.

"I, I don't know, man this is NUTS!...OK, what do we do now? We need contact headquarters..."

"How is the Chief going to believe this! There are _movie_ characters in there..."

They were interrupted as two Storm Troopers approached them, blasters drawn. Spoke immediately raised his hands, while Ryder just sighed at the sight.

"Wait, those can't be _real_ blasters..." said Ryder. He was quickly answered when one of the storm troopers blasted a sapling into splinters. In response, Ryder bolted up an raised his hands.

"Well, this just got exciting _real_ fast" said Ryder...

* * *

(Real World: Jason and Jane's house)

The group was mostly quiet as they ate there dinner, minus the occasional comment or question. When most of them had finished, Henry offered to help clean up...

"Here, Mrs. L, I'll wash the dishes for you."

"Oh, no, you're the guest, let me..."

"No really, I insist, you've already have your hands full with these guys" said Henry, referring to her children.

"Hey! I resent that! I happen to be a model juvenile delinquent!" joked Jason, aware of his burden on his mother. Mike, however, saw an opportunity here...

"Yes, let Henry wash the dishes. Hey Laura, why don't you help?"

"No, don't worry about it, I got..." said Henry before being cut of by Mike.

"You are my brother and I refuse to let you do them by yourself! Laura, go help him!" said Mike, physically pushing Laura from the table.

"Ok, ok! sheez! you're a strange child, you know!"

"Strange and proud!" he yelled as she walked towards the kitchen. Henry looked back, perplexed with his brothers behavior (which was more crazy than usual). When Mike winked at him, he realized that Mike was trying to set him up with Laura. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Henry washed the dishes, while Laura dried.

"So, have you picked your classes yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, picked them out yesterday. Got all the classes I needed" he replied plainly, not liking the awkward situation Mike got him into.

"That's great." Henry didn't like the awkwardness. He's been friends with this girl, now a young woman, for years now, but communication had been strained in past months, especially when they were alone. How could he tell someone he considered a friend that he _liked_ her.

"So" he asked, "You know which college your going too next?"

"Well, I've been looking at FIU, they have a great Biology program there."

"FIU? That's great." He _really _hated small talk, and that was all he accomplished then.

* * *

**Another Recap, Loki now has 12 velociraptors, two Tryranosaurs, Elsa from Frozen, Superman, Thor, and a shard of the Allspark. Stay tuned to see what he plan to do with it (unless you already guessed it) **


	6. Chapter 4: Two Cubes in One

Chapter 4:

Two Cubes in One

* * *

(Real World: Lawrence house, the night before Ryder and Spoke discover Loki's warehouse)

Henry, Jason, and Mike stayed the night in the basement, while Jane and Laura slept in Jane's room upstairs. Downstairs, the guys were playing poker, with chips of course; none of them were brave enough to risk real money.

"OK" said Mike as he pondered his cards, "I'm going to call, and raise you 5" he said, putting five chips on the table.

"Ah! Think you've got a good deck huh? Well I'll take that raise!" he said, throwing in an additional 5 coins.

Henry looked strained as he looked over his cards. He only had a pair, and Mike had a tendency of drawing good hands. But he had already folded the last five times, and Mike just loved taunting him.

"I call" he said as he went to grab 15 chips. Along with the obvious thrill of competition (Mike and Jason in particular can make a competition out of anything, one time resorting to "Candy-Land" to settle a dispute), they would usually talk amongst themselves.

"So, Mike, still going as Batman?" asked Jason.

"You bet, can't wait to drive you all crazy with my "Because I'm Batman!" voice, and not appear insane!" said Mike, referring to the famous catch phrase of there favorite Youtube series.

"Yeah, well just remember, Spiderman, being me, can still beat you butt any old time!" said Jason, throwing his cards on the table, "Straight Flush!"

Both Mike and Henry sighed in defeat, as Jason greedily clutched the worthless chips.

"Ok, well, I'm done. Besides, we have to wake up early..." said the sensible Henry.

"No! One more round! Not until I break even with Jase!" demanded an insistent Mike.

"Yes, one more chance to humiliate you guys one more time!"

Henry realized that he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright, _one_ more!"

"Alright, here we go!" said Mike as he drew out the cards. Mike, Jason and Henry looked at there cards, wondering what there opponents had.

"Alright", started Mike, "I'm throwing in 15 chips... So, Hen, how were things with Laura and the dishes?" He asked without missing a beat, still looking at his cards.

Henry shot him a glare of both rage and irritance while Jason looked up with confusion. "Wait, what!?"

"Mike! What's wrong with you?! Jase is right here!" yelled Henry, while Jason stared in confusion.

"Wait, hold on, What's going on? Henry Like's Laura!?"

Mike face palmed himself. "Henry, I was just asking how the dishes went!"

Henry looked to a dumbfounded Jason, who was starting to put the pieces together. Henry was wide eyed when he realized that _he_ just exposed himself.

"Who asks how the _dishes_ went?!" Henry aggressively asks.

"What? you usually break dishes when you wash them. I was just making sure we don't owe Mrs. L..."

"Ok. Ok, back on topic!" interrupted Jason. "Henry, you like, like-like Laura?"

Henry smashed his head against the table in anguish. "Yes, Jase, I like her" he said, face still down on the table, then, waving his finger, "and if you ever tell anyone else, I will hunt you down, beat you within an inch of your life, and feed you to starving Chihuahuas! Got it!"

Jason leaned back in nervousness. "Well, that is the worst way to go... but when did this happen?" he asked, trying not to sound overly interested.

"It started a few months ago, I don't know I just, started liking her. And now I'm afraid to talk to her. How does that make any sense? We've been friends for years!"

"Ah, love, the greatest of life's mysteries, and the strangest" said Mike, trying to sound philosophical. "Oh, and I call" he said, throwing in 15 chips.

"Look, guys" said Henry, don't make anything of this, ok? I'll figure it out on my own. Call" he said, also throwing in chips. "And Mike, please don't try to help, please?"

"Hey, I can't make any promises...Gentlemen, read them and weep!" said Mike, placing a flush on the table. Henry took it gracefully, while Jason continuously smashed his head against the table. Mike laughed maniacally to himself as he clutched the chips; not only had he won the game, but he also tricked Henry into giving away his secret.

* * *

(Jane's room)

Unlike the guys, Jane and Laura were getting ready for bed as Laura rolled out her sleeping bag.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" asked Jane.

"Yep. Are you dressing up this year?"

"Nah, I've outgrown that. Wish I can say the same for Mike and Jase. Juvenile delinquents!"

As Laura got into her sleeping bag and got ready to sleep, she pondered Henry's behavior the last month. "Hey Jane, have you noticed Henry being, quiet, lately?"

"Quiet, what, like not talking?"

"Exactly."

"Uh, not really, he's been normal around me."

"Strange, it's almost like he's been ignoring me. I tried to talk to him about his college course earlier, but he was very straight forward, no elaboration whatsoever. It's almost like he was afraid to talk."

Laura couldn't see it, but Jane gave a little snickering smile. "Maybe he like's you?"

"What? No, Henry and I have always been friends. Why would he suddenly be interested?"

"Hey, he's been tight-lipped, that's the first sign."

"Nah, he's probably just...It's just not that. Look, forget I asked, good night!" said Laura with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Alright, good night."

* * *

(Lawrence house: Morning on the driveway)

Henry, Mike, Jason, Jane and Laura were throwing in the last of there bags into the Suburban.

"Alright guys, everything's packed, lets go to Orlando!" called Henry as everyone got in.

"Shotgun!" yelled Mike, as was his tradition when entering any vehicle.

"Mike, we already talked about this, Jane is in charge of the music, so she gets the front seat" reminded Henry as he opened the drivers door.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Mike as he ran to the front of the car. He once again tried to slide over the hood, but yet again he stopped halfway as he tumbled over the front of the car. "Dang it!" he yelled as he fell.

"Mike, just get to the back before we run late, please!"

Sigh, "Fine" said Mike as he walked in defeat.

* * *

(Real World: Loki's Warehouse)

"Master, what is this artifact?" asked Darth Vader after Loki appeared with a shrapnel a strange metal through the closing portal.

"It is a piece of the Allspark, a device that can bring to life any machine, turning it into a, "robotic organism"" said Dr. Clithe, who was very familiar with it.

"Yes, well, I think we can do something else with it than simply bring machines to life..."

"General!" interrupted a storm trooper as he and his partner led Spoke and Ryder into the warehouse, "We found these two snooping around outside."

Ryder and Spoke looked around at there new, _very_ unfamiliar surroundings: The majority of the people here were storm troopers, or at least guys dressed in storm trooper costumes. There were also what appeared to be goblins of some sort, but Ryder knew full well they were orcs, specifically from the "Lord of the Rings" series. In the far corner of the warehouse, Ryder noticed some machines and vehicles resting there; some were large, bipedal machines with cannons mounted on the front. There were also strange vehicles, easily recognized as fighter ships from the "Star Wars" series, along with speeders. To the other corner of the warehouse, they saw another, larger and unfinished machine, the size of a storage shed. It had many strange assemblages attached to it, and on the side of it was a large dish, almost the size of a small car.

There were also some characters from other movies they had noticed; an animated boy was standing near a black, dragon-like creature, Elsa, whom they saw already, along with a few raptors and two large T-Rex resting in a corner. Nearby were more normal looking people, normal being non-animated or wearing make-up; a man dressed as superman, a man that looked like Chris Hemsworth, dressed as Thor from "the Avengers"; Darth Vader, and, standing next to Dr. Clithe, sporting a glowing scepter, Loki.

Vader immediately used the force to bring Spoke and Ryder towards him.

"Whoa!", "Hey!" they yelled as they were lifted up and dropped on the ground before them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Vader, holding his hand out.

"Alright, I've had enough of this show you guys are pulling off!" yelled Ryder as he got up, still not believing that these are the "actual" characters, but rather people dressed up as them. "I just want to see Dr. Drake Clithe, and get to the bottom of this!"

Loki grinned as he walked up. "Dr. Clithe, friends of yours?" he asked the doctor next to him.

"No, I've never seen these men before..."

"That's because we don't know each other. Dr. Drake Clithe, I'm agent Ryder with the FBI, and I'm not buying this charade you're trying to pull here! How about you explain what you've been doing regarding EMP generation and..." he looks around, "...throwing a, geek convention of some sort."

"Yeah, what's with the EMP you've been giving off!" asked Spoke, "what've you got? A nuclear reactor? Particle accelerator? Or a..." he glanced at Loki, "wait, why is Tom Hiddlestone here?"

Loki laughed, while Doctor Clithe explained, "No, no. This is Loki, the one who's going to change the world! I brought him from the Marvel Universe!" he said, sounding like a madman.

Ryder and Spoke looked to each other, as if to say "OK, he's nuts."

"You don't believe that I'm Loki of Asgard?" asked Loki. They both nodded. "Well, perhaps a demonstration, then?" he smiled.

He grabbed the Allspark shard from the table, and held it out, along with the scepter, for all too see.

Ryder looked to Spoke with wide eyes. "Isn't that..."

"The Cube from "Transformers"? Yeah."

Loki held the shard to the tip of his scepter. It made a slow hum. Then the shard started giving off static charges, emanating towards the scepter. Soon, the entire scepter was surrounded in the Allspark's energy. Eventually, the Allspark was emptied of all energy. Loki flinched as the scepter began fidgeting. The metal almost seemed to shift and change shape. Soon, the scepter turned from its gold color to a silver metallic color, and its shape changed slightly. Loki examined his new, improved scepter, realizing that the tessrac energy inside it was a mixture of the original blue color, mixed with a strange, silver hues of energy flowing through it.

Testing it's new qalities, Loki imagined a sword. Suddenly, the scepter shape shifted, metal rearranging itself into a alien looking sword. He thought again, and this time it shape shifted into a long barreled gun of sorts. He aimed and fired at a wall in the far corner of the room. It let out a blast of blue energy as it blasted a precise hole in the wall as a group of orcs scattered at the sight.

"My, I'm impressed! I like this new toy!" he said as he willed it to turn back into a scepter. "Well, lets test this thing... Doctor, do you have the coordinates?"

Dr. Clithe ran over to the machine, "Yes sir."

"Than bring me this Megatron!"

Ryder looked to Spoke. "We need to do something! This guy is nuts!" he whispered.

"What do we do?"

Ryder looked around. "Look, when I scream 'now', you and I run for the door."

"But our car's over an hour away."

"We'll just have to run and hide, there's plenty of woods out here..."

They were distracted when the generator started and a portal opened. Ryder and Spoke flinched in shock as it materialized. They looked around as the lights flickered, realizing that this was indeed the source of the EMP. There was no doubt about it now; Loki from "the Avengers" is making an army of movie characters, much to there disbelief.

Loki looked to it, ready to walk in, but he was interrupted when a large, jet-like vehicle flew through it, and close behind a F-22 jet. Everyone ducked and jumped out of the way as the two jets crashed through the wall.

"What was that?!" yelled Loki.

"They must have been flying right when the portal opened!" Yelled Dr. Clithe.

Pieces of metal and debris flew everywhere as the Decepticons crashed through the wall. One of these pieces smacked Dr. Clithe right in the head, giving a slight concussion as he briefly blanked out. As everyone took cover, Ryder saw that the troopers holding them had fled amidst the chaos. He saw his chance...

"Now!" yelled Ryder to Spoke. The command went all but unnoticed, as everyone was focused on the two, large Cybertronians on the other side of the hole in the wall. Spoke came across a dreary Clithe, who's eyes had returned to his normal brown color. Remembering the events of "the Avengers", Spoke came to the conclusion that Clithe was free of Loki's control.

"What?" said a dreary Clithe. "Loki, h...he's going to take over." He put his hands to his face, "I...helped him..." he said shamefully before Spoke grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to run!"

Coming too, Clithe snapped out of it and ran, following Ryder and Spoke. He saw the fourth wall generator, still on the table, unguarded. Knowing Loki would continue to bring in more "recruits", he grabbed it and ran.

Meanwhile, the two jets had since transformed into Megatron and Starscream. They stood up just outside the warehouse, dazed and confused.

"Starscream! where are we?!" yelled an angry Megatron.

"I don't know, master! We must have entered a space bridge of some sort..." Starscream guessed, before feeling a strange sensation on his arm.

"What!? Wait! What is happening? My arm, I can't control it!" yelled Starscream as he was pulled down by an invisible force. Soon, Vader and Loki came into view. Loki raised his scepter as it glowed with energy.

"Wait! Who are you? and what is that? Get away from me!" Yelled the cowardly Starscream as he tried to free himself from Vader's pull, but to no avail, being completely caught by surprise. Loki walked up to the kneeling Starscream and, willing the scepter to extend its length, he jabbed the scepter into Starscream's spark chamber, causing him to freeze as the energy ran through his body, turning his optics to turn a strange mix of red and blue.

Megatron, seeing the fate of his commander in a matter of seconds, armed his arm cannon and fired at Loki. The blast was blocked, to his surprise, by a man dressed in blue and wearing a red cape. He was hovering in mid air and was seemingly immune to the blast, two qualities Megatron didn't know human's had; little did he know that Kal-EL was no human.

Immediately, Superman flew and grabbed Megatron's arm and, using it against him, flung him to the ground. Megatron, with his left arm, tried to grab another gun which had transformed on his back, but was subdued when another man, this one with long, blond hair and also wearing a red cape, grabbed his wrist and held it down. Pinned by the man of steel and the god of thunder, Megatron was helpless.

Megatron looked to Loki, with Starscream now standing by his side, dazed.

"You insolent human! How dare you challenge my authority! You cannot hold the me forever!..." yelled Megatron at Loki, who did not flinch.

"Well, lucky for me, then, I'm no human" he smiled before lunching the scepter into Megatron's spark chamber...

* * *

With the hole Warehouse in chaos, Ryder, Spoke, and now Dr. Clithe found it easy to make there way through the chaos. Ryder eventually made it to the speeder against the far side of the warehouse.

"Come on! Get on!" called Ryder as he hopped on, flipping switches and knobs, trying to figure out how it works.

"Wait! Do you know how these things work?"

"No idea, but how hard can this be-_eeee_!" He yelled as the speeder zoomed off without his consent. Luckily, he went through a door opening unharmed.

Spoke and Clithe turned around to see some orcs had taken notice and made there way towards them.

"Come on! I saw one of them use it before, it shouldn't be too hard!" said Clithe as he jumped up on the speeder, flipping switches.

Spoke looked over his shoulder and saw the orcs approaching fast, swords drawn and roaring. Some storm troopers nearby took notice and likewise ran towards them.

"Come on! Get this thi..." said Spoke, before he was interrupted by the speeder zooming off. The two storm troopers jumped on to the other speeders and pursued them...

* * *

Ryder sped through the sparse forest before finding the dirt road that would lead him to the car. Once on the road, he looked behind him to make sure Spoke and Clithe were behind him. Luckily, they soon appeared on a speeder. He slowed down and allowed them to catch up.

"Ok, lets get to the car, and get the heck out of here!" called Ryder.

"Why don't we just take these things all the way through?" asked Spoke.

"Cause these things might have trackers on them, and all of my guns are in the car!"

Spoke and Clithe's eyes widened at the nothing that Ryder used the term guns in plural. Soon, green blasts of light zoomed pass them as they turned to discover three storm troopers in hot pursuit.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away with the doctor!?" screamed Loki, raising his scepter at the Uri-kai.

"The man-flesh got on the flying things and flew away!" one of them said angrily. Loki looked around in frustration, as if looking for something to hit.

"And you say two storm troopers went after them?" he asked. the orc nodded. Loki grabbed a small transmitter. As his army came through, he ensured that all of his men (and woman) had a radio piece in their ear, so as to easily communicate with them.

"Will the storm troopers pursuing the prisoners please respond..."

* * *

"This is trooper #234, we almost have them!" responded the lead trooper. The prisoners where just ahead, and they were firing upon them in attempts to damage there speeders. Ryder turned and saw that the troopers were gaining. Thinking fast, he reached into his boot and grabbed out a small handgun, which had evaded detection up until now. He turned and returned fire. After several shots, he was able to hit one trooper as he fell off as the speeder exploded against a tree. The other trooper returned fire as Ryder did likewise. They eventually left the forest and into some dry grasslands. Ryder must have hit something important, because his speeder started smoking. The speeder started slowing down, but not before it fired one last shot, which knocked down Spoke Clithe's speeder. They were both flung off and landed onto the grass, while there speeder pin-wheeled and crashed nearby. Ryder saw the crash and turned around. After overshooting them once, he finally managed to land within 50 feet of them, still getting used to the thing.

"Get on!" yelled Ryder, looking back to see more speeders in the distance.

"My leg's broken! I can't move!" cried Spoke as he laid on the floor. Clithe motioned to pick him up, but Spoke pushed him away...

"No! Get going! I can't move! I'll only weigh you down!" he yelled. Dr. Clithe hesitated, but after seeing the speeders getting closer, he started heading towards Ryder. "Sorry" he told Spoke as he left. Once he got on Ryder's speeder, Ryder looked back one more time at Spoke, realizing he was mistaken about how tough the analyst was. He took off, making a beeline for the car. As the storm troopers crossed over, two of them stopped and took Spoke prisoner.

As Ryder and Clithe approached the car, Ryder came up with an idea...

"Alright! When I say now, we're going to jump!"

"What?!"

"Now!" yelled Ryder as he jumped off, pulling Clithe with him. The hit the grass hard, but where otherwise unharmed. They kept there heads down as the other troopers zoomed by, following the speeder, which was still too far away to realize that no one was on it. Ryder looked up to make sure the coast was clear, then grabbed Clithe and ran for the car.

"I can't believe we left him!" yelled an angry Ryder as he grabbed the keys from the sun shade.

"We had no choice, it was his decision. Look, it won't take them long to realize that we ditched them, we have to get out off here!"

Ryder turned the key and started the car. Slamming on the gas, they sped out with great speeds in a cloud of dust.

"Alright, Dr. Clithe! Your going to tell me everything! Right now!"

* * *

Loki was furious as he walked around where the fourth wall generator was set up just under half an hour ago. William Spoke was taken prisoner, but that wasn't the man he wanted...

"He took it! I almost had an entire army of robotic creatures, and now it's out of my reach!"

One of the other men, the one's he brought under his control before Loki started entering other worlds, came forward...

"Sir, we're almost done with the larger generator, and we don't need Dr. Clithe to finish it, he's already given us the instructions..."

"And you can operate it?" asked Loki.

"Yes."

Loki's mood improved a bit. "Maybe we're still good, but I still need the Decepticon army if I'm to secure the location!"

Megatron, now completely under Loki's control, walked up.

"Master, I understand you now posses the power of the Allspark?"

Loki looked at his staff, guessing at what Megatron was implying. "So I have."

"So then, why not just create your own army here? The shard had no where near the power the whole Allspark had, but you could still create a small army with it."

Loki grinned at the realization. "Really?"

Loki walked outside to the south side of the warehouse, where some cars where parked, belonging to Loki's real world minions. He raised his scepter and struck it against the floor. bolts of energy surged through the ground, working it's way to the five cars; a blue sedan, a black pickup, a white cargo van, and silver SUV and a grey SUV. The cars spasmed, then transformed into fully formed transformers, complete with red/blue optics. They looked around, then fixed there eyes on Loki. The black one, formally the pickup, asked,

"What are your orders?"

Loki replied, "Go down that road" he pointed towards the road, "and track a car that was once there. I want those humans alive, but don't let anyone see your robot form! It isn't time to reveal ourselves... and I want you to take some of the others with you."

"Yes, Lord Loki!" it replied before it and the rest transformed and drove towards the warehouse. Loki followed.

"Kal-El! Hiccup!" yelled Loki. Superman and Hiccup and Toothless came forward. "I want you two to fly high overhead and aid them if the need it."

They nodded as Superman took off, while Toothless extended its wings and likewise ascended.

* * *

**OK, now that we got all that boring stuff out of the way, lets get to the action! **

**Unfortunately, I have a very busy weekend, so I won't be able to work on it until I get back, so the next chapter won't be up until next week at the least. Sorry.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, whether it be a complement or constructive criticism. **

**Also, did anyone catch the reference to HowItShouldHaveEnded (HISHE)? They have a YouTube parody web series with a popular segment involving batman and superman. Their batman is actually my avatar. Check them out.**

**P.S. It has come to my attention that Comic-con is in San Diego, but I was under the impression it changed cities. So this "comic-con" in Orlando is actually a fictional convention which is also called Comic con.**


	7. Chapter 5: Highway Chase

Chapter 5: 

Highway Chase

**I'm back, sorry for the delay...**

**OK, so now that we got all of the boring informative stuff out of the way (for the most part), we can start the action! **

* * *

(Real World: Interstate 75, southbound)

Ryder was driving 90 miles and hour, zipping through traffic as Dr. Clithe explained what had happened over the past week; How Loki had controlled him into fixing the fourth wall generator and helped him make an army of various, powerful characters, and on top of that, how he used the Allspark from the "Transformers" to infuse his scepter with it, making it just more powerful and giving him control over cybertronians.

"...and so it wasn't until those transformers crashed in and caused the brick to hit my head did I finally break free of his control, cognitive recalibration if you will, and that's when I followed you" finished Clithe. He had spent the last half hour explaining what had happened to him.

"Alright, and you have the actual, wormhole device thing, right?" asked Ryder, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I have it right here" replied Clithe, holding up the device in his hand.

"What do you think he'll do with Will Spoke?" asked Ryder. He couldn't shake the fact that he had left a fellow agent behind.

"I don't know, but he most likely will be put under control by Loki, but at least he'll be alive.

"Alive, but under control of a madman. Hand me my phone, I need to call this in." As Clithe reached into the glove compartment to get a phone, he was interrupted...

"Great, we've got company!" Snapped Ryder. He had noticed several vehicles behind him, keeping pace with him. They had to be following him, since the speed limit was only 70 mph, and he was pushing 90. Clithe turned around to confirm that they were being followed. The vehicles, five by his count, were defiantly following them."

"Great!" Exclaimed Clithe, angrily.

"Any idea who they are?"

"They could be anyone! Probably storm troopers..."

"Just please tell me they're not transformers."

"No, he only brought Megatron and Starscream through, and then I grabbed the device...unless..." He paused. "Oh no, he has the Allspark!"

"Allspark, you mean the cube thing!? That thing that brought machines to life!"

"Yes, of course. Loki now has the means to make an infinite army of transformers! Between that and the others, and... Oh great, forgot about _that_ thing! Assuming he can finish it without me!"

"What?!" Yelled Ryder.

"He ordered me to build a larger version of the fourth wall generator."

"What for!?" Asked Ryder, but before he could get an answer, he was rammed in the side by the black sedan. Ryder quickly got control of the vehicle and sped off. Clithe looked behind and saw that there was a storm trooper leaning out the window, raising a gun out to shoot at them...

"He's going to shoot us Ryder!" cried Cithe as the storm trooper shot several blasts at the car, grazing the sides.

"Dang it! Clithe, you know how to use a gun?"

"What? no."

"Than take the wheel!" said Ryder as he attempted to climb into the back seat. Clithe quickly grabbed the wheel and made his way to the driver's seat as Ryder maneuvered his way to the back seat. Flipping down the back seat, he brought out a rifle and quickly loaded a magazine on.

Clithe flinched as Ryder shot out the back window, firing several shots at the troopers. Hitting the trooper in the side, he shot back in the car. Ryder couldn't help but notice that his bullets weren't even denting the car. Glaring through the windows, he saw that the storm trooper in the driver's seat was readying a gun, not controlling the car.

"Hey, I think you're right, they're transformers!"

"Great! We're screwed!" called back Clithe from the driver's seat. Ryder continued to shoot back as the storm troopers in the other cars started shooting.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

Henry and his friends were headed northbound on their way to Orlando. They were just finishing singing along to there latest favorite (_Wagon Wheel_ by Darius Rucker)...

"...Mamma rock me! Rock meeee!" the group finished singing as the music carried off.

"Never gets old!" said Mike. The playlist continued on to another song, "Let it Be", but no one sang along this time.

"Hey Jane, how much further?" asked Laura.

"Well, let's see, we've been traveling for an hour now, so, another four hours."

"What! I thought we were halfway there already!" exclaimed Mike. As if he wasn't crazy enough outside the car, putting him in confined spaces was unbearable

"We've only been on the road for an hour, what makes you think we're almost there?" asked Jane.

"It felt like I've been in here for three!"

"Well, better get comfortable then..."

* * *

(I-75: Southbound)

Ryder had continued to shoot back as the storm troopers shot back. The rear of the car began to look like Swiss cheese.

"Ryder, do you think we should call for backup or something?" asked back Clithe, who couldn't make the call since he was driving.

"Right!" Ryder made his way the front seat to grab the phone. Turning to get back to the back seat to continue firing, he dialed the chief at headquarters. After two rings, he picked up...

"Ryder! Any news on our physicist nut?" he asked causally.

"Chief Knox! The situation has gone south. We have a Potus Double one! I repeat, a Potus double one!"

The Chief's eyes went wide as he froze. "Ryder, are you telling me we have an immediate terrorist threat? On American soil?" he asked.

"Yes sir..." Ryder said as he dodged laser blasts. "...We are in combat right now! And they've got some serious firepower!"

"In combat?! Where?"

"I-75, headed south near mile marker..." he looked outside at the mile marker "...51, Will Spoke was taken prisoner, and Dr. Clithe is with me!" He said as he fired three more rounds at their pursers. A lucky blast from the storm troopers tore through the upper part of the seat, destroying the phone and scathing Ryder's hand in the process.

"Ryder? Ryder!" called the chief into the phone. His only response was a tone. The Chief then ran out of the room, calling together his chief staff and working his way to the briefing room.

"Craig, call the army base in Starke. Barbara, call the state troopers! I want troopers to their positions now! We have a Potus Double One people! You know the drill." He looked to the man standing next to him. "Jim, I want the Secretary of Defense on the phone!" They finally made it to the briefing room, which had computers everywhere, with a large TV screen on the wall. "Jorge, I want agent Ryder's last known location on this screen now!"

Meanwhile, Ryder cursed to himself as he shook his hand in pain.

"What happened!" called Clithe, not daring to turn around at these speeds.

"Phone's gone!" Ryder turned back and fired a few more rounds before he had to reload. The back-end of the car being torn to bits by laser blasts. The cars around them, the citizen cars anyway, started taking the exits off the interstate, seeing the chaos unfold.

* * *

(Real world: somewhere high above South Florida)

Toothless and Hiccup scanned the ground for signs of the escaped prisoners. Miles away, Superman was also flying around in search of them. Soon, both Hiccup and Superman received word from Vader, via the radio earpieces Loki gave them.

"We have found the location of the escaped prisoners," he said, pausing to breath. "They are a mile south of the dragon's position, and 8 miles southeast of Superman's position. Do you understand?"

"I here you loud and clear!" said Hiccup as he motioned Toothless to dive down.

"Understood" said Superman as he changed direction and flew south-east.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

Henry continued to drive as most of his friends drifted off. He glanced back in the rearview mirror to see how Mike, Jase and Laura were doing. Mike had fallen asleep against Jase, snoring, while Laura slept against the window. He found himself staring and smiled a little as he watched her sleep. Hearing bumps on the road, he suddenly realized he was distracted and immediately turned back to the road, turning back into the lane. To his shock, he turned to see Jane staring at him, smiling mischievously.

"Uh, hi" he said blankly, as if trying to hide something.

"Stalker" she said mischievously.

"What? no, I was just...uh..."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret? your crazy!"

"You are the worst liar ever, and I know Father Francis!"

"Sheez, does _everyone _know now?" he thought. He sighed as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Fine, but...woah! What's going on there?"

Jane turned to where Henry was referring. about a mile ahead of them were flashes of lights, sirens, and possibly fire on the Southbound. Behind them, the rest woke up when they heard the commotion...

* * *

(I-75: southbound)

**(At this point, I recommend playing "Battle" by Steve Jablonsky)**

The situation grew dire as the Decepticons, still not revealing themselves, rammed repeatedly into Ryder's car. Luckily for Ryder and Clithe, several state troopers came out of the exits. They drove in, blockading Ryder's car from the Decepticons. Clithe soon gained some distance from the Decepticons.

"Ok, we've got help now!" said Ryder as he raised his gun, loosing his clear line of fire as the cop cars got in the way. The state troopers opened fire at the Decepticons, believing them to be terrorists in cars. Things got out of hand quickly, however, as one of the Decepticons, the white SUV, transformed, running after the trooper cars. the troopers inside stared in shock as the robot grabbed one and threw it into the air into the median.

"Crap!" yelled Ryder as he saw the chaos unfold. The white Decepticon ran forward and made it to the next car, and drew and axe from its forearm. It split the car in half. It then formed a gun in its right hand and fired at Ryder's car. It missed, hitting the road to the right of it. Loosing distance between its prey, the Decepticon transformed back into the SUV and continued pursuit.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

"What the heck is that?" asked Mike when they saw some explosions going on. They could still barely see what was happening, but there was defiantly some sort of battle.

* * *

Ryder turned and fire at the storm troopers, who were more cautious now that Ryder had wounded most of them by now.

"I think I'm making progress with the storm troopers anyway!" called Ryder. He had spoken to soon. On of the Decepticons opened it's rear door, releasing a velociraptor. It jumped out, quickly got it's footing, and ran forward at lighting speeds, snarling out loud.

"Crap! Clithe, speed up! we've got a raptor on our tails!"

Clithe forgot that he slowed down to swerve away from the white Decepticon. He slammed on the gas, but by the time he reached 70mph, it was too late; the raptor had already jumped on top of the car. Ryder looked up as the raptor's toe nails stuck through the hood. Ryder grabbed his side-arm and shot several rounds through the roof, in hopes of hitting it. The raptor's head appeared through the window and swiped its claws at Ryder, scratching his arm. He recoiled in pain as the raptor disappeared back to the roof. Ryder waited for the raptor to make another move, keeping his gun ready. The raptor then jumped down on the hood of the car, breaking the glass and snapping at Clithe. In the confusion, Clithe swerved the car off the interstate and onto the median, tearing through a barrier. Ryder aimed and fired, shooting the raptor four times in the chest before he ran out of ammo. The raptor fell off the hood and onto the grass, dead. Ryder sighed in relief, but realized that they were slowing down...

"Dr. Clithe, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but I think we screwed up the engine when I hit the barrier!" said Clithe as the car drifted through the median, smoking under the hood.

"Crap!" exclaimed Ryder. He looked behind to see that two Decepticons, at least the two without storm troopers inside, had transformed and had crossed the barrier, making a bee-line for Ryder and Clithe. By now, the civilian drivers on both sides of the interstate began acting frantically as they wanted to drive away from the chaos.

* * *

Henry and his friends were now close enough to the action to see what was going on: They could see totaled police cars littered along the median. Closest to them, they could see a car, smoking and covered in burn marks and bullet holes, stopping on the median. Two men got off and ran away from the car. On the Southbound, they saw what appeared to be two giant robots, jumping the barrier and making there way towards the men.

"What the..." said a clearly shocked Laura.

"My God!" screamed Jase. "Are those giant robots!"

Most of them stared in awe and terror as the two robots made their way towards the men. Across the median on the southbound, men in white uniforms got out and shot blasts of lasers at the men, though some of those blasts went across and were hitting cars, causing panic.

Henry slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Hang on guys! We're getting out of here!"

* * *

Back on the median, Ryder knew that they would never be able to outrun the two Decepticons pursuing them.

"Dr. Clithe, is it possible _us _enter other worlds with that thing?" he asked, pointing at the fourth wall generator in Clithe's hands.

"I think so, I mean, I never tried it before."

They ducked as the other Decepticons evaded the remaining troopers, driving at full speed towards them.

"Then we better test it now! turn it on!" yelled Ryder as they approached the opposite side of the interstate.

Dr. Clithe immediately obliged as he flipped some switches. Soon, he stood still as the device hummed.

"Here we go!" he said as he pressed a final button. The device shot out bolts of energy as it formed a portal in front of them. They immediately ran through...

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were quickly approaching the site. They could now see the chaos below as they dove down. Hiccup saw a portal open below.

"Come on Toothless! We have to get through before they close it!"

Superman, on the other hand was still over a mile away. Though at his speeds, he would be there under a minute.

* * *

"What is that?!" cried Jane as she and the others saw the portal open. Henry tried to turn around it and get away from the robots and storm troopers, but one of the panic stricken drivers nearby swerved and accidently rammed into there car. They were now on the grass, heading towards the portal. Henry tried to break, but the tires had no grip on the grass. Steering away wasn't much of a help either.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" he yelled as the car went through the portal.

As they passed through, they were followed by two Decepticons, including the white SUV, while the other two were further behind.

Toothless and Hiccup, in mid-dive, saw their quarry go through.

"Alright bud, guess we're going in!" he told Toothless as they flew through.

Superman was now almost there, but the portal started sputtering, not lasting long without the generator keeping it open. Then, without warning, it closed, just as Superman landed on the ground, making a crater. Seeing that there was no way to follow, Superman contacted Vader again.

"Darth Vader, The prisoners escaped through a portal, along with two transformers and the dragon."

Vader breathed. "Then return to the Master's base, they will re-appear soon enough."

Superman turned to see that the Storm Troopers had retreated into the Decepticon vehicles and took off. He could hear in the distance that military helicopters were on their way. Without a moments hesitation, he took off in a sonic boom.

* * *

(FBI HQ: Briefing Room)

"What the heck just happened!" yelled the chief Knox, staring at the screen. They now had a live satellite feed from the spot on I-75, along with a feed from a single news chopper who happened to catch the whole thing on tape.

No one answered, cause they didn't know either. They just saw groups of men in white, armored uniforms (no one dared to say storm troopers) fire futuristic weapons at Ryder's car, with one car transforming into a robot, which made short work of the police vehicles. Then they saw what appeared to be a large lizard (again, no one dared to say dinosaur) attack Ryder's car, knocking it off the road. Then they saw a portal open up and Ryder and Clithe enter, along with a civilian vehicle, two robots, and a large, black blur go through. Moments later, Superman shows up (That was something that just flabbergasted everyone) and then flies away. By the time the military choppers came, everyone was gone, minus the dead dinosaur.

"Sir, the Secretary of Defense is on the phone" said Jim.

Chief Knox walked over to the phone.

"I want a team out there now to secure the scene! Jorge, I want this footage put together and sent to the Pentagon right away! The secretary's not going to believe me otherwise..."

* * *

**So, Where did Ryder and the rest end up? Find out soon!**

**So, since I'm starting my summer job soon, I won't have that much time to work on my stories, so the chapters will be coming by a lot slower (not to mention the occasional writer's block). I'll try to get them out as quickly as possible, though.**


	8. Chapter 6: World Hopping

Chapter 6:

World Hopping

**I know I said it would take a while, but I somehow found myself free all day Saturday waiting for the Belmont Stakes (California Chrome, whyyyy!Another year without a Triple Crown) and had plenty of time to finish and entire chapter. Lots of action here...**

**Note: As pointed out by _Sapphire Roz, _I made a mistake with Hiccup being knocked out and not breaking free of Loki's control, so I have re-written that part.**

* * *

(Real World: Loki's Warehouse)

Superman had just returned to the warehouse, where Loki had been pacing outside.

"How could you have let the escape!? I thought you were the most powerful man on earth?!" screamed Loki at the Man of Steel.

"I'm sorry, the portal closed just as I got there. the dragon and two of the robots made it through, perhaps they can stop them."

"I don't want "perhaps", I want confirmations!" yelled Loki. He turned around, resuming his pacing. Just then, one of the workers came forward.

"Lord Loki, the machine is complete."

Loki turned to the man, then looked towards the rest of his army, which was growing anxious. Many were now forced to wait outside. He then turned to Thor, who had been standing next to him, along with Vader

"Brother, I think it's time to move on to the next phase of out plan. Inform my army, we move out now. It is time for this, Real World, to know of our existence, and my absolute dominion."

"Yes brother" said Thor as he and Vader carried out Loki's orders.

* * *

(Pandora: Somewhere in the jungle)

Ryder and Clithe had just made it through the portal. They stopped and looked around, getting there bearings. They were surrounded by a dense jungle, though they were next to a wide trail, which appeared to have been made large animals of some sort.

"Come on! we have to hide! Those transformers were right behind us!" said Ryder.

Just then an SUV came through the portal, nearly hitting them. Ryder got up and pointed his pistol at it, believing it to be a Decepticon. To his surprise, the SUV just stood there. He then heard human voices inside, screaming frantically. Ryder quickly walked up to it and looked inside. He saw a small group of people inside, obviously freaked out by their circumstances. He opened the door on Jane's side...

"Who are you?" he asked, lowering his weapon. He quickly realized that they must have drove through the portal from the interstate.

"Wh...Who are you?!" screamed Jone. Henry was looking over her shoulder, with everyone else peering in from the back seat.

"I'm agent Ryder of the FBI, and this is Dr. Clithe..." he started to say, when two Decepticons came running through the portal. They stopped and looked around. The jungle at there eye level was dense, giving the group some time, but not for long...

"...Never mind, we need to get out of here now!" he demanded as he opened the back seat. The passengers were wary to trust him, but they couldn't just leave them to the fate of the giant robots either, so Mike and Laura jumped to the back with Jase, while Clithe and Ryder jumped into the two middle seats. Before Clithe could close the door, Henry slammed his foot on the gas and took off. The Decepticons immediately caught site of them and followed in close pursuit. Behind them, the portal started sputtering as its perimeter began to disintegrate. Just before it closed, however, Toothless and Hiccup dove through. The forest was a surprise to them, as Toothless smashed into tree after tree before he could finally crashed on the forest floor.

"Argh, that hurt..." said Hiccup as he got up a few feet from toothless. He picked some leaves from his hair and looked towards the Decepticons, who were running away from them, chasing Henry's car.

"They're getting away!" he exclaimed. He looked up and saw a clearing to the sky. He jumped back on Toothless and re-clipped himself to the saddle.

"Come on bud, let's get out of these woods and get back to business" he said as the dragon let out a roar and flapped his wings, breaking through the canopy.

Meanwhile, Henry was driving fast as he could through the jungle, which, to his relief, was clearing up.

"OK, what's goin on?" he asked Ryder, was was sitting behind Jane.

"Right now, we need to worry about those Decepticons behind us, I'll let the good doctor explain later" Ryder replied.

"Decepticons!?" exclaimed Jase from behind. "You mean to tell me that those robot things are genuine transformers?"

"That's just just the tip of the iceberg, kid" said Clithe, who was looking behind, trying to see if the Decepticons were catching up.

"By the way, where did you send us to anyway?" asked Ryder to Clithe.

"Uh, I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure?!"

"Hey, it takes a while to calibrate this thing! I just hit the first location that popped up. Anything was better than the middle of the interstate!"

"Well what if...never mind, just tell us where we are!"

"Ok" said Clithe, who was looking down at his device. "We are in, Pandora."

"Pandora? Where's that?" asked Ryder. Everyone else, however, looked to each other in confusion as Clithe said "Pandora". Could it be?

"Woah! Wait! Pandora? Please tell me you mean some tropical resort!" said Laura.

"No, I mean the _planet_ Pandora" said Clithe.

"Are you kidding me!" said Mike. He turned to Ryder "Dude! please tell me your friend is joking!"

"Sorry, kid, I wish he were. Wait, what movie is Pandora from, Star Wars?"

"Avatar."

"Avatar?" asked Ryder. By the time he remembered the movie, Henry drove through a clearing. All of the sudden, they were surrounded by large, strange looking creatures. They were hairless, with six legs. They had a single horn and there head with purple coloring on there backs. They had a slight resemblance to bison, but obviouly alien looking. They had broken into a stampede all around them as the car and the Decepticons broke through the foliage. Mixed in with the herd, there were six legged, horse-like creatures with antennae coming from there heads. They were being ridden by large, blue, humanoid creatures with tails. They were carrying either spears or bows, hunting the creatures. Above them, large, four-winged flying creatures, of varying coloration, flew close to the ground. These were also ridden by the blue humanoids.

"Oh, my, gosh!" said Jane, looking outside the car. Most everyone froze in silence when they realized they were _in_ Pandora, a fictional world. Add to the fact that they were being chased by Decepcitons, they slowly put together that this Dr. Clithe had somehow made it possible to travel into fictional worlds.

Henry had no time to ponder that, as he was trying to maneuver around the giant creatures on jungle terrain.

"Doctor, can you get us out of here?!" said Ryder.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the generator to warm up!"

* * *

In the sky above them, Hiccup and Toothless had been gliding around, trying to find the car. After a few minutes, they found it...

"There they are!" said Hiccup, looking down and seeing the car and the Decepticons below, along with a herd of strange creatures.

"Wow" said Hiccup, "What are they, some kind of dragon?" asked Hiccup. Just then, they nearly crashed into another flying creature. Hiccup looked at it, realizing it was much bigger than Toothless.

"OK, that was defiantly a dragon!" thought Hiccup. But as he took a second look, he realized it was being ridden by a ten foot tall, blue humanoid with a tail.

"What it the name of Thor is that?!" said Hiccup, never seeing such a person before. The blue Na'vi looked at Hiccup and Toothless. He was perplexed at first, but he soon recognized the species flying the dragon, though he seemed "off" to him (being animated)

"A human?" thought Jake Sully as he glared at Hiccup. "They returned? and, _deformed_ apparently." He turned his Banshee to attack the intruder, letting out a yell.

Seeing the obvious attack position, Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Banshee, nearly missing it. Though Jake had size and strength on his side, he was taken off by the blast of fire. No creature on Pandora had that ability.

"He's afraid of it. Fire again Toothless!" said Hiccup as Toothless let off another blast. Jake motioned his banshee to dive down to avoid the blast. The banshee quickly climbed up again towards Toothless and snapped at him. toothless dove out od the way of the giant jaws.

* * *

"OK! it's ready to go!" said Clithe as he leaned out the window, pointing the device ahead of them. His aim was thrown off, however, as one of the Decepticons caught up with them and, drawing a sword, swung at the car, slicing through a portion of the roof. Everyone screamed as the back part of the roof fell of and the Decepticon reached to grab them. At the last second, they were saved when it was hit by one of the horned creatures, forcing it to fall down. Amist the charging creatures all around it, it was able to get to its feet. Before he could run after his prey, however, he was smashed from behind by one of the horned creatures, its horn tearing through its spark chamber, killing it.

"One down, one to go" said Mike, who saw the Decepticon meet its demise.

Clithe immediately leaned out the window again and aimed ahead of them. This time, he as able to fire it as it shot a beam of energy ahead. About 50 feet ahead of them, the portal materialized.

"Please tell me this place was better than the last place!" Said Jase from behind.

"It's better than where we were!" Replied Clithe.

"That wasn't very reassuring" said Henry as he drove through. Close behind, the Decepticon followed through.

* * *

High above, Hiccup and Toothless and Sully and his Banshee continued to evade each other. Toothless slowed and hovered in mid-air, blasting the Banshee as it circled them. Eventually, the Jake found a spot between blasts and swerved his banshee towards the dragon. It snapped, but Toothless closed his wings and dove away at the last second. Hiccup looked down and caught a glimpse of the car and the remaining Decepticon go through the portal.

"Ok, we're done here" said Hiccup as he and Toothless dove down towards the portal. Jake Sully dove down after him, with his Banshee ready to bite down on Toothless tail.

"Come on bud, just a little more!" said Hiccup as they quickly approached the closing portal. Just as the perimeter of the portal collapsed, Hiccup and Toothless made it through. The portal closed immediately after as Jake and his Banshee flew through the now empty space.

"Good riddance!" He yelled as the sky people vanished.

* * *

(Tatooine: Mos Eisley)

In the streets of Mos Eisley, a young boy was running from a young Rodian and a teenage human. They eventually caught him and demanded money from him. The boy said that he didn't have any. They attempted to beat him, when, from nowhere, the portal opened. They, along with several bystanders, stared at the sight, when a car came through, which startled the thugs to a point where they tripped over a passing droid, allowing the boy to escape.

"Thanks!" he yelled to the car. Then, a large robot, silver robot ran through, chasing the car. Some of the passersby gasped at the sight...

"Is that an Imperial walker?" one of them asked.

"What ever it is, it's fast!" said another.

The portal started to close, but just before it did, a large, black flying creature flew through. It nearly hit a building before it flew upward, narrowly avoiding it. The nearby citizens stared in bewilderment as the portal closed.

In the car, Jane quickly recognized their surroundings...

"Woah, it this, Tatooine?" she asked. Laura just sat there, silenced by the shock of all this. Mike and Jase, however couldn't shut up...

"We're on freekin' Tatooine! How is this possible?!" asked Mike.

"What the heck is going on? How did we just get from Pandora to Tatooine? Are they real worlds or something?" asked Jase.

"I'll gladly explain this _after _we get away from the evil transformers chasing us!" said Clithe.

Henry had hardly said a word as he tried to focus on not crashing. He continuously honked his horn to get people, and aliens, to get out of his way. He swerved around the seemingly endless barrage of odd obstacles: speeders, Jawas, Kryats (large lizard-like creatures), some sort of alien hauling a pod-racer engine...

Behind him, the Decepticon was losing ground as the car once again had even ground to gain speed. It stopped and formed a gun from it's arm. It carefully aimed and fired, shattering the rear right tire.

In the car, everyone screamed in terror as the car shook violently from the impact. All around them, various species of humanoids ran in terror from the explosions. The car soon came to a stop, too damaged to continue on.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Henry.

"I think so" said Mike.

"Where's the generator?" asked Clithe. Everyone started looking around. Ryder got out and saw it, on the ground, crushed under a piece of the rear axle

"Crap! It's destroyed!" screamed Ryder. Clithe got out and picked up its remains.

"Let's worry about it later, Doc, we need to find cover. Everyone, out!" he order. Everyone climbed out of the car, minus Laura, who was frozen in shock.

"Laura! Come on! Let's go!" yelled Jase, who was trying to pull her out. Behind them, the Decepticon walked quickly towards them, reloading its weapon. As it continued on, it was stopped when a loose Kryat got in its path, acting aggressively towards the unfamiliar cybertronian. The Decepticon raised its weapon at it, but it but the gun, dragging the Decepticon around as it struggled to free its arm. This bought our heroes some time...

"Come on girl! Snap out of it! let's go!" yelled Ryder, trying to get Laura to move.

Henry jumped in to help Jase move Laura. She started talking quickly and frantically without break.

"I'm not going out there theres monsters out there their trying to kill us how can this be happening this isn't real..." She stopped when Henry slapped her across the face to try and knock some sense into her.

"Laura! Snap out of it! We need to go, OK!" He yelled, but dialed down the volume towards the end, trying to get through to her. It must of worked, because Laura climbed out and followed Henry out of the car.

"Alright, this way" said Ryder, pointing towards an alleyway. He drew his gun, not knowing who might give them trouble in this town.

Behind them, the Decepticon Finally freed itself from the Kryat. It lunged back, but the Decepticon aimed its gun and shot several rounds at it, killing it. Finally free to pursue its prey, it ran to the car, only to find it empty of inhabitants. It saw footprints in the sand headed towards an alleyway, and, realizing it was just large enough to fit through, followed...

* * *

In the sky above, Hiccup and Toothless scanned the area, looking for their targets. Hiccup had seen the car, noticed it was heavily damaged.

"They must be hiding in one of the buildings, let's try to find the metal man and see if he knows where they went..."

* * *

Ryder led the group through the alley. Soon, he found a door leading into a building...

"Let's go in here, come one" he said, leading the way. Henry took the rear, making sure everyone went through. Inside, Ryder realized it was a side door to a bar. Once inside, he soon recognized it from "A New Hope"; it was the Mos Eisley Cantina. All around them were many crazy looking characters. In the corner, a band of large-headed aliens played a familiar tune. Ryder led them through, trying not to look conspicuous, which was hard, considering their clothing...

* * *

Outside, the Decepticon was walking around, with curious onlookers staring. They had assumed it was some sort of Imperial droid, so most ignored it. Soon, Toothless and Hiccup landed on a nearby building at eye level.

"Any luck, metal man?" He asked.

"None!" yelled the Decepticon with a mechanical voice. "Why doesn't the chatty human get down from his high and mighty steed and check one of these buildings?" it asked with a cross voice."

"Alright, sheez!" said Hiccup as he got off Toothless. Hiccup grabbed Toothless' tail, who gently lowered Hiccup to the ground.

"Keep and eye out bud, if you here me, don't hesitate to redecorate the building, OK?" said Hiccup. Toothless nodded as Hiccup walked into a door. Toothless turned and snarled at the Decepticon, who grunted in response and walked off to search elsewhere...

* * *

Inside the Cantina, Ryder turned to address the others...

"Stay close, this is supposed to be a rough place, I think anyway" he said. It's been a while since he saw the movie, so he was skeptical of the alien looking creatures.

"Hey, uh, FBI guy..." said Henry to Ryder.

"It's agent Ryder, kid."

"Right, there's and empty table over there, lets sit down before we draw more attention to ourselves."

Ryder looked as Henry pointed towards an empty table.

"Alright." They sat at the table and tried to keep their heads down. Soon, a furry creature walked up and was ready to take their order...

"What do you want?" it asked plainly.

"Uh, we'll have water for now, thank you" said Clithe. The creature grunted and walked away.

"We're going to get mugged here" said Mike.

"Not to mention, I'm pretty sure everyone here is not afraid to use those guns, er, blasters on us" said Jase.

"I know. Doctor, can you fix the generator?" he asked Clithe.

Dr. Clithe put the device on the table and examined it.

"I don't think so, the main processor was smashed to bits, not to mention the capacitors and the diamonds that focus the energy are missing or cracked. I'm not even sure if I can find these parts here."

Everyone remained silent at the news.

"Is, is that the only way to get home?" asked Jase.

"I'm afraid so" Clithe replied gently.

Ryder smashed the table in anger. Everyone stared at each other in anxiety. Jane hugged her brother.

"What's going on?" she asked, obviously shaken. "_How_ is this even possible?"

Dr. Clithe spoke up. "It's my fault. I made this thing to prove a point, to break the wall between worlds, but I accidentally released a dangerous man, and he used my technology and my knowledge to attack our world..."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that you have essentially made it possible to enter fictional worlds!?" asked Henry, both shocked and angry. "And now, we might be trapped here for who knows how long!?"

"Kid, calm down, we don't want attention" said Ryder.

"I'm not a kid, alright?" he snapped back. "I have a name, it's Henry! And this is Mike, Jason, Jane and Laura, and we are now separated from our home, maybe permanently. How do you think I can calm down?"

Ryder stared silently. He remembered the shock it had on him to realize what was now possible, that fictional characters are real and they could now enter there worlds, and vice versa. How must this seem to these kids? At least he was trained to handle dangerous situations, they probably never had to face anything remotely violent, let alone _this._

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you and your friends, but I'll do whatever it takes to get you home, I promise."

Henry looked to his friends, then back to Ryder. "Alright."

"But I need everyone to keep their heads on. This is serious, if we let our emotions take over, it makes it that much easier to get killed, understand?" said Ryder, looking at Henry and Laura.

"Ok, we'll keep a lid on" said Henry on everyone's behalf.

"Hey, guys" said Mike, "I don't want to make anyone nervous, but there's some guy over there staring at us.." he pointed out with his eyes to the corner, where a man in a brown cloak was quietly smoking a pipe. His face was covered by a hood, and they couldn't make out his face.

"Don't make eye contact" said Jase.

"Who is he?" asked Mike.

"How should I know?" asked Ryder.

"Wait a minute, has anyone ever seen anyone smoking a pipe in Star Wars?" asked Joan.

"Yeah, that seems kind of wierd, don't you think?" asked Laura, who had since grown more at ease in these new surroundings.

The man just sat there, across the room, continuously staring.

"Oh man, we have more trouble!" said Dr. Clithe, pointing towards the bar. There was a young man, wearing a leather flight suit, asking something to the barkeeper. What's more, he was animated, which drew stares from everyone nearby...

"Wh...is that, Hiccup?" asked Jase.

"You mean...this magic machine of yours works on _animated_ movies too?" asked Mike.

"Yes, and right now, He's on Loki's side" said Clithe.

"Loki?! you mean Loki is the guy behind this? _Avengers_ Loki, that Loki?" asked Henry.

"Yes, _that _Loki"

"But, why would Hiccup of all people be on _his _side?" asked Jase. He couldn't believe he just refered to Hiccup and Loki as real people

"He's under his mind control, as was I and many others" said Clithe.

"Others? He has an_ army _of...movie characters?" asked Laura.

"Yes, and we need to get out of here, now!" he said, sitting up. He turned and accidentally crashed into a bartender caring a platter of drinks. They crashed to the ground, making a loud noise, causing many people. and aliens, to turn, including Hiccup.

"You!" screamed Hiccup, who rushed over, drawing his fire sword (If you haven't seen one of the movie clips, Hiccup has this in the sequel).

"Stand down!" yelled Ryder, getting up and drawing his gun, aiming it at Hiccup.

"Don't move!" yelled Hiccup. He put his fingers to his mouth, in attempt to whistle for Toothless, but he was grabbed and lifted into the air by the hooded man.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelled Hiccup.

"Sorry dude!" said the hooded man. "This is a private party, and your not invited!" he said as he through Hiccup across the room and into a group of aliens with superhuman strength. Clapping his hands together, as if patting the dust off, he walked towards the group as the aliens threatened Hiccup. Ryder drew his gun on the man...

"Back off, pal!" he yelled, ready to shoot.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Dr. Clithe!" said the stranger, directing his attention to the doctor.

Everyone stared at the stranger. "You, you know who we are?" Clithe asked.

"Yes, I've felt a disturbance in the fourth wall and followed it to its source" he said.

"You know about...the fourth wall...wait, are you even from Star Wars?" asked Mike

"Heck no! Way to retro for me!" he said, very causally.

"But, who are..." started Clithe, but he was cut off when a loud whistle filled the air. They turned to see that Hiccup, having evaded the alien thugs, had whistled for Toothless.

"Awe man!" said the stranger. "Time to cut introductions short and, well, RUN!" he screamed, almost comically as he ran towards the door. Everyone else looked to each other in confusion.

"Do we trust him?" asked Clithe.

"Do we have a choice, he might know a way back to the real world" said Ryder. Everyone agreed and followed the mysterious man.

Behind them, the roof crashed open in a ball of fire, forcing everyone to run out. Toothless jumped through and walked over to Hiccup. Following Toothless, the Decepticon jumped through the hole, almost stepping on a brownish, scaly skinned alien.

"Did you find them?!" it asked Hiccup.

"Yeah...they ran through that door..." he said.

"Argh! Your useless!" it screamed as it leapt back out of the hole.

"Oh yeah, I'm useless, I just, I don't know, _found _them for you!" he said sarcastically, as he got on Toothless.

* * *

Outside, the hooded man led the groups through the alleyways of Tatooine.

"This way, come one, keep up!" he yelled. He seemed to move at superhuman speeds as he darted through the alleyways.

"Hey, slow down, will you!" called Jase, who was lagging behind.

"Quit whining, cry-baby!" he said casually. "We're almost there..."

Just then their path was cut off by the Decepticon, who had been traveling on roof top. Ryder drew his gun, ready to fire.

"Dude, put the gun down, you really think that things going to work on a freakin' robot?" he asked.

"It's better than nothing."

"Well, I beg to differ!" said the hooded man as he drew out two katanas, which had been hidden under his cloak. "Let me handle this! **Oh, and folks reading this, please put some "Matrix" music on as I show this bucket of bolts who's boss!**" he said as he ran at the robot. The Decepticon went to grab him, but he simply jumped up onto the arm and swung his sword against the arm. surprisingly, it actually cut off a piece of metal.

"Argh!" screamed the Decepticon as it flinched in pain. It moved its other arm and grabbed him. While in the grip of the transformer, the man stabbed his katana threw the hand, causing the robot to let go in pain. Back on the ground, the man scaled a wall as the Decepticon inspected its injured hand. Reaching the roof, he jumped towards its head, stabbing one of his swords into one of its eyes.

"Ah! My eye!" It screamed as it fell to its knees. The force of the fall caused the man to fall from the head to the ground

"Oh snap!" he screamed as he fell, dropping his Katanas. He went to pick them up, but as he turned around, the Decepticon had his gun drawn, aimed directly at him.

"This is gonna hurt" he said simply, bracing his body for the worse. The Decepticon fired, blasting his body through a wall, seemingly killing him.

"There goes our last hope of getting home" said Clithe as they watched the hooded man get shot through a wall. The Decepticon turned its weapon at them now. Henry spread his arms out it attempt to defend his friends, knowing that it would be futile. Ryder aimed his gun and fired several rounds at the robot to no effect. The weapon hummed as it charged, ready to fire...

"Hey, you!" screamed a voice from the hole in the wall. Suddenly, one of the Katanas came flying out, hitting the Decepticon in the chest.

"Ah!" it screamed from the pain. The man came out of the hole, somehow alive. His cloak was half burned as he tore it off, revealing his identity: He wore read tights, with a black mark on each side. He wore a belt loaded with a variety of weapons, including two small guns, grenades, a knife, pouches, and magazines full of ammo. His face, however, was covered entirely in a red mask, save for two black spots around his eyes.

"Deadpool!" screamed Mike, recognizing the merc with a mouth anywhere.

The Decepticon raised his gun, ready to fire again. Deadpool simply waved goodbye, pointing to its chest. The Decepticon looked down and saw that several grenades were attached to the sword.

"What? No!" where its last words as the grenades went off, destroying its spark chamber. It clenched its chest in pain as he fell backwards. It twitched a little bit before the lights in its eyes went out.

"Eat your heart out, Shia Labeouf!" yelled Deadpool in victory, raising his arms. He walked over the dead transformer to retrieve his katana, which had somehow survived the explosion. Everyone stared in awe and confusion as Deadpool put his blade back over his back.

"What are you looking at? Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, despite the fact he mouth was not visible.

"Wait, Deadpool? What are you doing here, in Star Wars? How did you even get here?" asked Mike.

"Do you have a fourth wall generator?" asked Clithe hopefully.

"Hah! Fourth wall generator, clever name! But no, I'm too awesome for that!" Deadpool gloated.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Ryder before they heard a roar come from behind them. They turned and saw Toothless in the sky above. Hiccup had spotted them and they dove down to the group.

"Yikes! Alright guys, follow me through the rabbit hole!" called Deadpool, motioning the others to follow him. With no choice but to follow, the group ran off in his direction as Deadpool ran to a dead-end.

"Great, we're trapped!" said Ryder as Deadpool was feeling the wall in front of him.

"Come on, I know you're here somewhere!" he said as he continued testing the wall. Toothless soon appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, with Hiccup on his back.

"Alright you, surrender, and Lord Loki will go easy on you" said Hiccup.

"And here, we, go!" said Deadpool as he put his hand through the wall. A strange electrical surge appeared around his hand as it phased through the wall.

"Come on everybody, let's go!" yelled Deadpool as he walked through the wall entirely.

"Well, should we follow?" asked Jase. Behind them, Toothless growled and ran at them.

"I don't think we have a choice!" yelled Ryder as he ran through the wall. Everyone, seeing no better option ran though as well. Toothless ran forward but stopped at the wall, hesitant to enter.

"Come on, Toothless, it's just a magic hole through the wall, no big deal" he told Toothless nervously. Toothless breathed in and jumped through...

* * *

(Gotham ("Dark Knight" universe))

It was evening in Gotham. The sun was just about to set, so the street lights had not lit up yet. In an alley, a cat wandered through the garbage, looking for food. Suddenly, A man dressed in red walked through a wall. He had startled the cat, which screamed as it ran away.

"Oh come on, like you've never seen a merc walk through a wall before. Oh wait..." he said. Behind him, his companions followed through, appearing out of the wall.

"Ah, there you are! It was getting lonely over here!" he said.

"Where are we?" asked Henry, looking around.

"Well, let's see, judging by the dark atmosphere, depressing vibe, and general architecture, I'd say...Gotham, Nolan series" said Deadpool.

"Gotham?" asked Mike with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so that means ol' batboy's around here somewhere, though he kind of hates me, see I like to make these "Rachael" jokes... Shoot, what am I saying? We need to skedaddle before dragon boy gets us! Run!" he yelled as he ran out the alley, with the others following.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless came out through the invisible portal. Looking both ways, Toothless saw the group and ran towards them. Deadpool drew his blades, ready to fight.

"Alright, Mr. rated PG, meet PG-13!" called out Deadpool to Toothless' face. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless, drawing his fire sword, ready to fight. Before anyone could fight, however, they were interrupted as a large, black, tank-like vehicle appeared from around the corner, making a loud, rumbling noise.

"Hey! Bats! Hey it's me! Deadpool. You threatened me, thirty two times actually!" He called at the tumbler, which slowed down as it approached. Toothless growled at it as it came to a stop. Everyone stared, waiting for something to happen.

"Uh, Bats?" asked Deadpool

Then, several canisters launched from the tumbler, landing near the group. Two launched at Deadpool's group, while one landed near Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless sniffed it as it let out a cloud of gas. Toothless coughed twice before passing out.

"Toothless! What ha...ha, Aaaaaastrid..." he said as he passed out.

The other canisters went off simultaneously. The group huddled together as they slowly passed out one by one.

"Aw man, we've been gassed by... Bat...maaaa..." said Jase as he passed out.

"I don't like..." said Ryder as he passed out.

"Laura... I...I lo..." said Henry as he went out. Luckily, Laura had already went out.

"Well here I go, good niii..."said Mike.

"Really Bats? This is like the sevent...eighteenth time you've tried to gas me, none of them never work! My body always adapts to any...That's good stuff..." he said as he passed out.

After everyone was out, the tumbler's door opened as the Dark Knight stepped out.

"Well, I guess the eighteenth time's the charm, Deadpool" said Batman with a serious voice, though he seemed delighted at the Merc's current condition.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, but I hoped you liked it, being action packed...**

**And more importantly, me!"**

**Deadpool? What are you doing here? **

**I'm breaking the fourth wall, duh!"**

**Well, I guess that makes sense...**

**So, what's next? Will Loki be defeated? Will our heroes ever get home? Will Henry be able to tell Laura how her feels? Will we ever find out how Batman knows me so well? How do I know how to cross between worlds? Find out next week on "Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall!" **

**How was that?**

**Uh, good I guess. So, to avoid confusion, whenever Deadpool or anyone else breaks fourth wall, it will be in bold. Also, I don't really know Deadpool, since I base my knowledge on the movies. So I will base his manerisms of the series by Justsomerandomguy's channel on Youtube. Check him out.**

**So, Deadpool, how was your take on California Chrome losing the Belmont Stakes?**

**Oh, it was bad, but I'm more upset at the fact that I lost my bet, $5,000 down the drain.**

**You bet on California Chrome?**

**No, Seabiscuit!**

**(Face-palm) Deadpool, Seabiscuit wasn't even in this race, he's been dead for 67 years!**

**Really? Well, that would explain the strange look on the cashiers face when I placed the bet, and to think I threatened him to take my money and place the bet.**

**(rolls eyes) This is going to be a long few months...**

**And you guys reading this, leave a comment! Let this guy knows if he sucks!**

**Hey!**


	9. Chapter 7: A Threat

Chapter 7:

A Threat

**Hello, back with another chapter.**

**And I'm back to, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool! I just have to say, I'm loving the fact that you guys were most excited when I showed up. It just goes to show who is number one in fiction!**

**Oh yes, woo hoo (sarcastically). But I'm sure people love the story as well**

**Yeah, sure, that's why you only have like 3 favorites...**

**It will go up!**

**Yeah, now that I'm here!**

**Alright, forget it! Let's just get back to the story...**

**Let's see, ah yes, Loki, everyone's favorite villain...**

* * *

(Downtown Miami)

Business was usual in downtown Miami: cars were stuck in traffic, people were running around, and cyclists were zooming by with little regard to safety. On the nearby I-95, a convoy of eighteen wheelers came off the exit onto the downtown distributer. Coming to red light on Brickell avenue, a passenger of one of the trucks stepped out, wearing a green and gold tunic, carrying an alien looking sceptor. He was followed by muscular, blond haired man with a red cape. Stepping in the middle of traffic, Loki and Thor recieved numerous honks as drivers yelled at him to get of the road.

"Oye! Get of the road, man!" Yelled a latino cab driver. Loki looked at him and pointed his sceptor at the car.

"I'll give you one warning, mortal, and to all of you mortals here!" he said as he turned his attention to all bystanders."...Get out of the city, and I'll spare your lives!" One by one, they responded.

"OK, he's nuts" "Hey, get off the road!" "Who do you think you are?" "Hey, isn't that Tom Hiddlestone?" Hey, it's Thor and Loki!" "Is this an Avengers 2 promo?"

Loki looked around. "You all just love to make things harder on yourselves, don't you. See what freedom does to you? It makes you weak, so ready to ignore what will harm you..."

"Get of the road, Hippie!" yelled a man trying to pass him.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Loki said out loud.

He stuck his sceptor against the ground. A surge of energy spread through the ground in an expanding radius, affecting cars, mopeds, and any-thing else mechanical. Everyone turned and gasped in suprise as the machines around them transformed into transformers, throwing their passengers out onto the road. Everyone began backing away in terror as the transformers took shape, making threatening gestures at the humans. From above, two jets came flying down, transforming into Megatron and Starscream.

"This city is now under command of Lord Loki of Asgard! All humans are to leave now, and we will show mercy!" commanded Megatron.

"Assuming you're fast enough!" added Starscream, menacingly.

**(At this point, play "Imperial March" by John Williams from Star Wars)**

Suddenly, the doors to the trucks in the convoy opened up as rows upon rows of storm troopers and Uri-Kai came out. In two trucks a block away, two Tyranosaurs and the remaining eleven raptors came out. The T-rex bellowed out loudly, echoing throughout the city. They soon gave chase to several pedestrians, grabbing and killing a few in the proccess. Soon, the Decepticons and storm troopers opened fire, shooting randomly to encourage people to move quickly, though many were injured in the proccess.

Loki looked to Thor. "All neccessary for the greater good, brother."

The skies were soon filled with Tie fighters, led by superman. Most landed on nearby buildings, while others patrolled the city. From one of the trucks, Darth Vader and Elsa came out, though they simply walked over to Loki and Thor, playing no part in the chaos as Loki walked towards the Four Seasons Hotel of Miami, the tallest building in Miami. He was followed behind by a smaller truck, which held the bigger and improved fourth wall generator.

* * *

(FBI HQ: Briefing Room)

"Jorge, get channel 7 on the screen now!" yelled Chief Knox. He had just recieved several calls from police and government officials of an attack on Miami city. Soon, the screen lit up, revealing an unbelievable scene caught by a news copter: The streets were filled with storm troopers and orcs, firing _real_ blasters. People were running in panic. The screen switched cameras, showing a T-rex flipping a car, trying to eat the piping underneath. Police had set up perimiters, trying to subdue the attackers, only to fall under attack from giant robots, who were firing missle like projectiles, throwing police vehicles everywhere. Bipedal machines were blasting smaller buildings, forcing the people inside to get out. Police were forced to simply protect fleeing citizens, unable to put down the attack. Suddenly, the camera shook. A tie fighter came flying at them, firing at the helicopter. The screen turned to static as the news anchors came back on, who were gasping at the fate of the cameraman.

"What, in God's name, is going on" said Craig, the Chief's right hand man. "It's... there, there all movie characters."

The Chief got his head on straight after trying to get this through his head and believe it. Confirming that he wasn't dreaming, he addressed the room.

"Craig, I want the President on the phone, now. I need an open feed to the Situation Room now! This is a crisis people!"

* * *

(Gotham: the temporary Batcave)

Henry felt like he was hit by a truck as he tried to wake up. Remembering the crazy day he had yesterday, he quickly got up. He prayed that it was all a dream, but he knew it was all real when he realized he was in a cell. He looked outside the bars, realizing that he was in the batcave, at least the lit up one seen in the "Dark Knight"

He saw that he wasn't alone: on the floor, still sleeping were Jase, Mike, Jane, Laura, Ryder and Clithe. Outside his cell were scattered machinery all around; a computer, several large screens showing news coverages, a cage-like structure holding batman's suit, along with some weaponry, and the bat tumbler in the corner. He went to wake his friends.

"Mike! Jase! Laura Jane! Come on, wake up! Agent Ryder?" Mike was the first one too stir...

"I love you...kiss me Jennifer Lawrence..."

"Mike! Wake up, will you!" Said Henry as he shook his brother.

"Wh...what? Henry? Dang it! You always wake me up right when she's about to kiss me!"

"Mike, snap out of it, we're in the Bat-cave!"

"The Bat-cave? Oh man, you mean that was all real?" he asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"Yes, come on, let's wake the others..."

One by one, Henry and Mike wake up the others. Groggy at first, they shot up once they remembered where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Ryder.

"In a cell in the bat-cave."

"The bat cav... I was hoping this was all a dream..."

"Sorry" said Mike. They were interrupted when the Dark Knight himself stepped from behind the tumbler.

"Welcome" he greeted with a plain, grumbled voice.

"Batman?!" yelled Mike, who was overwhelmed to see his favorite fictional character right in front of him.

"Alright, Batman" said a suspicious Ryder. "Why did you knock us out and imprison us?"

"You just came through a fourth wall with Deadpool, along with a boy and a, creature of some sort."

"It's a dragon" corrected Jase, though he was ignored.

"What does that have to do with anything? Who is Deadpool anyway? Is he some superhero or something?" asked Ryder.

"You don't know him? He's a mercenary, a hired gun. He cares about no one. He's always traveling between worlds, causing all sorts of trouble..." said Batman.

"I don't care if he's the Joker, he's our ticket home!" said Ryder.

"What the...Oh, come on Bats! Strapped to a table, really?!" yelled Deadpool from across the room. Ryder and his companions looked outside the cell to see Deadpool strapped to a table within another cell. The table was tilted towards the outside of his cell, allowing him to see what was going on. In a cell next to him was Toothless and Hiccup, still unconscious.

"I'm not taking any chances with you!" replied Batman, who turned around.

"Ok, I'm a pest, I get that, but do you have to treat me like a criminal? I have an itch on my nose and I can't reach it. This is inhumane! I want a lawyer!"

"You _are_ a criminal!" reminded an annoyed Batman.

"Oh yeah"

"Look, Batman, I can see why you locked up Deadpool, but why are we in here?" asked Henry.

"I came across you and found you on Deadpool's side, about to face of with an, _animated_ dragon and his boy. What was I supposed to think?"

"But we only followed him so we can get home! Our portal machine was destroyed and he knows how to find other portals" said Laura.

"Oh! I'm so hurt!" said Deadpool sarcastically.

"And the boy and the dragon?" asked Batman.

"They actually _are_ good guys, but Loki had him under a spell..." started Henry, but Batman cut him off.

"Loki? He's been going between worlds too? Deadpool, what have you done?!"

"Why does everyone always blame me for problems?"

"Actually, it was my fault" spoke up Clithe.

Batman turned, glaring at him. "You?"

"Yes. You see, I built a device which could enter your worlds. I didn't realize I had entered Loki's world, and he took advantage of my technology..."

"Wait, which world are you from?"

Clithe hesitated, sensing that Batman was ready to judge. "The Real World"

Batman stared. "The _real _world? For the love of...you mean Loki is running amuck in the real world? How did you even get here from the real world!"

"Great, now I have to sit through this story again!" said Ryder.

**"I think I can help with that" said Deadpool "Yo! can we get some parenthesis here!"**

(20 minutes later)

"...And that's how we got to Gotham, just before you gassed us" finished Clithe.

**"Gotta love time savers!" said Deadpool. His comment was confusing to everyone else.**

"Wait, I have a question!" said Jase. "How did you manage to get all 9 of us here, including a dragon, when we were all unconscious"

Batman glared at Jase. "You wanna know?"

Jase nodded nervously. Batman slowly walked up to the cell, staring him down. Everyone else stepped away from him, fearing the worse. Jase nearly soiled himself when Batman opened his mouth...

"Because I'm Batman!"

Everyone stared in disbelief. They were expecting something more menacing, but were surprised by the otherwise over-simplified explanation.

"That's it?" asked Jane.

"Is anything else necessary?" asked Mike rhetorically.

"Batman always did have a way with words" said Deadpool. Amiss their conversation, no one noticed Hiccup waking up.

"Argh, what happened? I feel like I've been bit by a gronkle" said a groggy Hiccup. Toothless slowly stirred next to him.

"Hey, welcome to Gotham kido! I would happily resume kicking your butt, but _someone_, I won't mention any names, strapped me to a table!"

"Man, I felt like I had my thoughts ripped out" said Hiccup, ignoring Deadpool. Clithe noticed the young man's change in attitude.

"Wait, Hiccup, right?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember Loki?"

"How could I not. I, I've been trapped in his sick mind game for about three days now!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily. Hiccup snorted in response.

"Wait, Hiccup's good again?" asked Jane.

"It would appear so" said Clithe.

"But I thought he had to be knocked unconscious to be free of Loki" asked Jase.

"Well, it sure felt like I was knocked out..." said Hiccup.

"Hey Bats" said Deadpool "What was that stuff you hit us with? I couldn't help but notice that I of all people was affected by it."

"Well, since you were resilient to virtually any other form of sedative, I had to resort to importing a new, very powerful knockout gas that was just approved by the military. It simulates are real concussion without the side effects."

"Ah, "knock out" gas, makes sense! Man, I am clev...**Aw man! A line? I was talking here..."**

* * *

(Real World: Downtown Miami)

Thousands had fled the general area of Miami, though a few hundred were still trapped, hiding from Loki's forces. Every news channel was covering this seemingly impossible scenario as Miami was overrun by storm troopers, orcs, dinosaurs, and various other odd characters. The White House has declared a state of emergency as the military scrambled jets and copters to infiltrate Miami. Before they could approach, however, they were attacked by tie fighters and Starscream, disguised as an F22. Those that survived were forced to turn around. All attempts of making contact through ground troops failed. No one knew what to do; many had just gotten over believing it.

Loki had ordered a Tie fighter to lift his new, larger generator up on top of the Four Seasons Hotel, the tallest tower in Miami. As it was placed before his feet on top of the tower, his human minions went forward to attach its power cords to that of the tower. There was one, slight problem...

"Sir, we have set up the device, and it has powered on, but unfortunately we're having problems understanding Dr. Clithe's instructions..."

"Please, please just don't tell me you can't understand his handwriting" replied Loki. He was now accompanied by Vader and Thor.

"No sir, it's just, you need a degree to understand what he's..."

"I think I understand. Oh William Spoke!" he called. Soon, William Spoke walked through the door atop the building, walking over to Loki. He was pale, with a blue tint in his eyes.

"Show Mr. Spoke the instructions" Loki told the man. The man handed them over to Spoke, who looked at them.

"Do you understand these instructions?" asked Loki.

Spoke nodded. He was unusually quiet.

"Than please get this thing up and running. And get it ready to transmit, it is time to reveal to every realm there new master...

* * *

(Gotham: Temporary Bat-cave)

"Can you let us go now? We need to get back home!" demanded Ryder. After Batman had come to understand their predicament, he had come to a decision...

"Alright, I'll let you go, but Deadpool stays here until I can figure out how to send him back to the Marvel universe" said Batman as he touched a button on his computer, releasing both Ryder's group and Hiccup and Toothless.

"But we need him to get back home!" said Ryder. "I know he can't be trusted, but we have no choice!"

"Surely you can repair your machine, doctor. I can supply you with tools and supplies..." said Batman

"But that will take days, we need to get back now!" said Ryder.

"Come on Bats, the world's at stake!" said Deadpool.

"Why are you even helping them in the first place, your a mercenary, you kill for money?" asked Batman.

"Because some loon is tearing apart the fourth wall, that's my gig!"

Batman hesitated, but finally pressed a button on his computer. The cell doors to Deadpool's cell opened, and the straps lessened.

"Yes, I'm free! Ah, I need to stretch, I feel like I've been strapped to a...Oh yeah."

"This is only temporary Deadpool. The only reason I let you go is to get them home."

"Um, yeah, about that, I might have forgotten to mention this earlier, but...I can't actually enter the real world."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone in unison.

"Right, guess it's time to explain the "Nature of the Fourth Walls, by Wade Wilson." Ok, so, for every fictional universe out there, their are natural portals between them, they are _all _connected in one way or another. Some universes are more intertwined than others, depending on how many times the story-writers in the real world crossover any two particular universes, more portals exists, and are easier to find. That's why I know batman so well, since superhero worlds are commonly crossed over in the Real World, there are way more portals than most worlds, which allows me to enter other superhero universes so easily."

"OK, great, but why can't you enter the real world?" asked Henry.

"OK, I don't know the science behind it, but for some reason, I have never found a real world portal. Does it exist? Who knows..."

"But how come _you_ can find them and others can't? I have known I was fictional, but I have never known of these portals" asked Hiccup.

"Ah, dragon boy speaks up! OK, you probably don't know, but I have continuously been written as breaking the fourth wall. Some characters who break the fourth wall, like the Loony Tunes, Ferris Bueller, Kuzco, and a certain pink pony (He seemed _very_ annoyed by the latter one) are just a few of those with the ability. I like to call ourselves "Fourth Wall Jumpers." They can sense the natural portals and enter them without the help of fourth wall generators..."

"But how come we were able to enter?" asked Laura.

"**Right, have to fix some plot holes here.** That's because I opened it for you. Once I go through, it will stay open for a few minutes."

"Ah" said Jase and Mike in unison.

Suddenly, they were cut off when a voice come from Batman's computer...

"Mr. Wayne" said Alfred. "You need to go outside and see this now!"

"Aw man, the fourth wall's going all screwy again! I can feel it!" said Deadpool, grabbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Alfred, we have guests, don't use my real name!"

"Don't worry about it, we already know you're Bruce Wayne..." said Mike.

"Who...What...I don't know what your talking about..." said Batman, suddenly loosing his edge.

"Dude, we're from the Real World, remember, we saw the movie."

Batman stared at Mike, regaining his dark composure. "Right, lets go outside" he said as he walked over to the elevator...

* * *

Outside the Bat-cave, the group went outside to behold a strange sight: In the sky was a strange aurora, almost like a screen. It was static, with no clear image forming.

"What is that?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, never seen anything like it before" said Batman. He touched his ear. "Alfred, is there anything on the scanners?"

"The scanners are off the charts sir, everything electrical is going haywire sir" replied the butler.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the aurora: Loki.

"It's Loki!" said Jase. They turned quiet as Loki began to speek...

"Hello" He said with his signature mischievous smile. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I give you a grand message. The plague that is freedom, which affects every universe in existence, is coming to an end...

**"Here comes some inter-universe monologing! Lines, it's time to work overtime!" said Deadpool.**

"What?" asked Batman.

* * *

(Real World, New York City)

Loki continued his speech across the multiple universes...

"...I have come to end this plague and save you all from your own destruction..."

* * *

(Middle Earth: Edoras)

Legolas and Gandolf, being outside at night, had a clear view of the sky

"...Freedom has caused nothing but trouble..."

* * *

(Marvel Universe: Stark Tower)

Tony Stark and Pepper Pots went to their balcony to witness the sight

"Is that, Loki?" asked Tony as Loki continued..."

"...It has brought wars and famine..."

* * *

(Star Wars Universe: Jedi Temple)

Yoda and Mace Windu, who were alone in the Council chambers, looked to the sky...

"...And it had has allowed dangerous men to rise to power..."

* * *

(Island of Berk)

Chief Stoick, who had been anxious, his son being gone for over three days with no word, looked to the sky with his the rest of Berk.

"...But fear not, for I have come to free you of freedom..."

* * *

(Pandora: Hometree)

Jake Sully and Nafiri ran out onto one of the branches to see this strange phenomena.

"...You no longer have to live with the uncertainty of choice..."

* * *

(Arendelle: Courtyard)

Anna, who had been up day and night since Elsa's mysterious disappearance, looked up with Kristoff standing next to her.

"...For I will remove it from you..."

* * *

(Looney-Tune Land)

Bugs Bunny was about to enter his rabbit hole for the night when he saw Loki's message across the sky...

"...And I come to you, all of you, from the Real World, the source of all universes, to say that I will be victorious..."

* * *

(Transformers Universe: Chicago)

Optimus Prime was driving down I-90 when he saw the image in the sky. He transformed to get a better view. He glared at the sky with narrow eyes.

"...For I plan to bring under my control a great and powerful force, a force which I will use to put down any misguided rebellion..."

* * *

(Godzilla 2014 universe: Somewhere over the Pacific)

Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham were on the USS Saratoga, following Godzilla when they received word for all hands to deck...

"...And none of your heroes will be able to defeat it, for this force has a name...Godzilla...

Dr. Serizawa's eyes widened at the name.

* * *

(Megamind Universe: Megamind's "secret" hideout)

Megamind and Minion were watching a screen, carefully eying this new super-villain unveil his plan...

"...Do not try to stand in my way, or I will be force to unleash his fury..."

* * *

(Panem: District 13)

Katniss and Gale received word from President Coin to come to the surface with the others...

"...and there will be collateral damage..."

* * *

(Lion King: Pride Rock)

Simba was looking up at the great kings of the past, when his vision was obstructed by a strange sight...

"...So wait, and remain patient..."

* * *

(Pirates of the Caribbean Universe: The Black Pearl)

Jack Sparrow and his crew watched as Loki gave his speech

"...I await word from your governments for your allegiance..."

* * *

(2009 Star Trek: The Enterprise)

On the bridge, Kirk, Spok, and the rest of the crew watched the space aurora as Loki spoke.

"...I recommend you agree..."

* * *

(Gotham)

"...Or I will unleash this monster onto your worlds."

The sky turned clear as the aurora vanished. The group looked to each other in shock.

"He wants to bring in Godzilla?" Said Jase.

"Dude, Godzilla is an unstoppable force of nature!" said Mike.

"Has he ever been defeated in fiction?" asked Batman.

"Um, he's been killed twice, but one was from natural causes, which can't really be replicated, and the other time, the first time, by a machine, but the only man who could build it sacrificed himself so no one else could use it as a weapon..."

"Oh! Sweet Irony!" said Deadpool, putting his arm over his head in a dramatic fashion.

"What about other monsters that could defeat him?" asked Batman.

"Uh, he went up against nearly all of them once, but he defeated all of them..."

"So we're screwed then?" said Jase.

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that there were indeed screwed.

"Wait, hold on, Loki hasn't actually gotten control of the King of the Monsters yet, right?" asked Deadpool.

"No" said Clithe, "he said he was _going_ to take control of him..."

"Then we're still good! All we have to do is get back and stop him before he brings in Godzilla!"

"But we can't get back to the Real World, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Wait, Batman, you said you could give Dr. Clithe the materials to fix the machine?" Asked Henry.

"Yes, and I can bring in Fox to help him work faster."

"And if you had the materials, ho quickly could you fix it?" asked Henry to Clithe.

"I might be able to fix it in about twelve hours. But we still have to stand up against Loki and his army, some of whom are very powerful. I mean he has Superman with them!"

"He's got Clark under his control!" said Batman "Why is he always falling under mind control?"

Henry look to Deadpool. "You can enter _any _world at will, right?"

"Uh, yes. Where are you going with this?"

"I have an idea; Loki just threatened every world. Most of those world's are probably just as ready to fight for their freedom as we are. Why don't we make a team of our own? I say, while Clithe is fixing the device, we have Deadpool take us to the other worlds and bring in charcters who will help us."

"You mean like an Avengers..." asked Jase.

"Or Justice League!" added Batman.

"Or a Justice League, of movie characters?"

"Exactly."

"Than let's do it!" said an exited Mike. They were about to put together a team of the greatest fictional characters of all times.

* * *

**Boom! I'm excited!**

**Me to! I have an important role! So, who's going to be on the team?**

**I already made a list in the Prologue, but after seeing how this story is unfolding and how my vision has changed, I'm making some slight alterations. **

**OK, Ok, I can see that. So, I like how you made us fourth wall breaking characters like, "guardians" of the fourth wall and stuff. I feel so important, now if we convince Hollywood to put aside their differences and make this a movie to show the world how awesome I truly am!**

**It's always about you, isn't it? Alright, next time, we assemble... hey, what do I call this team anyway?**

**Well, let's see, all of the good names are taken. How about the league of mov... no, that's corny. Give me a week, I'll think of something...**

**Alright, well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 8: Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 8:

Through the Rabbit Hole

* * *

(Real World: Briefing Room)

After watching Loki threaten the world, and other worlds at that, the President of the United States called for a meeting in the Situation room. Chief Knox, who was still in the Miami FBI HQ, was connected via webcam. He was called on since he was the first to respond to this threat, and he had an agent who was directly involved, who had mysteriously vanished through a portal on the interstate.

"Is there anything else you know?" asked the Vice President over the monitor.

"Unfortunately, Agent Ryder wasn't able to give anymore information regarding what has happened, but we assume that Doctor Drake Clithe is responsible for the device that brought Loki here" replied the Chief. "I believe that both he and Dr. Clithe are still on the other side of the portal, somewhere in... movie world I guess."

"Were you able to dig anything else on Dr. Clithe?" asked the Secretary of Homeland Security.

"We ransacked his home and found some blueprints to some very complex machinery. We sent a copy of them to both NASA and you to analyze. Some of his colleges confirmed that he was involved with an outlandish theory that fictional worlds are real."

"Well I guess he was right about this then?" asked the President rhetorically.

"Are we making any progress involving taking back Miami?" asked the Vice President to the Secretary of Defense.

"None. Those transformers and fighters keep knocking down any aircraft and ground crew we send in. The least we could get is satellite surveillance, so long as cloud cover remains zero."

"Do we at least have a location of Loki's machine?" asked the President.

"Yeah, it's located on top of the Four Season's hotel. We've tried to send in some tomahawks, but superman can see them coming a mile away and keeps knocking them down."

"Then what are our options?" asked the President.

Everyone looked to each other uneasily.

"Sir", started the Speaker of the House, "We have no options, unless a miracle happens."

Everyone sighed, except for Knox. The President dismissed the meeting until further notice, leaving Knox and Craig alone in the room.

"Sir, what about Agent Ryder?" asked Craig.

"We can't contact him, nor do we know where he is, but right now, I think he's our best hope..."

* * *

(Gotham: Bat-cave)

Before Deadpool could lead the group with recruiting, they first had to figure out who they would need, based on which world's they could get to the quickest, and who would be the most help in defeating Loki. In the Bat-cave, Clithe was giving the group the details on who exactly was in Loki's army...

"Raptors! He has freakin' velociraptors?!" exclaimed Jase. He had seen all three Jurassic Park movies, and he knew that they were formidable.

"You know what, bring it on!" said Deadpool. "Velociraptors just happen to be on my bucket "kill" list."

"OK, is that it Dr. Clithe?" asked Henry.

"Well, let's see, I covered all the storm troopers, and their vehicles. I got the Uri-Kai, the two T-rex and the endless supply of Decepticons, thanks to his allspark enhanced scepter. Their was Superman, Megatron, Starscream, Darth Vader, Thor, but his hammer is missing, I'm assuming he can't control it when he's not under his own free will."

"Ok, that makes sense, anyone else?" asked Mike.

"Ah, let's see... Oh, there was the girl from the Frozen movie. I didn't actually see it, so I don't know..."

"Elsa?" asked Jane. "She wear a blue dress, ice powers?"

"That's her."

"Well that's great, considering she could freeze over Miami with a thought" said Laura.

"That would actually be an improvement" said Mike, who always complained that Miami was too hot.

"So that's everyone?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, that was everyone he brought in before I took the generator, so he couldn't have brought anyone else in."

"Awesome, now let's start putting together our dream team!" said Deadpool. "Might I suggest anyone played by Jessica Alba?"

Everyone turned to glare at Deadpool. "What? I have a thing for blonds...and maybe brunettes, and the occasional redhead..."

"Deadpool! This is serious!" exclaimed Batman.

"I happen to be very serious! Do you know how hard it is to find love when you wear a mask 24/7?"

Everyone just glared at Deadpool. "Uh, fine!" he said, letting it go. Alfred soon walked in, pushing a mobile whiteboard.

"Here is the board master Michael requested" he said.

"Thank you Alfred, by the way, you're awesome!" thanked Mike as he dragged the board towards a wall.

"Why thank you master Michael. Master, Bruce, maybe you could learn some manners from this young man?" said Alfred jokingly as he went to lean against a wall. Batman just growled as he glared at Mike.

"Ok" continued Mike, picking up a marker and writing on the board. "We defiantly need the Autobots to fight those Decepticons..." he said as he wrote down 'Autobots' on the blackboard.

"We need the avengers too, they know Loki, and the Hulk can handle Superman" said Jase.

"We need some guys who are good in hand to hand to help us out with those troopers and the orcs" said Ryder

"What about some of those guys from the Lord of the Rings? Legolas, Aragorn and all them?" asked Jane

"Awesome" said Mike as he wrote the names down.

"...And what about Katnis Everdeen?" Asked Laura

"From the Hunger Games? are you sure..." asked Jase before being cut off.

"Yes! We defiantly need her. I vote for her!" yelled Mike.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on Jennifer Lawrence, does it?" asked Henry.

"What? No! Of course not!" he lied. He almost wrote down 'Jennifer', but quickly changed the 'Je' to a 'Ka'.

"Ok, and Peeta?" asked Jane. Everyone looked to each other, then laughed.

"Ha, good one!" said Deadpool.

"Ok, so we have Autobots, Avengers, and Je...Katniss. What about Jedi?" asked Mike

"I agree. Yoda is a must, especially if Vader is involved" said Jase.

"Ok, jedi it is..." said Mike.

"Can I suggest Spiderman?" asked Ryder.

"Ah, do I sense a fan-boy over here?" mocked Deadpool.

"What? No! I just saw the movie recently and noticed that he's pretty powerful."

"I agree, any superhero would be helpful" said Mike as he wrote his name down.

"Just please, for Stan Lee's sake, not the Sam Rami version!" exclaimed Deadpool.

"Oh, we would never even suggest that!" said Mike as he put 'Marc Webb' in parenthesis next to Spiderman.

"Alright, we have a good list so far, and we don't have much time to waste..." started Ryder, who was interrupted by Deadpool

"Actually, can I add two more to the list?"

"Who, and please don't tell me they're more mercenaries!"

"Relax! Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D. locked most of them up. Anyway, I was referring to two fellow fourth wall jumpers."

"Two jumpers, why do we need more?" asked Batman.

"Well, I've been looking at these names, and in order to all of them it would require coming all the way back to Gotham twice, probably taking all night. Two more jumpers would make things go by much more quickly."

"Fine, I guess we could benefit from the extra time. Who are they?"

"Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."

Batman slapped his palm against his face. "Loony Tunes, really? Aren't there any others?"

"None that like me, and I refuse to work with that pony! You can't make me!" said Deadpool, waving his finger.

"Fine! Alfred, you, Dr. Clithe and I are going to the mansion, I told Fox to meet us there with the supplies. We won't be able to house some of our larger guests in here."

"Very good sir, Dr. Clithe, this way please" said Alfred as he led Dr. Clithe to the elevator. Batman turned to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone, I'll stay here with Dr. Clithe to aid in reconstruction of the device. Ryder, you're in charge."

"I wasn't going to ask for your permission, but OK. Alright Deadpool, What's are first stop?"

"That would be..." said Deadpool as he put his hand to his head "...the nearest golf course."

* * *

(Gotham: Happy Harry's miniature golf)

Using some civilian vehicles Batman had hidden in the above ground junkyard, the group drove to a nearby miniature gold course (While Hiccup and Toothless flew overhead. It was night, so no one was there to see them. Ryder walked up to the gates, seeing that they were locked. He took out a small tool from pocket and proceeded to unlock it, when Deadpool smashed it open with one of his Katana's

"Real covert of a merc" said Ryder sarcastically

"Hey, time is of the essence" replied Deadpool.

"Hey, how did you cut through..." asked Jane.

"Adamantium blades, baby!" he said as he put the blade back into his scabbard. He walked over into the golf course, eyeing the grounds.

"Well, where is it?" asked Ryder.

"Give me a minute, these are invisible doors to other dimensions we're talking about, it's not like...Ah ha, here it is!" exclaimed Deadpool as he ran over to a golf hole. "Ok, once I open this, it will remain open for a few minutes, easily allowing us all to enter.

Laura eyed the hole curiously. "Uh, Deadpool, we can't fit through that."

"Oh, that's because you're not thinking outside the fourth wall! Just do as I do and jump down the rabbit hole!" he said as he jumped up into the hole. Suddenly, his hole body seemed to squeeze into the hole, almost cartoonishly.

"Holy snot!" exclaimed Jase.

"How did he just..." asked Henry.

"I don't know, but we only have a minute, so let's see where it goes..." said Mike as he enthusiastically jumped in. Likewise, his body seemed to squeeze through the golf hole.

"Well, I've done some crazy things in my life, but I sure hope this one ends well" said Jase as he jumped through.

"Alright everyone, get going!" said Ryder as he motioned Henry, Jane, and Laura in. He then turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Are you coming?"

"Ah, I'm not sure if Toothless can fit down their..."

"You do realize that physically, none of us would be able to fit down there, right?"

"OK, OK. come on bud" said Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless "how hard can this be?"

Toothless groaned in nervousness as he approached the hole. Using his wings, he lifted himself up and dove nose first into the hole. Like the others, he and Toothless somehow were able to squeeze through the hole. Once the last person went through, it was Ryder's turn.

"Never thought the agency would lead to this!" he said as he dove through...

* * *

(Down the Golf hole)

With Deadpool the furthest down, Everyone found themselves falling down a long, dark hole.

"AHHHH! screamed most as they fell down.

"Deadpool! What is this?" yelled Ryder, who had assumed sky-diving position.

"Don't worry, the laws of physics work differently down here! No need to worry!" said Deadpool, comfortably folding his hands behind his head as if he were lying in a hammock.

"I hope so, because falling to my death is no how I want to go!" screamed Jase as he spun out of control. Soon, they saw a round, gold-colored ground below.

"Deadpool! What is that!?" yelled Ryder.

As they fell further, they saw that is was a banner of the Warner Brothers logo. They fell into the banned, which stretched as they fell. Eventually, it gave away and they phased through.

They were now falling through open air as they saw an animated landscape below.

"Everyone, welcome to Looney Tune Land!" yelled Deadpool, who had his arms crossed as they approached the ground.

Surprisingly, none of them were injured when they hit the ground, but when they sat up, they saw that were little birds flying around their heads. Ryder swatted them away annoyingly.

"Next time, could you warn us?" he said angrily.

"Sorry, I like to surprise people."

"Wait, where's Hiccup and Toothless?" asked Ryder. Above them, Hiccup and Toothless gently glided down and landed next to them.

"Lucky" smirked Jane.

"So, where are they?" asked Henry. "I don't see anyone here."

"Huh" said Deadpool, scratching his chin. "They're usually around when a visitor arrives..."

"Maybe they're panicked from Loki's message?"

"Maybe. here, let me try my call..."

"You're what?..."asked Hiccup, afraid to ask.

"...Yodel-le-he hooooo!" Cried Deadpool, very loudly.

"OK, never do that again!" said Hiccup. Within seconds, two familiar characters zoomed up, almost instantaneously.

"Why Deadpool! Long time no see. How's life?" said Bugs Bunny. He extended his hand to shake the merc's hand.

"Life's great! Well, you know, minus the whole, Loki trying to control the fictional universe thing..."

"I knew it!" said Daffy Duck, spitting as he talked. "This is all your fault!" he said, pointing and accusing finger into Deadpool's chest, glaring into his eyes.

**"Why does everyone automatically blame _me_ when something goes wrong?"** said Deadpool, looking at the audience. He grabbed Daffy by the neck. Daffy's Eyes widened comically as he did so. "Look here, duck, I'm actually here to help, so how about you listen up while I explain myself!"

"O...K...sir..." said Daffy, trying to breath.

"This is nuts!" whispered Jase to Mike.

"This is awesome!" responded Mike.

"Ok" Deadpool said as he dropped the duck. "So here's the brief overview: Me and my friends here need to collect a rag-tag team of movie characters to stop this guy, and I need your help!"

Bugs and Daffy glanced at their friends, realizing they are obviously not from here. Bug's greeted them;

"Oh, hello. I'm Bugs and this is laughing boy..." Daffy shot him a glare "...and who might you be?" asked Bugs politely. Daffy zipped in front of him, again pointing an accusing finger as Ryder.

"And where are you from, Hmmm?"

"Back off duck! I'm agent Ryder of the FBI..."

"Ooh, fancy" remarked Bugs.

"...and this is Henry, Mike, Jase, Laura, Jane, Hiccup and Toothless" he pointed to each of his friends. "...And we are from the real world, well, at least us six anyway..."

"The real world!" remarked Bugs. "I haven't seen one of you guys since Michael Jordon!"

"Wait, hold on!" screamed Jane. "You mean "Space Jam" was real!"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you think Michael went out of retirement?"

Everyone looked to themselves, finding this hard to believe. Then again, they had been questioning a lot of things lately.

"Alright, all sport news aside" said Ryder. "We need your help to get the help of other characters. Can you help us get to where we need to go?"

Bugs and Daffy looked at each other. "Well, we haven't been world hopping in a while, but I think it will come back to us..."

"Great, than let's get going!" said Deadpool, putting his figure to his head. "OK, since we have three jumpers, we can make three teams to save time."

"OK, let me see..." thought Ryder out loud. "We also someone battle ready in each team, just in-case. So Deadpool, you, Henry and Laura are team one..."

"Go team one, yeah!" said Deadpool as he grabbed his new teammates.

"...Daffy, you, Mike, Jane and myself will make up team two, and Bugs, you, Jase and Hiccup and Toothless will be team three."

"Alright. Bugs, go to the Transformers and Star Wars, I'll go to the Spiderman and Avenger worlds, and Daffy, think you can handle Panam and the Lord of the Rings worlds?" asked Deadpool.

"Are you suggesting I don't know my way around? I can handle those easy!" He said confidently, maybe over confidently, which made Ryder nervous.

"Alright, let's do this! To the golf course!" said Deadpool.

* * *

(Real World: Four Seasons Hotel, top floor)

"Just look at it Thor" said Loki as he looked out the window in the penthouse of the tower.

It was large, with large windows all around. The room was painted white, furnished with luxurious furniture, and had a panoramic view of Miami. Around him, within the room, were a few troopers, a pair of raptors, and Elsa, who was standing by a window, looking outside. Below, Loki's army surrounded the city. The military had given up attempts of reclaiming it, so it was calm as of now. Smoke and fires were scattered around, the results of the earlier skirmishes.

"Soon, I will claim not just this world, but our world, and _all _worlds."

"Our father will be pleased with you brother" said Thor, who was under Loki's influence. "You were truly meant to be king. You know, deep down, I never did want the burden. My place now lies with Jane Foster."

"And I'm happy for you brother" said Loki, smiling at the fact that Loki was in complete agreement with him, even if it was a lie. "And thank you brother for helping me accomplish what I was destined for."

"We may have had our disagreements before, but now, now we can fight once again, side-by-side, as brothers"

Loki frowned at that last sentence. He was reminded of the relationship he once had with Thor, but this wasn't it; it was a lie. "As you wish brother."

Loki looked out once more, then turned to Elsa.

"Snow Queen, would you please make a snow cloud around the building? I don't want anyone spying overhead."

"Elsa slowly turned and responded. "Yes sir, but remember, I can't remove it once it's formed. I haven't been able to thaw since joining your army."

"That's alright. My people are adapted to the cold anyway" Loki responded as Elsa walked out onto a balcony and flung her hands up, sending a blast of magic into the air, which turned into a massive cloud. It started to snow around the building, an odd sight in Miami.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land: miniature golf course)

"Why are you portals always located in golf course?" asked Laura.

"No idea" replied Daffy simply.

"OK, lets get going!" said Deadpool. He, Bugs, and Daffy, walked around, looking for their respected hole.

"No, not this one" "Uh uh" "Oh!... nope, wrong one" Bugs and Daffy quietly told themselves as they moved from one hole to the next. Finally, Bugs stopped...

"Ah ha! here we are! Transformers. Team Rabbit! Let's go!" he said as Jase, Hiccup, and Toothless followed. Bugs jumped up and made a swan dive into the hole. Just then, Deadpool and Daffy put there hands to their heads.

"Aw man, that's not good! Guys, follow him, hurry!" yelled Deadpool.

"What's going on?" asked Ryder.

"The portal is unstable, it's going to close fast! Run! Jump in!" he yelled. Immediately, Jase jumped in, followed by Toothless and Hiccup.

Deadpool and Daffy then looked to each other in confusion. The other's didn't know it, but Daffy and Deadpool, and probably Bugs on the other side, felt the portal close, permanently.

"Did that hole just, disappear?" asked Daffy, pointing at the hole.

"Oh man, that's not good!" said Deadpool.

"What? What's going on!" asked Jane, grabbing Deadpool by the shirt. "That was my brother you just sent in, what's wrong?!"

"Wow, easy! They're fine, but the hole became unstable just as Bugs opened it. This hasn't happened before!"

"But what does that mean?"

"It means, kid" cut in Daffy "That whatever that clown with the deer antlers did to talk to all the world's at once made the portals unstable. If that's the case, than we can't get back the way we came from because the portal has closed, permanently, finite, hasta la vista holey, good bye..." Deadpool put his hand over the duck's mouth.

"I think they get it!"

"Then how will they, or we get back?" asked Henry.

"Well, that's where it gets tricky. We would have to take the long way back to Gotham, through other worlds, world's that we weren't intending on visiting" said Deadpool.

"Yes, and we better get going now, before these portals start closing on their own" said Daffy. "So we have to get in and out fast, or we might get stuck in a world."

"Alright! You hear the duck, let's get going!" said Ryder "I can't believe I just said that."

"Remember everyone!" said Deadpool as he approached the hole to the Spiderman Universe. "You guys need to follow me really fast! OK?"

"Got it" replied Henry.

"Alright, oh, and I'm renaming our team. It is now, team Merc!..." screamed Deadpool as he jumped in. Henry grabbed Laura's hand and, together, they jumped in right after.

Daffy looked to Jane, Mike, and Ryder. "OK, are you men ready!" said Daffy, as if talking to troops.

"Uh, yes" said Mike.

"Alright, and since we are apparently renaming our teams, we are now, team Duck!" yelled Daffy, hitting his palm as if trying to make a point.

"Real original" said Mike.

"Then let's go!" Daffy as he jumped into the air, laughing his signature crazy laugh as he descended, only to miss and smash into the ground.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" he said as he got up, partially dazed and with stars flying around his head. He then stumbled and fell into the hole.

"We're doomed" said Jane as they immediately jumped in after Daffy.

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Transformers Universe; Chicago)

In an alley, Bugs, Jase, and Toothless and Hiccup came flying out of the wall, crashing into the adjacent wall. Bugs ended up being crushed by Toothless.

"Oh, sorry" said Hiccup as Toothless move away from the wall, revealing a pancaked rabbit.

"That's ok" said Bugs weakly, before peeling himself from the wall with his own hand, and flopping his body, which took its original shape.

"Man, I forgot you can do that" said Jase. Bugs ignored him as he walked back to the wall they came from, feeling it.

"Uh-oh" Bugs said.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh, I think the portal just closed, like, closed closed.

"Closed!" exclaimed Jase. "How can it be closed? I thought you could open portals?"

"I can, but this thing just closed, as if it were never here. I think mister "take-over-the-world" messed with the nature of the fourth wall when he projected his face across the skies. But don't worry, all we need do is to go home via another world. Wait, oh no! If this thing was unstable, that means, the others, oh no! They might all close soon!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Hiccup and Jase.

"Their going to close, and soon. We need to find these transformers guys and get out of here!" screamed Bugs as he ran down the Alley. He obviously didn't look both ways as he ran into the street, because he was hit by a yellow Camaro. Bugs got up, dizzy from the impact, as the yellow Camaro, which was followed by a large, red and blue truck with flame details, transformed into Bumblebee. Behind him, Optimus formed from the truck. Team Rabbit stared in awe as Optimus turned his attention to the to humans, a dragon, and the anthropomorphic rabbit.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, hi" said Jase, clearly caught off by the giant robot. "We came here for your help, to fight Loki..."

"Loki, you mean that man who threatened our world with war in the sky last night?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, yeah. You see, I'm from the Real World, and we have a way to get back and stop him."

"And you need our help?" asked the last Prime.

"Yes, he's got Megatron and Starscream under his control..."

"Look, Mr. Prime" spoke up Bugs. "I would love to go over the details, but we need to get going now! The portals are closing, and we need to leave now!"

"Wait, Bugs, what about the other Autobots?"

"There isn't time! We might be lucky just to get home!" said Bugs as he ran down the street. "Come one! I feel a portal this way!"

"He's a fourth wall jumper?" asked Optimus, pointing at the rabbit.

"Yes, he is, and we need to get going!"

Optimus looked to Bumblebee, who nodded. He then put his hand to his ear.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus, I have found a way through the fourth wall to stop Loki. Time is of the essence, so I must regrettably leave with only Bumblebee. If we fail, and Loki invades Earth, you must take command!..."

* * *

**OK, so as of right now, Batman, Deadpool, Hiccup and Toothless, Bugs and Daffy, and Optimus and Bumblebee are on the Fourth Wall League..**

**Wait, hold up, "Fourth wall league"? How did you come up with that? **

**I don't know, it just came to me...**

**And Team Chimichanga wasn't a good name?**

**Uh, not really no.**

**Well, I think that Fourth wall league is very corny!**

**So then what about "Justice" League?**

**I never said Justice League wasn't corny.**

**(Sigh) Yeah you're right, but it was the best I could come up with, so let's just go with it.**

**Fine! I still think Chimichanga is a better name though.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the name in a review.**

**...Which would prefer; the corny Fourth Wall League, or the awesome Team Chimighanga?**


	11. Chapter 9: Fourth Wall Alliance

Chapter 9:

Fourth Wall Alliance, Assemble

**Well, I guess we both lost out on that one, cause "Fourth Wall Alliance" won. Thank you _kaylinthehuman_ for the name!**

**Come on people, Chimichanga's are awesome!**

**With some tortilla chips and salsa, maybe, but not for a superhero/cartoon/Jedi/dragon rider/Cybertronian...etc. team.**

**Says you...**

**Says almost everyone! By he way, did anyone like the new cover art?**

**You mean that slapped together Photoshop project?**

**Hey, you try making a poster of 19 characters! **

**Well, enough of that, just saw "How to Train Your Dragon 2"...THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**I know right?! It made me laugh, cry, sing even... didn't see that one coming.**

**Man, now that I saw that, I have some great ideas for Hiccup and Toothless when the main battle comes!**

**Also, due to some brain storming, the characters will now call the portal's "breaks" as in breaks in the fourth wall.**

**Oh, your so clever! **

**Yeah, just wish I put that in their earlier. I will eventually, but right now, I know you all are interested in what happens next. So, without further ado...**

* * *

(Team Merc: New York (Spiderman Universe))

Deadpool emerged from thin air atop of a building somewhere in New York, making a ninja roll as he landed. Behind him, Henry and Laura came through immediately, still holding hands when they landed on their feet. It wasn't until Henry turned did he realize that they were still holding hands.

"Oh, sorry" he said, pulling his hand back to behind his head in embarrassment.

Laura just smiled.

**"Can you believe these guys?" said Deadpool covertly to the reader.**

"Oaky Doky, Spidy's gotta be around here somewhere, so let's get going, and quickly, I feel the other breaks losing stability. Now, if I were Spiderman, and let's face it, my costume is not far off, where would I go?" Said Deadpool, stroking his chin.

"How about you stop stealing my wisecrack gag and turn around, copycat!" said a voice from behind. The trio turned around and saw the amazing Spiderman hanging from a pole.

"Wow!" "Oh my gosh!" responded Henry and Laura in surprise.

"Pleas, please, hold your applause!" said Spiderman as he jumped down to their level. "Hey, what are you doing here!" said Spiderman to Deadpool. "Did you cause..."

"If someone blames me for Loki's threat one more time, I'm going to kill someone!" said Deadpool angrily, yet somehow comedic.

"Uh, Spiderman, may I call you Spiderman? Cause I can call you Peter if you want..." said Henry.

"What! Deadpool, did you tell them my secret identity?!" asked Spiderman.

"Stop blaming me for everything!" yelled Deadpool, holding his hands out dramatically.

"He didn't say anything, we're from the Real World!" cut in Laura.

"Wow! Hold on, the Real World? I thought you said that that was impossible?" asked Spiderman to Deadpool.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but we need your help and the Avengers to defeat him, and he somehow caused the breaks to close. So we need to go, like, now!" said Deadpool.

"Uh, I don't know, you and I have some trust issues..."

"Can you trust us?" asked Laura.

"Well, if you mean do I trust perfect strangers over Deadpool, than yeah."

"Hey!" Deadpool protested.

"Then let's go!"

Spiderman sighed. "Fine, just let me text Aunt May and we'll go..."

"Can you text and swing? The break out of here is still a few blocks away, and it leads to..." he put his hand to his head, "The Lion King universe."

"Lion King? I thought we needed to get to the Avengers?" asked Henry.

"Wait, I thought _this_ was the Marvel universe?" asked Laura.

"Talk to Sony and Disney!" exclaimed Spiderman.

"Thanks to the breaks collapsing, some have already closed, ergo we need to take a few detours to get to Avengers. Ergo, we need to go through Lion King, ergo, that's about it, let's go."

* * *

(Team Duck: Panam, District 13)

**(I'm assuming this is Mockingjay)**

In the barren wasteland above District 13, Daffy, Mike, Jane, and Agent Ryder came flying out of thin air near a ruin.

"Well, this place is depressing" said Daffy.

"This must be District 13" said Jane. "Wow, it's just as I imagined it in the book."

"Wait, hold on, how can this place exist?" asked Mike. "This movie is still in production."

"Well, Mr. I-know-everything" said Daffy, "If a movie has enough fans anticipating it, than it can exist before it comes out, I think. Wait, or is it that a world which is a continuing series has every already planned out? Great, now I'm confused..."

"I think we get it, don't we have schedule to keep?" asked Ryder.

"Right, the fate of the worlds are in our hands, and time is against us, so let us go, and bring justice!" said Daffy dramatically.

"Alright" said Mike simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Where do we go?"

"We are going, that-a-way" said Daffy, pointing in one direction.

"Great, than we go this way" said Mike, pointing in the other direction.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Daffy, insulted.

"Well, let's see, you always go the wrong way, so I'm going in the direction opposite of you."

"Oh please!" said Daffy as he walked ahead of Mike. "You mean to tell me that if I go this way, we will find Ms. Eversplean that much quicker?" he said as he turned to face the direction he was walking, only to find Katniss pointing an arrow in his face.

Daffy, wide open in shock and fear, turned his eyes to meet Mike. "You're despicable."

Katniss, keeping her arrow pointed in Daffy's face, spoke. "Who are you, and by this duck here, I don't think you're from the Capital. Do have something to do with the Loki character?" she asked seriously.

"Ah, how about you point the sharp arrow thing away from my face? It's very unsettling" asked Daffy. Katniss ignored him.

"We are here from the Real World, and we need your help to defeat this Loki" said Ryder.

"You, you're from the Real World?" Katniss asked.

"Yes" said Jane.

"And you can defeat him?"

"Once we get everyone together, we can defeat him before he releases the monster" said Ryder.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Katniss.

"Why else would we be here if our own world's are in danger?"

Katniss turned back to Daffy, then lowered her bow.

"Alright, I'll help, but you will need help, just give me half an hour and I can get my friends..."

"Sorry toots, but there's no time, the breaks are closing fast, and we still have a few worlds to go through before they close for good. So, the break is this...that way" said Daffy, remembering what happened last time he gave directions. Katniss reluctantly followed. Behind them, however, stood Mike, who had not moved or spoken since Katniss showed up.

"Jennifer..." he said admiringly as Jane grabbed him.

"It's not her, it's Katniss, remember?" she asked him.

"I don't care, it's the closest I'm ever going to get!"

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Transformers Universe)

Bumblebee, carrying Bugs and Jase, and Optimus, towing his trailer, and Hiccup and Toothless, just above them, traveled quickly through the streets of Chicago. Some stared at the animated dragon flying over the truck, but given the appearance of Loki, it was clear that the fourth wall as amuck.

"Alright doc, just a beeline for that dumpster up ahead, and we're through" said Bugs.

"Uh, Bugs, aren't you supposed to open the portal before we go through?" asked Jase.

Bugs stared blankly up ahead. "Uhhh... right. Alright doc, stop the car, or yourself I guess" said Bugs.

Bumblebee stopped while Bugs got out. He casually walked over to the dumpster, mumbling some tune to himself. He went to touch the dumpster, but instead of touching it, his want went though it, as if into thin air.

"Oaky doaky then, the magic hole through the dumpster is now open for business" said Bugs as he walked back into Bumblebee.

As Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless went though, Bugs noticed something interesting...

**"Has anyone noticed how secret portals in movies are always conveniently hidden in dark alleys?"**

"I know right, it's almost tile this is a mov... oh, right, cause we are _in_ a movie."

**"Right"**

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Star Wars Universe, Corescent)

Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless came through a wall inside one of the grand halls of the Jedi temple. Luckily, it was empty at the time, so no one noticed the two vehicles and the dragon come through. Jase and Bugs got out of Bumblebee.

"Awesome, so we're in the Jedi temple, so all we need is Yoda and maybe a few other Jedi and we're good!" said Jase. "Bugs, can you sense the other portal?"

"Uh, yeah, it's that-a-way" pointed Bugs down the wall. "Actually, see that fourth pillar over their? Well, it's next to the one after that one."

"Well, that's easy, and that's a straight shot to Gotham?"

"Ah, not exactly, see, the other break that was here already closed, so we need to go through another world to get back to good ole' Gotham."

"Well, Ok. Which world is it?" Asked Hiccup. But before Bugs could answer, two familiar faces showed up from around a corner.

"Trespassers, you are" said Yoda, drawing his light saber. Beside him, Mace Windu did the same.

"Who are you, did the Separatists send you, or was it this Loki?" asked Mace.

"Uh, hi" said Bugs.

"We are here seeking your help to defeat Loki, I'm Optimus Prime, from the Transformers Universe. This is Bumblebee, Jase, Hiccup, Toothless, and Bugs Bunny."

**(It is so weird picturing Peter Cullen saying "Bugs Bunny" seriously!)**

Yoda looked to Mace, then back at the Prime. "So you are here as enemies not, but allies, hmm?" asked Yoda.

"That is correct" said Optimus.

Yoda deactivated his light saber, then held his hand out. "Hmmm, I sense that, a noble one, you are, selfless, and trustworthy."

Optimus looked down at Jase. "You bet. I'm Jase Lawrence, from the Real World..."

"So you are, young one" said Yoda, looking to Mace. "Trust them, I feel we can."

Mace turned to Optimus' company. "We will gather what Jedi we can, but we had sent most out to secure the peace amidst the panic Loki had caused, so it will take time..."

"Sorry doc, but the breaks are closing fast, and we need to get though before this one closes, or we'll be stuck here for a while" said Bugs as he walked ahead to the fifth pillar.

"This way, and fast before it closes." Said Bugs as he walked through the pillar.

Optimus looked to Yoda, before transforming into his truck mode, and opened his door to offer the old master a ride...

* * *

(Team Merc: Lion King Universe)

Simba was pacing the pridelands at night, worried about the sign in the sky. He had been dealing with the complaints and concerns of his subjects all day, and in truth, he had no idea what to do, he didn't even know who Loki was. His knowledge of the other worlds was limited. Zazu was flying slowly next to him, ready to give advise if he needed it.

Then a short distance away, a figure appeared, out of thin air. He was an odd creature, standing on two legs, wearing some sort of red clothing. Simba crouched down on instinct, spying on these newcomers. Behind him, others appeared.

"Your majesty, who are they?" asked Zazu.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, I'm going to get some answers, one way or another. Looks like those pouncing lessons are going to come in handy" joked Simba to Zazu.

"Just a short stop through 1994 Disney, and about a quarter mile that a way, lies our doorway to the Avengers universe" said Deadpool leading the way.

"Hey, I have a question" asked Laura. "How is it that the way between two Marvel world's is the Lion King world?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, these breaks are fluid and don't run by rules of logic."

Laura looked to Henry. "Hey, he's got a point."

"Man, let's get out of here quick, I don't feel comfortable without any buildings to swing from" said Spiderman, noticing his getaway routes are limited.

"Aw, is Spidey afraid of the outdoors?"

"No, I just like to have some access to something to swing from."

"Well relax, we only have a short way through the animated Serengeti, and then we're in the Marvel movie Universe. And we better hurry, because the break is clos..." before Deadpool could finish, he was tackled by a huge, animated lion.

"Who are you?! Do you work for this Loki?!" demanded Simba, growling into Deadpool's face.

"Down kitty" said Spiderman nervously. "Let the mercenary go..."

"How about you tell us why you have encroached on the pridelands without the king's permission" said Zazu, who had flown onto a nearby bush.

"Uh, your royal feline-ness, I don't need to be rude...but our way out is destabilazing as we speak..." Deadpool said with a constricted voice, having a giant lion paw on his throat.

"You, your one of those jumpers, I've heard about you! Some crazy one came here a few times before. What was his name, Kus-cow?" said Zazu.

"Um, Simba, your majesty" said Henry, walking forward. "We mean no trouble, we were only passing through. Me and my friend here are from the Real World, and we need these men to help us take it back from Loki."

Simba loosened his grip on Deadpool, though not letting his go completely. "You're from the Real World? And this Loki, you're trying to stop him?" asked Simba.

Henry and Laura nodded nervously.

Simba got off of Deadpool entirely.

"Ah, air, I've missed you" said Deadpool dramatically.

"If you're going to stop him, then my pride and I will accompany you..."

"Uh, sorry to disappoint, but Loki kind off dismembered the fourth wall. They are falling apart. This break is actually about to close any minute, and we need to get through it now!" said Deadpool motioning everyone to follow him. Seeing his point, Simba let them go.

Deadpool led his group a about 20 yards ahead, then walked into thin air, vanishing. His friends followed, leaving Simba and Zazu alone.

* * *

(Team Duck: Arendelle, Castle hallway)

In the hallway of the castle of Arendelle, Gerda was walking through, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Oh, the poor dear. Elsa, if only we knew where you were" asked Gerda to herself. Suddenly, Daffy stuck his head through the wall.

"Ahh!" screamed Gerda as she fainted. Daffy walked out of the wall, where the break was located, and walked over to the woman. He kicked her, to make sure she was out.

"Well, that's one way to clear the room. Coast is clear!" yelled Daffy into the wall. Soon, Mike, Jane, Katniss, and Ryder came through.

"Wait, this isn't Middle Earth" acknowledged Mike.

"No, it's...actually, I don't know what's the name of this place, it feels pretty new..."

"Wait a second, I know this scenery, Daffy, we're in "Frozen"!" said Jane.

"Calm down toots" replied Daffy. "This is just a shortcut. Middle Earth is...downstairs, somewhere. Come on, we have to be very, very quiet" said Daffy, tip toeing down the hall. Then, he somehow managed to trip over himself and crash into a lampstand nearby, knocking it, as well as a vase and a candle stick over, making a racket.

"Woops!" he said as he crashed down.

"You moron!" exclaimed Ryder.

"I actually saw that coming" said Mike.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" said Daffy bitterly as they continued on down the stairs, and down another hall.

"Yikes, we better hurry, it's going to close soon. Just around this corner, and..." said Daffy, but he was suddenly hit with a wicked right cross by a redheaded stranger.

**(Like that Willie Nelson reference?)**

Daffy spun around with a goofy expression of pain on his face, with his teeth cracked and shattered.

"The pain..." he said before falling down.

"Alright, who are you?! And what have you done with my sister?!" demanded Anna, holding a broom in a threatening manner.

"Woah! Calm down ma'am!" said Ryder, holding his hands out in a calming manner. Katniss, on the other hand, not knowing this woman's intention, raised her bow.

"No! Put it down, she's good, just confused!" said Mike to Katniss. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, he had finally said something to her without drooling.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You look like one of those people who took Elsa! Are you with Loki? Speak!" she demanded, refusing to but down the broom.

"Um, Anna..." said Jane

"How do you know my name!"

"We are from the real world, well, most of us anyway" said Jane. "We had to pass through your world to find help in stopping Loki!"

Anna lowered the broom. "So, your jumpers, then?" asked Anna.

"Yes, we are going to stop Loki, and save your sister."

Anna considered believing them, but then raised her broom again.

"I don't believe you! I've had a bad experience with strangers and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok" said Ryder. "Just consider this; Loki wants a monster to control the worlds. Why would he send us if he's looking for the monster?"

Anna thought it over, trying to work out the scenario in her head. Finally, she lowered her broom.

"Alright, than tell me, where is Elsa, and why did Loki take her? He hasn't made any demands..."

Ryder looked to Mike.

"Um, actually, he wanted Elsa's power, to help him secure the monster" explained Mike.

"What? Elsa would never use her powers like that!" said Anna, defending Elsa.

"She probably doesn't, but Loki has this way of, controlling people. Loki's basically taken control of her mind..."

Anna put on a painful expression. "He's...he's controlling her, against her will?"

Jane nodded. "I guess you could say he has some magic of his own."

Just then, Daffy woke up.

"Ugh, what happened, and who's the nut who punched me?" he asked, then, he jerked his head to face down the hall, past Anna. "The break's closing! We'll be stuck here if we don't get through now!" said Daffy as he zoomed from one corner of the room to the other.

"Ah ha, here it is! Everyone this way!" said Daffy as he jumped through, opening the fragile break. Ryder, Katniss, and Mike ran after him.

"Jane, come on, it's going to close!" said Mike as he jumped through.

Jane looked back at Anna one last time. "Don't worry, we'll be back, with your sister" said Jane as she jumped through.

They should have considered Anna's questionable decision-making skills before leaving her alone...

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Megamind Universe, Metro-city)

In an alleyway, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless came out of a wall, from out of nowhere. Jase couldn't help but notice that the city they were now driving through was animated. Jase and Bugs were in Bumblebee, while Yoda and Mace road with Optimus.

"So- who else will be on this little get together?" Asked Bumblebee with his radio voice.

"Well, assuming we can get everyone with the portal's closing and all, we've got the Avengers, Katniss, hopefully some of those guys from the Lord of the Rings..."

Just then Jase and Bugs were thrown to the right side of Bumblebee as he swerved left to avoid a blast from above. Taking fighting stance, Bumblebee kicked Bugs and Jase from himself, transforming, along with Optimus, who had to let out Yoda and Mace.. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to them.

"What was that?!" asked Hiccup. Moments later, as if in response to Hiccup's question, a large robot landed next to them.

"Who dares to enter the domain of Megamind, the defender of Metrocity?!" said a loud voice, emanating from the robot, which had a clear dome where its head should be. Inside, Jase could see the unmistakable blue head of Megamind, and next to him, Minion.

"Wait, hold up, we're not here to hurt you!" said Jase out-loud. "We're just passing though."

"Passing through, or scouting for Loki and that monster of his? If that's the case, prepare to meet your doom!" yelled Megamind dramatically a variety of ray guns popped out of the robot, aimed at the group.

"We mean you no harm!" said Optimus, raising his hands. "We are not in league with this Loki, we only want to pass through. We are on a mission to stop him, and his monster."

"Wait, you are?" said Megamind, quickly withdrawing his weapons. He then opened the dome, with Minion at his side.

"Do you speak the truth, man of metal?" asked Megamind.

"I do."

Megamind then became enthusiastic. "Then, I to wish to go and defeat this super-villain Loki!"

"Um, sir, are you sure we should, I mean, what if Metrocity is attacked while we are gone?" asked Minion.

"Minion, sometimes, the good of the city, lies elseware from the city."

"Well, I guess the more the merrier" said Jase. "But you have to come now, the break's about to close!"

"Absolutely, oh, can my robot come with?"

"Um, sure, just follow us..."

* * *

(Team Merc: Marvel movie Universe, Stark Tower)

On top of the tower where Loki first tried to take over the world, at least this world, Deadpool, Henry, Laura, and Spiderman came through.

"Ah, skyscrapers, feels like home!" said Spiderman, looking over the side.

"Woah, talk about convenience! We're right on top of Stark Tower! This will be a piece of cake!" said Deadpool.

Little do they know, inside, JARVIS had already detected their presence, and the Avengers, at least those present, were about to come to them.

Suddenly, up from the side of the building, Tony Stark, in his Iron-Man armor, came flying up, eying the company.

"What the... Deadpool? And Spiderman?!" Iron-Man landed near them, lifting his face shield, so as to talk to them more clearly.

"What are you doing here? Spidey, did Sony finally give up your rights?"

"I wish!"

"Hey! Iron Man, how's life? Listen, remember Loki's message across the sky last night?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh, yeah, how could I not?" Just then, Captain America and Bruce Banner came up to the roof via a door.

"What's up...Deadpool! For the last time, Fox has your rights..." said Bruce.

"Stop reminding me!"

"Uh, hello, evil Asgardian holding the Universe hostage!" spoke up Henry.

The three Avengers turned their attention to the two normal looking people.

"Who are you?" asked Steve Rogers.

"Hey, I'm Henry, and this is Laura..."

"Hi" greeted Laura.

"They're from the Real World..."said Deadpool

"The Real World? How on earth..." asked Captain.

Telling that this was going to be a repeat question, Deadpool cut him off.

"How about I answer all these questions back in Gotham! Look, some dude can get us back to stop Loki, but the breaks are falling apart. So let's go, before we get stuck here!"

Stark, Rodgers, and Bruce looked at each other.

"Ok, but Widow and Hawkeye have been hiding out since SHIELD went under, and I don't know where Thor is..." started Stark.

"Thor's under Loki's control as well" said Henry.

They looked at him in bewilderment. "Loki's got Thor... but how..."

"Can I explain all of this when we are safely back in Gotham? Come on! the Break's in your basement!" said Deadpool.

* * *

(Team Duck: Middle Earth, Edoras)

Gandalf was walking through a field just outside of Edoras, wandering what to make of Loki's threat. He was soon greeted by Legolas and Aragorn, who were coming to see him.

"Gandalf, do you have any idea what we can do? Theodin's getting anxious" asked Aragorn.

Gandalf looked to his two friends. "Unfortunately, I don't know. We have no way of entering the Real World to stop this madman..."

"Might want to change your response grandpa!" said Daffy as he sprung out, seemingly out of nowhere. Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn stood back, taking defensive postures. Behind Daffy, Mike, Ryder, Jane, and Katniss followed.

"Hello there. I'm agent Ryder..." said Ryder, but he was interrupted when a six person came from the break, knocking Ryder down.

"What the..." said Ryder, trying to get Anna of Arendelle off of him.

"Anna?!" yelled Jane. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you could get back to find Elsa, so, I decided that I'll come to!"

"No, absolutely not!" said Ryder out loud. "Turn right around and go back!"

"Uh, can't do that" interrupted Daffy. "The break just closed."

Ryder looked annoyingly at the young, animated girl.

"I'll deal with you later" he said, turning his attention to the three, medieval looking men, then to Mike.

"Hey, kid, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Well, the old dude is Gandalf, a wizard, and the other is Legolas, a bad-ass elf who's good with a bow, and Aragorn there is a prince of Gondor ..."

"May I ask, who are you?" asked Gandalf the white, pointing his staff at the group.

"RIght, I'm Mike Harrison, and these are my friends. We, well, most of us come from the Real World. I assume you've heard of Loki?"

Gandalf lowered his staff, motioning Legolas and Aragorn to do the same. "I think they are telling the truth" said Gandalf.

"How can you be certain?" asked the ranger.

"Why would they, who are obviously not of our world, come here, when all other worlds are threatened with war. And if they were the enemy, than why come peacefully, when they've already made threats against us?" asked the wizard.

Legolas and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Daffy looked around, than to the edge of the forest. "Ah, don't mean to be a bother, but the last break is about to close."

Mike looked to the wizard. "Look, we need your help to defeat Loki. We hoped to ask your friends to help, but we have no time. Will you join us?"

Gandalf looked to Legolas. "I feel that are services are most useful where you are going, rather than stay here and wait for our enemy to come to us."

"But what about here? Loki is a threat, yes, but we have enemies here as well" asked Aragorn.

"Indeed we do, but I feel our own enemies are otherwise distracted by this greater threat, which give us the advantage of time."

Legolas looked at Aragorn and nodded in agreement. Aragorn looked to Ryder.

"We will give you our aid, but we must return once this crisis is over."

"Believe me" said Ryder "No one wants everyone where they are supposed to be more than I do!"

* * *

**OK, I'm glad that's over. Now that I've finally reached this part, I was a bit disappointed at myself. I obviously didn't want _every_ character from these movies in the team, since that would be a ridiculous amount of characters to draw in. But now that I've written it, it doesn't make sense for some of these characters to follow our heroes back to Gotham, without telling their friends or bringing them along. The only ones that made sense were Spiderman and the Avengers (I tied in the Winter Soldier storyline to exclude Widow and Hawkeye). Also, although I had Simba in the main lineup, I was unfortunately having trouble making him work in the rest of the story, but I was able to squeeze him in their somewhere.**

**Oh well, can't change the past.**

**Tell that to the X-men!**

**That's completely different!**

**Why not? Imagine, going into the fourth wall, going back in time, and then going back into the Real World, in a different time!**

**Ok, now you're just messing with my mind! Anyway, sorry if this chapter seemed awkward. Anyway, now that we've got everyone, the story should flow more efficiently now.**


	12. Chapter 10: Breaking it Down

Chapter 10:

The Break-down

**Batman back, and running on **

* * *

(Gotham: Wayne Mansion)

**(Note: this is Dark Knight series, so Morgan Freeman is playing Lucius Fox)**

Lucius Fox and Drake Clithe had been working non-stop for several hours, trying to repair the fourth wall generator, while Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, used the Bat computer to help repair the programming. Dr. Clithe was hard at work, siting at a desk, using a magnifying glass to help him see the minuscule microchips as he soldiered wires and made circuits.

"What about the mica capacitors" asked Fox, walking in with a small box.

"Ah, yes, I need two 200 micro farad ones, for the third microchip..."

After some back and forth tech talk, Fox went about installing the capacitors.

"So tell me, Dr. Clithe" asked Fox, "How did you come about this theory, that the world's of fiction actually exist?"

Dr. Clithe removed his glasses, looking at Fox. "Well, it's complicated..."

"Hey, I'm a complicated guy" smiled Fox

Clithe looked down, working out his thoughts into words.

"I guess it's a little bit of both physics, philosophy, and metaphysics. You see, my daughter, she's grown now, wrote stories for a living. She never wrote anything major, but she enjoyed her work. Man, I must be all over the news by now. She's probably seen me... Anyway, she always told me how, when she wrote, that her stories would sometimes, write themselves. I never really understood it, not until eight years ago anyway. In my theorizing, I wondered how is it that fiction could inspire such, a following. I began to wonder, maybe these fictional worlds do exist, somehow, in the minds of people who watch, and read them. What if, due to, collective subconscious, we actually make it possible for these worlds to exist. I could go on and on the metaphysical properties of these worlds, but, I think you get the point..."

"That is fascinating. Truly, it is" said Fox. "And you were ostracized for that?"

Clithe nodded.

"You know" continued Fox, "Some of the greatest minds in history were ostracized for their theories, only to have been proven revolutionary later in time. You, you were able to prove your theory within your lifetime, something of a rarity in the scientific community."

"Yes" said Clithe, smiling, yet somehow skeptical. "And now, I can add my name to those who created some of the worst weaponry on earth. Oppenheimer, Alfred Nobel, all those minds who created such promising things, now some of the most horrible devices the world have ever seen.

Fox nodded. "It's not over yet. Once we repair your generator, we will make this right. Mr. Wayne has a way of doing that."

"How are you sure? How are you sure we can right this..."

"Because I'm Batman, and Batman never fails!" said Batman as he walked in, carrying a disk.

"You just love saying that, don't you?" asked Clithe, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, it's true, I'm Batman..."

"Of course you are!... is the program ready?" asked Clithe.

Batman handed him the disk. "Here you are, ready when you are."

"Well, unfortuantly it's taking longer than anticipated. Some of your technology here is more, advanced than what we have in the Real World. It's actually improving my original design, but it's taking longer for me to work out the math..."

Just then, their was a sound of a door bell.

"Alred!" screamed Bruce.

"I've got it, sir" said Alfred from down the hall.

"They must be back" said Fox.

"That was fast" said Bruce, walking out the room to meet his new guests.

"Just remember to be polite, Mr. Wayne. Remember, they are coming here from different worlds, so they might hear things differently here..."

"I know Fox! Remember, I've studied _every_ known discipline, including fictional knowledge" said Bruce as he left.

* * *

Alfred made it to the front door, looking through the peep hole. He saw the familiar face of Jase.

"Welcome master Jase" greeted Alfred.

"Hello, we're back, and we've, brought some extra guests" said Jase as he walked in. following behind him was Bugs, Megamind, Minion, Hiccup, Toothless, Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Greetings" said Megamind enthusiastically.

"Welcome, sir..." said Alfred, surprised.

"So, this is the Wa-een mansion of Gat-ham!" said Megamind, mis-pronouncing the otherwise simple words.

"Yes..." replied Alfred. Looking outside, he saw Optimus and Bumblebee, who were to large to enter through the small doors.

"Ah yes, I was told about you. Please, walk around to the east wing, the glass doors might be large enough for you to enter."

"Great-see you there!" said Bumblebee with his radio voice.

Alfred closed the door and proceeded to the east wing.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Master Wayne will be with you shortly" said Alfred as he walked away.

"Hey, nice digs" said Bugs as he plopped on a couch.

"So, where are these other warriors you have told us about?" asked Mace.

"Uh, they should be here in a few..."

"Welcome to Wayne Manor!" greeted Bruce, somehow harshly.

"Oh, hey Bats!" said Bugs as he zoomed up to greet the dark knight. Batman simply glared at him, not wanting to shake hands.

Batman looked around, seeing Megamind and Minion. "Who are you? Jase, you didn't say anything about, _more_ animated characters."

"Uh, yeah, we may have run into a few problems. Something about the breaks closing and we had to take some detours..."

Then, the floor shook as Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room.

"Greetings, Dark Knight" greeted Optimus. Batman looked at him, as if expecting more robots to show up.

"I thought they would be more of you" he said coldly.

"Another problem doc" said Bugs. "The breaks were not only closing, but closing fast, so we had to grab whoever we found, namely the truck and the car here."

Batman sighed. "Well, that's just great! You know Clithe was just telling me how Loki could bring to like any machine with that Allspark-sceptor of his..."

"What?" said Optimus, half-shocked. Before Batman could answer, the doorbell rang again.

"Alfred!"

"I'm almost their, sir" said Alfred simply.

"You know, the door's right there..." said Jase.

Batman simply glared at him, menacingly. Jase turned away, feeling uncomfortable.

From the door entered Deadpool, Laura, Henry, Spiderman, Ironman, Captain America, and Bruce Banner.

"Hey Bats! look who we have here!" greeted Deadpool. "Though we couldn't get ol' Scarlet here, I think we've got a good thing going here."

Batman simply glared. "Welcome, Wilson."

"Awe, do you have to call me by my real name?"

"Yes."

"Jase! Have you heard from Mike and Jane yet?" asked Henry.

"Not yet, we just got here ourselves. Did you guys run into problems with the breaks too?"

"Yeah. We had to rush it, and then we kind of took a detour through the Lion King, that was neat."

Jase was going to ask more, but the doorbell rang again.

"Alfred!" yelled Batman

'Right away sir" said Alfred, uncomplaining.

"But the door..." started Laura, but Jase cut her off, simply nodding his head.

From the door came in Mike, Jane, Ryder, Katniss, Daffy, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and surprisingly, Anna.

"Awesome! we're all... Hey, wait, what's Anna doing here?" asked Laura.

"Anna? Where did Megamind come from?" asked Mike.

"We had to make a few side trips" said Jase. "Besides, we could use all the help we could get, right?"

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen" greeted Tony Stark, taking off his helmet. "Admire your work, you know, with the bow and arrow thing. You should meet a friends of mine, have a little archery contest."

"Uh, thank you?" said Katniss as if it were a question.

"Hi, I'm Anna" greeted Anna to Yoda. "You know, you remind me of someone..." she said, rubbing her chin.

"Really, hmm? Glad to meet you as well, I am" said the Jedi master. Anna gave him a perplexed look, wondering why he talks like that.

Legolas walked over to Bumblebee, who was just standing there. "Hello" he said simply. "You're, ah, made of metal..."

"Yes- you're very observant" said Bumblebee. Legolas glared, not trusting many of the characters that surrounded him.

"Hey" said Jane to Rogers. "I'm Jane...you're kind of hunky looking" she said flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks?" said Steve, awkwardly.

"Hello, I am Gandalf" greeted Gandalf to Batman. Batman simply glared back.

"I'm Batman" he said, as Gandalf backed away slowly. Batman couldn't help that everyone was getting a little chatty and distracted. Slowly, he made his way to Ryder.

"Agent Ryder, we have had a setback, the machine won't be ready for several hours. I think now might be a good time to brief everyone on what's going on."

Ryder nodded. "Agreed. Alright everyone! If I can have your attention please!" Ryder raised his voice. Everyone turned and stood quietly, minus Mike...

"I don't care if she's only sixteen in the movie!" said Mike out-loud to Henry. "In real life she's 23, and if I..." he froze, realizing everyone was listening to him.

He coughed. "Continue"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Alright! I know you all have a lot of questions..."

"Yeah, like where's the wine!" said Tony Stark.

"Yeah, and I want chimichangas!" demanded Deadpool.

"I meant about Loki threatening the universe and what's our plan of attack!"

"Oh, well that's important too, but _then_ can we have chimichangas?"

Batman rolled his eyes. .

"People! This is serious! We need to get together and lay out our strengths and figure out how to conquer this!" said Ryder.

Everyone stood quiet.

"I agree" said Optimus. "Perhaps you could share some light about Loki and his plan?"

"Right" said Ryder. He looked to Henry, motioning him to come over. Mike followed.

"Henry, you know about these guys better than I do, can you guys brief them about Loki's army?"

"Uh, sure, I think we can do that" said Henry. Mike looked over them.

"Hey, Alfred, can get a projector over here!" called Mike.

"Yes, master Michael" he said as he walked away.

"Man, that's _never_ going to get old!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Henry and his friends were able to put together a rough presentation using the information on their cell phones about their enemy, and their mind controlled allies. Everyone stood before the projector, awaiting for their questions to be answered. Jane stood by, using her Bluetooth connected iPhone to control the screen.

"Alright!" said Henry out loud, holding a pointing stick, "this..." he pointed to a picture of Loki on the screen, "...is Loki from the Avengers universe. You Marvel guys should know about him."

"Alright" continued Mike. "...so our Norse friend here has a god-complex and loves seeking out glory and praise. He is an expert in face to face combat, has super strength, and can project holographic images of himself. He also has this scepter, which needless to say can control people, fire blasts of tesseract energy, and thanks to a magic cube belonging to the Transformers Universe over there..." Mike referred to Optimus and Bumblebee"...can bring to life any machine and control it. According to our favorite Merc with a mouth..."

"That's me!" said Deadpool raising his hand enthusiastically.

"...He also has Thor, Loki's brother, adoptive brother, under his control. Thor is member of the Avengers, but is now under Loki's mind control."

"He also controls..." cut in Jase, signaling Jane to change the slide, "...Superman, from the DC movie universe, well, the little bit that exists anyway..."

Batman shot him a glare.

"He's an alien who is super strong, fast, can fly, has heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing and sight, invulnerability...basically the Avengers in one package..."

Now Stark shot his a glare.

"Like Thor, he is also a good guy. Along with...Queen Elsa from Frozen..."

Anna looked sadly at the picture of Elsa on the screen.

"...She can basically do anything she wants with ice and snow: icicles, snow storms, freeze people solid, never-ending winter, bring snowmen to life... You know, anything with ice."

"Ok, so that's it for the good guys, now for the bad guys... We have Darth Vader from Star Wars..."

Yoda and Mace looked confusingly at the image, not recognizing the image.

**(You know, it just occurred to me that this will be a major source of confusion and continuity problems. If you see something not working right between Vader's relationship with these two, just ignore it. Man, this multi-universe thing is hard!)**

Henry saw there confused faces...

"He's, uh, a Sith from the future, so you guys wouldn't know him." said Henry. "Basically, he controls an army of Storm Troopers, and has great knowledge of the force..."

"The force, ladies and gentlemen, is what gives a Jedi his power" said Mace Windu out loud.

"An energy force that surrounds us, it is" said Yoda. "To manipulate objects, and sense one's surroundings, it can be used for."

Anna whispered to a nearby Spiderman. "Why is he talking like that?"

Spiderman shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. His storm troopers are armed with laser blasters, and have flying fighters..." he said as Jane flipped through several images, "...speeders, and walkers, all armed with large blasters. Loki also has Uri-Kai..."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf looked to each other.

"Umi...Kites?" asked Megamind.

Henry stepped in now. "Uri...you know what, just call them orcs. They're armed with swords and bows, pretty much medieval stuff, but are way stronger than normal humans, and harder to kill too. There are also Raptors, basically six foot long lizards who are fast, good jumpers, and can slice you open and spill your guts. Oh, sorry for all you PG guys out there.."

Anna cringed at the thought, while Megamind held his mouth to prevent vomiting. Hiccup looked to Toothless and shrugged his shoulders.

"Also, there are two T-rex, basically giant lizards who can rip a car to shreds..."

Legolas raised his hand.

"...Cars are large, horseless chariots that can go really fast" said Jase, anticipating the elf's question.

"And last but not least..." said Mike, "There are the Decepticons..."

Optimus stared at the screen more intensely as the next image came on screen.

"...Loki brought Megatron and Starscream here..." said Mike, pointing at the screen "...and then stole Allspark... a cube thing that can make more big robots, and used it's energy on his staff. No he can make more robots at will. OK, Henry, did we miss something?" Mike asked his brother.

"Uh, I don't think... oh yeah, Godzilla."

"Dang, you're right, I forgot about that! Jane, quick, find a photo!..." Jane went through her iPhone, trying to find a picture online. After a minute of awkward silence, she finally got a picture d it on the screen.

"Right, Godzilla. basically, a 350 foot tall lizard. Very powerful, impervious to most weapons, regenerative powers, and can breathe a powerful atomic breath of radioactive fire."

Stark stared with wide eyes. "Sounds fascinating!"

"...Luckily, as far as we know, Loki hasn't brought him in yet, so we still have time... I... I think that's it. Any questions?"

Anna raised her hand first.

"I do. What about those good people under Loki's control? How can we save them?" she asked, referring to Elsa.

"Oh, yeah..." said Jase, looking to Mike. "...Basically, they can be freed by a concussion, a hard knock to the head."

"Oh, are you sure that's necessary?" said Anna nervously.

"You thought it was necessary a few hours ago!" complained Daffy.

"Hey, I have a question!" said Spiderman. "Uh, how did Loki get into the Real World to begin with?"

Mike, Jase, and Henry looked to each other. Everyone else, however looked to Deadpool.

"Oh my...come on!" said an annoyed Deadpool.

"Actually, I'm the one to blame" said Dr. Clithe from behind. He and Fox were waiting for a program to download onto device, so they came out to see how it was going. Everyone turned to see the un-assuming, simple looking man behind them.

"You?" asked Stark in surprise.

"Yes. My name is Dr. Drake Clithe, and I built the device, the... fourth wall generator, which allowed Loki to enter my world. He then used me to bring in his army, which he quickly brought under his control. This, all of this, is all my fault.

Everyone stared, not knowing what to make of Clithe's confession. That is, all except for Anna, who, to everyone's surprise, and partial amusement, ran forward and tackled the man.

"You! You are the one responsible for getting my sister kidnapped!" she screamed, shaking his head rapidly. Spiderman and Legolas ran forward and grabbed her off of him, trying to calm her.

"Whoa, easy there, killing him is not going to help anyone!" said Spidey. Jane now ran forward.

"Anna, it's not his fault, he didn't know any of this would happen!" she told her. Anna took a few short breathes, trying to calm down.

"She's right" said Hiccup, coming forward. "Because of him, we, Toothless and myself, were forced to serve a madman, to hunt down and enslave innocent people."

This came as a surprise to the young people. Hiccup must have been holding this in.

Now, Legolas came forward. "You mean, that because of one man's foolish attempts to control something he could not hope to understand, we are all now in trouble?"

Now, everyone started agreeing with Anna and Hiccup, grumbling against this man.

"Wait, hold on!" screamed Ryder. "This man is meant no ill will to anyone!"

"No, they're right!" said the doctor. "I did this. Because of me, many worlds that were once safely isolated have now been thrown into chaos! I have released a madman, who has forced many against his will, and has killed just as many, in an attempt to rule the universe..."

Everyone stood in silence, seeing the guilt and shame on the man's face.

Clithe paused for a moment as Fox walked in behind him.

**(Now picture this with Morgan Freeman's voice in all its glory...)**

"He may have caused this..." said Fox. "But he is willing to fix this. Don't blame this man for what has happened, he simply could not have known what he was getting into."

He now walked forward, into the crowd of assorted collection of alien and human, animated and live action characters.

"People! We have before us some of the most heroic, powerful, most influential people in all of fictional history. Only together can we end this and restore the fourth wall, and save our worlds from tyranny. We have all once defeated a seemingly unbeatable foe, bent on destruction, with the odds stacked against us back in our own worlds. Now, together, we can do it again."

"Will you stand together and save our world? Will we stand together, as an Alliance of the Fourth Wall, and destroy this threat?!"

Everyone broke into cheer. One couldn't help but feel the energy of so many, diverse people ready to go into battle. Herny turned to his brother Mike, who was tearing a little.

"Dude, are you crying?" he asked.

"It's just that Morgan Freeman. Damn, he makes everything sound epic!"

Soon, everyone, Anna and Hiccup included, forgot about their anger towards Clithe. Clithe and Fox dismissed themselves, so that they could return and finish repairing the machine.

"Well, since we'll be here all night, I say we party!" screamed Deadpool, turning to a nearby stereo system which he already connected his phone to. Turning it on, he played and started singing to his favorite tune...

"WHAT DOES A FOX SAY? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding..."

Instead of joining along, everyone just stared at Deadpool making a fool of himself.

"...Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow... wa-pa-pa-pa...pa...pa...pow?" Deadpool stuttered, not singing along anymore, realizing he was the only one with that idea.

"Huh, fine!" he said as he turned off the stereo.

That night, Alfred prepared rooms for everyone to sleep. The Autobots were content with simply transforming into their vehicle modes in the main room, while Tony Stark stayed up with Clithe, Fox, and Batman, curious about the machine...

* * *

**No one wanted to join in?! I would have thought that after that speech, everyone would have joined in!**

**Uh, dude, everyone is in battle mode. **

**So was I!**

**But you're insane!**

**Oh yeah... **

**So, the next chapter, the chapter you've all been waiting for, is coming. Now, it is time for battle! See you soon...**

**P.S. If anyone thinks Lucius Fox's speech could be better, please feel free to let me know what I could add. That man, he makes _anything_ sound interesting!**


	13. Chapter 11: Into Battle

Chapter 11:

Into Battle

**It's time for action, battle, explosions and choreographed fights!**

**Bring it on!**

* * *

(Gotham: Wayne Mansion)

It was early morning, and Dr. Clithe, Batman, Fox, and Tony Stark had been working non-stop all night trying to get the fourth wall generator operational again.

Meanwhile, Henry had woken up early. Around him, Mike, and Jase had bunked together in the same room. He gave Mike and Jase the two beds, so he, took the floor.

"How can they sleep in on a day like this? How could they have even slept period?" he asked himself. The truth was, neither he nor his friends have had much sleep in two days, but given the circumstances, sleep was the last thing on their minds.

Henry got up and walked out of the room and went downstairs, unable to rest his mind.

"This is nuts!" he thought. Just two days ago, he and his friends were on their way to Orlando, and now, they were heading into battle with Jedi, superheroes, and Transformers against Loki. How was that even possible. Everything had happened so fast, and he wondered, how was he able to accept this new reality so quickly?

Just as he entered downstairs into the living room, where Optimus and Bumblebee were still asleep in their vehicles modes.

"Do transformers even sleep?" he asked himself, but then saw that he wasn't the only human here; Laura was down their too, looking out the window on a chair. He slowly approached her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked quietly trying not to spook her. She flinched anyway, turning and breathing a sigh of relief...

"Oh, it's you" she said, looking out the window.

"Crazy few days, huh?" asked Henry.

"How is this even possible?" she asked. "I just spent the night in a room with Jane, and either Anna or Katniss was snoring like a bear next door!"

"You think that's weird, I'm pretty sure heard Megamind sleep-walking down the hall!" Henry joked.

"Look, I don't know how we ended up here either, but we are here for a reason. Sure, I mean, we are going into battle tomorrow, and we haven't even been through boot camp, but look what we've accomplished; we've had a hand in assembling the greatest, albeit fictional dream team of all time. Tell me that's not something any movie geek has ever dreamed of. Yeah, that's an impossible dream, but, hey, when life gives you lemons..."

Laura smiled. He suddenly felt nervous, realizing that they were the only ones in the room. "Thanks" was her only reply, well, almost...

"And thanks for slapping me back on Tatooine."

Henry had forgotten that it had just happened two days ago. It seemed like an eternity.

"Uh, you're welcome... You OK, well, mentally?" He asked. He cringed, thinking that he just implied that she was crazy.

"Yes, I just kind of lost sense of reality back there."

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't?"

Henry suddenly realized that he was staring into her eyes. He glanced away, quickly, hoping she had somehow missed the emotion in his eyes.

"Hey, Henry?" she asked. Henry felt his heart pump hard when he heard the tone of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, this may be the wrong time to ask this, but... how do you feel... about me?"

Henry tried his hardest not to faint. "What? I, uh..." he thought if he should come clean now. Maybe he should wait. This was a bad time, after all...

"Well, time to get to work!" said an all too familiar voice from behind. Henry was now thanking God that they were interrupted as he and Laura turned to see Deadpool strolling from one of the halls.

"Deadpool? What are you doing here?" asked Henry.

"Oh, well being mentally insane, I don't sleep well, so I stood up spying on anyone who moved... but enough of that, I went to the lab to see that Mr. Clithe, Freeman, Iron-face and Bats were snoozing in the lab. What pussys! So, I decided to come here and give the wake up call!" said the merc as he went to the stereo, already connecting his phone to the input.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Laura.

"Oh, just my favorite wake up call..." said Deadpool as he put on the familiar tune of Reveille (or the bugle call used to wake up people in the army). Full blast, the sound echoed throughout the halls of the mansion.

All around, they could hear the thuds and fumbling of people being thrown from their beds. On the other side of the room, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed in surprise, bumping into everything Bruce Wayne wouldn't want them to break.

"What in tarnation's!- Who's the wise guy!" said Bumblebee in his radio voice.

In the lab, Batman was the first to awake, sitting in his chair...

"I'm Batman!...What...who...?" he said grawgily, listening to the bugle chorus. Around him, Fox, Clithe and Stark slowly awoke.

"I'm up!" yelled Stark, eying the room and trying to look awake.

Batman looked around angrily. "Deadpool!"

Clithe got up and looked at the table, where the final program of the repaired and improved fourth wall generator. Forgetting that they had fallen asleep, he went and checked it. To his excitement, it turned on, ready to and fully charged, able to recharge quicker than before and make larger portals.

"It's done! We can go!

* * *

(Real World: Four Seasons Tower penthouse)

Loki was overlooking the city when Darth Vader approached him.

"The man named Spoke had just confirmed that the generator is now fully operational, but it appears that the portal you've suggested is so large, it might take an hour to fully charge..."

"Then start!" said Loki, simply turning his head back to the window. "Start it now, and bring me my great conqueror..."

* * *

After some confusion and dealing with groggily and confused guests, Batman and Ryder were finally able to organize the team and give the plan...

"Everyone! Listen up!" called Ryder. "We are now ready to go into the Real World, but we still don't know what to expect. Once we get through, I will contact my superior and find out about Loki's position."

"Dr. Clithe, are we ready?" asked Batman.

Clithe was pressing the coordinates into the device. "We're ready!"

Batman then interjected...

"Before we go, I suggest we use these intercoms, to stay connected." Everyone nodding in agreement, Batman had Alfred hand out the intercoms for everyone ot put into their ears.

"Alright!" said Ryder. "Get what you need, and let's go save the world!" In his head, he was kicking himself for how corny he sounded.

* * *

(Real World: Rickenbacker causeway on Virginia Key island [an island community outside Miami])

It was quiet on the causeway. Key Biscayne has only one road from the mainland, one of it's bridges being destroyed by Tie fighters, making escape by car impossible. Rescue by air was also impossible, since any aircraft entering the area were shot down. Everyone trapped on Key Biscayne, no one remained on Virginia Key. It was a shame too, because anyone with a video camera wouldn't want to miss this...

On the middle of the road, a portal opened up. Unlike the smaller one's with an electrical ring surrounding it as with Clithe's earlier design, this one was larger, almost oval shape, and its perimeter faded into the surrounding air, with no electrical surges whatsoever. It was as close to a natural break as technology could get. Stepping through, at once or behind one another, the Fourth Wall Alliance walked through.

**(Play "Arrival to Earth" by Steve Jabolonsky starting at 3:55)**

It started with Ironman, Captain America, and Bruce Banner, followed Katniss and Anna. Behind them, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn followed, with Henry, Laura, Jase, Jane, and Mike at their sides. Bugs and Daffy followed, with Ryder, Spiderman and Deadpool behind them. Slowly coming from behind, Megamind and Minion walked through in Megamind's robot. To his left and right, drove Optimus with his trailer, and Bumblebee, who transformed after entering. Behind them, Batman drove up in the tumbler. Overhead, Hiccup and Toothless gently flew overhead, landing ahead of the group. Behind them all, Dr. Clithe walked through, looking behind and waving to Fox and Alfred, who remained behind as the portal closed.

"So, this is what the motherland feels like!" exclaimed Deadpool, looking around. It seems, kind of like any live action movie! Man, I'm disappointed!"

"Well, the sun feels a lot more intense than where I'm from" said Megamind, looking around.

"And the color, defiantly more vivid and with more definition" said Spiderman.

But for our Real World natives, the sight before them was a shock to behold: Miami, their home, was in smoke. Buildings were smoking, and Tie fighters patrolled the skies. They heard the distant sounds of explosions, probably from some trigger happy Decepticons.

"What the hell?" asked Mike gravely.

"Hell seems appropriate word" said Henry solemnly, while they stared in disbelief.

Clithe stared, horrified at the destruction he had indirectly caused. Ryder, on the other hand, shook off the shock and asked Henry for his cell phone. Then, he called Chief Knox...

After three rings, Knox answered his private phone.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Knox.

"Chief! It's me, Ryder!"

Knox nearly jumped out of the chair he was sitting in at the new.

"Ryder!" Is that you?!" he asked, signaling his staff to call the President's Situation Room.

"Yes, I've made it back from...uh, the movie world, and I've brought Dr. Clithe with me..."

"Thank God! Where are you?"

"The Rickenbacker Causeway on on Virginia Key. Chief, what happened?! What's going on? I can see the smoke from here."

"Ryder, Loki has taken Miami! He's placed some sort of machine on top of the Four Seasons Tower. The military has tried everything, from F-22's to Tomahawks, but Between Superman and those space ships, nothing can get through."

Just then, the large screen in the room flicked back to the Situation room, where the President and his cabinet awaited his report.

"Chief Knox, what is it, have you any news?" asked the Vice President.

"Ryder, the President and his cabinet are on. I'm putting you on speaker..."

"Wait, what?" asked Ryder, surprised and nervous, now speaking with the leaders of his country.

"Agent Ryder I presume?" said the President himself.

"Mr. President?" asked Ryder. Suddenly, the phone was snatched from him...

"Hello, Mr. P?" said an obnoxious Deadpool. "Glad I caught you! Listen, I have an idea for a national Mercenary appreciation day. It'll be awesome, games, free stuff, sniper lessons for the needy..."

"What?! Who is this?!" exclaimed a very angry and confused Secretary of Defense.

Snatching back the phone, Ryder continued...

"Sorry sir, that was... Deadpool..."

"Who?!"

"Curse you, Gavin Hood!" exclaimed Deadpool to the director who ruined his popularity.

"He's, uh..." said Ryder, who, despite his otherwise serious demeanor, was at a loss of words to describe his current company. "He's a, comic book character. Mr. President, I have with me a group of... soldiers... from the other side of the portal who which to help us reclaim Miami."

Silence.

"You mean, you have movie characters with you who will help us?" asked the President plainly.

Ryder closed his eyes. "Yes Mr. President."

"Son, this is insane!" said the Vice President. "What proof do you have to confirm your claims?"

"How can you question this after what has happened?" asked a cross Chief Knox.

Ryder covered the receiver...

"They don't believe me!" exclaimed Ryder.

"Here, let me convince them..." said Bugs as he grabbed the phone.

"You want proof doc?" he asked. Then, without warning, he somehow squeezed his head into the phone.

"Does this help?!" screamed Bugs, whose face was now sticking through Chief Knox's phone on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump back in shock.

"What the hell?!" yelled the Secretary of Defense, seeing this unfold on the screen.

"You're...Uh...I can't..." was all the VP could say as Bugs retreated his head back through the phone.

"I think I have their attention doc, all yours!" said Bugs as he handed him back the phone.

"Uh, sorry about that..." said Ryder, now back on the phone.

"Ryder! Am I to understand that you have Looney Tunes their? Ready for battle!" said the Chief, still in shock.

Ryder smiled. "Not just Looney Tunes, sir..."

* * *

(Real World: Top of the Four Season's Tower)

Loki stood there, scepter in hand, observing the humming machine as Spoke and some of his assistants worked on it. Spoke was working without the least bit of distraction, almost mechanical, not a single word.

"We're at fifteen percent sir" said one of the assistants.

"Excellent, it'll be done in no ti..."

"Commander!" screamed Vader, walking up onto the roof through the door.

Loki turned, without a word.

"We have intruders, coming from the island! They appear to be not of this world."

"What?!" Loki exclaimed, peering in the direction of Key Biscayne. Vader handed him a set of high tech binoculars. Viewing through the digital image, complete with distance and some other symbols on the screen, Loki saw what appeared to be a truck, several smaller vehicles, a black tank-like vehicle, boy and his dragon, whom Loki had control over earlier. But what caught Loki's attention was Ironman, who was flying close to them...

"No" said Loki, harshly and frustratingly.

"Stop them, now! Send in the troops, and the Kryptonian, just to be sure!"

* * *

**(Play "Scorponok" by Steve Jobalonsky starting at 2:31)**

Driving through the last island to the Mainland, the Alliance made their way to Miami. Yoda, Mace, and Ryder rode in Optimus, carrying his trailer; Henry, Laura, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf rode in Bumblebee; Batman, Katniss, Captain America and Bruce Banner rode in the tumbler; And in a large, "confiscated" SUV, rode Mike, Jase, Jane, Anna, Bugs, Daffy, Spiderman and Deadpool. Overhead, Hiccup rode Toothless, and next to him flew Ironman and Megamind and Minion in their robot. Ryder, in Optimus, was giving orders over the intercom.

"Alright, are objective is to get to the Four Seasons Tower and deactivate that generator before he brings in Godzilla. Whoever can fly, we need air support for the ground team..."

"Got it" said Ironman and Hiccup over the intercom.

"And if you can get a clear shot to the generator, take it. Ground team, once we knock some of those storm troopers down, we'll confiscate their weapons, some of us not having weapons of our own. Optimus, Bumblebee, you focus on those Decepticons, and we'll handle the rest. Got any tips kid?" asked Ryder over the intercom, referring to Henry.

"Uh, let me think. Oh, Bruce, when we see Superman, and we will, we'll need the Hulk."

"I've got a little something for Clark which will slow him down enough for us to knock him out..."

"Let me guess, Kryptonite?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh, maybe?" was his only reply.

Henry continued. "Jane, you, Mike and Jason look after Anna; when we see Elsa, Anna, we need you to talk her down until we can knock her out somehow..."

Anna, in the SUV, was still testing out this strange thing in her ear, answered. "Uh, are you sure that'll be necessary?"

"Sorry, but it is. Ok, so, everyone else, I guess just do you're..."

"Incoming!" said Ironman, seeing a red and blue blur on his scanners as it hit in front of them over the final bridge to Miami. The impact forced Bumblebee and Optimus, who were leading, to hit the brakes hard. As the smoke cleared, the Man of Steel appeared. Batman opened the tumbler doors, ready to take out the kryptonite from his lead lined container on his belt, but the Man of Steel was too quick, zooming over and grabbing him.

"Clark! Get a hold of yourself!" said Batman, trying to talk him down, but Superman stood still, throwing Batman a 50 yards across the bridge, back onto the mainland. He turned to the rest, ready to finish them. Then, from the tumbler, Bruce Banner got out, somewhat clumsily, but fearlessly.

"Well, guess it's time for the other guy to suit up..." he said. His eyes turned green, followed by his skin. Soon, his muscles grew exponentially, ripping his shirt off. As he grew larger and more powerful, the calm, nervous looking Bruce Banner turned into the Incredible Hulk. Quickly walking up to Superman, who was taken by surprise, he gave him a massiv uppercut, sending him into a nearby building. Hulk turned to the rest, saying simply...

"Time to smash!", then he jumped up into the building, after the Man of Steel.

Inside, The Hulk looked around, trying to find his prey. Then, from behind a wall, Superman, using his x-ray vision to pinpoint his target, flew through and knocked him out of the building onto some nearby street, catching some storm troopers by surprise. They opened fire on the hulk, but they were ineffective. The hulk turned to see Supermen standing their, ready for him this time. The Hulk raised his fists and tried to smash him into the ground, but Superman blocked them, holding the giant's fists up. Using his heat vision, Superman burned into the Hulk's chest. After some resistance, the Hulk loosened his fists, allowing Superman to grab his arms and fling him into the air. Flying up and over the Hulk, Superman flew down rapidly and smashed the Hulk back into the street. He proceeded to punch him, over and over again, but the Hulk grabbed him by the face and smashed him back and forth against the street, finally releasing him to throw him into a nearby car. The Hulk jumped towards the car, continuing the battle...

* * *

Back on the bridge, the rest drove off into the safety of the surrounding buildings, using the as cover from overhead attack. After driving the Tumbler to Batman, who still laid across the bridge, from where Superman through him, Captain America jumped out and checked him out.

"Batman? Bruce, are you alright?" he asked, but Batman brushed him off.

"Of course I am! I'm Batman!"

"Yeah, right. You know, that's going to get old really quick..."

"So sue me, I can afford it! Come on, we've got work to do!"

Suddenly, they were bombarded with laser blasts from nearby storm troopers. Optimus and Bumblebee, flipping out their guns while still in vehicle mode, returned fire, knocking most of the shooters out. Then, around a corner, two Decepticons came in, transforming from car mode into battle mode, drawing guns.

"Everyone, get out of me!" said Optimus, signaling everyone in Optimus and Bumblebee to get out so they can transform. Back in their robot mode, Optimus and Bumblebee drew their weapons and fired back, severely wounding one of the Decepticons, while Bumblebee ran and grabbed the other by the arm, flipping him around and shooting it in the back, blasting his spark chamber into pieces.

"Alright! Everyone, out of the cars!" yelled Ryder. Everyone did so, minus Batman, who jumped back into his Tumbler, setting it into battle mode.

"I'm going after Clark and Bruce, the Hulk needs the kryptonite if he has any hope of knocking Loki's influence out of Superman. Anyone with firepower want a ride? I'm afraid it doesn't have much in regard to guns" asked Batman. Everyone looked to each other, most not having much in regards to firepower, minus one...

"I'll go" said Katniss Everdeen. "I've got some explosive tipped arrows in here, might come in handy" she said plainly, not really excited about riding with the Dark Knight, not really knowing him.

"Fine!" said Batman in his usual, emotionless, deep voice as Katniss got in. As the cockpit closed, Batman zoomed off, taking a freeway into the city after Superman and the Hulk.

Then, more storm troopers arrived, laying down heavy fire.

"I've got this!" said Ironman, coming down and firing numerous missiles and projectiles at the storm troopers, who were persistant. Then, two Imperial walkers came in, firing powerful blasters at the group, destroying the SUV. Luckily, everyone had already left it. Bumblebee dodged the blasts skillfully, shooting the one walker once in the cockpit. Running towards it, he grabbed it by its legs and swung it around, knocking the other one down.

Captain America charged the Storm troopers, using his shield, which successfully deflected the blasts. Once in range, he grabbed one and threw him into another, then spin kicked one, knocking him cold. After taking a quick second to look for more, he was ambushed as two troopers held him at gunpoint from behind.

"Don't move!" one told Captain Rogers. Then, they were somehow lifted into the air. gasping in shock, they were thrown into a car. Rogers turned to see Yoda, raising his hands, was the one who saved him.

"Thanks" said the Captain.

"A pleasure it was" said Yoda. One more trooper came out, pointing his gun at Ryder. Then, he was shot by an arrow, fired by Legolas.

Ryder, looking around, realized that the immediate danger had passed.

"Quick, grab their weapons!" called Ryder to those who had no weapon. Henry, his friends, Bugs and Daffy ran up, grabbing what weapon they could. Anna, however, was hesitant.

"Are you sure I need this? Maybe I can club them with something?" she asked, remembering how effective swinging an object was against wolves.

"Just grab a gun, aim and fire. It's not complicated, princess!" said Mike, annoyed. Anna retaliated my mocking him; mouthing what he was saying and sticking her tongue out at him from behind.

Daffy and Bugs examined the blasters...

"Time to go all Rambo on these bozos!" said Daffy, holding his gun in a pose. Bugs just stared at him.

"Duck season!" said Bugs.

"Fire!" screamed Daffy, as if involuntarily, turning the gun on himself and firing, turning his head into a black crisp. With his still normal eyes, he glared at Bugs, who was smiling at what he did.

"You're despicable!"

"Alright, everyone ready!" asked Ryder. He was answered by nods and yes's.

"Alright. Ironman, Hiccup, get to the air, cover us... Can anyone else fly?" he asked, directing his attention to everyone.

Optimus walked over to his trailer. "With some help.

Optimus touched something on his trailer, which started transforming into an alien, circular weapons arsenal. Optimus walked into it, then some pieces of metal attached themselves to Optimus' back, transforming into a jetpack.

"Let's roll!" he said as he flew up to join Toothless and Ironman.

After looking up, Ryder looked back to the rest.

"Likewise, let's bug out!"

* * *

(Batman and Katniss, Somewhere in Miami)

Batman was driving rapidly through the debris of the attack, avoiding troopers and orcs as he drove.

"Any sign of them?" asked Batman.

Katniss was looking out the window. "None."

Just then, Batman noticed in the rearview mirror that they were being followed by two sports cars, who were gaining fast.

"Somehow I don't think they're friendly" said Katniss.

"Decepticons! Hang on!" said Batman as he spud up, crashing through damaged cars and debris. The Decepticons sped up, gaining on them. One flipped a side panel and popped out a gun, firing a large round at the tumbler, just barely missing.

"We can't shake them for long!" said Katniss.

"I know!"

Then, ahead of them, they saw a tie fighter, decreasing in altitude and flying towards them.

"I've got an idea" said Katniss, readying her bow. "Do you have a sunroof?"

"Just hang on, I've got..."

"Now!" demanded Katniss, not taking no for an answer. Batman breathed out heavily and opened the sunroof. Katniss stood up, aiming at the tie fighter, which had begun firing.

"Don't accelerate until I make the shot!" she screamed below. Breathing in, Katniss aimed, then fired. The arrow flew effortlessly towards its target, breaking through the glass of the tie fighter's cockpit, hitting the pilot in the chest. Now directionless, the fighter began descending rapidly towards them.

"Now! Speed up!" cried Katniss as she jumped back down into her seat. Batman accelerated, using the rocket boosters to gain momentum. Missing it by an inch, the fighter flew over them, crashing behind them into the two Decepticons, annihilating them in an explosion.

Katniss turned around and admired her work. She turned around, giving Batman a snarky look, as if to say "I told you so". Batman simply looked ahead, givning a _very_ faint smile.

"I like you kid."

* * *

**Alright, that was a goof start to the action! What do you think?**

**Well, it's alright, it's got action, I'm starting to see how the characters interact with one another, but I have yet to see me show some bad-assness.**

**You will, just needs more building up...**

**Whatever, just needs more full blown action!**

**And now that the story's set, the action will be nothing but full-blown!**

**Just promise some Michael Bay style, full blown, mindless action!**

**...And more...**

**(Clapping hands) Yay for mindless action!**


	14. Chapter 12: Skirmish

Chapter 12:

Skirmish

**Sorry about the long wait, SEVERE writers block!**

* * *

(Four Season tower: Rooftop)

On top of the Four Season tower, Loki observed as a group of people vanished from his sight as they fled the into the city.

"How could this has happened!" yelled Loki, with Vader, Megatron, Starscream and Spoke on the roof. "I want them eliminated!" he directed towards Vader.

"As you wish, master. They will not escape this time" he said, clenching his fist as he turned to command his troops. Loki then turned to Megatron.

"I want aerial surveillance around the tower. Take down anyone and anything that flies!"

"Yes master!" said Starscream as he jumped of the tower, transforming into jet mode and flew off.

"I'll take care of Prime!" said Megatron as he followed. Loki left Spoke to guard the device while it charged, going downstairs to the Penthouse, where Thor and Elsa stood.

"What is it brother?" said Thor, in an unusually submissive nature.

"We have intruders brother, from other worlds, here to stop us!"

"What?! I won't stand for this. I'm going down to deal with them!" he said as he walked downstairs, not even caring that he was going into battle without Mjolnir, which was still somewhere in the city below.

Loki then turned to Elsa, who stood quietly in the corner of the room, preferring the isolation.

"Snow Queen, I want storm around the building; so that no one can get in" ordered Loki.

Elsa nodded. She turned to the window, raised her hands. The snow cloud that originally surrounded the top of the tower descended around it, swirling into a tornado-like snow storm around the tower, which vanished from sight in the storm.

* * *

(Streets of Miami: Ryder's group)

Ryder and his group made their way through the city, avoiding detection for the time being, while Optimus, Iron man, and Toothless and Hiccup flew overhead, keeping an eye out for danger. They walked around the debris of mangled cars and fallen buildings.

"Ok, so, which one is the Four Seasons Tower? And most importantly, is there a Mexican restaurant we can chill at when we're done?" asked Deadpool.

Ignoring the latter question, Jase responded. "It's the tallest building there" he pointed.

"Well, Loki always was the diva, wasn't he?" said Tony Stark over the intercom, landing on a nearby building for a better look. "Uh, guys, are you seeing this?" he added.

The other's below noticed how a strange cloud loomed over it, with snow emanating from it.

"Is that snow? In Miami?" asked Spiderman, hanging on to the side of a building. Then, as if in response, the snow cloud swirled around, faster and faster, until it turned into a massive, twister like cyclone around the building, to a point where it was impossible to see the building.

Gandalf stared at the building. "This is no natural storm..."

"Really? I didn't notice!" said a sarcastic Daffy.

"...This is magic in origin" the wizard continued, ignoring the duck.

Anna glared at the storm. "Elsa. He's making her do this! Why, when I get my hands on him...!"

"Get in line" said Hiccup over the intercom, still unhappy about having his mind played around with.

"But how will we get in through that?" asked Aragorn. "It's much to strong for us to get in by foot."

Ryder paused, looking at the cyclone. "Wait, I have an idea..." he said, taking out Henry's cell phone...

After a single ring, chief Knox picked up. "Ryder! What's your position!" he said, putting him on speaker, signaling Jorge to be ready to type down the coordinates. He then signaled Craig to get the situation room back on.

"We are..." Ryder looked at the street signs. "...at the corner of Brickell avenue and 21st street."

Everyone looking at the screen in the FBI HQ, George put up a map view of the team's position.

"What's the status of your team?" asked Knox. Ryder had given them a list earlier of the names of his team members, then had his own team put together a detailed list of their names and information on them.

"Batman and Katniss went after Hulk, who was battling superman, who went off somewhere into the city. Optimus, Ironman, and Toothless are flying overhead for cover, and everyone else is with me. Listen, the tower is surrounded by a snow storm, and it doesn't look like we can get in. I need to know if there is a way in through the sewers."

"Gotcha, give me a minute" said the chief as he put Ryder on hold.

"What are sewers?" asked Legolas.

Before he could receive an answer, Iron man got a heads up from JARVIS...

"Sir, sensors indicate that multiple airborne and ground based vehicles are approaching out destination."

Blasting off, Ironman alerted his comrades "We've got company!"

From above, the group could see that Optimus, Toothless, and Ironman had already engaged a group of tie-fighters and airborne cons (short for Decepticons), while on the ground, several vehicles sped towards them. They stopped, with storm troopers and Uri-kai exiting the vehicles, than proceeding to transform into more cons.

"We've been found!" yelled Gandalf.

"Evasive maneuvers!" screamed Captain America as everyone took cover. Megamind and minion, it their battle robot, and Bumblebee provided cover while the others hid.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" said Megamind jumped into the air, grabbing a Tie fighter, which spun out of control, Megamind laughing manically in the process.

"Sir, I think I'm going to..." Minion said, holding his mouth. As they flew towards a nearby skyscraper, they jumped off, landing with one knee bent and the other extended out, with arms splayed out, allowing the fighter to crash into the building. Meanwhile, Bumblebee shot down one Decepticon in the face, while, dodging missiles, he managed to grab one and twist its arm off, then shot it in the chest, killing it.

As orcs ran through, wielding a variety of ill-formed weapons, ready to cut down their prey. From above, Spiderman jumped on one and webbed his face.

"Haha! Not so scary without vision, are you?" mocked Spiderman, jumping of and kicking the orc in the face, knocking him out.

Nearby, Legolas shot down both orcs and storm troopers in rapid fire as they approached, while Aragorn and Gandalf took the ones that got passed him, being careful to avoid the blasters. As a group of nearby troopers aligned in formation to aim and fire, Gandalf struck his staff against the ground, sending a flash of light that caused the storm troopers to fall backwards, dazed from the stunning light. As orcs and troopers came from around a piece of fallen building, Ryder, Henry and his friends shot most of them down as they got close, though they were not all good shots, so some got through. Those that did were dealt with by Deadpool and Captain America. Deadpool managed to get hit in the chest by a random blast.

"Argh! I thought you guys weren't supposed to have aim!" he yelled, slicing through the storm trooper in retaliation.

Anna, using her blaster as a club, was surrounded by Uri-kai, all trying to take a stab at her, but she was holding them off surprisingly well. She was quickly outnumbered, however, as the gun could only pack so much of a punch. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, Daffy and Bugs, both wearing sunglasses (who knows where they got them) and wielding blasters, glared down the Uri-kai.

"CONTAAACT!" screamed Bugs dramatically as they spun around, screaming in comical rage as they hailed the orcs in blasts of lasers. When it was over, Anna just stood there, breathing heavily at the violence.

"That was, intense" she said, wide eyed, flinching from a twitching orc at her feet. Daffy noticed Anna's reaction.

"Oops, forgot she was from a PG movie."

"Daffy, we're PG too!"

"You know, there should be a division of emotional PG and violent PG. I really question that system anyway" said Daffy as he and Bugs walked away like it was no big deal.

Megamind shot down as many tie fighters as he could, but he was soon outnumbered as one, which escaped his and minion's sights, flew down and readied to fire. Luckily, Toothless flew in low and shot it out of the sky with a plasma blast.

Flying through two buildings, Hiccup and Toothless managed to blast a few more tie fighters. Soon, one trailed them, firing a few blasts past them. Looking ahead, Hiccup saw them approaching an incoming fighter.

"Alright bud, get ready to dive...now!"

With that, Hiccup aided Toothless into spinning around and diving down. Above them, the two fighters crashed midair in a fiery explosion.

"Woo!" yelled Hiccup, seeing the explosion behind him.

Nearby, Ironman shot down at the orcs and storm troopers from above, with anything from bullets to missiles to his repulsers. A con came from behind, ready to fire...

"Sir" said JARVIS, "Behind you!"

Iron man turned at the last second and shot a tank missile at its head, blowing it up.

Else ware, Optimus was being pursued by two helicopters, which could only be Decepticons as they shot missile after missile at him. Unable to turn on his pursuers, Optimus flew straight up, with the helicopters following in pursuit. After gaining some altitude over her pursuers, he changed direction on a dime, spinning back down and, swords drawn, cut them down, sending them falling to earth in a fireball.

Below, Bumblebee was forced to fight the Decepticons on his own, with his leader taking them on in the sky. He was now face with three cons surrounding him. They charged simultaneously. Bee punched one in the face and shot a round at the other, but the third one swung a club-like weapon at him, knocking him down. Before Bee could get his bearings again, one of them aimed its gun at Bee's head. Before it could fire, however, it flinched in pain. Jumping onto its shoulder from behind, Mace Windu had stabbed the con in the back, then sliced a large gash in its head with his light saber, killing it. Bee was able to get to his feet and shot the other con in the chest, then grabbed it by the head and shot another round into its spark chamber. Two down, Bee turned to see the other con with a gun pointed at his face. But before it could fire, Yoda had jumped up on to its chest, from out of nowhere, surprising it. Yoda then sliced through its thick chest armor. Before the con could grab it, Yoda jumped inside the hole he made, slicing the robot from the inside. The robot squirmed in pain, clenching its chest as Yoda sliced its important parts into scrap metal. Finally, as the con dropped to its knees, Yoda jumped out, grunting in anger as the con fell over dead behind him.

Bee stared in disbelief as the Jedi master deactivated his light saber.

"Uh, thanks?" said Bumblebee, shocked by the old alien's sudden athleticism.

"Welcome, you are" replied Yoda simply, regaining his elderly, weak demeanor.

Looking around, Ryder saw that the skirmish had subsided, temporarily, as it won't take long for the others to find them. He picked up his phone.

"Chief, you're still there?" he asked into the phone.

"Ryder, there you are! What happened? I heard fighting!"

"We got distracted, but it's calm, for now anyway. Did you find that entrance yet?"

"Yes" said the Chief, who was looking at the big screen, which showed a schematic of the sewer system. "Apparently there is a sewer line two blocks north of the tower, on the corner of SE 13th st and Brickelle Ave, which should get you in through the basement of the building."

"13th and Brickelle, gottcha" said Ryder.

"Agent Ryder, this is General Lyman, the Secretary of Defense speaking. We're sending in the navy, every ship we have in the southeast region. They'll be there to provide support and have jets ready on a moments notice. Keep us posted on your status, understood?"

"Understood" said Ryder, hanging up. Seconds after, a missile struck near them, as more cons made there way towards them. Ryder and Bumblebee fired back.

Above, Optimus, Ironman, and Toothless were met with consistent attacks from more fighters and helicopter cons. As one con transformed from helicopter to robot, swinging its sword as Toothless, Spiderman swung it, webbing the con's sword and anchoring it to a nearby building, while simultaneously webbing its eyes, blinding it. As the con fell, it struggled to remove the webbing from its eyes. When it finally did so and got its bearings, it was too late; it crashed into the ground, killing it in an explosion.

Hiccup, free of his pursuer, looked down, seeing an entire battalion of orcs charging the group below.

"Come one bud! Let's light them!" said Hiccup as Toothless dove down. Taking out his fire sword and, inserting a cartridge of zippleback gas, he let out a cloud of green smoke, which surrounded the orcs. Toothless then spun around, shooting a single plasma blast, igniting the gas, sending the orcs running back in retreat or into the air in flames.

"Ryder!" cried Captain America, "They have our position, they're only going to keep coming! We need to split up so you can get to the tower!"

Ryder, keeping his eyes on his target, firing back, agreed.

"Alright. Bumblebee, Megamind, Spiderman, and Legolas, can you provide cover so we can get out of here?" said Ryder over the intercom.

"Yes" they said simultaneously.

"I too will hold them off" said Optimus from the air.

"Alright, everyone else, come on, this way!" said Ryder as Henry, Jase, Laura, Jane, Anna, Mike, Mace, Yoda, Bugs, Daffy, Aragorn, Gandalf, Dr. Clithe, Deadpool and Captain America followed, while Iron man and Toothless covered them from the air...

* * *

(Batman and Katniss: somewhere in downtown Miami)

"Where are they?!" yelled Batman, angry that they had not found Hulk and Superman yet.

"How hard can they be to find?" said Katniss, remembering seeing the massive Hulk pound the Man of Steel through the air.

Then, they found them, several blocks down as the Hulk and Superman tumbled down the street, destroying everything in their path.

"Alright kid" said Batman. "The kryptonite is right here" he said, taking the green rock from a pouch on his utility belt. "We need to get this close enough to Clark to weaken him to a point so that the Hulk can knock him out."

Katniss grabs the stone from him. "Got it" she says.

Superman gets the upper hand and pounds the Hulk into the ground, hitting him repeatedly, sending shock waves with each punch. The Hulk becomes enraged, jumping up, grabbing Superman, and throws him into a nearby car. As the Hulk lands across from him, Superman comes out, staring the Hulk down. They run at each other, raising their fists for a punch. They end up hitting each other's fist in mid-punch, resulting in a shockwave that breaks nearby windows and sets the car alarms off.

Inside the tumbler, Batman and Katniss are forced to cover there ears from the sound of the impact, which was so loud it stunned them. Batman lost control of the tumbler and it crashed into the bottom floor of one of the skyscrapers. Coming too, Batman looked at Katniss.

"You alright?" he asked

"I think so" she said, rubbing her head. Batman checked the controls of the tumbler, than cursed out loud at the readings.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"What?"

"The shockwave and the crash shorted out the tumbler's steering system, we've lost our mode of transportation!" he yelled, raising the doors and exiting the vehicle. Katniss hopped out, grabbing her bow and quiver, along with the kryptonite, and followed the Dark Knight. Back on the street, Katniss and Batman watched as Superman and the Hulk exchanged a series of blows.

"So how do we get close to those guys?" she asked.

Batman looked at her. "Think you can shoot that at him if you tie it to your bow?"

Katniss took out the kryptonite and felt it in her hands. "No, its too heavy and jagged, it'll throw my trajectory way off, and it won't even get the distance I need; I would have to be dangerously close. You would be better off just throwing it."

Batman sighed, watching as Superman picked up the Hulk and flew him over there heads and into a nearby building.

"Here" said Batman. "Give me the kryptonite!"

"You've got an idea?" asked Katniss as she handed it over to him.

"I'm going to attach it to my grappling hook. The propulsion from it should make an accurate launch towards them..."

"Hands up!" said a voice to there side. Soon, dozens of storm troopers jumped out of the buildings, surrounding them at gunpoint. Instinctively, they both raised there hands.

"Any ideas?" asked Katniss.

Batman glared back. "I've always got a few."

Katniss nodded as Batman slowly moved his hand over to his earpiece.

"Cover your ears when I say now...NOW!" he yelled. As Katniss closed her ears, Batman clicked something on his earpiece. An instant later, an irritating, high-pitched electronic wail filled the air. The storm troopers dropped there weapons and covered there ears in irritancy, unable to stand the noise.

"Turn it off!" some of the begged as Batman turned to Katniss. Despite having her ears covered, the noise still got through, numbing her senses. Batman quickly pulled a micro-headset from his utility belt and put it on her head, covering her ears with it. He then took a small device from his earpiece, the source of the noise, and dropped it on the floor. Batman looked up, seeing that Superman and the Hulk had again given them the slip. He grumbled to himself, then motioned Katniss to follow him back towards the tumbler.

"I thought you said it wasn't working?!" she asked, screaming over the ear mufflers.

"I said the _tumbler_ wasn't working!" he said as he jumped back in. After a few moments, the right wheels started spinning rapidly as some pieces of metal shifted. Then, something clicked and part of the tumbler came out of the front, and Batman was on it. Seeing that that part of the tumbler had transformed into a motorcycle of sorts, Katniss watched as Batman turned around next to her.

"Get on!"

Not waiting another moment, she hopped on.

"How is it that you have a gizmo for everything?" she asked, observing the Batpod.

"Because I'm Batman!" he yelled, speeding away from the agonizing storm troopers in search of Superman and the Hulk.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoy the fact that the main action sequences are finally coming up. Plenty more _epic_ action to come. If any of you guys have any ideas about fight sequences given the characters, let me know and I'll see if they fit, given the plot. Also, that scene where Daffy and Bugs where shooting down the orcs was a parody of the scene from Predator, in case you didn't notice (or never saw the movie)**

**I for one am glad to finally see some senseless violence! Yoda tearing a transformer from the inside out, sweet! Now if only that were flesh and blood...**

**(Staring Wide-eyed) You're sick, you know?**

**Yeah, so?**


	15. Chapter 13: Spliting Up

Chapter 13:

Splitting up

**OK, it has come to my attention that some may be viewing it like I'm shipping Katniss and Batman. That is not true in the slightest! It is more of a Batman/Robin or Batman/Batgirl thing, not a ship! **

**OK, now that that's out of the way, the continuation...**

* * *

(Miami: Optimus' group)

With Optimus fighting the Tie fighters and Decepticons in the sky, Bumblebee, Megamind and Minion, Spiderman and Legolas fought off the enemies that came from the ground, distracting them from following their friends.

Con after con drove in, with more troopers and orcs jumping out before they transformed. Bumblebee and Megamind fought them off in a team effort, while Legolas and Spiderman fought off the orcs and troopers.

Legolas, running short on arrows, resulted to his trusty daggers to fend off the orcs. Spiderman jumped down from a building, narrowly avoiding laser blasts, and punched out a trooper. He picked up the blaster and used it to knock out an orc which came up from behind it, sensing it easily with his spider-sense.

"Bee! behind you!" called Spiderman, alerting Bumblebee to a Decepticon coming in from behind. Bee turned on a dime and nailed it in the face with his plasma cannon, sending bits and pieces everywhere.

"Whoa! Glad that wasn't flesh and blood cause that, would be gory" said Spiderman as he dodged a piece of the Decepticon's headpiece. After Legolas decapitated the last trooper, it became quiet, as no more enemies came.

"Got quiet" observed Spiderman.

"Too quiet" said Legolas, keeping his bow ready.

Bumblebee, Megamind and minion, Spiderman, and Legolas looked around, while Optimus looked from the sky, but the dust made from the battle made visibility bad.

"Be weary" said Optimus, hovering overhead. "Something's out there."

Then, as if in response, they heard what sounded like jet engines coming towards them. Bumblebee armed his guns, while Optimus landed near them, keeping his cannon at his side.

Then, Spiderman's spider-senses went off...

"Missiles! Duck!" he yelled, jumping out of the way. Everyone was forced to jump when a series of missiles struck the ground. Legolas was dangerously close to an incoming missile, but thanks to Spiderman's quick thinking, he used his web shooters to pull the missile out of the way, forcing it out of harms way. When the missiles ceased, Optimus got up to see Megatron and Starscream before them.

"You handle the scout and the others" said Megatron, arming his right arm with his cannon. "Prime is mine!"

Starscream obeyed as he went after Bumblebee. Optimus got up, ready to fight his old foe, again.

"Megatron, listen to me. You're being controlled by Loki. You of all people would never bow to an organic life form."

"Do not question my master's legitimacy! You, and you're precious freedoms, are finished!" he yelled, drawing his sword and attacking the Prime.

Optimus dodged it and spun around, swinging his sword into Megatron's leg, scraping it. Megatron retaliated by punching Optimus in the ribs (if robots had ribs). Optimus grabbed Megatron and threw him into a building. Megatron got up, angrily, and ran at the Prime, drawing his arm cannon. Optimus in turn drew his cannon, and ran at him. Megatron aimed his weapon and fired, but Optimus grabbed his gun and forced it away at the last second. Optimus then aimed his cannon, and fired, but Megatron likewise pushed the weapon out of harms way. They continued this series of near misses for almost a minute.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee drew both his cannons and fired at Starscream. Starscream dodged most of his blasts, and retaliated with his machine gun. Before he could hit Bumblebee, however, Megamind and Minion, in their battle robot, grabbed Starscream's gun and held it down, punching him with their other hand.

"Ha ha! Take that you with a phobia of stars!" yelled Megamind, believing Starscream's name to imply he has a fear of stars.

"Argh!" yelled an angry Starscream. "That's not what my name means!" he yelled, grabbing a nearby lamppost and swung it at Megamind, who dodged it.

"Sir, might I suggest, fencing?" asked Minion.

"Let's do it!" replied Megamind with a grin, grabbing a lamppost and blocking Starscream's next attack. Lacking any grace in the earth sport of fencing, the firearm specialist fumbled around clumsily as Megamind struck him repeatedly with his artful fencing skills.

"Ah ha! Un garde! Attaque au Fer! Now Cross over!" said a confident Megamind as he effortlessly fought off Starscream.

"Enough of this!" yelled Starscream as he drew his machine gun. Bumblebee, however, grabbed his gun arm and punched Starscream back onto the pavement. Starscream immediately got up, facing down his two opponents.

Elseware, Optimus and Megatron continued there drawn out battle, exchanging a series of blows.

Meanwhile, having no weaponry able to fight the tougher Cybertronians, Legolas and Spiderman watched helplessly as the battle continued.

"I can't help but feel, useless" said Legolas, anxious to use his bow.

"I know how you feel dude!" said Spiderman, who was walking from a broken vending machine, tossing Legolas a bag of chips. "But hey, might as well enjoy the show, right?" he said, lifting his mask and munching down on some chips while Legolas eyed the foreign bag with curiosity.

"You know" continued Spiderman as he ate his chips, "it's a shame Michael Bay was never able to get a more drawn out fight between those two. I mean, how hard can it be to set up an epic fight between the two most iconic enemies in sci-fi history?"

Legolas, unsure how to open his bag, looked puzzledly at Spiderman. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

(Ryder's group)

After running down a residential area for about ten minutes, Ryder's group was finally detected when a pickup truck drove up and transformed into a Decepticon, alerting their presence to others.

"Not again!" complained Mike, readying his weapon. The Decepticon ran at them, with a battle-axe deployed. Deadpool had an idea.

"Hey cap!" he called to Rogers. "Can you give me a boost?"

Captain America nodded. He crouched down, aiming his shield at Deadpool. As the con approached, Deadpool ran at and jumped onto Captain's shield. Rogers then hoisted him up in the air, sending Deadpool flying at the con's head. Not expecting a small target to be flying at his head so quickly, the con had no time to react as Deadpool drew his katanas.

"Bonzai! he yelled, stabbing the con in the face as sparks flew. The con fell to its knees, then fell forward as Deadpool effortlessly jumped off.

"And boom goes the dynamite. Deadpool, wins!" he said cockily.

"They'll be more coming!" surmised Gandalf, knowing that this one must have contacted its allies. So, they kept moving.

They got no more than a block when they were attacked by numerous orcs and troopers. Ironman came in and used his repulsers to knock a few out. Those who had blasters shot some down, but more and more came. It became clear that this was not merely a wave.

They were taken off guard when they heard loud thumping on the ground. Suddenly, the Orcs and troopers exchanged looks of panic, and stood there ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Jane.

Henry looked down at a puddle of hydraulic fluid left over from one of the slain cons, seeing how ripples formed with each thud.

"Aw shit!" screamed Jase, seeing a form come through the dust. The shape formed into two Tyrannosaurs, one of which had Thor on its back.

"Whoa" said Hiccup, staring in awe and terror at the colossal lizards, one of which had the God of Thunder on its back.

"Turn back now!" yelled Thor as he jumped down from the T-rex's back. "And my brother might show you mercy!"

Ironman and Toothless now landed, eying the sight before them.

"Thor!" screamed Captain America. "It's us! Steve and Tony! We're your friends!"

Thor nodded. "I have no need of friends now. My loyalties now lie with my family, my brother!"

"OK, he's nuts" said Ironman as he opened fire with his repulsers, knocking Thor into a building.

"Alright, I've got goldilocks, you guys take mr. and mrs. lizard-breath over there" said Ironman as he flew off after Thor.

"Easy for you to say!" complained Deadpool, drawing his swords. "You actually stand a good chance against him _with _his hammer, we've got to deal with the..."

Deadpool couldn't finish, since on of the T-rex charged him and hit him, shook him, and threw him against the street.

"Giant...Man-eating.. dinosaurs..." said Deadpool, whimpering in pain, waiting for his bones to heal.

Both the T-rex and the troopers re-attacked, charging towards the Alliance. The larger female Tyrannosaur singled out Ryder and ran at him, roaring. Ryder ran back, shooting back at the T-rex with his blaster, to no avail. The others opened fire on the nearest enemy, most of them the troopers. As the female went to bite down on Ryder, it was knocked down by a blast from Toothless.

"Hey, over here you big, stupid reptile!" yelled Hiccup, standing on Toothless with his fire sword drawn. Toothless looked up, annoyed.

"I meant _that_ stupid reptile, mr. sensitive!" he said, pointing at the T-rex.

The T-rex rolled up, staring him down before roaring.

Meanwhile, the slightly smaller male scattered the others, singling out Captain America. It went to chomp him, but the Captain jumped up onto its snout, barely missing its jaws. He lifted his shield and smashed it down into its face, hoping to cause some sort of damage. The T-rex roared in irritance and shook him off. It turned to its next target, an older man, possibly unable to run fast. It went after Gandalf, mouth open.

"You shall not pass!" yelled Gandalf, waving his staff at the beast, making a force-field of sorts with his magic. The T-rex chomped down on it, unable to get through. Eyeing the odd anomaly, it raised its hind leg and stepped down on it, hoping its weight would crush it. With 9 tons bearing down on him, Gandalf fell to his knees, trying to keep the field up.

"Hey, iguana boy, over here!" yelled Mike, shooting his blaster near the dinosaur's eye, just missing it. The T-rex turned to him in annoyance, an roared. His attention on a nervous Mike, the monstrous creature did not see a rapidly approaching, green Jedi jumping towards it from behind. Yoda swiped his light saber at the dinosaur's face, making a deep gash across its face. It roared in pain as Mace sliced the dinosaur's foot. Seeing itself under attack, the T-rex flung its injured foot at Mace, knocking him down. It then turned to Yoda, who had put his light saber away, holding his hands up.

The dinosaur went to chomp at him, but it stopped in mid-chomp, against its will. unbeknownst to the simple minded beast, Yoda was using the force against it, forcing it backwards. The T-rex clawed its feet against the ground, trying to stop himself being pushed backwards.

Hiccup and Toothless, on the other hand, had there hands full as Toothless hovered just out of the female's reach. Not wanting to waste Toothless' shot limit, or his zippleback gas, Hiccup and Toothless resorted to taking darts at it, Toothless swatting it with his claws every so often.

A few meters away, Ironman engaged in hand to hand combat with Thor. He was relentless, trying not to use his more lethal weapons against the Asgardian.

"Thor, come on, you're really going to side with Loki? The guy who betrayed you and tried to kill you?" said Tony, blasting him with a repulser, trying to hit him hard on the head to knock him out. But Thor had a thick skull, both metaphorically and literally.

"Loki was lost and confused! Odin caused his downfall, he's only been trying to redeem himself!" screamed Thor, grabbing a street sign and smashing Stark into a nearby building. After a few moments, Iron Man was able to get out of the rubble, seeing Thor jumping towards him. Mjolnir or not, Thor was still a formidable foe. He flew down at Thor, and used his fore arms as shields as Thor used the street sign as a sword.

Back to the rest of the group, the female T-rex ran forward and knocked Toothless and Hiccup aside with its massive head. The dinosaur moved over to finish them while they were out, but, luckily, a certain mercanary had recovered from his injuries and, using some fallen building as a springboard, jumped towards the beast's head and slashed it, making deep gashes across its face. It roared in pain, but quickly shook it off; Loki's influence over the beasts allowed them to ignore pain.

The pair of Tyrannosaurs regrouped, facing down there prey yet again.

"Ryder!" screamed Aragorn as he dodged a trooper's blast and stabbed it. "We're wasting time, we have to get to the tower before Loki releases the beast!"

Ryder looked at the Tyrannosaur, which was being distracted by Toothless. The troopers were being held back by Henry, his friends, and Bugs and Daffy.

"Alright, we need to get out of here!" called Ryder. Listening to the FBI agent, everyone followed, turning to send an occasional blast to distract the beasts. The dinosaurs, seeing a window of opportunity as they ran away, charged, not caring that they stepped on a few troopers in the process.

Looking back, Jane saw the dinosaurs charging. Not looking where she was going, she tripped and fell, screaming in pain when she twisted her ankle. Steve Rogers saw this, and, reacting on instinct, turned and threw his shield at the dinosaurs. It bounced of the heads of both dinosaurs with two thuds, then deflected back at Captain. He turned to Jase, Daffy, and Anna, who were nearby.

"Help her up! I'll create cover!" he said, running jumping up and smashing one dinosaur with the shield, making loud, metallic bang.

Jase and Anna pulled Jane up, who had twisted her ankle.

"This might be a bad time to bring this up, but I just realized; we never called mom to tell her where we are" he explained, pulling on of her arms over his shoulder, while Anna pulled her other arm over hers. Jane just gave him a annoyed look, as if to say 'really?'

Meanwhile, Captain had to jump out of the way as the male T-rex snapped at him. The female, not interested in the one human, ran forward and charged the rest of the group, over looking Jane, Jase, Daffy and Anna.

Up ahead, the group was still running ahead, when the larger female cut them in half, causing Mike, Gandalf, and Bugs to come to a stop.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Bugs when the Dinosaur leaned down to roar at them. Ahead of them, Yoda turned and, using the force, held the T-rex back, pulling it back towards him and away from Bugs.

Henry and Deadpool turned and saw his friends stuck behind them.

"Away with you!" said Yoda, still focused on the T-rex. "Catch up with you, after I have defeated this creature, we will!"

Henry listened and ran forward, while Yoda dealt with the female T-rex and Captain America distracted the male while Jase and Anna dragged Jane away, followed by Daffy, trying to reach the others. Captain America held on to the ridge above the animal's eye, continuously smashing his shield against its head, in hopes of somehow deterring it. Instead, the Tyrannosaur walked in circles in irritancy, stepping in front of Jase, Jane, and Anna, separating them both halves of the others groups. It then walked towards them, forcing them into an alleyway. Seeing that the Alley is too small for the creature to fit through, Captain jumped off, and followed them into it. The male T-rex went after them, but unable to get in, it roared in defiance, blocking there exit. Slowly, it torn down the walls of the two buildings to get at them.

"Come on!" called Captain, motioning his companions to follow him down the alley. "We have to get away while he's slowed down!"

Jase, Anna, Jane, and Daffy agreed, following the captain down the alley, further into the city.

Meanwhile, as Yoda continued to keep the female Tyrannosaur out of harms way, Mike, Gandalf and Bugs moved south, attempting to circle the beast and regroup with there friends. But almost a dozen storm troopers found them, and opened fire, pushing them back from where they had come from.

"Come on! Run you fools!" called Gandalf, urging Bugs and Mike to run south, firing cover fire with there blasters. Yoda, upon seeing them turn south, let go of the beast, which fell from leaning against the force, which was now gone. While the beast was briefly immobilized, Yoda slowly made his way to the Gandalf, Mike, and Bugs.

The female then got up, and, seeing no sign of its prey, moved south. She roared out, summoning her mate to follow. The male, half way through the alley, listend, and walked out, following his mate.

Up ahead, Ryder's group, consisting of Ryder, Henry, Laura, Deadpool, Aragorn, Dr. Clith, and Mace Windu, ran north, being chased by a group of orcs. Up above, Hiccup watched as the groups split up. Being the only air support left, with Iron Man fighting Thor, he had to make a choice. Using his earpiece, he attempted to contact Ryder...

* * *

(Optimus' group)

Megatron and Optimus continued to fight it out. They now had there swords drawn, fighting each other in a battle of blades. Nearby, Starscream was facing off between Megamind and Bumblebee. While Megatron faced an even battle, Starscream had less favorable odds, as Bumblebee had Starscream in a headlock, while Megamind, in an attempt to humiliate his foe, ripped off Starscream's arm and started hitting him with it.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" he mocked, slapping him back and forth across the face with his arm.

"Enough you pest!" screamed Starscream in anger. Something sparked in his chest, and then, a high-pitched noise filled the air, and Megamind's robot came to a stop, shutting down entirely.

"Oh, this is bad" said Megamind in worry as all the lights went out.

Catching Bumblebee off guard, Starscream turned and threw him off. He quickly grabbed his arm and flew off, too cowardly to continue fighting.

Bumblebee got up and went to Megaminds's robot, which had fallen over.

"What was that?!" asked Minion from inside.

"E,M,P" said Bumblebee, using radio broadcasts to put the letters together.

* * *

( Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup held is earpiece, trying to his friends below

"Hello, guys? We've split...ARGH!" he yelled, as a loud, earsplitting tone went off in his earpiece. Then he heard silence, as the earpiece went dead.

"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?" he called, receiving no response. "Oh great, I think this thing's broken! Alright, let me think. Uh, let's go to agent Ryder's group, and figure out what happened."

Toothless moaned in response and dove down...

* * *

(Ryder's group)

Realizing they had outrun their enemies, Ryder called for a stop.

"Alright, look around, see if anyone's missing!" called Ryder.

The first on to notice someone missing was Henry.

"Where's Mike? And Jase and Jane?"

"I don't see Master Yoda" said Mace, looking around.

"Wait, the Captain is gone, so is Anna, Bugs and Daffy!" asked Laura.

"Gandalf is missing as well. Less than half of us are here!" yelled Aragorn in frustration.

Ryder put his finger to his ear, in attempt to use his com-link, but then...

"Argh!" most everyone yelled, their earpieces malfunctioning thanks to Starscream's EMP.

"What was that?!" asked Henry, removing his earpiece.

"EMP!" said Ryder. "I know what it sounds like. Damn! Now we have no communications!" He grabbed out the phone and, seeing that it was dead, threw it hard against the floor. Henry lifted his blaster and shot a few rounds, making sure it was still working.

"Well, at least the blasters are still working" said Henry.

"Of course they are" said Mace. "An EMP is given off whenever a ship jumps to light speed, so _everything _has to be shielded from it."

**"Nice continuity save!" **said Deadpool, though no one knew what he was talking about.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Henry. After a moment of silence, someone answered...

"We have to keep going" said Aragorn.

Ryder turned to him. "What are you talking about? We're split up, into who knows how many groups! We can't infiltrate that tower without more backup!"

"I've bad broken forces before" said Aragorn, referring to the Fellowship. "I've seen an unassuming hobbit infiltrate one of the most hostile forces on earth. I think we can get in!"

"But the Military couldn't even get in! The damn military!"

"They used force, but what about stealth?" asked Aragorn. Ryder was taken back a bit. "If we can sneak in, while our scattered friends can distract the rest of Loki's army, I think we can get in and destroy the machine."

Ryder stood silence, not sure if this makes any sense. It sounds to simple to him.

"I don't like it. I say we try and regroup..."

"Wait, what if Loki gets Godzilla here while we're regrouping?" asked Henry from behind. Ryder turned around, shocked.

"You do realize that half those lost are your friends, right?" said Ryder, as if scolding him.

"Yes, and we're in just as much peril as they are. Look, I honestly don't know much about military stuff, but once they get Godzilla, we have no hope of defeating him."

Then, Dr. Clithe, who has been quiet this hole time, came forward. "He's right, it won't be long until that machine is fully charged. We have to get in there. Who knows, we might find the others there as well, assuming they're all have the same plan."

Ryder stood silent. He didn't like the fact that the issue was becoming one sided against him. So, letting his pride go, he relented.

"Fine, we move forward."

With a few exchanges of nods, they moved forward. It was then that Hiccup and Toothless showed up.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup. "This ear thing is not working."

"EMP fried it" said Ryder. "Do you know where everyone else went?"

"Yeah, some went back towards where the Spiderman and the two, robots are, and I saw another group spilt up before that, but I don't know where they went."

Ryder sighed. "Where's Iron Man?"

"He's still fighting the God of Thunder."

"Aright. We're pretty split up, and our air support and communications are down, so, can you just stay up there, and try to keep tabs on everyone?"

Hiccup smiled. "Is the night fury the fastest dragon?"

Ryder looked at him perplexly. "Is it?"

Toothless smirked.

"Yep" said Hiccup, then Toothless took off rapidly into the sky, as if to prove there point.

* * *

**AAAHHHHH! I wish I didn't include so many OCs, let alone canon characters! This is a nightmare trying to keep tabs on everyone! I literally had to draw a map to visualize where everyone is!**

**I'm starting to see why crossovers are a rarity in the movie industry. **

**Sheez! Sorry about the wait, but between work, necessary home repair and landscaping, my _other _story, and trying to keep the story flowing, it's been rough trying to put up a chapter every few days, let alone every week. Needless to say, the chapters will be coming out more slowly.**

**Aw! But I'm an impatient jerk, how am I going to survive?**

**Try a new hobby. I hear underwater basket weaving is a thing now.**

**Does it involve violence?**

**Not really...**

**Then I'm just gonna go rob Best Buy at gun point and get some violent video games, then maybe I'll go threaten the jerk who's been dating my ex-girlfriend, and about those traffic tickets I've been getting...(loading weapon)**

**(Staring wide eyed) I guess I better try and get the next chapter up soon! **

**Also, if you happen to notice an obvious continuity error, let me know if you can. I HATE continuity errors! (Just look at every Transformers film).**


	16. Chapter 14: Into the Sewers

Chapter 14:

Into the Sewers

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Yay!**

* * *

(Four Seasons Tower)

Loki looked down, seeing through the buildings how the Alliance just split up into several groups, some of which he couldn't see.

"They're splitting up" he said too himself. " They are weak now. Vader! Snow Queen!" he commanded.

"Yes, my master" said Vader as he walked forward. Elsa did likewise, but did so silently.

"I want you to go down and deal with whomever you come across first! I don't want any loose ends! Just one of getting to the generator can be disastrous!" he said, knowing from experience.

"Yes, my master" said Vader. Elsa just nodded, and they both walked towards the elevator.

Loki then turned to one of the henchmen nearby. "How much longer until the generator is charged?"

"Less than half an hour, sir" he said.

"Excellent!"

* * *

(Batman and Katniss)

Batman and Katniss zoomed down the streets of Miami, chasing down the Hulk and Superman as they battled it out. Occasionally, they would pass some Decepticon or some orcs, who were too busy observing the two titans fighting to notice them.

"We're getting close!" yelled Batman. "Can you aim my grappling gun?" he asked, pulling out his grappling gun and handing it behind it to Katniss.

"I can aim a gun, but I think we have worse problems!" she shouted, looking behind them. Batman turned, seeing that they were being followed by storm troopers on speeders. Batman turned to keep his eyes on the road, while Katniss readied her bow.

"Can you handle them?" he asked, occasionally looking back. The storm troopers soon opened fire with there speeders, taking a few blasts close to the Batpod.

"I've got this!" she said, readying her bow and drawing an arrow. Katniss let an arrow fly, impaling one it the jest before he fell over, his speeder flying into a building and exploding.

In all, four troopers remained. Batman was darting between abandoned cars and building rubble. The speeders had the advantage of avoiding the chunks of debris, simply hovering over them. Up ahead, a series of damaged cars blocked the path. Batman fired two explosive shells from the Batpod, blowing up the obstruction, allowing them to pass. Looking back, Batman saw that the speeders were still on their tails, blasting away.

Katniss turned herself completely on the Batpod, facing backwards. She aimed her next arrow and aimed at another trooper. As she fired, however, her aim was thrown off when Batman was forced to swerve out of the way when the Hulk was smashed into the middle of the road. Zooming past him, Superman came in close behind and smashed him deeper into the pavement.

"We've got him!" said Batman. "Hang on to me!"

Katniss grabbed onto Batman, unsure of what insane stunt he was prepared to do. Batman than pulled the Batpod up into a wheelie. It seemed to her like he was gong to flip over, but the Batpod suddenly turned around on itself, somehow turning along its axis in mid wheelie. As it made a full 180 degree wheelie, the Batpod was now facing backwards, wheels screeching on the pavement as it accelerated in the opposite direction. The four speeders zoomed pass them, while Batman sped in the opposite direction, back to where Superman and the Hulk were. They had broke into a street brawl, taking swing after swing at each other, with small shockwaves emanating from each punch.

Batman pulled to a stop, jumping off and taking out his grappling gun. Looking behind them, Katniss watched as the speeders turned around and headed back towards them.

"They're coming back!" she yelled as Batman took out some putty from his batbelt and stuck the kryptonite crystal to the hook end.

"Then stall them!" he yelled back. Sighing in frustration, Katniss knocked an arrow into her bow, aiming backwards towards the speeders. They were still in the distance, but not to far for the Girl on Fire. She shot one arrow, impaling one in the distance.

Now down to three, the troopers opened fire with their speeders. Katniss dodged behind a car reloading another arrow.

Meanwhile, Superman had taken a blow at the Hulk, sending him hard against a car. The Hulk seemed un-phased as he readied himself to strike again, but Superman was nowhere to be seen. Batman likewise looked around, not seeing him. Suddenly, the Hulk found himself caught in a headlock, with Superman holding him from behind. The Hulk tried to shake him off, but Superman just tightened his grip, attempting to choke him. The Hulk smashed him repeatedly against a nearby truck, but Superman would not relent. Eventually, the Hulk fell to his knees, growing dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Clark!" yelled Batman. Superman turned, just in time for Batman to shoot the grappling gun, kryptonite attached, hitting Clark in the side. It bounced off, but the radiation was enough for Superman to lose his grip and fall to the ground, right next to the space rock. He tried to get up, but the kryptonite had already done its work, making him unable to move. Looking up, he watched as the Hulk smashed him into the ground; then everything went black...

Meanwhile, the storm troopers on speeders circled Katniss, using their blasters to shoot at her. Seeing a brief window, Katniss stood up, two arrows in her hand holding the bow. She picked one up and fired, hitting one of the troopers. Rapidly picking up the other, she shot down the other one a second later. There was one more by her count, but he was nowhere to be seen. Keeping her bow ready, she looked around wearily.

"Freeze!" said a muffled voice from behind. Katniss realized she was being held at gunpoint by the last trooper. He must have gotten off his speeder when she wasn't looking and snuck up.

"I said hands up!" he said again. Katniss slowly raised her hands, when a huge thud hit the ground a few feet away. Turning around, Katniss watched as the Hulk picked up the trooper and flung him across the city, landing who knows where. He turned and nodded, giving a low grunt.

"Thanks" Katniss said in response. Batman walked up to her, Kryptonite in hand

"Superman is free of Loki's control, but it might take a while for him to wake up; Hulk hit him pretty hard" he said, glaring at the Hulk.

"What?" said the Hulk angrily.

They had not time to rest, as three vehicles pulled up, no drivers inside. They quickly transformed into three Decepticons, firing their plasma cannons at the Hulk. Taking a few hits, the Hulk roared in rage and jumped to one, proceeding to rip its head off...

* * *

(Yoda, Mike, Bugs, and Gandalf)

On there way back towards where they left Optimus and his team, Mike, Bugs, Gandalf, and Yoda had been running, hearing the thuds made by the T-rex, following out of sight behind them.

"When are we going to lose them?!" exclaimed Mike as they ran. "They can't even see us!"

"They must have our scent!" said Gandalf. They continuously darted around buildings and city blocks, hoping to lose their pursuers. Two storm troopers jumped out and aimed there weapons, but Yoda simply threw them against a wall, using the force.

* * *

(Optimus' team)

Optimus was still engaged with Megatron. They had eventually broken into a fist brawl, punching the snot out of each other, sparks flying with each punch.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Spiderman, were busy trying to figure out how out free Megamind and Minion from their now non-functioning robot. Legolas stood nearby, shooting arrows at some orcs who came near.

"Don't you have some sort of escape mechanism?" asked Spiderman.

"Yes!" screamed Megamind. With the microphone down, he had to scream through the glass. "But it ran on electricity! But nothing is working!"

"What about a gun?"

Megamind perked up. "Of course! The weapon compartment! It's covered in lead, they should still be working!"

"Um, sir?" said Minion. "The compartment had an electronic lock. It's broken."

Megamind held his grin, but it immediately turned to a frown when he smashed his head against the counsel. "Gosh darn it!"

"What if Bumblebee shoots you out?" asked Spiderman.

"And get fried in the process? No thank you!"

Then, they froze, hearing a thumping noise emanating from the ground.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Minion.

"That, Minion, is an impact term. We should probably be alarmed!" said Megamind as another thump hit the ground.

Then, from around the corner of one of the buildings, Mike, Yoda, Bugs, and Gandalf came running.

"Run you fools!" cried out Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what is it?!" asked Legolas, readying his bow and arrow.

"Dinosaurs! Giant, man eating dinosaurs! head for the hills!" yelled Bugs.

Bumblebee readied his cannon, ready for whatever came around the corner. Everyone ran and took their positions, ready for whatever came.

At first, only silence.

"Where'd they go?" asked Mike, holding his blaster.

Then, one from behind a building, and another from behind some ruble, the two T-rex charged, roaring. Bumblebee caught sight of one and aimed his gun, but the T-rex was too fast and bit his arm, clamping down on his gun. Bumblebee repeatedly punch the T-rex with his other arm, trying to make it let go, but it was relentless, dragging the Autobot scout around.

The other, smaller male, took an arrow to the neck from Legolas, but it made little damage as the T-rex scattered the group, sending everyone in separate directions. It looked down and saw Megamind and Minion, still trapped in their robot.

"Don't move minion" said Megamind, freezing his body. "He can't see us if we don't move."

The T-rex eyed them momentarily, then let out an ear-splitting roar.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Megamind waving his arms around frantically.

"Sir, you said not to move!"

Then, looking up, they both screamed in terror as the T-rex broke the thick glass down on them. They pushed against it, trying to get it off, but considering it was a 9 ton lizard, they didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hey, Barney!" scream Spiderman. The T-rex turned its head around, only to have its eyes webbed. It roared in annoyance, stomping around, trying to remove the webbing from its eyes.

Bumblebee, however, had his own problems as he tried to get the female of his arm. Eventually, he threw his legs over her snout and, after getting better leverage, gave her a mean right cross. Finally, she let go, roaring in pain. Bumblebee fell down. Once he stood up, however, the female charged his and knocked him down with her head. It went to grab him, but a flash of light from Gandalf temporarily blinded it.

"Get back you monster!" he yelled, standing between the beast and Bumblebee. The T-rex roared in annoyance and ran back in the direction it came.

Meanwhile, Spiderman stood on top of the male's head, webbing its face whenever it managed to pull webbing off.

"Am I bugging you? Aw, that's too bad!" mocked Spiderman.

The male shook his head hard, trying to get the annoying man off his head. Spiderman hung on well, though. Suddenly, his Spider-sense went off, seeing that the T-rex was about to smash his head into a building. Spiderman jumped off at the last second, letting the T-rex crash through it. When it turned to get out, some exposed rebar snagged onto the webbing, pulling it off its eyes. It saw Spiderman there, and was ready to strike.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Megamind. The T-rex turned angrily to the small alien. He was holding a small, gun-like device in his hand.

"Ollo!" he said, firing it. It hit he T-rex and, covering it in blue energy, it had shrunk rapidly into a small, handheld sized cube, falling to the ground. Megamind walked up to it and picked it up. He then put it in his pocket with pride.

"You're welcome, everyone!" he boasted.

* * *

(Ryder's Team)

As they approached their destination, more and more troopers and orcs came in, along with a few Decepticons.

Less than a block away from the sewer line, Loki's forces made it hard to get through. Two Decepticons blocked their way, making it impossible. Ryder cursed to himself, seeing their way blocked.

"Ryder!" called Aragorn. "We need to get through now! We can't take this much longer!"

Ryder nodded in agreement. He looker up, seeing Hiccup and Toothless overhead, blasting a Decepticon.

"Hiccup!" he called at the top of his lungs. "We need to get to the sewer line! We need cover!"

Hiccup nodded in response, pulling Toothless into a hover. "Get ready to run!" he called down. He pulled out a fresh cartridge of zippleback gas, loading it into his hilt.

"Alright, bud, take us in low!" he told Toothless. Flying low, just passing the team, Hiccup released a huge cloud of the gas, confusing the cons, orcs, and troopers below. Making the cloud extra thick over the sewer hole, Hiccup sparked the gas, sending a massive explosion, sending troopers, orcs, and cons flying everywhere.

Seeing their opportunity, the team ran forward, towards the sewer hole. Deadpool took out a grenade and threw it into the street, the explosion resulting in a dust cloud.

"Now we're invisible!" he boasted as he pried open the manhole. "I wish I can see the look on their faces when we seemingly vanish into thin air, but, what are you gonna do?"

Ryder, Aragorn, Dr. Clithe, and Mace jumped into the manhole. Henry and Laura were right behind, but a blast from one of the Decepticon's cannons went of near them, knocking Henry partially unconscious.

"Henry! Oh great!" Laura exclaimed, dragging Henry towards the manhole.

"Come on! Put more effort into it! You gotta want it!" yelled Deadpool, like a drill seargant as Laura dragged Henry into the Deadpool. She just beamed a glare at him as Aragorn grabbed Henry and Laura followed in. Deadpool held the manhole cover over his head as he readied to jump in.

He looked up. "Sky's yours, dragon boy!" yelled Deadpool to a nearby Hiccup, who flew over head. Deadpool jumped in, just as the clouds cleared. Toothless fired another shot just for good measure before flying away, leaving Loki's minions below dazed and confused, not knowing where the rest of the team went.

* * *

(Iron-man and Thor)

Thor got a hold of Iron-man and smashed him into the ground.

"Surrender!" demanded Thor.

"Not gonna happen!" aid Iron-man, shifting his body to kick Thor in the gut, sending him into a car. Iron-man got up, only to see Thor running at him, screaming in rage. Tony side-stepped out of the way and tripped him.

"Miss your precious hammer yet?" mocked Iron-man, seeing Thor on the ground. Thor simply screamed in anger and jumped onto Iron-man, smashing him into a building, and repeatedly hit him. Iron-man kicks him off onto the street, while he hovers overhead.

"JARVIS!" said Tony to his AI. "How any ideas?"

"Using the two repulsers together might create enough force to render him unconscious, but you would need the Iron Patriot to do that" said JARVIS.

"It's still War-machine! But..." Tony was thinking for a moment. "JARVIS, detach my left glove!"

With a click, the left glove came off. Tony held it and flew behind a car, hiding the glove, facing upwards behind it.

"Hey god of thunder!" he called to Thor. "How does it feel to be Loki's man-servant!"

Thor ran over in rage, leaping into the air.

"Alright JARVIS, on my mark..." Tony flew up, just as Thor landed where he was standing. "...Now!"

Iron-man aimed his repulser down below him, while JARVIS activated the repulser on the glove lying on the ground. The beams from both repulsers met between the two, leaving Thor confused. As he realized what was happening, it was too late; the explosion from the combined repulsers smashed all the windows in its range, and Thor was on the ground, unconscious. Iron-man walked up to the glove and picked it up, reattaching it to his hand. He then walked over to Thor and lifted his eye, seeing that the blue tint was gone.

"Alright, waky-waky Goldilocks!" said Iron-man, slapping Thor.

"Sir" interrupted JARVIS. "There is a rapid decrease in air temperature."

Tony felt it too. He looked around, seeing that everything was being coated with a layer of frost.

"Um, JARVIS, I wasn't listening at the meeting, did any of Loki's minions have control over temperature?"

JARVIS didn't have to answer, for standing half a block away, Iron-man came face to face with the Snow-Queen herself.

"Well, if it isn't the wickedly talented Adele Dazeem" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**A short chapter, but more are on their way. **

**OK, I seem to have gotten over the writers block associated with these two chapters, and I should be getting more chapters up more quickly. That, and I just finished my other story. I do, however, have a week long family vacation coming up, and I'll be going into backcountry Ohio, with no internet access, so I'll try to get another chapter up before then. **

**Argh! More waiting!**

**Sorry. **

**Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 15: It's about Worthiness

Chapter 15:

It's about Worthiness 

* * *

(FBI Headquarters)

Chief Knox was pacing the room. The Whitehouse situation room has been on the monitor the whole time, awaiting word from agent Ryder.

"What's taking him?" asked Knox.

"Maybe he's having communication problems" suggested Jorge.

"I don't like it" said General Lyman over the monitor. "I say we send in the navy now, let the destroyers handle it while Loki is occupied with those other characters."

"And what?" interrupted Knox. "That storm will freeze and throw off any missiles before they enter, and we might accident injure or kill Ryder's team without a location."

"And what are our alternatives? We wait till Loki brings in Godzilla?"

Knox sighed. "Ryder is resourceful, he'll contact us when he can. Just give him fifteen more minutes" asked Knox.

All eyes were on the president as he pondered the suggestions before him.

"15 minutes, but start sending in the navy so we're ready. Have them prepare for an attack at any moment; we'll just have to take the risk" said the president.

* * *

(Captain America, Daffy, Jase, Jane, and Anna)

"We are so lost!" screamed Daffy, waving his hands in the air. After fleeing the T-rex, the group realized that they have lost track of where the other teams are. They are not even sure where the sewer entrance is. They were now in some random alley, with newspapers all around, thanks to an overturned dumpster.

"You guys live here, don't you know where we're supposed to go?" asked Daffy to Jase and Jane. Jane still had a sprained ankle, but she was slowly able to put more wait on it, only relying on either Jase or Anna for support.

"We do" said Jase, "but we never come downtown."

"Well that's just great. What do we do now?"

"We need to keep moving" said Captain America. "We'll find someone eventually."

"Or, we find more killer henchmen!" complained Daffy. "I say, we hotwire one of these cars, and scram. If we leave now, and with my driving expert skills, we can get to Albuquerque by noon" he said, clenching his hands with a devious grin.

"We're not giving up" said Jase. "Our friends are still out there."

"And so is Elsa" said Anna.

"Besides, if Loki wins, there will be no place _to_ hide" added Jane.

"Oh right, good point" said Daffy, scratching his bill.

"Guys, I need to rest" said Jane, still sore on her ankle. Jase helped his sister sit down, while Captain America remained vigilant.

Anna looked up and saw the tower, still covered with the swirling storm of her sister, making an approach from the outside impossible. While she was afraid for Elsa, she remained her optimistic self.

"Alright, so, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Right now, we try to find our other team members, and draw those goons away from the tower. I imagine agent Ryder, and whoever is with him, are on their way to the sewer entrance, so we need to make it easier for them."

"So, we go find someone and make them attack us?" said Daffy. "Well, I could think of worse plans, well, worse-er plans."

"So, we just fight our way until either that storm stops or something explodes on the roof?" asks Jase.

"That's the sum of it" said Captain.

"Oh good, cause they're some orcs over there who don't look to happy to see us!" said Jase, pointing down the opposite end of the alley. At least a half dozen orcs were walking towards them, weapons drawn, occasionally growling. Captain got his shield ready, while Jase and Daffy picked up there blasters.

"Anna, get Jane to safety!" said Mike, knowing her ankle was still out. Anna grabbed Jane by the shoulder and walked the opposite way. They were cut off, however, when a helicopter flew in from the other way, transforming into a Decepticon. He drew a spiked club from his arm, and walked towards the two in a threatening manner.

"Uh, back this way!" said Anna, helping Jane back towards the others while Jane occasionally turned to fire her blaster at the Decepticon. Captain America and Mike were busy with the orcs, though Daffy looked back and happened to notice the Transformer approaching the girls.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed, turning and firing his blaster at it. In cartoonishly quick speed, he stood between the girls and the con.

"Eat laser light, space scum!" he called out, firing his blaster. The con responded by smashing Daffy with his club.

At first, the girls gasped, but Daffy spoke in his squashed form. "That hurt..." he said, trying to pull himself together, but the Decepticon smashed him several more times, until he was basically a stain of black and orange.

"Help...me..." he whimpered out. The Decepticon then turned to the girls again, taking a step towards them, stepping on Daffy in the process.

"Ouch..." he whimpered. The girls ran behind the overturned dumpster, in hopes of avoiding the robot.

"I knew it would end like this!" cried Anna.

"You knew you were going to die in an alleyway in an alternate dimension at the hands of a giant alien robot?" asked Jane curiously.

"I know, my boyfriend thought I was crazy, but he's the one who talks to reindeer..." Anna replied as the con simply pulled the dumpster aside.

"There you are!" he yelled, swing his club down. Both girls jumped away from each other, avoiding the club. Jane screamed in pain as her ankle twisted more, while Anna tripped over something concealed beneath layers of fallen newspaper. She turned to see the papers blow away, revealing a large hammer.

"What a weird looking hammer?" she thought. She looked up and saw the Decepticon taking a step towards her.

"You're mine, girly!" he said swinging his club down. Anna thought that this was the end. The instant before he swung it down, she looked back at the impressive hammer. She figured that she would go down fighting, so she reached for it. As the club came down on her, she lifted the Hammer and held it over her head as a shield.

"Here I come Mom and Dad" she said as the club came down on her. She was then blinded by a flashing light...

* * *

(Ryder's Team)

Just as the manhole closed behind them, everyone stopped to catch there breathe, while Laura checked on Henry. It was small, cramped, and dark. Mace lit his light saber for light. Laura sat Henry up against the wall.

"Henry! Wake up! Are you OK?" she asked. Slowly, he stared stirring.

"Huh? Wha...where am I?" he asked.

"You're OK!" exclaimed Laura, hugging him. Henry blushed for a moment, then literally slapped himself back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, of course I'm... wait, what happened?"

"You were saved by a girl, that's what happened! said Deadpool, crossing his arms.

"You, saved me?" he asked. Laura nodded.

"I, well, thank you. Really" he said, simply.

"Glad you're alright" said Ryer. "But we need to get going!"

"But where do we go?" asked Dr. Clithe. "We have no communication."

Ryder scanned the sewer. It wasn't large, designed for maybe two men to work comfortably. The walkway was bordered by a river of sewage. Up ahead, he could see two forks, one heading south, towards the Four Season's tower.

"I'm guessing south" said Ryder as he walked ahead. Hesitatingly, everyone else followed.

* * *

(Captain America's team)

Anna stayed hunched over, frozen in fear, holding her newfound hammer over her head, awaiting the blow of the Decepticon's club. Surprisingly, however, she was unscathed. She remembered a flash, which she assumed was from the club. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw the that the Decepticon was on its back, dazed from the blow. Looking around, she saw Jane staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" said everyone one by one in surprise, though Daffy spoke in a whimper.

Anna held her hammer down, wondering what had just happened. The Decepticon got to its feet again, growling in annoyance. It screamed in anger and swung its club again. Anna cringed, holding her hammer up. This time, she saw the whole thing happen. The club came down, but the hammer emitted a flash of electricity, sending the con backwards. This time, it broke the con's club to pieces.

"WHOA!" screamed Anna, amazed at the powerful weapon she now possessed knocked the Decepticon back a few paces. She pulled her hammer down from over her head.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?!" she asked in awe and shock.

"Impossible!" said the Con. With his club destroyed, he pulled out a gun from his other arm. Anna took a few steps back, not knowing how to defend herself from that with a magic Hammer.

"Anna!" screamed Jane, knowing full well what that hammer was. "Throw it at him!"

"What?!" exclaimed Anna.

"Just throw it at him as hard as you can, trust me!"

Anna hesitated, but as the gun charged, she held her breath, and using all of her strength, she threw it at it. The hammer flung through the air with great speed towards the robot. It tore through its chest, ripping out its spark chamber in an explosion of sparks. The con took a few steps back.

Daffy had just gotten out of his pancake shape. "Alright, I'm goo..." he said, before the con stepped on him again, crushing him back into a pancake.

"This is despicable!" he exclaimed. The con stumbled backwards a few more paces, finally falling backwards, dead.

Everyone, including the orcs, stood in shock. Anna just stood there, mouth wide opened, staring at the dead Decepticon. In fear, the orcs turned and ran.

Finally, Jase broke the silence.

"What the heck!" he yelled out as he walked to her. "You...you, you...You just held Mjolnir! How?!"

"She must have been worthy enough" said Captain America.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Anna. "What's a, molhinaner?"

"That's Thor's hammer!" said Jane, limping over. "You just lifted one of the most powerful weapons in the universe!"

Anna dropped her jaw again. "I whaaat...?"

"So let me get this straight!" said Daffy, still trying to unflatten his arm. "You mean ms. Disney Princess is worthy enough to hold Thor's hammer? I'm not buying it."

"She sacrificed her life for her sister, that would be deemed worthy" said Jane. "Well, that and her innocent Disney charm. Whatever it is, the hammer must agree with it.

"This is insane!" said Mike. "We, you can take care of any bad guy we face! We're set!"

"Um, yeah, I kind of threw it who knows where..." said Anna, still unaware of the power she momentarily possessed.

"Oh, you're going to like this. Hold out your hand and summon it" said Mike exultingly.

"Summon it? Are you crazy?"

"No. trust me, just do it."

"(sigh) OK" she said hesitatingly, holding her hand out and envisioning the Hammer coming towards her. After a few seconds, nothing.

"See, this is insan..." she started, until she was interrupted by a humming sound. Next thing she knew, Mjolnir landed right in her hand, the force causing her to turn around.

"WHOA!" she exclaimed, holding the hammer.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!" exclaimed, Jane.

"This thing is totally awesome!" yelled Anna, jumping up and down in over-excitement. "Wow, just wait till I show Elsa, and Kristoff and..."

Her excitement was cut short by a series or battle cries. They turned, seeing that the orcs had returned, more numerous than they were before.

"I got this!" said Anna exultingly as she threw Mjolnir at the orcs, smashing several down easily.

Jase raised his hands. "Now we're cooking with peanut oil!"

* * *

(Ryder's Team)

"It smells like shit in here!" complained Deadpool.

"We're in a sewer, what do you expect it to smell like?" said Henry, rolling his eyes.

"Oh great, there goes a dead rat" said Deadpool, watching as the corpse of a dead rat floated by in the sewage.

"You know, for a mercenary, you don't do well in sewers."

"Hey, you've got your phobias, and I've got mine."

They had been walking for several minutes, when the sewer walkway entered a large, circular room, with several elevated, metal platforms and stairs all around. Above them, they could see bundles of wires and pipes. the only sound was the noise of the sewage flowing through the middle of the floor in a waterway.

**(If you're having a problem envisioning this, picture something like the place in the sewers where Batman fought Bane the first time in "The Dark Knight Rises")**

Some electrical boxes nearby had some writing on them...

"Property of Four Seasons Inc." read Laura. "This must be the place!"

Ryder looked up. "One of those doors up there must lead..."

They were interrupted by a loud, high pitched cry, animal-like.

"What was that?" asked Aragorn. They heard a series of replying cries, with some roars and snarls mixed in the group.

Henry and Laura, having watched the movies, knew exactly what they were.

"Raptors" Henry whispered. His suspicion was confirmed when an individual walked out of one of the doorways. It charged them, but Mace drew his light saber. The raptor stopped in its tracks at the sight, circling him cautiously and hissing. As Mace stared down the raptor, two more jumped at them from their sides.

"Watch out!" cried Deadpool, pushing Clithe out of the way as a raptor sliced through his arm.

"Argh! You son of a..." he yelled, taking out one of his pistols and fired, but the raptor disappeared before he could hit it. Ryder shot down the other in mid-jump, landing dead before his feet. All around, they could hear the other raptors moving around, staying just out of the light to avoid getting shot at.

"This is their element!" said Aragorn, recognizing creatures of the night when he saw one. "We need to get through that door!"

Ryder nodded. Slowly, grouping close together, they walked to the metal staircase, keeping their weapons aimed away from them. They were halfway up when a raptor jumped out at Mace. With the force on his side, he was able to sense the raptor coming, so he sliced the raptor in two with his light saber, its two halves landing against the wall. As they walked up, all they could where shapes and shadows jumping around. They shot at the shadows, but they missed every time. It was nerve wrecking, waiting for one to just jump out.

"Aragorn!" cried Mace, warning him of a raptor jumping at him. Aragorn was able to stab the raptor through the chest, but the force of the impact threw him over the edge. As the raptor fell lifeless on the other side, Aragorn grabbed the railing. As Ryder and Clithe helped him up, another raptor jumped. Laura shot it in-between the eyes, killing it instantly as it fell against the railing and fell to the ground below. As they got Aragorn up, they quickly proceeded up the stairs.

"They're nervous" said Mace. "I can sense their weariness."

They were able to get to the top platform without any more problems, finally face to face with the door. Ryder opened it and cleared the room inside, which opened into a maintenance room of some sort.

"Clear" he said, stepping out of the way for everyone to enter. It came down to Deadpool, who was watching the rear, katanas drawn, and Dr. Clithe. As Clithe walked to the door, a raptor jumped between him and the exit. It jumped at him, talons drawn, but Deadpool tackled it, sending them both down to the ground below. His katanas fell from his hands into the water of the sewer.

"Deadpool!" cried Clithe, looking over the edge. Deadpool kicked the raptor off, quickly getting to his feet and looking around. He reached for his gun and fired several rounds, killing the raptor. He went to fire one more shot for good measure, but his gun just clicked. He was out of ammo. He checked for any sort of weapon, but he had run out; minus a knife.

"Deadpool's down there!" yelled Clithe. Mace, Ryder and Henry ran to the edge, seeing Deadpool below, with no weapons. Deadpool looked back up.

"Go without me!" he yelled up. The raptors started calling out excitingly.

"Deadpool! Get up here!" called Henry. Ryder and Mace looked around, hearing raptors all around them.

"We need to go!" said Ryder, grabbing Clithe.

"No! They'll eat him! He can't regenerate if he's in pieces!"

"Just go kid!" yelled Deadpool, finding a piece of pipe to fend for himself.

"But Dead..."

"There's not enough time! Go! Save the Fourth Wall!" yelled Deadpool.

Henry and Mace had to face facts. He was down there, and the raptors were everywhere, and they were running out of time. Henry and Mace reluctantly left, locking the door behind as a Raptor crashed against the door, hissing in anger. Henry cursed under his breath, punching the wall. Ryder looked back, realizing how he had misjudged Deadpool.

He was a worthy comrade" he said. They all bowed there heads for a moment, then continued on.

Down below, Deadpool held his pipe in one hand and his knife in the other. It wasn't a sharp pipe, but he might be able to fend them off for a short time.

"Alright, so, I'm surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters, I have a short knife and a pipe, and they can rip me to shreds. But let's face it, I've been through worse. Then again, I've always had goof ole Stan Lee to write my way out of trouble..."

Then, three raptors jumped down, then four, than five. Soon, all seven raptors were circling him.

"I am so screwed!" he declared, facing his opponents. He raised his pipe and knife, ready to fight to his last, when one raptor stepped forward, hissing at the others to step back. Deadpool eyed this new opponent.

"So, like, you're the alpha or something?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. The raptor simply hissed. Deadpool glared down the raptor, holding his pipe and knife in an attack pose.

"Once more into the wrath" he said to himself slowly, staring into the raptor's eyes, "...into the most badass fight you'll ever know. Kick, some ass, on this day. Kick, some ass on this day" he said, before charging the raptor.

* * *

**What the heck! Are you trying to kill me off!?**

**I'm not saying anything.**

**You can't do this to me! I'm freakin Deadpool! I'm what people dress up as at Comic-con! I have who knows how many memes and funny drawings of me trash talking characters of numerous generes! **

**And yet, you don't have you're own movie...**

**I hate you! You gave Anna, a princess, something awesome to do! And what do I get? A death scene!?**

**Let's face it, if you do die, at least you die with awesome last quotes!**

**Oh yeah, some ripped of quotes from "The Grey"?! I deserve original lines for my send off, thank you very much! (walks off pouting)**

**Whatever... So, Anna being worthy enough to lift Thor's hammer...Not sure where that came from. I was debating whether I should put her in here to begin with, but I knew I couldn't put the Snow Queen without her sister. She just seemed to be kind of hanging around, and I did leave it open for someone to hold Mjolnir other than Thor, so I thought, why not?**

**Ok, well, see you within two weeks. Like I said, I'm going to Ohio for a week in the wilderness, so I won't be able to update for lack of internet access. Oh, and if you don't hear from me in three weeks, I've probably been eaten by a bear...**

**Good riddance!**

**(Sigh) I expect a ton of reviews when I get back!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Top of the Tower

**I'm back! Sorry about the long delay (I was not eaten by a bear), but life got in the way. **

**Anyway, Back to the story...**

* * *

(Ryder's Team)

Inside the maintenance room, Ryder and his companions stood their, coming to terms with Deadpool's sacrifice. Ryder scanned the room. He was anxious to communicate with headquarters. As he looked around, he found what he was looking for, hung up on a wall...

"Finally!" he exclaimed excitingly as he walked to the phone and picked it up, dialing in a number.

"Calling in the military?" asked Henry.

"Navy, and yes."

* * *

(FBI headquarters)

"One more minute" Chief Knox said to himself. In front of him, on the monitor, the people in the Situation room were pacing, waiting for word. The President would order the Navy to proceed once the minute was up.

Then, the Chief's phone rang. Quickly, he picked it up.

"Ryder! Thank God!"

The President and his cabinet went to the monitor, anxious to hear what Ryder had to say as the Chief put the phone on speaker.

"...What's going on? What's your status?"

"We're on the lobby floor of the tower. We're making our way up now."

"Agent Ryder, this is General Lyman, the Navy is ready to deploy. Have you disabled the device?" asked General Lyman.

"Thank you sir. Unfortunately, we have yet to stop it, or to destroy the generator. We nee more time..."

"Than find this "Frozen" chick and make her stop this! We have to act!"

"We haven't even seen her yet. I don't know where she is...Listen, we are almost there, we can shut it down before Loki activates it."

He could hear sighing over the phone. "I'll give you ten more minutes" Interrupted the President, "but once we see that storm dissipate, get you and your crew out of there, cause we're opening fire."

Ryder nodded. "I understand. I don't know when we'll get communications again... so keep and eye out for us."

Ryder hung up, leaving the Situation room to themselves. The secretary of intelligence spoke up.

"Let's try to get those surveillance drones up again..."

* * *

Walking outside the maintenance room, Ryder cleared what appeared to be a lobby and motioned the others to follow. They rushed towards the elevator, waiting for it to come. Behind them, a group of storm troopers came around the corner and saw them.

"Open fire!" one of them shouted as they fired their blasters.

Mace turned defended the group, using his lightsaber to deflect laser blasts, while Ryder and Henry opened fire. The elevator opened behind them, allowing them to enter. Mace was the last to walk in, deflecting laser blasts until the doors closed. Once inside, he withdrew his laser sword.

"Well, it won't be long till Loki knows we're here" said Clithe.

They stood there, listening to the elevator music until they reached the 59th floor...

* * *

(Rooftop of the Four Season's tower)

"Sir!" spoke up one of the henchmen, "it's charged!"

Loki got up from where he was sitting. "Now, let y reign begin!" he boasted. "Order the Snow Queen to release the storm, we need a clear line of sight to the waters..."

He was interrupted when a storm trooper came forward.

"Sir! We've received word of contact with enemy forces below. They're coming up on the elevator."

Loki turned to the storm trooper, furious.

"What?! Shut down the elevator now!"

"We've tried, but we don't know where the control panels are."

Loki rolled his eyes and went to the door which led down to the penthouse.

"Spoke!" he yelled, walking down the stairs. "Shut down the elevators now!"

Spoke, with a pale face, nodded and walked out to the hallway, where the elevator was. He placed his hand on the buttons. A surge of blue energy emanated from his hand, shutting down all the lights on the elevator...

* * *

(Ryder's team)

The elevator came to a stop on the 59th floor.

"He knows!" said Ryder as Laura frantically pressed the buttons.

Mace sighed. "If we had an astro-droid, this wouldn't been a problem."

**(Dang it, I should have included R2-D2 in this! Curse my poor foresight!)**

"What now?" asked Aragorn.

Clithe had already pulled the paneling from button panel and was fiddling with the wires. "Nothing I can do here."

Mace shook his head. "Well we're not staying here" he said, powering on his light saber and cutting a hole in the ceiling.

"Truly, that is the most _awesome_ weapon in the universe" whispered Henry to Laura. Laura nodded in agreement.

As the piece of the ceiling fell to the floor beneath them, Mace jumped up. Seeing the doors to the next floor, he used the force to open them. Ryder was the first to come up and, as Mace helped the rest, he went and cleared the next floor. He quickly found the stairs and ordered the rest to follow him.

"Come on, ten more flights to go!"

* * *

(Iron Man)

Tony stood his ground as Elsa walked towards him, freezing the ground where she stepped. All around, it stared to snow.

"Any advice JARVIS?" asked Tony.

"She is giving of the same radiation as Mjolnir, sir. This confirms master Michael's assessment that her powers are magic in nature..."

"Science that we haven't figured out yet! Get it right!"

"Of course sir. According to Master Michael, she has complete control over frozen water and air, as well as cold weather."

"Oh, great, a female version of Jack Frost. By the way, what's her name again?"

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"A queen, nice."

Elsa walked up until she was within twenty feet of Iron man.

"Surrender, or I will be forced to punish you" she called out.

Tony stood there. "Uh, Queen Elsa. I'm Tony Stark" he said, raising his face shield. He had mixed feelings about engaging a woman, especially one who was technically innocent. "I know your sister, Anna. You have to snap out of it, for her sake."

Elsa stood there, blinking rapidly. "Anna? What is she doing here?"

"She came to help us bring you..."

"No! She needs to come with me!" she demanded.

"Uh, sorry, can't do that when you're, under the influence..."

"Enough!" she yelled. "What is it going to be?"

She was interrupted by the strange earpiece in her ear...

"Snow Queen" said a voice into the earpiece. "The device is ready. Loki wants the storm gone..."

"I'm busy..."

"He was insistent."

Elsa sighed. "Excuse me, this will only take a second..."

She turned to the tower, ready to waive her hands. Unbeknownst to her, JARVIS was able to pick up on the radio transmission, allowing Tony to hear everything...

Iron Man blasted forward, grabbing the Snow Queen, holding her arms in.

"Sorry! Can't let you do that!" said Tony, knowing that the once she releases the storm, Loki was free to use his machine.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" she yelled, allowing frost to emanate from her body, frosting over Iron Man's armor.

"Sir, she is bringing the temperature down exponentially, the gold-aluminum coating isn't helping" said JARVIS

"Dang, thought I was done with "icing problems"!" said Tony. Eventually, he felt the cold reaching down through the armor, reaching his skin.

"Sir! We need to release her now, before we loose control!"

Tony, for once, listened to his AI and let go, flying backwards, knowing she would turn on him in an instant. Elsa turned to face him, her icy eyes staring seemingly right through the armor into Tony's soul."

"Sheez, I thought Pepper had a mean look" he said to himself. He noticed how a small cyclone of wind and snow encircled them, no doubt due to her anger.

Without a word, Elsa flung her hands forward, letting loose a beam of ice magic at Iron Man. Like-wise, Tony raised his hand and discharged his repulse.

The two rays met in the middle, causing an explosion of a disk of bright, golden colored ice to form, somewhat like a sculpture of the sun.

"That's new" said Stark as he flew off, trying to avoid blasts of ice.

"Hold still!" demanded Elsa.

"Sure, no problem, just give me a clear shot to your head and I'll gladly stand still!" said Stark sarcastically.

Elsa laughed. "Not likely!" She made on last shot and struck Tony in the heart. Seemingly stunned by the impact, Tony fell from the sky and crashed close by, unmoving. Elsa walked up to him, expecting him to be defeated.

"Hope somebody loves..." she tried to say, just as Tony stuck his hand out, shooting a beam at Elsa. On instinct, she shielded herself with a block of ice, but the force of the impact still knocked her down. To her surprise, Ton stood up, his chest piece melting the ice that surrounded it.

"Funny thing about an arc reactor for a heart; it's always nice and toasty on the inside!" mocked Tony.

Elsa quickly got up, and shot another beam at Tony, which he retaliated with another blast from his repulser...

* * *

(Optimus' team)

Megatron finally got the upper hand as he spun kicked Optimus' legs out, sending him to the ground. He drew his gun out, ready to fire.

"And so, ends the reign of the last Prime..." he said, but before he could fire, bumblebee came crashing in, punching Megatron in the face. Megatron found his footing again as he aimed to fire, but found himself blinded when Spiderman spun webbing into his eyes. Megatron roared in irritancy as he tried to remove the webbing, but Spiderman spun more webbing around his arms, attempting to cocoon him. Megatron, in a fit of rage, tore off all the webbing in one swipe. He turned and, seeing that he was now alone, was outmatched as Optimus got back to his feet.

"This isn't over!" He yelled as he transformed back into Jet mode and flew off. Optimus and Bumblebee shot several rounds at him, but he was just too fast.

Looking around, Optimus saw that Loki's force were nowhere to be seen.

"What now?" asked Mike, shrugging his shoulders.

"To the Tower, we must go" said Yoda. "Help our friends, we must."

Optimus nodded. "He's right, Bumblebee, transform, and role out!"

"I love it when he says that!" said Mike, half to himself as Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode. Megamind, Minion, and Bugs got into Optimus, while Mike, Legolas, and Yoda got into Bumblebee, while Spiderman swung overhead.

* * *

(Megtron, in the sky overhead)

Megatron spoke out over the intercom.

"All soldiers! Pull back to the tower! We need to keep the rebels out at all costs!"

* * *

(Batman's team)

Hulk just finished ripping the head off one final Decepticon when the waves finally stopped, while Katniss and Batman dealt with a few orcs.

"I think that's it" said Katniss, looking around and seeing no more troops heading in. "How's Superman?"

Batman walked over to Superman, who was just starting to wake up.

"Clark!" yelled Batman, slapping Superman awake.

Slowly, Superman opened his eyes. "Bruce?"

"Who else?"

Superman pulled himself up, rubbing his head.

"Thanks for waking me up" he said, rubbing his head. "Don't recommend having an Asgardian going through your head."

"Technically, he's Jotunheim."

"Sure..." Superman looked up to see the Hulk.

"Pleasure fighting you" said Superman, somewhat sarcastically.

The Hulk nodded. "Seemed kind of one sided."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Superman, slightly offended.

"Girls, can we get back to business!" cut in Katniss. "We need to get to that tower!"

Superman looked over, as did the Hulk.

"Let's go!" said Superman, blasting off. Hulk jumped off close behind.

Batman and Katniss looked on, awkwardly.

"Showoff's!" yelled Batman as he went back to the batpod, with Katniss following.

* * *

(Iron-man and Elsa)

Elsa threw both hands forward with a wall of icicles shooting at Tony. Ironman shot a series of mini shoulder mounted missiles at it, blowing it up before it hit him. Ironman shot another beam from his repulser, but Elsa blocked it with another beam of magic. Again, they met in the middle and made a sun-like shape of gold colored ice. They were now several such structures spread around.

"JARVIS, charger the arc reactor to full capacity!" Tony told his AI.

"But sir, she has no invulnerability or healing factor, it could seriously injure her..."

"With her magic protecting her, it shouldn't be a problem. She's knocking out everything I've got!"

"Very well sir."

Tony flew around, waiting for the chest reactor to charge up. Finally, he fired the beam out.

Elsa responded with both hands, combining the beams from both hands into one, intensified beam of ice and magic. They both met in the middle, canceling each other out. After a few seconds, Elsa's beam began to win out, inching closer to Ironman

"More power, JARVIS!"

"Power output is maximal."

Eventually, the beam reached Tony, knocking him back into a building, and falling to the ground. Tony found himself unable to move his limbs very much.

"JARVIS, what's with the joint servos?!"

"Power is still recharging, sir."

Tony looked up to see Elsa standing there, unscathed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me" she said, turning around and raising her hands, looking at the tower...

* * *

(Captain America's Team)

They slowly made there way to the tower. In their way, they came across some troopers and orcs, along with a few Jase and Jane shot their blasters, while Daffy, having his blaster crushed, simply distracted their enemies, usually with some looney antic, while someone else took them out. Captain America and a Mjolnir wielding Anna plowed through their enemies. Then, three Imperial walkers came up, shooting with heavy artillery. Captain America used the legs of the walker as a ladder to climb up while the other took cover. He eventually reached the top and used his shield to smash open the roof and jumped down, knocking out the men inside.

Anna used Mjolnir to smash the legs out of the second one, sending it to the ground. Before the hammer could come back, however, the third walker took aim at Jase and Jane. Before it could fire, however, their view was obstructed by Daffy, who had somehow gotten to the roof and hung down over the front windows, waving and shouting "woo hoo!" at them.

"What the?" said one of the pilots annoyingly. "Get him off of there!" he told his comrade who went to kick him off. The pilot opened the hatch and got out, but saw no one.

"Where is he?" he thought. Then Daffy jumped out of nowhere and kicked the man in the groin area. The man crouched down in pain, and fell over to the ground below.

"Oh, I'm going to love this!" said Daffy, pulling a comical baseball bat he pulled from behind and went down the porthole, humming some tune. Then, after a series of screams and comical "Bams!" Daffy found himself in control of the walker.

"OK, let's see, I think these..." he grabbed a steering wheel like apparatus "...steer it..."

He pushed t forward too much, and ended up crashing it into a building.

"Oops. Right, let's back it up..."

The walker backed up quickly, and stopped in the middle of the road with a jerk.

"Rough start, but I think I got it..."

Daffy pulled a trigger, blasting a car to smithereens.

"OK, now I got it!" he said, clumsily turning it around to shoot at some storm troopers coming towards him.

While Daffy drove off the storm troopers, he failed to see a quickly approaching car. Jase failed to see the car transform and leap towards him, battle axe drawn.

"Jase!" cried Jane as the Decepticon came crashing down on him. At the last second, a plasma blast came out of nowhere and knocked the Decepticon backwards, dead. Jase and Jane turned to see that Hiccup and Toothless arrive, landing near them.

"Looks like you needed a hand!" said Hiccup on Toothless' back.

"Thanks for the save!" thanked Jase.

"Have you seen the others?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, just helped Agent Ryder, Henry, Laura, Mace Watsu (can't remember his name), Clithe, Deadpool, and, that guy with the sword..."

"Aragorn?"

"Yeah, that's it. They made it to the sewers and into the tower. Toothless couldn't fit, so we provided cover."

"So they're in?" said Captain America, who came back after he destroyed the walker.

"As far as I know."

Steve Rogers nodded. "Then all we can do now is keep these guys busy while they attack Loki on the inside."

It was then, down the road, Jase heard some commotion, a mix of something charging and discharging and magical sparkling noises. He looked down the road more carefully and saw flashes of blue and white lights.

"What's going on down there?" asked Jase, pointing down the road.

Just then, they saw a blast of magic strike a nearby building, turning part of it to ice.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna.

* * *

Elsa had walked up to Tony, wand glowing with magic.

"Please, surrender, I don't want to hurt you" she said. She sounded sincere.

"Does she have a resistance to Loki's control?" said Tony to himself. She sounded like she _really_ didn't want to do this, like her real self was fighting through.

"OK, look!" he said, getting up and raising his helmet. "How about, you let me go, I'll find your sister, and tell her to come here?" Tony bluffed, trying to buy time for his suit to recharge.

Elsa stood there for a second, then shook her head. "I'm not gullible, metal man. I'll find my sister on my own, but you...I, I can't let you go free, I'm sorry."

Stark stood his ground. "JARVIS, how are we doing with power?"

"9% and rising. The frigid air temperatures are slowing the power cells."

"Great. Just give me what you have left; let's see if we can at least blast out of here."

"Very good sir."

With that, Tony extended his hands, closed his face mask, and flew off rapidly. But Elsa was just as quick; she flung her hands up and pulled them down rapidly, creating a powerful gush of wind down onto Ironman. Tony struggled to fly through it, but it was too strong, and the chunks of ice in the wind weren't helping. Tony was deflected into a building, where he lost balance and was sent to the ground. He got up as quickly as he could, but Elsa was already aiming her hands at him.

"I'm sorry" she said as she released a beam of magic, ready to freeze Tony in a block of ice.

* * *

Loki stood on the roof, the storm still blowing around him.

"What is taking her!" he yelled. "Doesn't she know I have a schedule to keep?"

He anxiously awaited for the storm to vanish so he could fire the generator at the bay, to bring in Godzilla.

"She better hurry, or..."

"Or what?!" asked a voice from behind. Loki heard a light saber activate before he could turn. He smiled as he turned, thinking he knew who it was, given the voice.

"Director Fury! I didn't realize that you..." Loki turned, but stopped, seeing Mace instead of Fury. He stared perplex at him, then to the others who walked out from behind him.

"Huh, I could swear you sounded like... never mind, you are too late! Once the Snow Queen stops the storm, my monster will be unleashed!"

Behind Loki several orcs walked up, swords drawn and growling. And walking to the front of the group surprised them, especially Ryder...

"Spoke!" he exclaimed. His former partner walked up, face pale and emotionless. His eyes gave of a blue hue.

"Oh no" said Ryder, seeing the blue tint in his eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, knowing full well it was he who left his new friend behind. "Spoke! It's me! Snap out of it!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Clithe. "He seems, off."

"He should be" said Loki before turning to Spoke. "Mr. Spoke, please, deal with our guests" he said, smiling as he stepped back, ready for the show he was expecting.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Henry. "He's one guy with no superpowers, against all of us. You must be nuts!"

Spoke glared emotionlessly at him as he extended his arms out. Henry and Laura flinched as blue bolts of energy emanated from his hands. The energy spread out, concentrating onto some electrical boxes and AC units on the roof. The machinery rattled, making odd noises, then seemingly came apart. The pieces of the various machinery either were flown or dragged over to Spoke. The pieces began covering his body, fitting perfectly onto his limbs and torso.

"What's, going on?" asked Henry as the man named Spoke was covered in metal and wires. Then, the pieces arranged themselves around him, taking the shape of a Cybertronian. After a few clicks, the optics on Spoke's robot flickered red, then stared at them.

"Holy..." said Laura, stepping back. Ryder and Henry followed, unsure of what to make of what they just saw...

William Spoke was just turned into a Transformer.

Ryder looked at him in disbelief, seeing his partner transform before his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" asked Ryder angrily to Loki.

Loki smiled. "The combined energies of the Tessaract and the Allspark seems to have an, interesting effect on organic creatures." Loki turned to Spoke. "Kill them!"

Spoke turned and charged the group, swinging his clawed arm at them. Everyone got out of the way, minus Mace, who stood his ground. As Spoke swung at him, he jumped out at the last second, slicing his robotic hand off.

Spoke looked at his hand in confusion. Then, blue energy emanated again, reconstructing the arm.

"Shit!" screamed Clithe at the indestructible Transformer.

Ryder, Henry, Laura, and Clithe fired their blasters at them, hoping to slow him down. For the meantime, it worked, forcing him to use the time to reconstruct the lost metal tissue.

"We've got him!" screamed Ryder to Mace and Aragorn. "Stop the machine!"

Mace and Aragorn nodded and turned to Loki.

"Ah, a duel, I love these!" said Loki confidently as he put both hands on his staff. It broke in the middle, each end transforming into Cybertronian swords.

Mace raised his light saber and Aragorn drew his sword. They ran at him, and engaged the demi-god. Mace swung first, while Aragorn circled around, engaging Loki from the rear. Loki turned his body side-ways, fighting off Mace on his right, and Aragorn on his left. Though both the ranger and the Jedi were formidable foes, Loki had speed on his side, as he managed to hold his attackers off.

.Then, the storm around them subsided. The once raging cyclone that surrounded the building vanished, revealing the blue skies above them. Loki smiled.

"Now!" he called to his henchmen, who hid behind the orcs that guarded the machine. One of the men jumped to it and, after a few touches on the touch screen, activated the machine. It sent a beam from the top of the tower into the bay...

"NO!" screamed Clithe.

* * *

**Gosh I love these cliffhangers, don't you?**

**NO!**

**I wasn't talking to you...**

**Who cares? I for one am sick of cliffhangers! I spit at you! (spits) Crap, forgot about the mask. Can I use your washing machine?**

**Sure, I guess.**

**(Deadpool leaves room)**

**Wait! Don't take off your mask in front of my mom!**

**Oh, hello Mrs. Batman1809...**

**(Female scream)**

**(Facepalm) Great, get back to you later...**


	19. Chapter 17: King of the Monsters

Chapter 17

King of the Monsters

**Well, school started, and you know what that means...**

**Time to find out where those professors live and...**

**NO! What is wrong with you!?**

**I'm a psychopathic mercenary? (shrugs shoulders)**

**(Sigh) I meant that means that chapters will be coming in more slowly...**

**What?!**

**Sorry.**

* * *

(Iron-man and Elsa)

After calling of the storm, Elsa turned back to the downed Iron-man, who just managed to stand up.

"JA-JARVIS, f-fill me in" said a shivering Tony

"Charging is slow due to the extreme cold. All systems are unresponsive. Arc reactor is barely managing to keep the circuits warm."

Tony looked back at Elsa, who approached him with glowing hands.

"JARVIS, I can't believe I'm saying t this, but after terrorists, mo-monsters, superhumans and demi-gods, I th-think she's got us beat... It's be-been nice knowing you buddy."

"It was an honor serving you."

Elsa raised her hands, ready to freeze him. She shot out two beams of ice magic, ready to freeze Iron-man into a solid block of ice.

Her beams were suddenly deflected, however, a man dressed in blue jumped in the way, a red, white and blue shield deflecting the magic and aiming it back at her. She narrowly dodged the beams, turning back to see Captain America, standing before Iron-man, his shield deflecting the magic.

"Does th-that thing work on _e-verything_?" asked a freezing Tony, as if he was annoyed.

Steve just glared back. "You're welcome!"

Elsa, having gotten a clear picture of the man dressed in red-white, and blue, readied to shoot him with her magic.

"Drop your shield!" she commanded as Captain America charged her. She shot blast after blast, trying to freeze him, but his shield just deflected everything she shot at him.

"Not today!" he said, coming in close and attempting to use his shield to knock her out.

Seeing that he wasn't stopping, Elsa formed a wall of ice between him and her. Captain moved around it, holding his ground.

"Ma'am, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you..."

Elsa responded with a blast of ice, which Steve blocked again.

"...Though I can't say you reciprocate that feeling."

Before she could throw another blast at the supersoldier, she heard an odd, roaring sound overhead. Before she could pinpoint it, Hiccup and Toothless came crashing down behind her. Hiccup drew his fire sword, while Toothless growled. Elsa shot a beam of magic at the dragon, while Toothless shot a plasma blast, shooting down the blast of ice. Elsa shot several more times, though Toothless was able to block each one. Elsa glared at the boy on the dragon with an icy stare.

"OK, she's freaking me out!" said Hiccup, jumping off Toothless, fire sword in hand. Elsa shot a blast at the dragon rider, which Hiccup blocked with his sword. The fire on the sword absorbed the ice magic, leaving Hiccup unharmed. Hiccup moved to her right, while Toothless moved to her left. Captain America stayed at her rear, forcing Elsa to keep turning to keep tabs on everyone.

Hiccup looked at Captain, waiting for him to make the first move. When Elsa turned back at Hiccup, Captain Nodded and charged. Elsa turned again and fired at Steve, while Hiccup and Toothless charged. Steve deflected the bolt of magic yet again. Seeing that she was surrounded, Elsa stomped her foot against the floor, freezing the ground around her in a sheet of ice. Around her, the super soldier, the nigh fury, and the dragon rider slipped and fell, sliding towards her. She shot up a wall in front of Toothless, sending him crashing into it, while she shot a pillar if ice into Hiccup's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Captain America, however, managed to slide to his knees, using his shield to stop himself. Elsa was quick, though, as she flung her hands up, encasing Steve's shield in ice, along with his arm.

"Argh!" he screamed as he was encased entirely in ice. Once again, Steve Rogers found himself encased in ice.

"NO!" cried a familiar voice. Elsa turned around to see Anna holding a large hammer at her side, along with her friends Jase and Jane. Elsa winced her eyes, making sure it was really her sister she was talking too.

"Anna? Is it you?"

"Yes Elsa. We're here to help you!"

Elsa stood erect. "Anna, come here. I'll protect you."

"No. Elsa, listen; you're under Loki's hypnosis. This sounds kind of harsh, but, apparently we need to hit you really on the head" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Elsa stared, then laughed. Not her usual laugh, but a harsher, sardonic laugh. "Oh Anna, you're so naïve. Who told you that, these liars who are attacking me?"

"Elsa, please" said Anna, more desperate this time. "They're trying to help you. Look at you, I can see you're eyes glowing. You just froze a man!"

Elsa stood there, analyzing those words. For a moment, she seemed conflicted, then she shook it off, returning to her harsh demeanor.

"Anna! Stop being foolish and come here!"

"No!" said Anna with a firm voice.

"No? Anna, look at you; do you think you're the one to make serious decisions? Remember Hans?"

"OK, _that_ was un called for!" screamed Anna, enraged, hurt, and annoyed at that statement.

"Anna, you're going to have to use you're hammer" said Jase.

"Don't listen to them!" screamed an enraged Elsa. "leave them, or I'll _make_ you come with me!" she raised her hands, glowing with magic, aimed at Jane. Elsa fired.

"No!" screamed Anna as she pushed Jane out of the way, holding up Mjolnir. The ice magic met with the Asgardian hammer, sending out surges of both electrical and magical energy. When it dispersed, Anna saw that all that remained was what appeared to be frozen lightning, emanating in all directions.

"Whoa" said Jase, seeing the odd structure before that.

"Anna, what is that? Let go of it!" said Elsa.

"No way! Elsa, I hate to do this, but you'll forgive me eventually!" said Anna, swinging her hammer, sending it flying at Elsa. Elsa raised her hands, making a shield of ice. But the power of Mjolnir was too much, as it went through the wall with ease, shattering it, flying and impacting the Snow Queen's head. Elsa fell backwards, unconscious.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna, running to her sister's side. Jane went with her, while Jase went over the help Hiccup up. A short distance away, Toothless shook of the pain in his head as walked over to his friend.

Without the cold, Tony's suit was free to charge up again, and he got up and walked to the frozen Steve.

"Is, is he...?" asked Anna, worried about Captain America's fate.

Tony had JARVIS do a diagnostic on him, showing healthy vitals.

"Don't worry kid" he said, walking up to Steve. "He's fine. This isn't the first time Cap's been a capsicle..."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"...Which reminds me..." said Tony, taking out his iPhone. "Hey, Jase, come here, I need you to take a picture!"

Jase walked over. "Uh, OK. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be thawing Cap out?"

"Well" started Tony, "First, you're going to take a picture of me next to Capsicle here. Then, I'm going to hash-tag it "Capsicle 2.0", then send it to everyone I know!" he said, posing with a thumbs up next to the frozen Steve.

Jase casually took the picture. "Say, can you send me this as well?"

Meanwhile, Anna went to Elsa's side, pulling her head up.

"Elsa! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Jane went up and pulled Elsa's eyes open, revealing a diminishing glow, turning back to her natural blue. She looked at her head, revealing only a slight bruise.

"She's fine, Anna, just unconscious" said Jane.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Uh, guys..." interrupted Jase, pointing up at the tower. "I think we've got a problem."

They all looked up, seeing a ray of energy shooting out over the bay...

* * *

(Godzilla 2014 Universe: Pacific Ocean)

Aboard the USS Saratoga, Admiral William Stenz stood at the edge of the ship, seeing Godzilla's spines breaking the surface as he swam for San Francisco. Beside him was Dr. Ishiro Serizawa.

"How do we prevent Loki from getting Godzilla?" asked Ishiro.

"How are you so sure he can even get Godzilla? I mean, look at him!" said Admiral William, pointing to the 350 foot monster swimming alongside the ship, dwarfing it. "How can he hope to get him?"

Ishiro nodded. "I don't know, but, this creature, before believed to be the most powerful force in our world. Now, he is the most powerful force in many worlds. How can we stop him if he is turned?"

The Admiral looked back over the water. "I don't know."

Then, a bright light flashed ahead of them, forcing them to cover there eyes from the brightness. Slowly opening there eyes, they witnessed as a massive portal opened in the water ahead of Godzilla.

"What the hell..." said the Admiral, seeing the portal extend into the water, easily accommodating Godzilla's immense size.

"We're too late" said Ishiro.

Godzilla noticed the glowing portal, but it was too late to slow down, his inertia being too much. Before anyone knew it, Godzilla was through, with the portal vanishing as his tail went through.

* * *

(Top of Four Season's Tower)

While the generator maintained a beam over the bay, Mace and Aragorn maintained a constant barrage of attacks on Loki, who wielded his two swords effortlessly. He leapt up, standing on top the generator, and looked out over the bay.

"It's too late gentlemen! My ultimate weapon is here!" he boasted.

Mace and Aragorn looked out over Biscayne Bay, seeing a massive shape swim through the portal.

Between dodging a Transformer empowered Spoke, Henry, Laura, and Ryder glanced out over the Bay, having a clear picture of the behemoth swim through entirely, the portal closing behind him.

Slowly, the giant shape stopped, it's spikes still sticking out of the water. Then, the front of the beast lifted its head. As the water drained from it, a reptilian head appeared, with sharp, carnivorous teeth lining its mouth. As the rest of the body lifted out of the water, the creature's massive arms, body, and legs came into view. It shook its body to expel the water that clinged to its body. Now, fully visible, the King of the Monsters glared around at its new surroundings.

Then, he let out his signature, earth shattering war, vibrating the very air all around Miami city...

* * *

(Optimus' Team)

Bumblebee and Optimus, trailer in tow, drove rapidly through the debris and abandoned cars, working there way to the tower, while Spiderman swung overhead. Occasionally, storm troopers will pop out of nowhere, ambushing them. Optimus and Bumblebee, being heavily armored, simply drew there side cannons in vehicle mode and made short work of them, blasting them out of the way.

"Look!" yelled Mike, pointing to the top of the Four Season's Tower. The entire company watched as the beam from the generator shot out over the bay. Moments later, it stopped as quickly as it begun.

Spiderman jumped down onto bumblebee, peering through one of the windows.

"You don't suppose..." he started, before he was interrupted by a loud, ear shattering roar. Despite not being able to see him directly, they could feel Godzilla's presence as his roar vibrated the air around them. "...never mind" finished Spiderman, his question being answered.

"That can't be good" said Mike. "We need to get to the tower now, and regroup!"

Optimus heard him over Bumblebee's comlink. "Come on Bumblebee, we must move faster!" he called, shifting into high gear.

* * *

(Captain America's Team)

Using his repulsers, Tony was finally able to free Captain America from the ice.

"Oof, thanks Tony, I owe you one" said Steve to Tony, catching his breath.

"Oh, believe me, you already did" said Tony, smiling at something on his phone, which made Steve nervous.

Anna was still holding Elsa up, while Hiccup ensured that Toothless' flight harness was not damaged. Daffy had since showed up, having been previously been blowing up storm troopers with his Imperior Walker.

Then, they heard the roar. Everyone looked up in fear.

"We. Are. Toast!" said Daffy, standing up out of the cockpit.

Hiccup looked up. Seeing that his friends are safe, he hopped on Toothless.

"Come on Bud, let's go help them out up there!" he told his dragon as he flew up.

* * *

(FBI Briefing room)

Chief Knox, along with the situation room, watched in horror as Godzilla walked Biscayne Bay.

"What the hell!?" yelled the Vice President.

"We're too late" said the President. He turned to General Lyman. "General, deploy the Navy!"

"Yes sir!" he saluted and called in the Navy. "Target the Four Seasons Tower!"

"Mr. President" said Chief Knox over the screen.

"What is it now?!" said the annoyed general. "We could have acted sooner if we haven't listened to you!"

"Enough!" snapped the president. After a moment of raised tensions, he turned to the Chief. "What do you want?"

"Sir, do you think its wise to destroy the only thing that can put that creature where it belongs?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked the Vice President. "This isn't PETA! We aren't going to risk more lives trying to save it..."

"I'm not talking about saving it. Believe me, if we know of a way to stop it, I'm all ears. But this thing is supposed to be indestructible. What if sending it back _is_ the only way?"

The President considered these words. "Then what are we supposed to do? Let your team figure it out? Things haven't been going well for them."

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for word on Ryder. But, we can at least slow the creature down. Help them, but them time. But if we destroy that generator, than we might never get rid of Godzilla."

The President thought about it, then turned to the general. "Don't fire on the tower... Use everything we have against Godzilla and the rest of Loki's army. If you can, secure that tower."

The general nodded. "Understood."

* * *

(Atop the Tower)

Loki beamed as Godzilla examined his surroundings. Loki tapped his comlink in his ear.

"Starscream! Come to the tower!"

Before he could respond, Mace jumped up onto the generator, engaging Loki again. Aagorn, not having the Force or superhuman strength on his side, used a nearby air-conditioning unit as a springboard, jumped back up and attacked Loki from the other side. Loki backed away, being careful not to drop his guard.

Nearby, Spoke, in his Cybertronian exoskeleton, continued to attack Ryder and his crew. Ryder, being the most skilled, jumped over some electrical boxes and shot out Spoke's Cybertronian eyes. Temporarily blinded, Ryder signaled Henry, Laura, and Clithe to come out.

"Henry, stay with me! Laura, Clithe, get to that generator and turn it back on so we can get Godzilla back to his world!"

Clithe nodded, then he and Laura ran to the generator while Mace and Aragorn fought Loki, while Henry and Ryder fought Spoke. Once there, Clithe began looking over the controls.

"OK, what do we do?" Laura asked.

"Let me see...its still locked on to Godzilla's homeworld, so all we have to do is restart it, and...Damn!" he cursed, kicking the machine.

"What?!"

"The power cells are depleted. The size of the portal must have taken a lot more power than I realized. It has to recharge."

"Um, OK, how long will it take?"

He looked at her with dread on his face. "half an hour."

"What?!"

Meanwhile, Spoke's eyes had reformed and he was back on Henry and Ryder.

"Ryder, how do we defeat a robot that can regenerate itself?!" asked Henry.

"Don't you think I'm working on that?!"

Looking back at Spoke, he saw that he formed a sledge hammer on his right arm, and began tearing apart the electrical boxes they were hiding behind. Henry watched as one of the boxes fell over the edge into a pool on the tower's lower level before hiding behind another AC unit with Ryder.

"Wait, Ryder, I have an idea!" said Henry. "All we need to do is to throw him off the building..."

"Are you nuts?! There's a man in their! An innocent man!"

"...And into the pool below."

Ryder glared at Henry, than looked over the edge, thinking about it for a few moments.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

Henry looked back at Spoke, who had spotted them and went to swing his hammer at them. Looking around quickly, he saw some large electrical cables lying around.

"OK, Ryder, distract him; I'll run these cables around his legs and attach them to the AC unit here. Then, we'll make him smash it off the edge, and he'll be pulled down below."

Ryder thought about the plan briefly. "Kid, its crazy, but it just might work."

Ryder jumped out, waving his gun in the air. "Hey you! Over her!" he yelled, firing several rounds at the human transformer. While distracted, Henry, after tying of the end between the grates on the AC unit, ran with the cable and ran around Spoke's legs. Then, signaling Ryder, they both ran behind the AC unit, making sure Spoke saw them. He walked over and smashed it with his hammer. After two more swings, the unit detached from the roof and fell over the edge. Spoke watched as the cables flung over the edge, realizing too late that the end was tied to his leg. He was sent flying over the edge.

Ryder and Henry watched as Spoke fell into the pool below. To Ryder's relief, Spoke moved, getting out of the pool.

"Good job kid" said Ryder, patting Henry on the back and went back to the generator with Clithe and Laura. As they reached it, though, they stopped in there tracks as Starscream arrived, landing in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, waving his gun out.

"Starscream!" called Loki as he held his swords in an "X" shape, holding of both Aragorn and Mace as there swords clashed together onto him. "Take me to Godzilla!"

Starscream turned. "As you wish, master!" he said, ignoring the humans and running over, aiming his guns at Mace and Aragorn.

"No!" cried Henry, seeing Starscream about to open fire, when someone opened fire at him, blasting the ground next to him, causing him to fall over.

Everyone turned in surprise to see Hiccup and Toothless hovering overhead. They landed beside Henry and Ryder, while Toothless growled at the Decepticon.

"You dare fire at me, fleshling!" yelled a furious Starscream, aiming his machine gun. Toothless responded with several more blasts, knocking Starscream further and further backwards.

Loki, seeing that he was loosing his advantage, took drastic measures. Dodging a swing of the lightsaber, he ran over to the generator, pretending to be surrendering.

"Wait, wait! Stop! I surrender!" he yelled, sounding desperate.

Mace and Aragorn walked up to him, swords pointing at him. "Drop the swords" said Mace.

Loki slowly put his swords together, reforming the scepter. He made it look like he was laying the scepter down, taking his time. Then, at the last second, he swung it out, forming a metal whip of sorts, and wrapping it around a nearby Laura.

"No!" cried Henry, running forward.

"Loki quickly pulled her to himself, taking out one of his daggers and holding it to her throat.

"Stay back!" he commanded. "Or she dies!"

Mace and Aragorn, cautiously, stepped back and sheathed there weapons.

"Laura!" cried Henry. He tried to run after her, but Ryder held him back.

"Let me go, Laura!"

"Help me!" cried Laura as Loki dug his dagger into her skin.

"Stand back! And release Starscream!" Loki commanded.

Toothless immediately ceased his firing, allowing Starscream to get up, growling in defeat. Starscream got up, checking himself for injuries before walking over to his master.

"Starscream, I need to get to Godzilla, prepare to transform!" Loki commanded, walking with Laura to the edge.

"As you wish master!" said the Decepticon, walking to the edge.

Everyone stood in silence as Loki held the innocent young woman at knife point. The feeling of helplessness was killing Henry.

"Let her go! We won't stop you, just let her go!" Henry commanded.

Loki smiled. "Oh, I intend to let her go. Are you ready Starscream?"

"Yes master."

Looking back, Loki stared down his enemy.

"Walk back!" he commanded.

Everyone looked to each other. Without much of a choice, they walked back.

"You're a coward!" yelled Aragorn. "You have no honor!"

"Honor, my friend" said Loki. "Is nothing more than a formality. An excuse for mercy. I've learned long ago that honor" he adjusted the knife at Laura's back, "is just a hindrance to victory. It's..."

"Shut up and let her go!" yelled Henry.

Loki smiled. "As you wish" he said as he let Laura go. As soon as she ran towards her friends, however, Toothless fired at Starscream, knocking him off the building as Henry ran to Laura. Mace and Aragorn ran at Loki, swords drawn. Loki formed his scepter into a gun and fired rapidly as he jumped of the building after Starscream. In one of his blind shots, he hit Laura in the back.

Laura went stiff from the pain of the impact. Everything seemed to go in slow motion all of the sudden to her. She watched as Henry ran to her, which seemed like forever.

"NO!" screamed Henry as he ran after her, catching her in his arms. "Laura!"

Aragorn and Ryder ran over to help, while Mace ran to the edge, watching as Starscream grabbed Loki in mid air and grabbed him, transforming into jet mode.

"Come on bud!" cried Hiccup, motioning Toothless to take flight. "Let's get them!"

And with that, Hiccup and Toothless dove after Starscream and Loki, while Aragorn looked at Laura's wounds.

* * *

(Captain America's Team)

Shortly after Hiccup and Toothless took off, some storm troopers, complete with Imperior walkers, came and surrounded the group. Daffy got ready to fire as he clumbsily got his walker ready. They dragged the still unconscious Thor and Elsa together and surrounded them until they woke up, which was taking longer than they would have hoped.

"They're too many" said Captain America as he sized up the growing army.

Then, Jane heard a familiar, deep breathing noise. It sounded like it was getting closer.

"Is that...?" she wondered, when her question was answered for her. Walking through the parting troopers, Darth Vader made is presence known.

"Oh, my gosh" said Jase, seeing the dark lord approach.

"Your rebellion ends now" said Vader between breaths.

Iron-man didn't take a second thought as he fired his repulse at Vader. Vader responded by holding up his hand, catching the blasts in his hands. Using his other hand, Vader used his force grip to pull Tony to him.

"You shot first!" yelled Vader.

"Yeah (cough) so?"

Vader glared through his mask. "I'll make you pay for that!" He said as his tightened his grip around Tony.

"Leave him alone!" cried Anna as she threw her hammer at him.

Vader flung his hand up, stopping Mjolnir with the force. They stared in disbelief as the hammer floated at Vader's command.

"Such a clumsy, bulky weapon" mocked Vader as he turned the hammer around and sent it flying at them.

Captain ran in front and held his shield up, expecting the worse. To his surprise, the Hammer swerved around them, circling to where Thor and Elsa had been lying down. Only Thor wasn't lying down.

He grabbed Mjolnir in his hand.

"Mjolnir!..." he screamed across to Vader. "Is more _elegant_ than you'll ever know!"

He held Mjolnir up, sending lighting into the sky. Quickly, he willed himself to be dressed in his battle uniform as metal scales surrounded his arms.

"Wait, hold up!" said Anna to Jane. "I could magically dress my self with that thing?"

"It didn't seem important at the time."

Anna looked back to Thor. "I could have pulled and Elsa!"

Thor, in his battle gear, walked over to Vader.

"Put. Iron-man. Down!" he commanded to Vader.

Seeing his new opponent approach him, Vader dropped Iron-man with a metallic "cling".

"Ouch" said an out of breath Tony.

Vader pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, glaring down the Prince of Asgard.

Thor held out his Hammer, sending lightning bolts at Vader. Vader held out his hand, catching the lightning in his palm.

Seeing that Vader was resilient to lightning, Thor stood his ground, ready to fight.

Vader waved his hands, signaling the Storm Troopers to take aim.

"Here we go again!" said Daffy as he pulled down the manhole on the walker.

"Bring it!" yelled Jase.

"Easy for you to say!" said Anna. "My hammer's gone!"

"Here, use this!" said Jane, finding a shovel from some construction project.

"A shovel? Well, it ain't magic hammer, but its something..."

Before the storm troopers could fire, a large decepticon flew in overhead, landing down. It was Megatron. Vader looked over at the Decepticon leader, nodding in approval.

"Decepticons assemble!" he cried out. Soon, dozens of cars drove in, as well as a few helicopters, transforming into Decepticons. They drew out there various weapons, staring down the small group.

"There's too many!" said Jane, feeling there odds dwindling greatly.

To make matters worse, what was left of the Uri-kai, still a few hundred strong, marched in, waiting for Vader to give the order.

Iron-man and Captain America likewise felt there situation growing dire. Anna went over and desperately tried to wake up Elsa.

"Elsa! Come on! Wake up, wake up, wake up! We need those ice powers of yours!" she yelled, but too no avail.

Then, just before they attacked, an odd, musical noise filled the air. Behind them, Jase heard the unmistakable tune of "Crazy Train."

**(Now would obviously be a good time to start playing "Crazy Train!")**

"What the heck?" he asked as everyone, Decepticon and Storm trooper included, turned down one of the roads to see a yellow Camaro and a red truck drive up, with Spiderman swinging overhead. Driving up, Legolas, Gandalf, Mike, Bugs, Yoda, Magamind, and Minion, who was holding the juke-box playing the song on full blast, got out of the said vehicles, which transformed into Optimus and Bumblebee. Beside them, Spiderman jumped down.

"Heard you guys needed a hand!" said Mike as he walked up to Jane and Jase.

"I've never been so happy to see you!" said Jane.

Simultaneously, a large, green man crashed down next to them, sending shockwaves. Beside him, the Man of Steel hovered down.

"Hulk? Superman! You're back on our side!" yelled Jase.

"Uh, yes. Who are you?" he asked. Jase frowned.

Rolling around a corner, Batman and Katniss came on the Batpod. Quickly, he and the Girl on Fire got off.

"Relax everyone, I'm here!" said Batman, grabbing two bat-a-rangs.

Captain America looked around, then to Tony. "I think our odds are improving, old friend!"

"They just got better!" said Anna from behind. Turning around, Steve watched as Elsa found her footing. Slowly, she looked at Anna, and smiled.

"Elsa! You're not evil anymore!" said Anna excitingly.

"Yes, and thank you for the headache!" she said playfully. Anna shrugged apologetically as Elsa hugged her. "By the way, I do not recommend brain-washing, it's _not _cool!"

Mike turned to Jase. "Are you ready for the craziest fan fight ever?!" he asked, half excited and half scared out of his wit.

"I KNOW I'M READY!" said a loud voice. Jase and Mike turned around, seeing nothing but a building.

"Who was... was that a megaphone?"

**"With only a few more lines left of the chapter, get ready for the most epic comeback scene of your life!"**

"What?"

Then, bursting forth through the windows, half a dozen raptors came humping out, roaring and hissing.

"Raptors!" yelled Mike, turning his gun on them. But surprisingly, they didn't attack. Instead, they stood defensively against the troopers.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Jase. For all the world, it seamed like the raptors are on there side.

Then, walking calmly through the broken window, the alpha raptor walked through, with a steel cable running through its mouth like a bit. On its back caught everyone by surprise:

Riding the raptor, one hand on the makeshift reins and the other holding a megaphone, Deadpool made a grand entrance.

"Now, we can get this party started!" yelled the Merc with a mouth, throwing aside the megaphone and drawing one of his recovered Katanas.

* * *

**YEEEEEESSSSS! I'M BACK, SUCKAAAAAAAAZZZ! MOST. EPIC. COMEBACK. EVVVAAAAA!**

**Are you happy now?... wait, what are you do...?**

**(Runs to front door and opens it) HEY EVERYONE! I"M BAACK! Party at (censor author's real name)'s house!**

**(Random cheering outside)**

**Ugh, great. Guess I need to go buy some chips and...**

**(Deadpool grabs a fourth wall generator and points it at a wall)**

**Wait, where did you get...**

**(Opens a fourth wall and screams into it) Who wants to party!?**

**(Cheering from within the fourth wall)**

**Oh no... Well, life will be really interesting for the next few hours, and with Deadpool around, and who knows who else, I better hide the liquor. **

**Well, get ready for some epic battle next chapter, not to mention find out what happens to Laura. Hiccup and Toothless are going after Loki and Starscream before he gets to Godzilla, and everyone else are heading into a chaos of battle (that should be a dandy to write and organize!) **

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 18: Street brawl

Chapter 18

Street Brawl

**(Limps over to the computer screen, rubbing head. Sits down and stares at screen with bloodshot eyes)**

**NEVER!...EVER! Under ANY circumstances...Let Deadpool throw a multi-universe party at your house... Cause he WILL spike the drinks and all hell will break loose!**

**OK, now that that's out of my system, let me get back to the story**

**Note: I added a bit to the last chapter; not much, but Elsa and Thor had just "woken up" from brain washing, and were probably confused.**

* * *

(Top of the Four Seasons Tower)

After Toothless and Hiccup flew off after Starscream and Loki, Everyone changed there attention to Laura, who had a laser blast to her back. Henry was kneeling down, Holding her up in her arms, while Aragorn checked the wound on her back.

"Henry?" she asked half heartedly.

"I'm here, just don't close your eyes. Keep looking at me, OK?" he told her anxiously.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Henry, what happ...AH!" she asked before Aragorn pushed too hard against her back.

"Sorry" said the Ranger. "You're lucky, it is not deep. I need a piece of cloth, something I can use as a bandage."

Ryder grabbed a section of his shirt and ripped it off, handing it to Aragorn. He placed the cloth beneath her shirt and applied pressure. She winced in pain, but Henry held her tighter, calming her.

Ryder, seeing that there was nothing else he could do, looked to one of Loki's now unconscious minions. Walking over, Ryder went to check him for a phone.

"Ureka!" he exclaimed, finding an iPhone in his pocket. Quickly, he dialed his superior.

One ring.

"Ryder! What happened? Godzilla is in the bay!"

"I saw. Loki had some serious security here. He's gone though, we've secured the Tower."

"Good. We've sent in the Navy, they should be there soon to keep him busy until you can get your team on him. And what about Loki? Has he taken control of Godzilla yet?"

"We sent someone after him. I can only hope he was successful..."

* * *

(Hiccup and Toothless)

**(I've been waiting for this scene! Find the song "scorponok" by Steve Jabolonsky and start it at 2:30)**

Hiccup and Toothless dove down the side of the tower, quickly accelerating towards Starscream, who was about to escort Loki to Godzilla. Hiccup quickly picked up that Starscream was about to turn towards the bay.

"Toothless!" he yelled. "Fire on his right, now!"

Toothless obeyed, quickly firing a plasma blast to Starscream's immediate right, causing him to turn into the city.

"What are you doing?!" said Loki.

"Avoiding being blown out of the sky!" he said as he swerved right, maintaining a high altitude as he swerved around a building. Close behind, Hiccup and Toothless kept on his tail, occasionally firing to keep him from taking off into the bay. Starscream tried to loose them by quickly zigzagging around the skyscrapers, but the night fury was too quick. Starscream then did a barrel roll, swerving between two buildings, hoping to throw the dragon off. Expertly, Toothless and Hiccup were able to copy his every move with fluidity. Starscream grew impatient and flew between two buildings. It was a narrow fit, but by flying sideways, he was able to squeeze through. To his disbelief, the dragon copied the move, retracting his wings to fit through.

"Come on!" yelled Hiccup. "Give us a challenge!"

Starscream was furious that he was being bested by a fleshling, but Loki was calm.

"Starscream, pull up, gain altitude!" he told the Decepticon.

Starscream obeyed and pulled up, quickly gaining altitude, clearing the buildings and gaining. Behind him, Toothless followed relentlessly.

"How is this creature gaining altitude so rapidly?! Where is he getting his thrust from?" questioned Starscream. Assuming this creature was relying solely flapping its wings, it shouldn't be able to climb so rapidly.

"Never mind him, stay focused!" ordered Loki, holding his scepter. Looking out of the cockpit, he could see the ground shrink as they went higher. He could see Godzilla in the bay, staring at the jet and dragon ascend into the sky. He sashed his tail in annoyance, still trying to grasp what he was doing there.

Eventually, they reached the cloud layer.

"Alright Srarscream, dive! Aim towards Godzilla!"

Starscream rolled over and dove straight down, narrowly missing Toothless.

Seeing Starscream zoom by him, Toothless extended his wings, stopping and mid air and flipped around, now diving.

"Come on Bud, faster!" said Hiccup. "We need to stop them!"

Slowly but surely, Toothless gained on Starscream. He fired several more shots, trying to hit the Decepticon.

After a few close calls, Loki decided it was time to bail.

"Starscream! Transform and fight them off; I can take care of the rest!"

With that, Starscream transformed, letting Loki fall into free fall. He turned and, drawing his machine gun, prepared to finish off Toothless and Hiccup.

"Oh no!" shouted Hiccup as he and Toothless collided with Starscream. Immediately, Toothless but onto Starscream's gun, hanging on as they free fell.

"Argh! Get off of me!" said Starscream. Toothless began biting and clawing the robot, managing to keep his gun pointed away.

"Let go of me you freak!" cried Starscream. Finally, he got his gun free and aimed it at Toothless.

"No!" scream Hiccup as he jumped of, managing to grab Starscream's face. Starscream screamed and shook his head, trying to loose the Viking. Hiccup, barely managing to hang on, grabbed on of his zippleback gas cartridges, and, as Starscream's gun came close, jammed it in there.

"Alright bud, let go!" he cried as he jumped off, pulling out his wing-suit. Toothless likewise released Starscream, opening his wings to catch up with Hiccup.

Starscream, no now free, aimed at Toothless. "Die you miscreant!" he yelled, the fired.

Not only did he miss, but the spark from the gun activated the zippleback gas cartridge. In a fiery explosion, Starscream's gun blew up, knocking the senses out of him. On fire, Starscream fell from the sky into the ocean below, while Hiccup glided to Toothless, reuniting with his dragon.

Loki, on the other hand, dove down faster and faster towards the giant. When he was close enough, he willed his scepter form a rocket near the base, slowing his descent. Eventually, he landed hard on Godzilla's head. Being Asgardian, he recovered quickly as Godzilla began to shake his head in annoyance, trying to get rid of the tiny creature on its head. Hanging on, Loki raised his scepter.

Up above, Toothless and Hiccup dove down, trying to reach Loki, but it was too late.

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

Loki brough his scepter down, striking Godzilla on the head.

* * *

(Down on the streets of Miami)

For a few moments, the members of the Fourth Wall Alliance and Megatron's and Darth Vader's forces stared each other down. Minion still had "Crazy Train" playing, which was proving to be a distraction now. Megamind gave Minion the signal to end the music. Minion hit the button, but got an un-expected response...

"Near...Far...Wherever you are..." **("My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion)** sang the boom box. Quickly, Minion hit another button.

"...Na, na, na, na, na, Batman!" **("Batman theme song). **Again he hit the button, everyone starting to stare.

"What...I've...Done..."**("What I've Done" by Linkin Park)**

"...Cat's in the Cradle with a silver spoon..." **("Cat's in the Cradle" by Harry Chaplain).** By now, all eyes, even some bewildered storm troopers who couldn't help but turn to each other and shrug, were on Minion. It became deathly quiet as the boombox played various songs, echoing amonst the few hundred individuals, waiting to do battle.

"Minion!" whispered Megamind.

"I can't figure this thing out!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?..." **(Do I really need to spell it out?). **At that one, Anna beamed a big smile too Elsa, who was too much into the impending battle to care.

Eventually, fed up, someone fired at the box. Minion turned to see it was a storm trooper.

"Thank you!" screamed Deadpool.

"You're welcome!" said the random storm trooper.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Vader finally broke the silence...

"Attack!" he commanded.

With that, the Storm Troopers, Decepticons, and Uri-kai charged.

The Fourth wall alliance took defensive stances, bracing themselves. Those with guns opened fire, taking down what ever enemies they could before they reached them.

"They are too many!" said Optimus, blasting an Imperial Walker to bits.

Within moments, the mass of enemy units came in very close. There were too many to take on at once; they had to be dispersed somehow.

"Stand back!" yelled Elsa, shooting a beam of magic ahead, making several walls of ice between them and the enemy. They were broken down easily, but it broke up the main line of attackers, making them easier to take down in hand to hand combat.

With the now scattered troops before them, those who were ready for hand to hand combat charged forward.

"Attack, my brothers and sisters!" yelled Deadpool to his Velociraptor companions. The raptors ran forward, full speed, jumping on the first enemy they came across. Deadpool charged his raptor into a hoard of orcs, drawing both katanas as he struck down every orc in sight. His raptor hit and clawed anything that came close. Deadpool hopped off, impaling a storm trooper as he landed. Before the storm trooper fell back, Deadpool grabbed his gun...

"I'll take that...Hello gun!" he said, blasting an orc in the face as it came close. "Oh, I missed that!"

Yoda drew his lightsaber, while Optimus traded his guns for his duel swords. Thor threw his hammer, while Captain America threw his shield as the first wave approached them.

Optimus ran before them, swining his sword and decapitating a Decepticon. Using its body as a shield, Optimus charged forward, cutting down several Decepcions and walkers in his path, screaming in rage, making his way to Megatron.

Megatron stood his ground as Optimus threw down the Decepticon body. "Just couldn't stay away, could you Prime?"

"This takeover ends now, Megatron!" said Optimus, swinging his sword at the Deception leader, making contact with his sword.

Behind him, Legolas brought down many orcs and troopers with his bow and arrow. Beside him, he noticed and equally skilled Katniss Everdeen smashing a Storm Trooper in the face with her bow, then shooting down an orc before he came close.

"I'm on 18!" said Legolas to Katniss. Katniss turned to him, half confused.

"What?"

"I'm on 18..." shot an orc, "19 enemies. How many have you got?"

"This isn't a contest!" she snapped at him. She shot a Storm Trooper nearby. "But if it were, that was 22."

Legolas gave her a disbelieving glare, then turned back to the situation at hand.

Legolas found himself meeting eyes with an Orc armed with a bow. It took out an arrow and aimed at him, ready too fire. In the corner of his eyes, Legolas noticed two Storm Troopers approaching from behind, one on either side.

Grinning, Legolas aimed at the orc, who had sinced fired his arrow.

**(Slow Mo)**

Legolas aimed and fired. His arrow flew forward, making contact with the orc's arrow. His Elvish tip breaking through the weaker orc made tip, his arrow split the orc arrow in half, while in flight. The elvish arrow flew true to the orc archer, cutting his bow string and striking him in the chest. Legolas remained still as the two halves of the orc's arrow flew past him on either side. He didn't even have to turn to see the two halves strik the two troopers behind him. After hearing to thuds, he turned to Katniss, grinning.

"Make that, 22."

In his imperial walker, Daffy found it difficult to steer and fire his new toy.

"Ok, forward..."

The walker moved forward two steps, nearly crushing Jane and Jase.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled an annoyed Jase, shooting down an orc.

"Sorry. Ok, now we fire..."

Daffy fired ahead, just missing a Decepticon. The robot turned, seeing his enemy and running at him.

"Uh oh. OK, lets back up..."

The walker backed up, but too slowly for the robot.

"Yikes! Fire, fire, fire!"

Daffy clumsily fired the cannons, missing the robot as it ran up, grabbing the walker by one of the cannons.

Daffy stared wide-eyed as the robot aimed a gun into one of the viewing ports, directly at Daffy.

"Mother."

Suddenly, the Decepticon found himself distracted. A rabbit, chewing on a carrot, stood on top of the walker, staring at the robot.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"

The Decepticon looked at him, then went to grab him. What he didn't expect was that the rabbit would come running at him, wild-eyed, holding the carrot in a stabbing fashion. Bugs Bunny screamed a loud, cartoonishly exaggerated battle cry as he made contact with the robots face.

Daffy sat inside, listening inquisitively as a robot begged for mercy between crazy battle cries. Then, silence. Above him, Bug's opend the port hole and hopped down, swinging a robot eye, still attached to the wires, in his hand.

"What the heck happened?!" asked Daffy.

"Eh, tore its eye out, then he walked into a pole" said Bugs simply, like it was no big deal. "Need help steering?"

"What makes you think I need help steering?"

Bugs glared at him, raising an eyebrow. Daffy relented. "Fine, you steer, I fire."

Down below, Hulk and Superman made short work of many Decepticons. Hulk grabbed one by the legs and threw him into another, then proceeded jump on one and ripped its head off, roaring in rage. Superman used his heat vision to cut one in half. He was blaster by a plasma cannon, ending up in a building. Quickly recovering, he flew out and crashed his way through its spark chamber, tearing its Spark chamber. He grabbed the Dead Decepticon's sword, ripped it off, and threw it into another Decepticon.

Batman, one the other hand, resorted to his martial art skill and whatever he had in his utility belt to deal with a battalion of storm troopers surrounding him. As one pointed a blaster at him, but Batman grabbed it and did a spin kick to his face. Soon, he was joined by Captain America, who threw his shield, taking a trooper from behind. Before his shield could return to him, a trooper tried to take him from behind. Luckily, batman threw a batarang, sticking through the plastic-like armor and pinning him in the arm. Captain turned and knocked out the stunned trooper.

"Thanks" said Captain to Batman. The Dark Knight gave him a glare, which might have been a "your welcome", or just an annoyed look. Steve couldn't tell.

Ironman had his own problems; Using his multiple high powered weaponry, he focused on three Decepticons that surrounded him. One swung an axe, which Tony dodges and discharged his repulser in its face, while another grabbed him by the leg, slamming him against the floor. Tony fired his arc reactor at it, blasting its fingers off.

"Sir, more Decepticon's are coming" said JARVIS. Tony turned around, seeing five more Decepticons coming, guns aimed and charging.

"OK, time to end this" he said casually, extending his arms. He spun around, activating his laser weapons. Making a 360 degree turn, Ironman cut the Decepticons in half, there torsos falling of there bodies. Looking around, Tony admired his handiwork, removing the spent laser cartridges.

Behind her, Elsa saw three orcs running towards them. Quickly, she stomped the ground, freezing the floor beneath them. The orcs slipped and fell, sliding to there feet. The last thing those orcs saw was an enraged redhead smashing them over the head with a shovel.

Anna, looking up from the unconscious orcs, saw a particularly large Decepticon, formally a garbage truck, charging at them.

"Uh, Elsa, behind you!" Anna said to Elsa. Elsa turned, seeing the robot coming.

"Get down!" she yelled, sending a wave of ice at he robot. The robot froze in its tracks, coming to a complete halt.

"Over there!" yelled Anna again, directing her to a group of storm troopers, raising there weapons. Elsa sprung around and sent a fury of winter wind at them, sending them flying back against the street.

Making his way through the battle field, Darth Vader made eye contact with Thor. After knocking an orc from here to kingdom come, Thor approached the Dark Lord.

"You betray my master. And now, you will pay for it.

"Our master betrays you." replied Thor.

"You point of view has been obscured, Asgardian. Now, I must eliminate you. The force..." he activated his lightsaber "...is strong with me."

Without another word, Thor held his hammer to his side, and ran forward, screaming his battle cry as he brought his hammer down upon Vader. Vader held his lightsaber up, blocking the blow, sending out sparks of lightning.

Thor quickly withdrew and delivered a series of quick blows, which Vader had repelled.

"You're weapon is powerful, Asgardian" said Vader.

"You have now idea!" said Thor, exchanging a series of blows and blocks. Thor went to bring his hammer down on him again, but Vader held out his hand, using his force hold on Thor. Thor held his throat, trying to use his hammer to fly away, but Vader held firm.

"Yet, it does not compare, to the power of the dark side!" said Vader, referring to Mjolnir.

With everyone else busy, Thor was helpless against Vader's hold. Well, almost everyone...

"Strong with you, the force is" said Yoda, standing calmly nearby as the fighting went on. Vader turned, seeing his old superior standing before him. If one could see the look on Anakin's face, one would believe he had seen a ghost.

"This, it cannot be!" exclaimed Vader, letting Thor drop to the ground. "You, you're supposed to be dead, along with all the other Jedi!"

"Underestimate your enemies, you have" said Yoda, activating his lightsaber. "I know you not, yet, a familiar presence I sense in you."

Vader screamed in anger, and charged Yoda, striking him. Yoda jumped out of the way, landing close and swung his sword, engaging Vader in a duel.

Nearby, Deadpool lead his alpha raptor in battle, striking down orcs with his katana, while the raptors somehow under his command sliced there way through the orcs. He came across Jase and Jane, who were back to back, blasting away orcs and troopers.

"So, how's the party?" asked Deadpool nonchalantly as he was impaled with an arrow. He pulled it out, half-annoyed.

"Somewhat of a mix of craziest fan-fantasy come true... and mortal terror!" said Jane.

Deadpool pulled the arrow out of his chest, throwing it at a trooper.

"Say, this might be a bad time and all" said Jase. "But, how are you controlling those raptors?"

"**Can't say, I'm apparently pulling a "The Grey" thing and not revealing my fight with the Alpha**!" he said. **"Although, if some author, I'm not saying any names, would like to make a one-shot involving it, I'm all for it!"**

Then, he looked over at Vader and Yoda. "Say, check _that_ out!" he exclaimed, pointing.

Vader and Yoda were in an intense ligthsaber duel, clashing it out left and right. Behind them, Thor had recovered, but when a group of Decepticons came after him, he lost all focus on Vader.

Something deep inside Vader stirred as he fought Yoda, who seemed to not know who he was.

"Who are you, may I ask?" asked Yoda, sensing that Vader was being driven by rage. Vader did not reply; rather, he continued to fight.

Deadpool stared and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna tell them."

Jane looked up at him. "Don't you dare!"

Deadpool, on his raptor steed, glanced back at her. "Uh, why?"

Just then, Anna, holding a Storm Trooper in a headlock, found her way over. "Cause it's copyright infringement, that's why!" she said as the Storm Trooper lost consciousness and fainted.

Bumblebee held is own as he shot down several tie-fighters who came in. He turned to punch out a walker, when he felt the ground shake. It was to large to be any of the decepticons, and he didn't see any explosions go of. His question was answered when, from down the streets, came a furious, charging female Tyrannosaurus.

Bumble glared down the charging T-rex. "Rematch, baby!" he said, running at the tyrant lizard. She roared in defiance, coming at him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take her head on, Bumblebee used his momentum to run up the side of the building, gaining the height advantage. Bumblebee brought both his fists down hard against its head, sending the beast down. The Trex quickly got itself up, roaring in defiance.

"Come at me, bro!" mocked Bumblebee, taking a boxing stance. The Trex snapped at him, only for Bumblebee to dodge it, punching its face.

Nearby, Minion and Megamind were back to back; Minion ravaging orcs, throwing them around in his robot gorilla suit, while Megamind shot various enemies with his dehydration gun.

* * *

(Top of the Four Season's Tower)

Ryder watched helplessly as he saw Loki hit Godzilla over the head with his scepter, with blue energy surging through the behemoth reptile. Nearby, he saw the Navy getting closer, with their cannons turning towards Godzilla.

"Oh no" he said, half whispered.

Behind him, Aragorn had finished bandaging Laura.

"You'll be fine" he said to Laura as Henry helped her up. "But you have to keep yourself from moving too much, or it might start bleeding again."

"No moving...got it" she said, wincing in pain as Henry helped her sit on some busted piece of machinery.

"Shit!" they heard Ryder scream. Mace immediately ran up to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're too late, loki's got control of Godzilla.

* * *

(Biscayne Bay)

At first, the King of the Monsters closed his eyes, dizzy from the combined powers of the Tesseract and the Allspark rushing through his body. Slowly, he felt a new feeling run through his body, something he never once felt: obedience.

Opening his eyes, Godzilla's eyes now had a bluish hue. He pulled himself up, now fully erect.

"Monster!" called Loki, now standing on Godzilla's snout, looking into the creature's eyes.

Godzilla felt in his mind that this was what he was now obedient too, to serve, obey, and live for. He was his slave.

"You serve me now!" he said. "Turn to the city, and destroy those who stand against me!" he commanded.

nearby, Toothless and Hiccup hovered by, eyeing Godzilla as he turned to the city.

"Come on Bud!" He said, "We have to warn them!"

* * *

**Boom! This is the part of the story I've been anxious to get too. So, Godzilla now on Loki's side, and he is walking too the city. **

**Oh, and I am going to write a one shot involving the details of Deadpool's raptor fight. Just wanted to make a Grey reference and not "show" the fight (I was waiting the entire movie just to see Liam Neeson fight a wolf with makeshift weapons, and what do I get? A cliffhanger with only an after-credit scene to confirm who won!).**

**And heed my warning, don't invite movie characters to your house if you have intoxicating beverages, particularly the type Deadpool uses to spike the soda with.**

**Deadpool: (Comes in riding a cow, holding a wine bottle in one hand and a broken microphone in the other, wearing a pirate hat) (singing) What does a fox say? (hiccup) yep-de-dum-de-la-la-de-de...la-da...de (falls to the floor while cow licks his face)**

**Me: There you are! Where did he even get a cow...? Never mind. You owe me for property damage! **

**Deadpool: (Gets up, leaning against cow for support) Oh come on, everyone had a great time (hiccup). And it wasn't that bad!**

**Me: Wasn't that bad?! My dart board has been militated with arrows after that archery contest, Gollum raided my mom's jewelry box, Bumblebee and Toothless blasted I don't know how many holes in my ceiling, Rocket raccoon stole Hiccup's leg for some reason, Wolverine trashed my Xbox, my neighbor's pool is frozen over after Elsa and Katara's little cat fight, and Jack Sparrow is duck taped to the wall! (points at Jack)**

**Jack: (groans) perhaps too much rum _is_ a bad thing. Hold on, is that my hat, mate? (Glares at Deadpool)**

**Me: And that's not even half of it! I would need a separate story to cover it!**

**Deadpool: (Looks at cow) Here that Mavis? I smell a spin-off! "Fourth Wall House Party", I love it! If you guys want it, let this guy know!**

**Me: (Sighs) Just what I need; to relive that nightmare. Anyway, don't forget to review! Please, it's all I live for!**


	21. Chapter 19: Godzilla Cometh

Chapter 19

Godzilla Cometh

**OK, who saw the MockingJay Part one Trailer?**

**Ooh, ooh, I did! I did! It was awesome!**

**I KNOW, RIGHT?! It's awesome! In celebration, I'm going to write a bit of Katniss action in this part.**

**Cool,**** what are you going to write?**

**I don't know, I'll write it when I think about it.**

**Ah, your going to wing it?**

**It's been working so far.**

* * *

(Four Season's Tower)

"Damn" said Ryder, looking over the bay, seeing Godzilla's eyes go blue. The giant lizard then turned, Loki still on his back, heading for them.

Ryder was still on the phone with Chief Knox when he saw this.

"Ryder? What's going on?"

"Sir, We're too late, Loki has control of him. Is the Navy on its way?!"  
"Yes. 15 minutes out."

Ryder looked out over the bay again, then back down below, where a chaotic battle of fictional proportions was taking place.

"Sir, I need to hang up right now, I need to alert my team."

"Alright son. You do what you need to. Godspeed."

With that, Ryder hung up.

"Now, how do we get down?" he asked himself.

Around him, Mace and Aragorn stood near the edge, facing the colossal lizard approaching.

Henry propped up Laura next to him, looking at the battle below, while Clithe went to the generator, trying to get it to charge faster.

"We still have 20 minutes till this thing charges" he said.

"It doesn't matter" said Ryder. "There's no way we can get him through the portal with Loki controlling his every move. How do you render a 300 foot, indestructible, nuclear powered lizard unconscious?"

"Um, I wasn't paying attention in improbable physics class" said Henry sarcastically, "so I can't say."

Moments later, Hiccup and Toothless fly up, landing on the roof.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"I can see that" said Ryder. "We need to regroup with the others. How many people can Toothless carry?"

"Well, he can carry one other easily, but I imagine if we are going town anyway, we could get two people..."

He was interrupted when a blast, taking out a portion of the roof top. mace and Aragorn immediately went on there guard, seeing Spoke in his transformer exoskeleton climb over the edge. Immediately, Toothless blasted him, but thanks to his rapid healing factor, it had little effect on him, using the Allapark energy to form numerous guns on his arms. He pointed them at them.

"Take cover!" yelled Ryder. Spoke opened fire, with bullets, plasma blasts, and lasers hitting everything in sight. Clithe jumped away from the generator, looking for better cover. With several more blasts, pieces of the roof began to crumble to the ground below. Loosing there balance, Ryder, Henry, and Laura fell of the edge, screaming in terror.

"Dive Bud!" yelled Hiccup as he dove down after them.

Behind, Mace and Aragorn continuously dodged the many blasts, but were running out of leg room.

Mace grabbed Clithe, pulling him behind him in attempt to protect him. In another blast, Aragorn was sent over the edge. Now it was just Mace and Clithe. With numerous guns pointed at them, mace saw only one option.

"Jump!" he ordered Clithe. They both jumped at the last second, avoiding a hail of bullets.

* * *

(Streets of Miami)

Spiderman landed down amongst the chaos, eying a particularly large Uri-kai. It stared at him, growling.

"Oh, big guy!" said Peter in a mocking tone. The Uri-kai raised its axe/sword and swung. Spiderman expertly leaped out of the way, hanging on to a nearby lamppost.

"What's the matter, to slow?"

The Uri-kai swung again, Spiderman leaping out just in time for the lamppost to be cut in half.

"Yikes, glad I wasn't on the other end of that...whoa!" He jumped out, again avoiding the weapon.

"OK, you" he spun his web at the Uri-Kai's weapon, pulling it away, "...are annoying!"

The Uri-Kai roared in protest. Spiderman leapt at him, spin-kicking him into unconsciousness.

"OK, who's next..." he said looking around. Behind him, a storm trooper snuck up on him, aiming his blaster at him. Without looking, Spiderman swung his fist back, knocking him out.

"...you know, beside you."

Then his spider-sense went off. Immediately, he looked around, but saw nothing on ground level. he then looked up, seeing six people falling from the tower.

"Oh that's not good!" he said, shooting a web and taking of, pulling himself up as fast as he could.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless dove down rapidly after Ryder, Henry, and Laura.

"Just a little more..." he said, inching closer to Ryder. Hiccup extended his hand to the falling Ryder, who had extended his body as to slow his fall. Reaching out, he grabbed the young Viking's hand and pulled himself onto the saddle behind.

"Get them!" He yelled, referring to Henry and Laura, who were just ahead of them.

Henry clinged onto Laura as they fell, refusing to let go, praying for a miracle.

Toothless inched towards them, Extending his front talons, he managed to grab Henry by the shoulders, while he in turn held on to Laura.

Once he had him, Hiccup extended his wings, working hard to slow down.

As Henry was forced to hang on to Laura tighter, she screamed in pain as the wound in her back agitated her.

Toothless's limit for normal flight was two people, and if to barely hover, three. He was carrying _four _people. desperately, he flapped his wings, seeing the ground below quickly approaching. At this rate, the best he could manage was a non-lethal fall, but he was barely managing to break terminal velocity. Flapping harder, he gradually slowed.

"We're not going to make it!" said Henry, seeing the ground below.

Toothless roared as he batted his wings even harder. With one last flap, the hit the floor, but thanks to Toothless's skill, they survived the impact, though not unscathed. Henry and Laura received the brunt of it, hitting the ground hard. Henry smashed his shoulder, while Laura hurt her leg, not to mention the aggravation of the plasma wound on her back. Toothless flipped over just before impact, avoiding crushing Henry and Laura beneath. As he fell to the earth, Hiccup and Ryder were sent flying through the air, landing on the hard pavement of the street, while Toothless crashed into a car.

Up above, Aragorn, Mace, and Clithe were still falling to there death.

"Can't you use the force or something?" asked Clithe in panic.

"Not in free-fall!" he said.

"Why not!"

**(Why indeed not?)**

Seeing the ground below, Aragorn braced himself for imminent death. Suddenly, he felt a web cover his face, his rate of falling decreasing exponentially. Opening his eyes, Aragorn found himself stuck in a giant spider-web, just 30 feet of the ground. Looking up, he saw Spiderman swing in, spinning another web to catch Mace and Clithe.

"Whoa man! You guys were lucky I was around, huh?" said Spiderman with pride.

Mace glared at him with annoyance from the spider web. Without a word, he drew his light saber, cutting himself out of the web.

Nearby, the main battle drew on, though they had somehow avoided attention, just half a block away.

Ryder struggled to get up, feeling searing pain in his right shoulder.

"Argh!" screamed Ryder as he tried to get up. He put his hand around his arm.

"Arm's broke" he said to himself, trying to shake off the pain. "Is everyone OK?" he asked.

"I bruised my shoulder, but I think I'm good!" said Henry.

"My leg feels..." said Laura, before she was cut off by searing pain. "...ARGH! my ankle!" she screamed.

Henry immediately helped her up, sitting her down on the curb.

"My ankle's twisted" she said. "Great, what else am I going to screw up today?" she asked angrily.

Ryder walked over and looked at her ankle with his right hand. "Well, I don't think it's broken, just sprained."

"Aw man, not again!" screamed Hiccup, causing everyone to turn.

"My prosthetic is snapped in half!" he said, propping himself up against a street sign. Indeed, his prosthetic leg was half missing, snapped off at the wooden part. Toothless got out of the totaled car and went to his side, helping his friends by using he head as a prop.

"Well bud, I guess we're both grounded" he said, hanging on to Toothless as he limped over to the others.

"What? You mean Toothless can't fly without you?" asked Ryder.

"No, of course not! Why do you thing I have this whole getup on him for, for looks?" said Hiccup, annoyed.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Spiderman, hanging from his webbing.

"Trying to stop Loki at the source, but we failed" said Aragorn. "He has control of the giant dragon now, and he's on his way here."

"Oh, then, we should probably..."

Spiderman was cut off then they heard two robots, battling out towards them. Amidst the chaos, Optimus and Megatron had fought their way towards them. Megatron tried to make a run for it, but Optimus caught up, tackling him down to the ground.

"Watch out!" said Ryder, helping Henry drag a limping Laura away from the dueling robots.

Megatron kicked Optimus off of him, then quickly got to his feet, but not before Optimus stabbed his sword through Megatron's side, wounding him.

"This ends now!" Optimus yelled, raising his sword to stab Megatron.

Up above, using his claws to slide down the building, Spoke, in his Cybertronian exoskeleton, made it down the building. At the last second, he jumped Optimus, sending him backwards. Optimus quickly threw him of, drawing his sword and cutting of his arm, then kicking him backwards.

"Optimus, wait!" cried Ryder. "There's a human in there!"

Optimus turned to face Ryder. "A hostage?"

"No, Loki did something to him. He has Tesserac and Allspark energy in him. He's got some kind of control over...machines" he said, slowing down, motioning Optimus to look.

Spoke stood up. His arm quickly rebuilt itself, complete with a sword. The other arm surged with Allspark energy, forming a Gatling gun of sorts. He aimed it at Optimus.

Optimus quickly jumped and rolled forward, missing most of the plasma blasts from the gun. Shaking of the damage he sustained, he swung his sword at the head, careful to avoid the chest, where Spoke's real body was. The head was decapitated, but he was still fighting, swinging his sword as his head reformed.

"Impossible!" said Optimus, seeing the seemingly indestructible transformer/human enemy took a defensive stance. Optimus ran forward, dodging a swing while cutting off Spoke's arm, then his other arm. He quickly went to cut of his legs, until he was caught by surprise.

Megatron, from behind, grabbed Optimus, stabbing him in the side.

"No!" scream Henry. He and he others had since taken cover from behind a car.

"We have to help him!" said Spiderman, swinging off.

Megatron threw the wounded Optimus against a building, while Spoke regenerated.

"Die now!" said Megatron, aiming his blaster into Optimus' face.

"Not today, ugly!" screamed Spiderman from behind. Megatron turned, only for his optics to be webbed over, blinding him. Megatron began firing at random, trying to hit him.

"Show yourself you coward!" he yelled.

"Na ah ah!" said Spiderman as he quickly fired webbing, pinning his blaster, and his right arm, to a building. "Gun safety 101: Never shoot blind!"

While Spiderman continued to web Megatron, a wounded Optimus was left to deal with Spoke. Spoke drew a blaster and aimed it. Optimus grabbed it and went to punch him, but Spoke spun around while Optimus clung on to the gun, sending him to the ground. He re-aimed his blaster.

He didn't expect a Jedi to come out of nowhere, slicing the gun in half.

"Mr. Spoke, stop this!" yelled Mace as he leaped onto his head, cutting of a portion of the head. He then proceeded to try to cut his way down to Spoke's body in an attempt to pull him out.

Meanwhile, Optimus slowly got to his feet.

"Optimus!" said Henry, running forward. "Are you alright?!"

"I've been... injured... nothing grave, but I cannot fight anymore" he said, holding the wound on his side, which was dangerously close to his spark chamber. Optimus turned to Spoke and Mace, who was currently cutting his way down Spoke, but his regenerative abilities kept Mace from making any real progress. Across the street, Spiderman continued to keep Megatron webbed up, but the Decepticon leader continuously cut his way out.

Optimus turned back to Ryder. "You say he was infected with Allspark energy?"

"Yes. How do we save him? We can't knock him out."

Optimus turned back to Spoke, then looked down at his chest. "If I can purge him of the poison..."

Optimus reached for his chest, which began transforming. As it parted, a small, metal device floated out.

"Is that..." asked Henry.

"The Matrix of Leadership" said Optimus. He stood up, nearly falling over, holding the Matrix in his hands. He made hi way to Spoke.

Spoke finally managed to grab Mace, throwing him aside. He drew his blaster and aimed at him, ready to fire.

"I give to you, freedom!" said Optimus from behind. He plunged the Matrix into his back. His body spasmed with energy.

Henry, Laura, Ryder, and the others gathered as Spoke fell to his knees. Slowly, pieces of the exoskeleton fell of, clinging against the ground as they fell. At the center of it all, a pail Spoke came into view. Immediately, Ryder and Clithe ran forward to catch him.

"Spoke? Will?!" said Ryder to Spoke. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly, a pail Spoke opened his eyes. "Ryder?" he asked weakly. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What happened?"

"Optimus used some Matrix thing to remove the energy. You're free."

Spoke slowly sat up, looking around. Among the faces, he recognized Aragorn, Mac Windu, and the figure standing over him, Optimus Prime.

"What? How did..." he asked, not before his memories started to fill his mind again. "Whoa, I, I need to lie down..." he said before passing out.

* * *

"...I believe I can fly!" screamed Deadpool as Hulk threw him into the air at a Decepticon, andamantium katanas drawn. He made impact with its chest, slicing through it. The impact knocked the robot backwards, dead.

"Yeah!" he yelled, putting his broken back back into place. "Thanks for the lift, Hulk!"

Hulk was too busy ripping a Decepticon in half to listen.

"And...you just keep doing what you're doing" he said to himself.

Bumblebee held his fists together and gave to T-rex one final blow to the head, finally knocking it out.

Yoda, after an extensive duel with Darth Vader, was growing weary from his duel with Darth Vader. Vader began to gain the upper hand, that was, until help intervened.

Gandalf stepped in, blocking Vader's blow with his staff. With Gandalf on his side, Yoda was able to gain the upper hand on Vader. Yoda then swung at him, forcing him to block. That was when Gandalf found his chance and summoned a jolt of magic at him, knocking the dark lord out.

Yoda, catching his breath, gave Gandalf a nod, acknowledging his help.

Legolas and Katniss, side by side, continued shooting down enemies left and right.

"89" said Katniss

"91!" said Legolas with a smug.

A scowl crossed Katniss' face. She eyed an incoming tie fighter, and he was passing over a mixed group of orcs and troopers. She took out her explosive tipped arrow, aimed, and hit the fighter, sending it crashing to the ground, blowing up the group of almost twenty enemies.

"Make that, 109, give or take!" she boldly told Legolas. Legolas returned a embarrassed glare.

Deadpool looked around, seeing that their enemies were dwindling in number.

"Hey, I think we're win..." he said before a shockwave emanated through the ground.

"Crap" he said to himself, slowly turning. He looked up, seeing a super massive, radioactive, self healing, atomic breath breathing, angry looking Godzilla step onto land and the edge of the city. Quickly, the others turned and took notice, loosing interest in there now unimpressive enemies.

Soon, what was left of the orcs, Decepticons, and storm troopers turned and fled, knowing what was to come.

Godzilla took a few more steps, covering several blocks in single strides. He stopped, looking down at the Fourth Wall Alliance below.

"Everyone get together!" called Batman. Immediately, the Alliance grouped together. Atop Godzilla's head, a figure appeared. Loki looked down at his enemies.

Before them, a holograph of Loki appeared.

"Gentlemen, and ladies" he said. "Let's not fight. We all know you can't win against my beast. Why not just, surrender, stop trying to blindly defy logic and just, let order have it's day?"

"Order? Threatening all of existence with annihilation is what you call order?" shot Thor.

"Well, as long as you stubbornly cling on to the lie that is freedom, than yes."

"You already gave us this speech in the Avengers!" said Mike. "It didn't work then and it won't work now!"

"Well, I didn't have an unstoppable monster then, or access to the most powerful warriors in all existence."

"Uh, dude, I don't know if you've noticed, but we have: A raging green monster, a demi-god, a super-soldier, a billionaire playboy philanthropist, two Looney tunes, the Man of Steel, the Dark Knight, the Girl on Fire, two extraterrestrial robots, two Jedi's, a genius alien and his space fish, a human spider, (breaths in) a Viking and a night fury, a wizard, a ranger, and elf, the Snow Queen and her nutty sister... man that's a lot of people, am I missing anyone?" he asked Jase to his side.

"Uh, us"

"Oh yeah, a spy, a physicist, and five regular people...you know what, just focus on the latter."

"I have a Godzilla" said Loki.

"We have a Deadpool."  
"That's right, bitch!" yelled Deadpool.

"The point is, you're not going to win, cause the universe is filled with heroes, heroes, who may I remind you, always win..."

"I can vouch for that" said Megamind. In unison, everyone cheered.

"Fine, I gave you a chance, now, you'll all die!" declared Loki. "You'll all be my slaves, but some of you already know that..." he said, looking at Elsa.

"That's it!" screamed Anna, running forward and swinging at the hologram with her shovel. "Whoa, what the heck?" she asked when the holograph dissipated. Looking up, they watched as Godzilla leaned next to a building, Loki stepping of onto the top of it. Godzilla then turned to the rest, who were taking there defensive stances.

A loud humming sound filled the air. Then, Godzilla's scales lit up, starting at the tail, working it's way up to his head. He leaned back.

"Here it comes" said Mike when Godzilla leaned forward, atomic breath filling the air.

Everyone flinched, but nothing came. Mike looked up to see Superman flying at the ray, meeting it head on and blocking it. He slowly flew forward, fighting his way to Godzilla's face.

"Get um supes!" cried Jane.

Superman finally reached the monster's snout, punching it upwards, sending the beast backwards, crashing into a building. Godzilla roared in rage, charging up for another blast when a raging green monster made contact with his snout.

"Hulk smash!" yelled Hulk as he continuously smashed the beast's snout. Godzilla roared in irritance, raising his claw to swipe the Hulk to the ground below. He stood erect, ready to attack when a bolt of lighting struck him, courtesy of Thor. Superman then flew into his chest hard, sending him back to the water.

"Tell me someone is filming this!" yelled Mike.

"Sorry dude, EMP fried my phone" Jase.

"Damn it!"

Down the street, Spiderman and his companions made there way to the main group, with a wounded Optimus limping in.

"Guys, you're alive!" screamed Mike, running to greet his brother and Laura. "What happened to you?" he asked to Laura.

"Well, I've been shot by Loki, then dropped by Toothless, but other than that, I'm fine!" she said in a bitter, sarcastic tone.

"You've been shot!?" exclaimed Jane, running to check her friend.

"Yep" she said, wincing in pain, "shot by a demi-god."

"Hey, you've got something in common with Coulson then, huh?" said Jase.

"Yeah, only, you lived" said Ironman.

"No, he's...oof!" started Jase, but Jane elbowed him in the chest, signaling to stop talking.

Henry turned, seeing Deadpool.

"Deadpool, you're alive!"

"You bet!"

"But, how...?" asked Clithe.

"Oh, it was awesome. Yo, Toto, gome here boy!" said Deadpool like he was calling a dog.

"Toto?" asked Mike.

Soon, a raptor ran up, hissing at him.

"What the...?" asked Ryder. "How did..."

"We came to an understanding, and now, Toto, Dorthy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tinman, and Oz are buddies!" he said, trying to pet the raptor. The raptor hissed and bit his arm.

"...well, almost."

"You named them after Wizard of Oz characters?" asked Henry.

"The better question is, why not?"

While Deadpool tried to pry the raptor's jaws from his arm, Ryder heard his phone ring, so he picked it up.

"Wait, is that a smartphone?!" said Mike. "Give me it! I need the camera!" he screamed, Jase holding him back while Ryder walked away annoyed.

"Hello? Chief?"

"Ryder. The Navy's here..."

* * *

Superman kept at it, handing Godzilla punches to the face left and right, forcing him back into the bay, toppling a few smaller towers in the process. Not being injured in anyway, the mere force of the punches drew Godzilla into the bay, making a massive wave in the process. Godzilla, furious, swung his tail around, knocking Superman halfway across the city, crashing through buildings. Godzilla went to go back into the city, but Thor met him head on, using his lighting to keep Godzilla back.

"Keep him out of the city!" said Superman, who flew back, nailing Godzilla in the chest, pushing him back more. The Hulk leapt into the air, grabbing Godzilla by the nostril, punching him repeatedly. Godzilla shook his head in annoyance, shaking him of far into the distance on one of the islands. As he did so, Godzilla saw just outside the bay many Navy ships, some of which had already opened fire. Several shells struck Godzilla's hide, though having little effect.

On ships, the soldiers watched the unbelievable battle unfold before them.

"Shit, are you seeing this?" some of them asked there comrades. "It's like comic-con come to life!"

* * *

Loki, atop his building, watched the battle unfold. Soon, two familiar faces showed up. Megatron, still pulling webbing from his arm, and Starscream, with a damaged right arm.

"You two seem well" Loki said sarcastically.

"Those humiliating mortals will pay, my liege!" said Starscream. "Look at what that boy did to my arm!"

"Enough of your complaining, Starscream" said Megatron. "What of the beast? He seems, occupied."

Loki turned back to the battle. "Yes. He is indeed as unstoppable as they say, but he can still be slowed down as it seems." He looked at his scepter. "It looks like he might need some, added assistance" he said, holding his scepter, sending a command to Godzilla.

* * *

Godzilla blinked, receiving the mental message from Loki via the power of the scepter. Godzilla took it in, then dove down beneath the bay. Superman dove down beneath the wave. Moments later, he was thrown back out, slamming into a building.

"Where did he go?" asked one of the captains on one of the battleships.

"Sir!" shouted someone from inside the cabin. "Radar's showing him just beneath us!"

"Arm torpedoes now!" shouted the captain, but it was too late.

Beneath two destroyers, the water erupted, massive spikes emerging from the water.

"Brace yourselves!" the captain shouted.

Godzilla's head erupted, roaring.

"Holy shit!" some of the men shouted. Godzilla's massive arms grabbed the two destroyers, his claws bending and scraping metal.

A massive surge of blue energy went from his claws to the ships, spreading throughout. Strange sounds could be heard from the men, sounds of metal shifting.

"What's that?" asked one of the men.

"Abandon ship!" yelled the captain. Get of this ship!"

Immediately, and without question, the men bailed, jumping off the ship. Around them, parts of the ship began shifting and transforming, working there way up Godzilla.

Godzilla rose as the ships transformed around him, taking shape to his body. What once were two battleships, were now parts of Godzilla's now Transformer exoskeleton. As the final pieces shifted into shape, Godzilla stood up above the water level.

His body was now completely encased in metal, with numerous guns mounted on his back. He let out an earsplitting, half organic, half mechanical roar.

* * *

**DAAAANG! So what is he now, Mechagodzilla?**

**Nah, this is the real Godzilla, just cross him and mechagodzilla together. **

**Sheez, and to think, Mechagodzilla was already supposed to have beaten by the real Godzilla, and now you put him and him together... This is awesome! Confusing, but awesome.**

**Yes, yes it is. **


	22. Chapter 20: Darkest Hour

Chapter 20

Da...

**Forget the title! Have you heard the news?! I'M FINALLY GETTING A MOVIE! (Takes out machine guns) HEELLLLL YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Dude, would you stop emptying your guns into my celling?! I just finished fixing that from the house party! **

**Who cares about that? I finally am getting a movie! It's about frickin' time Hollywood! The fans have been asking for this for years! I mean, Guardians of the Galaxy getting a movie before muah?! I'm Deadpool. I get more fan attention than any Marvel character alive. People love me!**

**Now you're just being conceited. **

**Shut up! You've been pointing out this entire time that me, the _real_ me (Orgins: Wolverine doesn't count) didn't have a movie, and now I do!**

**In 2016...**

**(Points gun in my face) Shut up and finish the story...**

**OK, OK! Where was I, ah yes, **

...Darkest Hour

**Transformer Godzilla let out a monsterous roar while Superman flew in for the punch...**

* * *

Seeing Godzilla transform before his eyes, superman flew in for another attack.

Godzilla eyed him with ease. He turned, the guns on his back taking aim, and firing. Superman was hit with a barrage of plasma bolts, lasers, bullets, and rockets, sending him flying to the small island Hulk landed on.

Thor flew to them.

"We need a better plan of attack" said Clark.

"What does thou suggest?" asked Thor. Superman looked up, eyeing Godzilla as he turned to the city.

"Thor, you and I will draw fire from his guns. Hulk" he turned to the green monster. "You jump in and take out as much of the guns as you can."

Hulk nodded. "Hulk tear metal lizard apart!" he said before jumping off. Thor and Superman flew off in unison, ready to draw fire.

* * *

(Edge of Miami, looking out over the Bay)

Ironman, and the other's who couldn't fly, made there way to the edge of the city, looking over the bay to see Godzilla's transformation. They stood in a small park which overlooked the Bay, with the city right behind them.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Mike. "Holy shit we're screwed! We're all going to die! This is it! This is the end...!" he continued to ramble, running around.

"Stop it!" screamed Katniss, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Pull!"

Slap

"Yourself!"

Slap

"Together!"

Slap.

Face red, he looked back at Kantiss.

"Whatever you say Jennifer" he said, as if in a fantasy.

Katniss rolled her eyes, letting his drop to the floor with a thud, and turned to Ryder.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" she asked.

"Oh, your asking me?" he asked with attitude. "There's a giant robot lizard over there and I'm supposed to know what to do?"

"Well, Superman, Thor and the Hulk seem to be doing a good job" said Jane, looking out over the bay.

* * *

Superman and Thor flew circles around Godzilla, drawing fire from the cannons while Hulk landed on Godzilla's back, tearing out everything in sight. But as quickly as Hulk tore metal apart, new guns kept forming in there place, taking aim at the Hulk, blasting him. Hulk slid down the back amongst the back scales, trying to find footing. He furiously smashed and ripped out anything and everything in his path, but the transformations kept pace with him, neutralizing any damage he made.

Superman shot heat vision at the beast, managing to slice some of the guns in half, but they just kept reforming.

"They're too many!" said Superman, flying around as he used his heat vision to damage the surface. "We're just not causing enough damage!"

"Aye, I agree Son of Krypton" said Thor as he shot a beam of lighting, which only managed to annoy Godzilla.

Godzilla looked up and shot his atomic breath at the two, hitting Thor as he was blown through the sky. Superman jumped in the way, blocking the radiation. Again, he flew towards him, blocking out the radiation as he did so. Some of the cannons on Godzilla's back, charged with radioactive substances, shot several powerful plasma blasts at Superman, knocking him back and amongst some of the buildings.

On his back, the Hulk met up with a mechanical tentacle which formed, and it grabbed him. Hulk managed to tear the end off, but not before it threw him towards the NAVY ships still in the bay, firing whatever they had.

The Hulk flew through the air, landing on one of the aircraft carriers. The men jumped out of the way as the hulk crashed into an F-22 raptor. Infuriated, Hulk ran forward, using the runway to his advantage, and leapt back towards Godzilla.

"OK!" said one of the soldiers. "I defiantly did not sign up for this!"

* * *

Mike stared as Hulk, Thor, and Superman were thrown around like rag dolls. Now, Godzilla turned his sights back to the city while the Navy fired whatever they had, making little damage...

"OK, we're screwed!" said Jase, turning to walk away.

"Whoa! Hey!" called Henry. "Where are you going?!"

"Uh, anywhere but here. You see that thing! He's throwing around the strongest people in fictional, _fictional _history! How are we supposed to beat him!"

Henry turned, seeing the Transformer/Godzilla approach.

"OK, OK, if we hit him hard enough, maybe we could free him of Loki..."

"The Man of Steel can barely get close, and you want us to hit him in the head?!" exclaimed Jase. "Not to mention, I'm pretty sure his skull's too thick for that!"

"There must be a way!" cut in Gandalf, striking his staff against the ground. "I have seen moments so dire and hopeless, and yet here I stand. So if I say there is a way, than there is a way!"

Everyone leaned back when Gandalf spoke. There was something ominous about him when he wanted to get a point across.

"Right, the wizard is" said Yoda, all eyes turning to him. "Prevail we must, an succeed. Depending on us, everyone is."

"But what do we do?" asked Henry. "We're throwing everything we've got at this guy!"

"You brought us here!" said Optimus, clenching his wounded side. Henry and his friends turned to the Prime. "It was you who summoned us, you who had faith despite the odds that stood against us. Do not loose faith now, not in our darkest hour, Henry Marshall..."

"So that's his last name!" exclaimed Spiderman. Everyone turned, sharing an annoyed glare. "What? I never caught his last name! By the way, what's your last name?" he asked, looking at Laura.

"Uh, Nielson?"

"OK, and you two?" he asked, looking at Elsa and Anna.

"Well, actually, it's..." started Anna.

"It's not important!" exclaimed Elsa. "What about the giant metal lizard terrorizing the city?!" she asked, just as Godzilla roared.

"The Cryomancer is right" said Gandalf. "We must act quickly, before Loki defeats our defenses."

"I say one last hurrah" said Tony Stark. "Just hit him with everything we've got."

"We've tried that Tony" cut in Steve Rodgers. "Nothing we can dish out can get through that armor."

"But a distraction is something we can accomplish" said Megamind, waving his finger. "If we could somehow find a weakness."

"And what weakness is that?" asked Jase. "Godzilla was already unstoppable before, and now he's half transformer! How do we stop that?!"

Mike hadn't been listening. Something was drilling in the back of his mind, words and ideas slowly coming together. The way Optimus said "darkest hour."

"Wait!" he said, speaking aloud. "Wait! I...I think I have an idea!" he ran to Optimus.

"Optimus, you used the matrix to free that Spoke guy, right?" he asked anxiously.

Optimus glared at the man. "Yes."

Mike held his hands out. "Than why can't the same work on Godzilla?"

Everyone turned to each other, hope lifting.

"That's a good plan!" said Jase, excited. But, his face sunk when he realized. "...But he can't fly. Optimus is wounded. Anyone else and it will just turn to dust."

Optimus opened the compartment in his chest, allowing the matrix to float out. "But I am not the only one worthy to hold it."

He pushed the Matrix of Leadership towards Henry. "I have seen greatnest, and bravery in you, Henry Marshall. Take the Matrix, and light our darkest hour."

Henry reached out to the matrix, cautiously taking it in his hands. Henry eyed it, not believing the honor bestowed on him.

"Well, this is touching, and I'm sure Mr. Mashall is currently wetting himself in fanboy excitement" said Deadpool. "But he still can't fly."

Hiccup looked to Toothless, then gave him a nod. Toothless shook his head, knowing what he meant, but Hiccup spoke anyway. "Toothless will take you."

"Wait, what?" asked Henry. "Hold on, I, I can't do this! I've never been in a fight in my life, let alone ride a dragon! That last one wasn't even a realistic expectation!"

"Henry, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. If we don't end this now, all will persish."

Henry looked down at the matrix, than to Toothless, who was less than enthusiastic about letting someone else ride him. Iron man stepped up.

"I'll help you get close kid, just focus on ramming that thing against that lizard's head."

Henry looked back at the Matrix with hesitation. "I don't know..."

"Hey" said Mike, walking up and patting his brother on the back. "You've got this bro! I believe in you!"

Henry breathed in. He was about to ride an animated dragon, be in the skies with three superheroes, and battle the King of the Monsters. Never, ever, in all his 21 years of life, would he ever have believed his life would lead to this.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Loki watched, with Starscream and Megatron at his side, as Godzilla ravaged the Navy.

"Look at it" said Loki. "Glorious. Not even the combined might of the monster, the Kryptonian, and my oaf of a brother can match him! I wish that fool Clithe made that machine ages ago, I would have ruled them all by now!"

While Loki was basking in his apparent victory, Starscream peered into the city, noticing no one else was joining the battle. He hovered over to the adjacent tower, trying to get a better vantage point. He saw the rest of the Alliance below, where Optimus had just revealed the Matrix from his chest.

"Master!" He called over. "Prime has the Matrix, he's giving it to a boy!"

"Oh" said Megatron, recalling the last time the Matrix was in the hands of a human. "That can't be good."

Loki pondered this, quickly. "I'm not leaving anything to chance. If your old enemy has even a remote chance of succeeding, I want it quenched. Let us go take quench this spark."

* * *

Henry went over to Toothless as Hiccup was giving him instructions.

"...Just twist forward when you want to go down, and reverse if you want to go up. It's mostly just feel, so trust your instincts."

"Don't think, feel, got it" said Henry, taking a deep breath before mounting.

"Wait!" said Mike, running forward and giving his brother a hug.

"Aw, come on Mike, don't get over emotional on me."

"Just don't die, OK?! If you're gone, I'm going have to tell dad what happened and you know I can't break bad news!"

"I appreciate your concern, brother" Henry deadpanned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. The good guys always live, remember?"

"Well, minus Old Yeller, Neo, William Wallace, Gwen Stacy..."

"OK, Ok, I get it!...Take care brother."

Henry let his brother go, when Ryder walked up.

"Just focus on the mission kid, and you'll do fine" said Ryder, extending his hand. "I'm proud to call you friend."

Henry returned the gesture and shook his head. "Likewise, Special Agent Jack Ryder."

Henry turned back to Toothless, when someone coughed behind him, causing him to turn. It was Laura, still favoring her right leg.

"Hey" she said.

Henry nodded. "So..."

"Um, stay safe, and don't try any insane stunt, OK?"

"Of course not" he said, turning to Toothless. Laura turned away, a little disappointed.

Henry knew that there was a good chance he might die. If it were a movie, he would be just fine. But this was real life, and heroes died all the time in real life, often times unremembered. If this was going to be it, he didn't want any regrets.

"Oh screw it!" he said out loud, turning and making his way to Laura. Laura turned in surprise as Henry grabbed her from the waist, bent her over, and kissed her deeply.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mike. "Finally!"

"You knew?" asked Jane, turning to Mike.

"Yep, and so did your brother!"

Jane glared at Jase, who just smiled and shrugged.

Megamind, caught off by this, turned to Minion.

"Uh, Minion, what are they doing?"

"It's called kissing, sir. All couples do it."

"But, that's so unsanitary! They could spread diseases!"

"Well I think it's sweet!" said Anna.

"Well I think it's corny. Get a room!" yelled an annoyed Deadpool, who has seen way too many clichéd love movies to care.

"Don't you dare hate on true love!" snapped Anna, kneeing Deadpool in a spot guys preferred not to get hit in.

"Oh! Right in the Jewels!" he remarked, falling down to his knees and on his back in agony.

It took all of three seconds for Henry to make that fateful decision, but it lasted a whole seconds. Finally, he relented, pulling her upright, a little too rapidly.

"Ouch! Watch it! I've been shot, remember?"

"Oops, sorry. I, I didn't mean..." Henry stuttered. "Uh, did you, uh...do you..."

But before he could answer, she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Deadpool. "Why do people always kiss in the middle of a warzone!"

She pulled back, ignoring Deadpool. "Does that answer your question?"

Henry couldn't help but grin, then he marched to Toothless. "Now I'm ready to save the world" he boldly declared, racking his neck. He climbed up on Toothless.

"OK Toothless, let's go..."

He was cut off. Two jets came in fast, transforming into Starscream and Megatron, hitting the floor hard. Starscream held out his hand, allowing his master Loki to step down.

"I don't think so, heroes!" said Loki. "Megatron, Starscream, annihilate them!"

Immediately, Starscream and Megatron drew there firearms, firing. Immediately, Elsa shot out a wall of thick ice, which was being blown to bits as she reformed the ice.

"I can't hold them for long!" she yelled. "Get flying!"

"Right!" said Ironman, flying off. "Kid, come on!"

Henry turned, giving his friends one last nod, before turning his attention to the skies.

"Let's fly...AHHHH!" he screamed as Toothless flew up rapidly, escaping the chaos that was about to ensue.

Elsa's ice wall didn't last as Megatron shot a particularly powerful plasma blast, knocking it to bits. Elsa fell back, unconscious.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna, running up to her. Jase ran up and helped her drag Elsa back to safety, while Captain America provided cover.

With Prime injured, Bumblebee took it upon himself to take on Starscream. He was wound up enough to take on Megatron himself, but remembering the fate of Jazz, he decided to take on the second in command instead. Bumblebee ran in low, avoiding the blasts as he kicked up, knocking Starscream's gun out of the way. He was joined by Deadpool, who held up two blasters and began firing indiscriminatingly.

Megatron looked up to Toothless, Henry, and Ironman, and was already lifting off the ground, when some force kept him stationary. Below, Yoda and Mace combined the re efforts and used the force to keep Megtron grounded. Megatron growled in annoyance and increased his thrust. Mace and Yoda only increased there efforts. Megatron was slowly gaining height, when he was hit hard in the side by blaster fire. He fell down, clenching his injured arm. He looked up to see an imperior walker, making its way toward them.

"Die you robot scum!" screamed Daffy. He and Bugs pushed forward in there walker, firing at Megatron. Megatron retaliated by firing several rounds of his arm mounted cannon, blowing the walker to bits. Bugs and Daffy were blown out of it, sending them falling to the street. Covered in burn marks, Daffy looked around at the remains of there walker.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" said Bugs.

"No! It was so young!" said Daffy dramatically, hugging the steering control he clung on too.

"Daffy, let it go, it was just a two legged tank."

"But it was my two legged tank!"

"Oh brother."

Loki held his scepter in a spear like fashion, with Spiderman, Katniss, Batman, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf facing him off.

"You can't take all of us!" said Spiderman.

Loki smiled. Then, all around him, numerous of Loki's holographs appeared. They were surrounded by Loki's doppelgangers, only one being the genuine article.

"Which one?" they asked in unison.

Looking around, Spiderman, Batman, Katniss, Megamind and Minion, and Middle Earth's finest looked from doppelganger to doppelganger, trying to determine the real Loki. Aragorn swung at one, which vanished. Legolas drew an arrow and fired, taking out three in a row. The real Loki came forward, taking Aragorn by surprise and knocked Aragorn's sword from his hand. He turned to strike again, when Legolas drew one of his daggers, blocking the blow. Loki responded by stepping back into his crowd of holograms, Legolas loosing him. Suddenly, all of the hologram's scepters turned into guns, and the took aim.

"Make that arrow counts, elf!" said the Lokis. Cause you'll be the first to go!"

The group looked around. Loki was ready to fire, but no one knew which Loki to take out. On instinct, Spiderman closed his eyes. He let his spider-sense take over, seeking out the real one. It went off, pushing him to his left...

"Gotcha!" said Spidey, shooting his webbing at the real Loki, blinding him. In the confusion, Lokis holograms began to fade, as Batman charged him, kicking him to the ground. Loki flipped himself back up and grabbed him, throwing him across the block with his superhuman strength. Aragorn and Legolas charged next, striking him with swords and daggers. Loki form his scepter back into a twin blade, holding them off. In between blows, Loki grabbed Legolas and threw him into Aragorn. Gandalf shot a beam of magic at Loki, which he deflected. Loki went to strike him, while Gandalf blocked it with his staff. Using Glamring and his staff un unison, he engaged Loki, faring better than the rest. Loki let a blast of Tesseract energy blast from his staff, Gandalf absorbing it in his staff. They both let out a beam of energy from there staff's, meeting in the middle. After a brief struggle of power, Loki's combined powers of the Tesseract and the Allspark grew too strong for the wizard, sending him flying back.

Loki went to fire another blast to finish him, when Katniss shot an arrow. In the blink of an eye, Loki grabbed it in mid air, giving Katniss a smirk. In response, she smirked back. Loki stared in confusion as the arrow beeped.

"Not ag..." he said, when it blew up. The blast sent him flying through a gas station, crashing into several aisles of supplies. He got up, covered in snack bars.

"Oh, I like her!" he said.

* * *

**Well, we're nearing the end of the battle, maybe three to four chapters left. I can't believe I'm finally here, what a trip. Well, better get writing... wait, where's Deadpool.**

**(Deadpool walks in) OK, I got the fireworks ready to go to celebrate the announcement of my movie!**

**Wait, I don't have any fireworks...**

**I know, so I hotwired some of the C4 I always carry with me...**

**C4?! Wait!...**

**Happy Deadpool day! (Clicks the trigger)**

**But there is no Deadpool da...!**

**(Explosion ensues)**


	23. Chapter 21: One Shal Stand

Chapter 21

...One Shall Stand

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait, school's been rough and wrapping up all the loose ends is proving very difficult. I was plagued by writer's block and brainfarts, and it was basically the hardest chapter to date. I was originally going to end the battle in one, glorious chapter, only it turned into over 7,000 words! So, I had to split it up into two. The next chapter will be up hopefully by Thursday.**

**Anyway, I was rushed to the hospital when Deadpool's "fireworks" went haywire (not surprisingly) and blew me to Kingdom come! Luckily, I only suffered a few broken ribs and a leg. Oh, and sometimes I'll start inexplicably speaking Hungarian due to some brain damage, and I don't even speak Hungarian, which is weird. **

**Oh, and my house burnt down, so I'm writing from my cousin's basement, which smells like cat litter, by the way. And How is Deadpool you may ask?**

**I'm A OK, fanboys and fangirls. Gotta love healing factors! As far as brain damage went, I was already brain damaged, so nothing ****lost. ****Hey, those where some fancy fireworks, huh?**

**You owe me a house and thirty two hundred dollars in hospital fees!**

**Hey, don't worry, you've got Deadpool insurance, right?**

**(Sigh) No. **

**Well, you should have had more foresight.**

* * *

Superman, Thor, Hulk, and the Navy were relentless in their attack against Godzilla. The line-up of cannons on his back was able to knock down anything and everything aimed at him. Now, having more time on his hands, Godzilla turned towards Miami.

Superman and Thor continued to try to get close, but the numerous guns kept them from getting close. Even though Hulk was persistent at trying to get in do some damage, he kept getting blasted back.

Flying from the city, Henry on Toothless, with Ironman providing cover, made a bee-line for Godzilla.

"Sir, numerous missiles are locked onto us" said JARVIS.

"Hang on kid, it's going to be bumpy! Hang on to that Matrix!" said Tony, blasting down several incoming missiles.

Henry simply nodded, too tense to say anything. He glanced to the bay below, causing him to cling to Toothless tighter.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" he thought. Toothless, feeling the tenseness of his rider, flicked him with his ear.

"Ow! What?..."

Toothless groaned to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm calm" he said, taking a few breaths. "I'm good."

Toothless chuckled.

Henry rolled his eyes and looked at Godzilla ahead. He was now just a few steps from reaching the mainland.

"Alright, here we go..."

* * *

"Starscream!" shouted Megatron, blasting away while Yoda hopped around him, taking swipes at him with his lightsaber. Megatron flicked him off, only to be met by a magic blast from Gandalf. Megatron fired, just missing the wizard, but enough to knock him out of the way.

"Find the boy and destroy the matrix! We cannot let them reach Godzilla!"

"I'm trying!" he whined. "But this pesky insect of a human has blinded me!"

"For the last time, I'm an arachnid!" said Spiderman, hopping onto Starscream's head. "Doesn't anyone pay attention in Biology anymore?"

"One of you stop him now!" yelled Loki, walking out of the coffee shop he was previously blasted into. He was met by Aragorn, Legolas, Katniss, Batman, Ryder (holding a gun with his good arm), and Deadpool, all pointing their various weapons at him. Despite being vastly stronger than his mortal opponents, he knew he was outmatched by sheer numbers. Needing assistance, he struck his scepter against the ground, sending out Allspark energy. Around him, a few of the undamaged cars suddenly transformed into Decepticons. They immediately came to their master's assistance, firing down upon their enemies. The Alliance was forced to take cover to avoid being blown to bits, taking cover behind whatever they could find. Batman threw a few explosive armed bat-arangs at one, joined in by an explosive arrow from Katniss. Within seconds, the Decepticon was blown to pieces.

The other decepticon battled Bumblebee, knocking him down in a fist fight. The third Decepticon started randomly firing, forcing the others to take cover.

As they fell back, Megamind, Minion, Bugs, Daffy, and Mike, pinned behind a car, looked over there options...

"OK, the dehydrator's out of battery, and we've used up all our ammo. What are our options?" asked Megamind.

"I say, we hide out here, then, when their not looking, we sacrifice Fanboy here and run while he's being turned to dust" put in Daffy, clenching his hands. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"Hey! I'm right here!" said Mike.

"You're point?"

"Daffy, we're not using anyone as bait!...at least not right now" put in Bugs.

"Wait a moment!" said Megamind, suddenly remembering something. "I've got a plan!"

Bugs motioned everyone into a huddle, whispering his plan.

"Ok...yeah"

"Sure..."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Of course!"

"Than count me in!"

After a series of quick comments, they put there hands together and breaked.

"Go team Duck!" said Daffy.

"I thought we were the Fourth Wall Alliance?" asked Mike.

"Who decided on that name?"

**"Ah, I believe that was kaylinthehuman"**

**"Oh, right."**

* * *

Starscream finally grabbed Spiderman, then threw him through a window. Finally ridding himself of the webhead, Starscream started ripping the webbing from his face, ready to transform.

"We can't let him stop Henry!" said the still wounded Optimus, ironically taking refuge behind a tractor trailer with Jase, Jane, Laura, Clithe, a crippled Hiccup, a weak Spoke, Anna, and an unconscious Elsa.

"What do we do?" asked Jase.

Optimus peered over, seeing Starscream in mid-transformation, while Bumblebee was busy shooting at Megatron from behind a building. Aragorn, Legolas, Katniss, and Deadpool and his raptors were busy trying to stop Loki, who was putting up a fight with his scepter, which took the form of a grenade launcher.

"I must do what is necessary" said Optimus, forming a gun on his arm.

"Optimus...wait!" said a weak Spoke. He was previously leaning against the tire of the truck, but found the strength to stand, limping towards Optimus.

"Let me... try something" he said, extending his hand, touching Optimus. A surge of Allspark energy left his hand, concentrating itself around Optimus' wound. Optimus flinched initially, but the wound began to heal, shape-shifting until he was as good as new.

Spoke fell back, falling to his knees as Jase helped him.

"No way, you can still do that?" he asked.

Spoke nodded. "Felt like I still had some left."

Optimus immediately rose, swinging his arm, testing his mobility.

"Thank you, William Spoke" he said before running out, dual blades extended.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jase, looking from behind the truck. "This is going to be epic!"

Optimus charged Starscream. He knocked the Seeker down, kicking his face through a building. Optimus began beating the Decepticon senseless, when Megatron grabbed him, pulling him off.

"Starscream! Destroy the Matrix!" commanded Megatron, charging his arm cannon. Optimus quickly found his footing and swung one of his swords, striking Megatron in the side, then side kicking Starscream.

"Not today!"

Mace and Yoda had since engaged Loki, once again wielding two blades. The Jedi were quick, but Loki had training and strength on his side. As Mace swung at him from behind, Loki leapt up onto a flipped over truck. He got a brief glimpse at his companions, seeing them all busy at the moment.

Everything was riding on Godzilla. He just had to hold them off till the beast got here. Then he would just finish them off with one atomic breath. But if the boy got the Matrix too him, he would have been defeated...again.

"Not this time" he thought too himself. Just as Mace and Yoda leapt up, Loki smiled slyly, an idea forming. He struck his staff against the truck beneath him. Immediately, energy spread throughout it, and it started to transform. Mace and Yoda were forced to jump off as the truck shifted its parts around, encasing Loki. They backed up as they witnessed what could only be described as fanart coming to life... As soon as the metal took its shape around Loki, the color changed to a green and gold color scheme. Loki now sported a robotic suit, complete with an enlarged scepter, still imbedded in the ground, and his signature horn headpiece.

Many noticed the transformation as Loki turned into Iron-Loki, though the suit was the size of the Iron-Monger.

"So, this is what Stark feels like...quaint" he said, his smile masked by his facemask.

"If I weren't so terrified" said Jane, hiding behind the truck, "I'd be in fangirl heaven."

"You women are nuts!" said Jase.

"Oh come on, tell me that's not awesome!"

Jase took a second look.

"OK fine, it's pretty cool... but we're about to DIE HERE!"

The two Jedi took defensive stances, ready to fight. Loki twisted his scepter deeper into the ground, sending out another ray of Allspark energy. Suddenly, more Cars, vending machines, parking meters, anything electronic, transformed. With some Tesseract energy thrown in, and a bit of his own magic, the metal began to changed shape, forming numerous copies of Loki's armor. He had created a small army of Iron-Loki's.

"Face it!" exclaimed Loki. "You can't stop me! I am a god compared to you, and I _will_ rule you all!"

The Iron-Loki's then opened fire with a variety of Teseract enhanced weapons. Mace and Yoda, forced to flee for cover, used their lightsabers to deflect the Teseract blasts. The whole world went into chaos as the Alliance tried to fight off the Iron-Loki's.

He then turned to Optimus, firing a gun he formed on his face. He fired, knocking Optimus down, just as he was about to rip Starscream's face off.

"Now!" screamed Loki. "Destroy the boy and the Matrix!"

Without a second thought, Starscream took off, transforming into Jet mode.

Optimus looked up, aiming with his gun, but Megatron kicked him over. Temporarily knocked over, Megatron held his claw arm, ready to stab the Prime in the back.

But before Megatron could strike, he was struck by a surge of lightning energy. Convulsing from the lightning, Megatron fell down on his side, unconscious.

Optimus, along with Jase and his companions, turned to see Optimus' surprising savior.

Standing in the middle of the street, breathing loudly at his signature steady pace, stood Darth Vader.

"What... the... hell?" asked Jase, bewildered.

Darth Vader walked towards them, slowly, his emotionless mask making his intentions unknown. As he neared them, he was confronted by Mace, who kept his lightsaber drawn. After a brief stare down, Vader finally spoke.

"I do not know how you are alive, but given the... unusual circumstances, I'll ignore that fact."

Vader glanced over to the fighting that was still being carried out by the rest of the Alliance and the Iron-Loki's, then back to Mace.

"We are still enemies, Jedi... but it would seem we have a common enemy, one who has disgraced me and violated my mind."

Mace contemplated this proposal. He dared not to trust a Sith, but, given the circumstances, he nodded. "An enemy of my enemy."

"Then we are in agreement. This, _alliance_, between Sith and Jedi will end when we return to our own worlds... and times."

Mace nodded, lowering his lightsaber. Vader took out a communicator, here a hologram of a storm trooper appeared.

"Commander Curly" he said. "For the time being, we and the Jedi have a common enemy. Loki is now your primary target. converge what's left of our forces onto Loki and his, pet" he referred to Godzilla.

"It will be done my lord" he said, before fading. Vader put the communicator away.

"They will be here shortly, but until then, we must stop this madman before the beast destroys us all."

Mace nodded, then turned to Loki, who's many new "toys" were making destroying him hard. All their heavy hitters were off helping Henry, so they were left with mostly non-super powered people. That was, except for one...

Behind the truck, Anna continued in her attempts to wake Elsa.

"Elsa! Wake up, wake up! The skies not awake but WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!" she screamed, shaking her sister.

"Whoa, easy feisty pants" said Mike.

"Watch it! Only Kristoff can call me that!" Anna snapped.

"Uh...right, whatever... I don't think shaking someone who is unconscious is a good idea."

Elsa looked down. She was holding Elsa by the shoulders, her head hanging.

"Uh, right. Maybe some water? or ice... wow, did I just say that?"

"Let me go get some water" said Hiccup, limping off. "It's not like I have a better use anyway."

* * *

Flying through the chaotic scene of bullets, shells, lasers and bolts of electricity, Henry and Toothless flew through the chaos, making their way to Godzilla. Ironman helped out, fighting off a variety of projectiles.

"Stay close!" he yelled to Henry. "This is going to get messy...Ahh!" Tony was knocked out of the sky when a round hit him, sending him to the water below.

"Ironman!" cried Henry, clinging tighter to Toothless. The dragon fired several blasts, trying his best to maneuver his way through the incoming fire.

Henry watched as one projectile in particular flew right towards them. Unable to react, he braced himself.

Suddenly, a pair of lasers sliced through it, saving them. Henry opened his eyes, seeing Superman floating nearby.

"Need a hand?"

Henry could have vomited right then and their, but he forced himself to keep his head on straight.

"We need to get this Matrix to Godzilla's head! It might free him!"

Superman looked to Godzilla, then back to Henry. "Follow me!"

Henry and Toothless did as instructed. Up ahead, he could see Thor and Hulk fighting back as best they could, but it would not slow the beast down. He looked below, realizing Godzilla had already reached the city's limit. Lifting himself onto land, Godzilla let out another, biomechanical roar.

"We're almost their!" said Superman, blocking the blasts, which grew more concentrated as they got closer.

* * *

"JARVIS! Get the flight thrusters back on now!" screamed an ecstatic Tony. He was falling through the air, his flight system's down.

"95% of rebooting complete, sir."

"Make it faster!"

After a few more seconds, the repulsers came back online. He immediately fired them, slowing his descent. Just before hitting the ocean below, Ironman blasted up.

"Phew! Close call buddy! Now, we need to get back and..."

Tony was cut off when an F-22 raptor flew past. Tony looked at it, scanning it.

"JARVIS, please tell me that's one of our own."

"Negative sir, it's Starscream."

"Crap! He's after the kid!" Immediately, Ironman flew off in hot pursuit. He quickly caught up with the Seeker.

"JARVIS! Fire everything we've got!"

"Right away sir."

Everything, from repulsers, flares, machine guns, and most importantly the tank missles, fired, nearly everyone hitting Starscream. He transformed in mid air, doubling back on himself, taking aim at Ironman.

"Alright, we've got his attention. Time to play red herring!"

Ironman flew off, Starscream in hot pursuit.

* * *

Back on the streets, Loki's small army of Iron-Loki's made efficient work of distracting the Alliance. It wasn't until the first of the Storm Troopers arrived that they were able to make some progress. Apparently, fighting on the right side improved a Storm Trooper's aim.

Captain America used his shield to block one of the Iron-Loki's blasts, Batman right behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Batman nodded. "Of course I'm ready, I'm batma..."

"Just do it!"

Batman jumped to the side, throwing two explosive balls at the Loki. After making contact, they managed to blow it's head off, "killing" it.

Behind the truck, Bugs, Daffy, Mike, Minion and Megamind finally ran out. Megamind took out a single cube, a former enemy he dehydrated earlier. dropping it into a puddle from a broken hire hydrant, it immediately took shape again. In an instant, the T-rex he shot down earlier came roaring to life, the dehydration process removing Loki's control. Standing over it when it came back, Megamind rode on it's back, with Minion behind.

"Now this!" he boasted, standing up, leaning on the head. "...is what I call presentation!"

The T-rex roared, charging at some of the Iron-Loki's. Below it, Bugs, Daffy, and Mike, armed with blasters, opened fire, crying all sorts of battle cries.

"Onward my pet! bring us to victory!" Said Megamind before laughing insanely as the T-rex chomped the robots in half.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Optimus, back to back, took out as many of the Loki's as they could.

"There's too many!" said Optimus, slicing one in half. "They're way more sturdy than Decepticons!" One flew up, grabbing Bumblebee by the face. Bumblebee grabbed it, shooting it out of his hand.

Bumblebee didn't see the one flying in from behind. With tank missiles armed, it fired, aiming for the back of Bumblebee's head. Before they could fire, it was shot out of the sky by a plasma cannon.

Bumblebee turned in surprise. He and Optimus looked around for the shooter. They could not believe their eyes.

Megatron, smoke still steaming from his cannon, came forward. He walked casually to the cautious Prime. One of the Loki's ran at him, a repulse charged. Megatron, without even looking at him, shot it dead, not taking his eyes of the Prime.

Optimus traded a glance with Bumblebee, then back at Megatron, whose Optics where red again, free of Loki's control. They said no words. Megatron simply nodded, Optimus understanding it as a temporary alliance, and returned the nod. Without another word, they turned, back to back, shooting down more of the Iron-Loki's.

Katniss and Legolas, back to back, focused on hitting the Loki's in the eyes, being their weakest points. Captian America teamed up with Ryder and Batman, systematically fighting each Loki they come across, trying to find the real one. Deadpool, riding his raptors, ran through, cutting down Loki's at random.

"Now this is a Jurassic Park ride!" he yelled out.

Still behind the truck, Jase, Jane, and Clithe, fired to protect their injured and crippled, namely Spoke, Hiccup, Laura, and Elsa, who was still unconscious.

Without warning, an Iron-Loki flew in from above, landing over Jane.

Jase turned around, firing at the Loki's face. The Iron-Loki flinched, but bent down, grabbed Jase's gun, and threw him aside. Jane, sneaking out, fired as well, followed by Clithe.

"Clithe!" called Spoke, unable to stand. "Let me...see you gun, quickly."

Without thinking twice, he handed him the gun. Spoke closed his eyes, focusing on the weapon. Within seconds, the gun started shape shifting, transforming into something larger, more deadly looking.

Clithe grabbed the gun, turning to find the Iron-Loki grabbing Jane.

"No!" screamd Clithe, firing the weapon into its chest. He fell back when a massive plasma blast left the gun. The Iron Loki too fell, a massive hole in its chest. It dropped Jane to the ground. Groaning from pain, she sat up, looking at the fried robot.

"Holy snot! You could have done that the whole time?!" she exclaimed, looking to Spoke, who fell unconscious again.

"I don't think he can hear you" said Clithe. Behind them, two more Iron-Loki's appeared. Jane ran behind Clithe as he fired his new gun, hitting one, but just missing the other. It drew a gun, then aimed.

Clithe went to fire, only his gun was still recharging.

"Damn it!"

It was then Hiccup walked up, standing behind the Iron-Loki, carrying a bottle of water.

"Hey, I found this clear water container thing, it's pretty weird, like...WHAT THE HECK!?" He saw the Iron-Loki.

"Hey, dragon-boy!" screamed Anna. "Throw me the water! Fast!"

"Dragon rider!" corrected Hiccup, but still did as instructed, than ran (or limped) for his life as the Iron-Loki turned his attention to him.

Anna grabbed the water, trying to figure out how to open it.

"What is this thing?" she asked, frustratingly trying to bite the cap off.

"Here, let me!" said Laura, grabbing the bottle and twisting it open. She proceeded to throw its contents into Elsa's face. Her hands flayed, then she shot up.

"What?! Who, what where, when, how...what? How'd I get here...WHAT IS THAT?!" Elsa woke up, pointing at the Iron-Loki chasing Hiccup in circles.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" begged Hiccup, limping around.

Without thinking, Elsa got up, shooting her hands forward, hitting the Iron-Loki with her magic, freezing it.

Hiccup collapsed, tripping from imbalance. He lied their, panting.

"That was, a frightful experience. If you need me, I'm just going to pass out now..."

Anna waved her hand. "Eh, forget him. Elsa, that crazy sorcerer guy just made metal versions of himself. We need ice, and lots of it!"

Elsa rubbed her head. "Alright" she cracked her neck. "It's time to see what I can do."

Jane rolled an eye at her.

"What?"

"Really?"

Gandalf and Aragorn, along with some nearby storm troopers, fought back against a group of Loki's chasing them. They were forced into a corner, things looking bleak, when they were instantly covered in ice. Elsa, helped out by her sister, Jane, Jase, and Clithe with his new gun, began freezing Loki's left and right.

Darth Vader, fighting on the same side as the enemy, sliced down and force choked many of the Iron-Loki's, with Yoda and Mace slicing down more by his side. Suddenly, both Yoda and Vader freezed, looking at a particular Loki making short work of some Storm Troopers, slicing through them with a sword.

"This one, the real Loki is" said Yoda.

Vader grabbed a fake Iron-Loki, using his force grip, then flung him forward at Loki. Loki dodged it, turning to the Jedi and Sith. Forming the scepter into a gun, Loki fired several Tesseract powered lasers, splitting the Jedi apart. Mace immediately ran in, jumping high in the air. Loki blasted him with a repulse, sending him flying backwards, then turned to Yoda, who he grabbed in mid-air and threw him aside. He was now left with Vader.

"It's a shame, really, You were a powerful ally" said Loki to Vader.

"You were unwise to underestimate my rage, Loki!" said Vader.

He forced gripped Loki, crushing the suit in around him.

"No!" said Loki, aiming a gun at Vader. He was met with more resistance, when Yoda, from behind, likewise used the force, crushing him even more. Using the force together, Yoda and Vader managed to crush the Iron-Loki into a ball. They let it drop, sparks flying, as the scepter fell to the side. They walked up to it.

"It is over, then..."

"Wait!" said Yoda. "His presence I do not feel. He is..."

He was too late. A master of magic, Loki teleported himself to another Iron-Loki just before he was crushed. He fired on the unsuspecting Jedi, blasting them apart. Yoda fell closest to him.

"Now" said Loki, walking towards him. You'll be the first to die..."

Loki was inches from crushing Loki under his foot, when Deadpool, riding his raptor, jumped onto him, pushing him back.

"No-one kills Yoda except for old age!" said Deadpool, firing his blaster at Loki's face, while the raptor bit his arm. Spinning out of control, Loki grabbed the raptor by the head, snapping its neck in the process. He threw both it and Deadpool away into the street. getting back on his feet, Deadpool looked over to the dead raptort.

"TOTO! NOOOOO!" He rushed to it, but it was too late. It was dead.

"No! You were the most awesome pet ever! You can't die on me!" he begged, somewhat dramatically.

Nothing.

That moment, something snapped in Deadpool...more so than usual anyway, seeing his raptor dead.

Deadpool gets up, leaving "Toto" on the ground. He turned to Loki.

"You sir, just killed the best pet I ever had!"

Deadpool draw out his katanas.

"I'm going to mess you up so bad, Tom Hiddlestone's good-looking children will feel it!" he yelled. **"Ladies, if you are for team Loki, I suggest you shield your eyes..."**

Deadpool ran at Loki, blades crossed.

Loki, in his Cybertronian armor, formed a machine gun in his right hand, and fired at Deadpool. Thanks to his healing factor, Deadpool kept on running, his wounds healing as he ran. It was then Loki realized he left his scepter with the other suit. He eyed Deadpool as he came close with those indestructible swords.

All around, most of the Iron-Loki's defeated, the rest of the Alliance watched as Deadpool went head to head with the god of mischief.

Suddenly, Deadpool stopped. He looked to the side, then sunk his head.

"What are you waiting for?!" called Mike.

**"The chapter's over! I have to wait till the next one to continue!"**

"What?!"

* * *

**Wow, talk about cliffhanger. Well, guess we gotta wait.**

**Speaking waiting for things, who heard about the Godzilla sequel announcements?**

**What? Oh, sorry, I'm still hung up on the fact that I'M GETTING A MOVIE!**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever... Anyway, Legendary has just confirmed that it bought the rights to and plan to introduce, drumroll please.**

**(Deadpool clicks app on smart phone, activating a drumroll)**

**Rodan, Mothra, and, KING FRICKIN' GHIDORAH!**

**Say what?!**

**I know, right! And in addition, who saw the Avengers 2 trailer? EPICNESS! Ultron is frickin' scary and intimidating! He's going to be an awesome villain!**

**And he knows how to make Pinocchio sound scary.**

**And on top of that, all those new Marvel movies?! Civil War!**

**Guess it's time to choose: Team Steve or Team Tony? **

**Talk about a good week for film announcements! This is going to be egy fantasztikus nyáron mozinézőt mindenhol! What the...? Great, guess the Hungarian's kicking in. What'd I say anyway?**

**No idea.**

**Great... So, we have come to the climax. As I said, this was supposed to be two chapters, the next chapter is 90% done, so it'll hopefully be out before Friday. Next time, one shall fall, fates will be determined and a lone victor will stand. Good or evil? Find out...**

**(P.S. Translation-**an awesome summer for moviegoers everywhere!**)**


	24. Chapter 22: One Shall Fall

Chapter 22

...One Shall Fall

**Hello, sorry it took longer than expected. **

**No duh!**

**Well, this is it. In this chapter, it all ends...**

**And I get to fight Loki!**

**Well, only a few chapters to go. I can't believe it, I started this back in May, can't believe I'm almost done...I'm going to miss this.**

**Well, let's not keep you waiting...**

* * *

It was seconds before Henry and Toothless found themselves close to Godzilla's head.

"Get ready!" said Superman. "Land when you can..."

A powerful blast of atomic energy, sent from one of the guns on Godzilla's back, blasted Superman away.

"Shit!" said Henry, trying to maneuver Toothless onto the head. One of the shells just missed them, but the sparks from it caught Toothless tail, catching fire.

"What! Oh come on!"

Within seconds, Henry and Toothless crash landed on Godzilla's head. They both tumbled, crashing against metal. After a second, everything went black.

* * *

Ironman flew high overhead, distracting Starscream.

"Eat my dust, space scum!" he yelled. "Wow, that sucked. JARVIS, make a note, need good comebacks for Decepticons."

"Noted sir."

"Come back here you insect!"

"Don't you have any other insults beside "insects"? It's getting old!"

Starscream fired several rounds with his machine gun, barely missing Iron-man.

"OK JARVIS, he's getting too close for comfort... Let's mess him up."

"Right away sir..."

* * *

**"Wait, am I good? The chapter's on? Alright, let's do this!"**

Charging back into action, Deadpool used a car as a springboard, leaping up into the air, then brought his andamantium katanas down on Loki's gun, slicing it in half.

"That's for Toto!"

Deadpool swung upwards, slicing through the armor chest.

"That's for messing with the fourth wall!"

Loki swung, but Deadpool was too quick. he swung at the chest again.

"That's for stealing Malekith's thunder!"

Deadpool dodged another swing, then kicked Loki's face mask.

"That's for being so darn attractive!"

Loki grabbed him, throwing him against a car. Deadpool quickly shook off the pain, dodging a punch from Loki.

"Will you just shut up!" yelled Loki angrily.

"Never!" Deadpool said, taking another swing through the armor.

"That's for that crazy cliffhanger in Dark World!"

Between each dedication, Deadpool managed to cut off Loki's armor piece by piece.

"**That's for all the ladies reading this right now..."** He paused for a second, looking to the readers **"Call me!"**

"Who the hell are you talking too?!"

**"I don't have to explain myself to you!"**

He stuck his blade into his side, twisiting it, causing several components of the armor to break.

"That's because I feel like it!"

"That's for stealing the hearts of nerdy women everywhere!"

Loki regained his footing, but the cut pieces of armor was slowing his reaction time. He shot a round of Tesseract energy into Deadpool, but he simply recovered and went on with his insults.

"That's for the stupid helmet you hear all the time!"

Deadpool slices the horns off the armor.

"**That's for all the readers who're getting this reference to my game!"**

"You're insane!"

"No duh!"

Deadpool was now almost complete with cutting apart Loki's armor.

**"That's of the fact that the author is running out of funny things to say!"**

Loki's armor was nearly cut off. And without his scepter, he could not regenerated. The only thing left was the metal glove.

"And this, oh, this is for you...Hasta la vista, baby!" Deadpool grabbed Loki, then kneed him in the gut, then head-butted him, breaking Loki's nose. Loki fell back, Deadpool hanging onto and removing the glove. But being an Asgardian, a knock from Deadpool wasn't going to cut it. Luckily, a goof whack in the head from Bumblebee did the trick. H was out for the count, unconscious, beaten, broken... just plain lost, again.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for my own movie now!" he declared, stepping over Loki in victory, posing. "Now who has the ladies hearts?"

The Alliance walked up, seeing Loki, unconscious on the ground.

"We won!" screamed Mike, throwing down his gun. Then, from out of nowhere, Starscream came crashing to earth, unconscious with scorch marks covering his body. Jase jumped into Jane's arms, yelping as the unconscious Decepticon nearly crushed him. Shortly after, Ironman hovered down, landing on Starscream.

"What'd I miss?" asked Tony, lowering his face shield."

"What the heck, man!" called Jase. "You nearly killed me!"

"Wait a minute" said Mike. "Where's Henry and Toothless?"

"Had to distract this guy. Last I saw, Mr. Kryptonite had his back."

"Oh, so, where are they? Did they reach Godzilla?"

"Uh..."

"How did you loose a 350 foot tall lizard!" scolded Batman.

"Yeah, this isn't the puny 1998 Godzilla you know!" said Deadpool.

"Guys, guys, relax. Loki's out. I'm sure Godzilla's just standing around, waiting for some order that won't be coming. Heck, I'm sure Henry's got the Matrix on him by now..."

Suddenly, the ground shook. From above, a wounded Superman and Thor crashed into the ground not far away, covered in scorch marks. Batman immediately ran to assist them.

"Clark?!"

"Got... the boy close..." he said, struggling to get up. "Then I was hit... After that, I couldn't get any closer. The weapons on that thing keeps transforming, adjusting with every attack we try."

"Aye" said Thor, covered in cuts and bruises. "That beast is unstoppable now."

From behind some buildings, Cyber-Godzilla appeared, spines glowing as he eyed the Alliance, letting out a long, ear shattering roar.

"...Aw $%$%$&amp;$^&amp;$8$!" cursed Mike.

**"Gotta think about the rating!" **put in Bugs.

* * *

It must have been less than a minute, but given the bump on Henry's head, it felt like hours. Waking up, he felt the earth sway beneath him, making him feel queasy. Between that and the concussion, and the possibly cracked ribs from the fall, he's lucky not to be throwing up.

He looked around, seeing an unconscious Toothless not far away. Quickly, he got his bearings straight, remembering his mission.

"The Matrix" he thought, looking around for it. "Crap! Where's the Matrix!" He clenched his ribs, which hurt whenever he yelled.

As he looked around frantically, he didn't realize the robotic tentacles forming behind him. They inched closer and closer, ready to grab him, then tear him apart. At the last second, he turned, seeing the tentacles.

"Yikes!" He ducked, just avoiding one. He ran in a serpentine pattern, trying to loose it. He tripped, fatal mistake...

One of the tentacles grabbed him by the legs, pulling him away. he turned, seeing one of the tentacles, with a saw on it, heading right for him. He braced for the worse.

Suddenly, he heard a roar. It wasn't Godzilla's.

He opened his eyes, seeing a massive green hand grabbing the tentacle, ripping it to shreds. Getting up, he saw the Hulk, ripping the second tentacle to shreds. he turned to Henry.

"Stupid kid!"

"Holy Sh... Hulk, thank God you're here! Quick, help me find the Matrix!"

Suddenly, more tentacles formed, racing to Henry.

"You find stupid thing, Hulk smash metal monster!" Hulk turned, going ballistic on the tentacles, ripping them to shreds.

Turning his attention back to the mission, he looked around for the Matrix. His head was spinning, and every breath sent a spike of pain to his ribs, but he had to keep moving.

Suddenly, he found it; not more then twenty feet away, sliding back and forth as Godzilla walked.

"Gotcha!" Henry ran after it. He was stopped, just inches away, when a tentacle grabbed him. He fell forward, barely able to grab it. He felt his ribs cracking, obviously weak from being cracked.

"Argh!"

* * *

Godzilla approached the Alliance, eyes glowing blue. He turned, showing the arsenal of alien guns mixed in with his scales, all aimed at them.

"We... should probably run, like, now!" said Jane, not waiting for anyone. In a second, the guns went off, hailing the streets below with explosives and shells.

Bumblbee looked around, seeing Clithe and Ryder trying to carry an unconscious Spoke. Immediately, he transformed into vehicle mode, driving over.

"Get in!" he said using one of his recordings. Without question, Clithe pulled Spoke in.

"Hey! Wait for me!" called Hiccup, hobbling over, jumping in. Bumblebee immediately drove off, getting the wounded to cover.

**(OK, this is it! In this scene, the climax! It all ends here, people! So, for added affect, if you want... Go to YouTube and find "I'm Just the Messenger" by Steve Jablonsky, then start at (1:05). I tried my best to get the pacing right, so it might seem of at times.)**

"Hit him with everything you've got!" called Ironman, firing the unibeam from his chest. Soon, Gandalf shot a powerfull blast of magic from his wand, followed by Thor throwing Mjolnir.

The magic hit Godzilla in the side, while the hammer hit him in the head. momentarily phasing him. The unibeam hit some portion in his chest, but he quickly recovered, then fired again.

"Take cover!" called Aragorn, taking refuge behind a car as some plasma blasts hit nearby, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"What do we do now?" asked Mike. "Come on, Henry, don't let me down."

* * *

Henry was dragged back, further away from the Matrix by the tentacle.

Luckily, a broken sharp piece of metal fell off from one of the ones the Hulk ripped apart. Henry immediately grabbed it and stuck it into the tentacle, causing it to release him. He got up, trying to hold his balance as Godzilla moved around.

* * *

"Sir, we're out of weapons. Only the repulsers remain" said JARVIS.

"That's not good" said Tony, flying around. He watched as one rays coming from one of Godzilla's gun moved right towards Katniss and Batman.

"Whoa! That's not good!" said Tony as he quickly flew down, picking them up and flying them out of harms way. A beam of radioactive energy tore it's way through the streets, blowing up a car right in his face, a fragment hitting him near his arc reactor. Ironman was sent to the ground, Batman and Katniss tumbling next to him. On his back, Tony felt the armor resisting movement as he tried to move.

"Sir, the fragment damaged the main supply lines to the armor. Power...is...draining..." JARVIS slowly cut out, the face mask going dark.

"JARVIS?"

Godzilla's back scales glowed blue, giving of a low, humming sound. On the sides of his head, two massive cannons transformed, the barrels glowing the same hue as his scales...

* * *

Henry saw the scales near the top of the head glow, as well as the cannons charging as the ran for the Matrix as fast as he could, moving to pick it up. Once he held it, though, Godzilla's head shook violently. Henry lost his balance and fell down. He felt his ribs breaking.

* * *

"Go! Find cover!" yelled Optimus, using a car as a shield as more rockets came in. He bowed to his knees, covering Batman, Katniss, Jase and Mike.

Megatron, amidst the chaos, turned to Godzilla.

"Megatron will bow to no one!" he yelled, transforming into jet-mode. He flew towards Godzilla, blasting the cannons charging near his face. Godzilla roared in annoyance as Megatron fired, dodging his waving claws. He got reckless, however, and flew in too close, hoping to fire some rounds into his eyes. Godzilla swatted his claw, striking Megatron and crushing him into the side of a the pest out of the way, he turned to the rest of the insects.

All around a small faction of survivors, the explosions destroyed the nearby buildings, trapping Spiderman, Legolas, Katniss, Aragorn, Gandalf, Yoda, Anna, Elsa, Optimus, Jane, and Jase, and Deadpool and in a wall of debri. Most everyone else was either on the other side of the wall or lost in the chaos. Looking back, Godzilla snarled, his scales lighting up for one last blast.

Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath times 3...

* * *

Henry, holding the Matrix in one arm, got on his knees, trying to find his balance as Godzilla's head shook with energy. His head was throbbing, and his vision was lured, making it hard for him to focus. He raised the Matrix, when a metal tentacle reached for him. Seeing that the Hulk was overwhelmed with tentacles, Henry knew he was alone.

Except he forgot about a certain dragon. Toothless hopped over, roaring as tackling the tentacle, chewing it in his mouth.

* * *

Just before the ray hit them, Superman flew in the way, blocking out the rays using his forearms as shields. Clenching his teeth, he kept at it, flying forward. Godzilla responded by increasing the output with the atomic ray coming from the cannons. Superman was forced back...

Yoda then joined in, using the force to push Superman forward again. Godzilla temporarily ceased, breathing in for another shot. Superman took his chance, and flew at the beast.

* * *

Henry, finding a moment of calmness as Godzilla held his head still, held the Matrix up, ready to strike. One of the tentacles grabbed it, trying to shake it from his hand.

"No! Let go you asshole!" he cursed, trying to pull it away. It pulled him up, then swung him down, breaking his ribs further. He yelled in agony, losing grip of the Matrix. The tentacle then through it away, sending it tumbling towards the edge of Godzilla's ear.

"No!" he yelled. He fought the pain, knowing what was at stake, his friends, his family, all relied on him. He got up, limping over to the Matrix. The tentacle went to grab him, but Toothless fired a plasma blast, cutting it in half as he fought off more tentacles.

* * *

Superman flew up, nearing Godzilla's head. Just before he could land a punch, Godzilla swung his hand up, swatting Superman into the ground below, leaving a crater. Godzilla turned back, then breathed again.

In one last effort, Gandalf took a step forward, raising his staff. He turned to Elsa.

!Quickly, combine our magic!"

Elsa didn't hesitate, flinging her hands forward, combining her ice with a blast of magic from Gandalf. Pushing it forward, they met the ray halfway, but it was not strong enough. The radiation made it's way towards them. It would be over soon.

* * *

Henry just managed to dive after the Matrix, just before it fell over the edge. He felt the claws of another tentacle grab him, dragging him away. He looked around, seeing both Hulk and Toothless overwhelmed.

"Let's end this!" he yelled. As he was dragged away, seeing more tentacles closing in on him, he held the Matrix to his side, then brought it down, a wave of energy surging to the beast beneath him.

* * *

Everyone braced for the end...minus Deadpool...waiting for the magic to fail and get burned to a crisp, when Godzilla let out a half roar. Almost immediately, the atomic ray stopped. Leaning forward from the sudden lack of opposing force, Elsa and Gandalf almost fell forward, stopping their magic and force. They all stared at Godzilla in disbelief as an electrical surge spread throughout his body. Godzilla let out a few more groans, when pieced of metal began falling from him, starting with the cannons. Bit by bit, Godzilla's natural skin began to show as the metal left his body.

"Is, is that it?" asked Jane.

"I think so" said Jase.

* * *

All around Henry, the tentacles fell of line, lifeless. Henry, on his back, let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived, as the massive pieces of metal came apart, sliding off Godzilla.

Nearby, Toothless hopped over, nudging Henry onto his saddle.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he said, pulling himself on. He was slow, obviously, with broken ribs and a concussion.

"Move faster little man!" said Hulk, leaving to jump off. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to move out from beneath them as Godzilla collapsed. Now in free fall, Henry finally pulled himself on, working to get his foot into the stirrup. Finally, Toothless was able to lift off, though it was a sloppy one, since his rider struggled to focus.

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Mike, looking for any sing of his brother as Godzilla fell. Everyone watched in anticipation, looking for any sign of the black dragon.

Nothing.

One by one, the Alliance started walking out of the rubble. Eventually, Bumblebee drove forward, letting his occupants out before transforming.

"Where's Henry?" Ryder asked.

Mike looked at him, saying nothing.

"Look!" said Deadpool. "Theirs the crazy son of a %*&amp;# now... **Oh come on! You can't censor me!"**

Toothless flew over, nearly crashing, most of his tail burned off. He slid over, while Henry groaned in pain.

"Henry!" called Mike, running forward. He ran to help him off the dragon. "You look great!"

"Really?" mumbled Henry, wincing, grabbing his ribs as he got of Toothless.

"Bud! You're alright!" cried Hiccup, limping over to give his dragon a hug.

In the midst of a heartfelt reunion, they were interrupted when Godzilla woke up, shaking the ground as he rose, now back to his usual, metal-less self.

"Uh, he's on our side, right?" asked Jase.

"Didn't you see the end of the movie?" asked Mike.

"I... uh... I fell asleep before the end..."

"YOU WHAT?! You dare give that movie 3 out of 5 and you didn't even see the end of it?!"

His rambling was interrupted when Godzilla roared, making everyone jump. He turned, heading towards the ocean.

"I, guess he's good" said Ryder.

Godzilla stopped, staring at something on the ground, outside their field of view.

"What's he looking at?"

* * *

Loki, lying unconscious on his stomach, slowly opened his eyes. He heard the earth shake, then a loud humming sound. He slowly turned on his back, hearing the humming growing louder. Now on his stomach, he watched in terror as Godzilla, obviously not happy, opened his glowing mouth...

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath onto him. When he was done, he roared into Loki's scorched face. He grunted, then turned back into the water.

Loki lied their, whimpering in his burned cloths.

* * *

**WE WON! HEll Ye...**

**Fire those guns and I'll revoke your Chimichanga privileges!**

**Anyway, that's it! Well, not exactly, obviously I have to wrap things up, but the action's over.**

**Aw, no more violence?**

**Not anymore. Stay tuned for two, possibly three chapters left. Sadly, it's almost over...**


	25. Chapter 23: Wrapping it Up

Chapter 23:

Wrapping up

**(Note: Due to me losing track of the plot, I realize that this was just a pitiful chapter in regards to explanations and making a worthwhile ending. So, here is Chapter 23 refurbished)**

**(And you call yourself a writer! Lazy bum!)**

**(Shut up!)**

**Hello, sorry for the delay. Writing a conclusion is proving difficult.**

**Lazy...**

**I'm not lazy!... **

**Dude, even the title was lazy...**

**Anyway... who saw the "Star Wars Episode VII" trailer?**

**I did! I love it!**

**The Millennium Falcon is back, baby! **

**And that lightsaber with the crossguards?... Well, that could go either way...**

**Who cares? The Millennium Falcon is back, and looking as sick as ever! (Fanboy scream)**

**You know, this is the year for old movies coming back into the spotlight. I mean, Star Wars, Terminator, Jurassic Park...**

**Eh...**

**What?! You didn't like the Jurassic World trailer?**

**YOU DON'T TAME RAPTORS, GOSH DARN IT!**

**What?! I thought that was the most awesome part of the trailer!**

**The velociraptors has been the most awesome, vicious, deadly creature in movie history! It goes against the message of the book that man cannot control nature!**** You don't reduce raptors to hunting dogs! Raptors bow down to no one!**

**Uh, dude, you had me tame raptors in this story...**

**But that was for comic relief, and you're Deadpool, it's kind of something you would do.**

**Yeah, it is... **

**...And this story is not to be taken seriously! Jurassic Park, is!**

**Uh, dude, it's just a movie...**

**YOU DON'T TAME RAPTORS****! It's just stupid! stupid! stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid...hülyehülyehülyehülyehülyehülyehülyehülyehülye...!**

**And, the Hungarian is kicking in again. OK, we've got a real fanboy nut here... Wait a minute, if he's snapped, then that must mean I'm, the _normal_ one? NOOOOO! OK, time to bring this guy back from looneyville! ****In the meantime, just finish reading the story... (takes out a Taser)... Oh Batman1809!...**

* * *

As the Alliance regrouped, Ryder finally managed to reach Chief Knox over the phone, who needless to say was relieved that it was over, as was the rest of the FBI headquarters and the Whitehouse, who erupted into cheers. He was able to send a medical helicopter to fly over and help the wounded, namely Ryder, Henry, Laura, Spoke, and some of the minor injuries the others sustained. More copters came, mostly military, who were sent to secure the city. Thor took a scorched Loki and cuffed him with Argardian cuffs, which, he always seemed to have on him for some reason.

The paramedics were, needless to say, baffled by the real life characters before them.

"So" one of the male paramedics asked Tony Stark, checking some bruises on his ribs from the fall, "You're Iron man?"

"Yep, that's me."

"And... you're not at all Robert Downy Jr.?"

"Nope, I just share his face, though I was happy to re-boost his career, though I never saw a nickel of it."

Henry was laid down in a gurny, ready to be air lifted to treat his ribs. Next to him they rolled up Laura, still suffering from a shot in the back. Henry turned to face her.

"Hey."

She smiled "Hey."

...

"So, um, I guess we're together then, right?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

...

"You two are so corny!" interrupted Mike. Henry shot up, wincing in pain.

"What the... Would you give us a moment?!"

"Well, I came in here to make sure you're alright, but I guess your just _fine_ now that you have a girlfriend!

Henry looked to Laura, then leaned over and kissed her, despite the pain in his ribs.

"Oh yeah, go ahead, rub it in... You know what? screw it!" Mike walked away, marching towards Katniss.

"Mike, what are you...wait, don't do...oh he didn't...he did... Ooh! That's gotta hurt!"

Mike went over to an unsuspecting Katniss, pulled her over, and kissed her on the lips like there was no tomorrow.

She then proceeded to knee him in the gut, elbow him over the head, smash him over the back with her bow, and if it weren't for Spiderman and Bruce Banner holding her back, she was about to let an arrow fly.

* * *

Up on the Four Seasons Tower, or what was left of it, Superman gave Clithe and Batman a lift, finally allowing them to activate the generator to allow Godzilla to return home. After a short hum, it sprang to life, shooting a beam into the bay, opening a giant portal back to the 2014 Godzilla universe. After waiting in the Bay for almost an hour, Godzilla roared. As he entered the portal, he turned, gave a final roar, and left, back in his own world.

"What the hell was that?" asked Batman.

"Did he just, bid us a farewell?"

"Yeah" said Clithe, flipping the machine off. "He did a lot of that during the 90s."

After the machine powered down, Superman asked. "So now what? We send everyone home?"

"Somehow" spoke Batman. "I think the world wants an explanation..."

* * *

After the medics patched up the injured, several black vans drove up, six in total. A dozen men jumped out, running to Ryder. There leader, an older man, skinny, short, combed back white hair and a mustache, walked up to Ryder.

"Agent Ryder?" he asked in a Brooklyn accent. Ryder was having his arm wrapped.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I have to ask that you all stay put until the Presidential cabinet arrives.

"What? Wait, who are you?"

The man waved a badge. "Stan Parker, Secret Service. The Secretary of Defense wants to meet you personally."

Ryder's jaw nearly dropped. "The, the Secretary of Defense?"

"Well, it ain't Stan Lee! He'll be here soon..." He turned, hearing the helicopters arriving. "And by soon I mean now, apparently." Stan left Ryder, heading back where he expected the choppers to land. He past Batman and Superman, who had just flown down with Clithe.

"Bats, Supes" he greeted simply.

"Stan" greeted batman, an edge in his voice.

Stan walked past Mike, still limping from when Katniss beat him.

"Hey kid."

"Hey..." Mike turned around, the man already disappearing into his fellow secret service agents. "Wait, isn't that... Nah!"

Meanwhile, the choppers flew in, landing in the middle of the street. The wind stirred up a lot of dust as it made its final approach. Covering his eyes, Ryder walked forward, his arm in a sling. Almost immediately as it landed, secret service men jumped out, eying the characters suspiciously.

"Stand down, gentlemen" said General Lyman, stepping out of the chopper. "We're amongst friends here." He was a tall man, with black hair and dark skin, with a light scar just below the hairline. Behind him was Chief Knox, as well as several other officials.

"Good Lord" said Knox, looking around at the characters. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it doc!" said Bugs, zipping in out of nowhere. "Bugs Bunny, pleasure to meet..." Bugs froze when half a dozen gunmen pointed their guns in his face.

"Would you quit it with the guns?" said Stan, pushing their guns down. "Jeez, you guys are jumpier than a can of beans!"

"Who is responsible for this... this... disaster? This, messing with reality?" asked the general.

"The man responsible is this man here" said Thor, leading a bound and gagged Loki forward. The general glared at him, Loki returning no response.

"It was him? He broke the boundary between our worlds?"

"No" spoke up Spoke. he came forward, despite protests from Ryder. "I broke the Fourth Wall." The general looked at the man, who was quiet for a moment. "I did not intend any of this, and I certainly did not bring Loki here on purpose. But nether the less, it is my fault."

The general nodded. "I think we can assign blame later. Right now, I want to know how we can hope to contain this 'Loki', and how on earth all this fits into the legal system..."

"General" said Thor. "Loki is of Asgard. He is currently serving out a life sentence there, and we can contain him. I will take him back to Asgard..."

"You expect me to just let you take this criminal..."

"You can't hope to contain this man. His natural abilities alone are far above anything your technology can hope to contain."

"He's right" said Ryder. "I may not know much of this movie stuff, but I've seen what this guy is capable of. If we keep him here, he'll only cause trouble."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" asked the general. "The President wants answers, the people want answers, and we need to get this thing straightened out as soon as possible..."

"Then I believe it's time to return everyone to there respected worlds" said Clithe. "The sooner we get them home, the sooner we can move on from this."

"How do expect this to just move on?" asked Lyman. "By just showing yourselves, you instigated panic. You're not supposed to exist, yet here you are, and possessing abilities and weapons whose limits are as boundless as the imagination. Look around, all this from only a few open portals and a single character running the show. What if one of those pandemic movies come here, or God forbid a Zombie epidemic..."

Mike immediately gasped, looking briefly at Jane. "The Walking Dead" he whispered.

"Better get to Bass Pro and get some shotguns" she replied quietly.

"That is why you should let him take him back" said Batman, walking up, showing no regard for authority. "Your best defense must be to keep our worlds separate. Loki must return to his world, or else chaos can ensue."

"Fine. Take him back, the sooner the better." He turned to Clithe. "Can you return them home? everyone else who helped contain this?"

"Of course" he said, taking out the mini-generator.

"Hold it Generalissimo" said Tony Stark, taking a step forward. "Before we return things to normal, lets remember that there is no 'normal' anymore."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lyman.

"I mean, this guy" he pointed to Clithe "just broke the barrier between our worlds, and Loki just announced it to the world. We need to establish some sort of communication before we go back, in case this thing happens again."

Lyman stayed silent for a minute. "I still can't get over the fact that I'm talking to a superhero, and an obnoxious one at that..."

Tony was initially insulted, but then shrugged it off, realizing her was right.

"...But, I think we should at least form a communication, intelligence is a government's best friend, after all." He turned to the doctor. "OK doc, I'll have to take it over with the president when Air-force 1 gets here, but it looks like we'll need you to help us establish communications..."

"YES!" said Anna, holding her fists out. "Ok, but we can all go home now, right?"

"Uh, yes, I mean, there's nothing..." Lyman began to say before hyperactive Anna cut him off.

"Yay! Home to Kristoff and Olaf and simplicity!" Elsa just brought her palm to her face. Anna ran and grabbed Clithe's arm.  
"Come on! Take us home!" she dragged him off.

General turned to Ryder. "Why on earth did you bring Anna from Frozen?"

"Accident" he muttered. "Don't ask."

"Better question, how did you know she was from Frozen?" asked Mike interrogatively.

"Uh, I have a daughter?"

"Mhmh, sure."

* * *

One by one, Clithe opened up the portals to the home worlds of the various characters. Elsa and Anna were the first, followed by everyone else. Meanwhile, Ironman, Batman, and Deadpool worked out with the general that Clithe would begin moving back and worth between the real world and their worlds until a more wireless form can be created. Until that becomes reality, Deadpool and the other fourth-wall jumpers will help keep everyone in touch.

Eventually, it came time for Mace and Yoda to return, Mace turned to face Ryder.

"Thank you, for protecting our worlds."

"A Jedi at heart, you are" added Yoda.

Ryder simply nodded. "Just glad we won the day."

Without warning, Mace unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, tossing it to him. Ryder caught it in surprise.

"Whoa, wait, I can't take this!" he tried to protest.

Mace waved his hand. "I've got plenty of back ups. Take it, you'll be the only one in your world with one."

"Ooh! Ooh!" called Jase. "Can I have one too?"

"Ooh! I want one!" said Mike. "Do you have any with cross guards?"

"No" was Mace's simple and only answer. "Only the most disciplined minds can handle such a weapon."

"And much distraction and recklessness in you I sense" said Yoda. both Mike and Jase nodded in agreement.

Mace and Yoda bowed in respect, then turned, returning to their own worlds. Ryder gave a quick wave as the portal closed behind them, getting a feel of his otherworldly, elegant weapon.

* * *

It was time for Deadpool to part with his tamed raptors, which should only be trained in this parody story and not in a major motion picture meant to reflect realism and convey the message that man cannot control nature...

**Dude! Make like Idina Menzel and let it go!**

**Never!**

...Ahem, sorry about that... anyway, Clithe opened the portal to Jurassic Park. Megamind let his T-rex through. Bumblebee forcefully lead the one he beat up through, allowing the two dinosaurs, complete with battle scars, to return home.

"Well, bye Dorthy, Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion" Deadpool said, parting with each raptor as they ran through, snarling in defiance. "... And you Tinman..." He hugged the final raptor "...I'll miss you most of all." The raptor hissed, then bit his head, shaking it like a chew toy. "Ouch!" he screamed after his neck cracked a few times. "Hey, no French kissing!" Finally, the raptor released him, then ran through, the last of the dinosaurs returning home.

* * *

Katniss was next to go home. She turned, saying goodbye to her new friends.

"Well, time to go home. The Capital isn't going to destroy itself." She gave her three finger salute, and turned to walk into her portal. Laura, on crouches, couldn't help but whistle Rue's four note tune.

"I love you Jennifer Lawrence!" yelled Mike. Katniss turned halfway, giving him an annoyed look while he waved like an idiot, then walked through.

* * *

Before wither Optimus or the Avengers could return home, their was the matter of the scepter, which was now laced with Allspark energy.

"So" asked Tony. "Who wants the weapon of mass destruction?"

" I believe" said Optimus. "Until we can properly separate the two energies within, it should stay with you. There are some..." he glanced at Megatron, who, along with Starscream, have agreed to remain neutral until they returned home. "...in our worlds who would want to use it's power. I entrust you" he looked to Tony "with the safeguard of this weapon."

"Yay!" said Tony, eagerly grabbing the weapon. "A new incredibly dangerous project ofr me to play with! Wait till I tell Pepper!"

Soon, it was the Avengers turn. Thor lead Loki through, without a word. The other Avengers followed, bidding their new friends farewell.

After them, Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron and Starscream walked through.

"Same old when we're through?" asked Megatron.

Optimus nodded, wordlessly.

"I have to say, brother, it was, interesting to be fighting on the same side for the first time in ages" he said, walking through immediately afterwards. Optimus shook his head, motioning Bumblebee to follow. He turned one last time.

"It was an honor serving with you all."

"And you likewise" said Henry from his wheel chair.

* * *

Deadpool was the last one...

"So, where too?" asked Clithe.

"Oh, well, my movie has yet to be made, so I'm in between studios at the moment, so just put me in the X-men universe. Wolverine and I have a lot to catch up on, you know, restoring my good name after "Origins."

He turned around, giving a salute. "Don't worry, friends, this will not be the last you see of Deadpool, the greatest mercenary ever!"

Henry, now in a wheel chair, gave a salute. "Thanks for saving our butts."

"Anytime!" he said, walking back into the portal. Clithe then closed the portal, everyone where they were supposed to be. **"Well I guess this is it for me until my film, so see you folks later!" **were his final words before he went through.

Clithe and the others were brought back to the FBU headquarters, where the president himself was waiting...

* * *

**(In chair in front of screen, dazed and hair smoking)**

**Are you good now?**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm calm. I'm calm.**

**No more senseless rambling and cursing?**

**No, no I'm good now. Those Tasers got the point across. **

**Great. Now, do you have any closing remarks?**

**Oh, right. So, only a few more chapters to go. Still some loose ends to wrap up. I didn't go through all of them returning home, since there were many characters to cover and I don't want to drag this out unnecessarily. **

**Also, like the Stan Lee cameo?**

**I better get one of those in my film!**

**Dude, they had on in Big Hero 6, I think you're good.**

**Anyway, stay tuned. **

**-Batman**


	26. Chapter 24: Forming the Task Force

Chapter 24

Forming a Task Force

**Almost done! **

**Bout time. Still, can't believe it's almost over. **

**Well then, let's finish this! This will be short, as it will be wrapping everything up.**

* * *

(Secret Military Base in South Florida)

It was evening, and all the movie characters have returned home. Everyone was tired, most of them in casts, crutches, or wheel chairs. Inside the special meeting room for the president. Everyone was escorted to the room at once, but no one spoke a word, to nervous of the proper protocol for the President of the United States. Instead, Stan turned on a large projector screen, showing the various news clips of the past few days

(LOCAL 10: Helicopter over I75)

Opens up to the scene of Ryder and Clithe being chased by the Decepticons after fleeing Loki's base. A reporter began narrating.

"... This chase had been going on for the last half hour, and state troopers have just begun responding... Wait, wait there appears to be, lasers? Yes, there are lasers firing onto the one vehicle... Oh, Oh my gosh! Holy *%$#! One of the cars just turned into a robot! I'm not kidding, if you're seeing this, a car just transformed! What the %$# !"

(NBC)

Changes scene to a helicopter over Miami during Loki's initial invasion.

"...If you're watching this impossible scene, Downtown Miami has been overrun by storm troopers, robots, and dinosaurs. What I going on... wait, what... ahh!" the screen cuts out, the last thing seen was an incoming tie fighter.

(CBS)

Changes to a far of shot of Miami in smoke, tie fighters filling the air.

"... Questions and speculations run wild as Miami is overrun by Storm troopers and, I'm quoting eye witnesses here, "Decepticons." How is this possible is any one's guess... There are reports now of Superman playing a role in this... the military have been unsuccessful in reclaiming the city."

(FOX)

Changes to an on the ground reporter, just after the Alliance arrived.

"... Are you seeing this?! Superman is fighting the Hulk! and... Is that Batman?! I hope you're seeing this back at the studio, cause I sure don't believe it!"

(NBC)

"...I'm not joking folks, Bumblebee from transformers is fighting a T-rex! I wouldn't believe this if I weren't seeing this with my own eyes!"

(ABC)

"...I am seeing Toothless and Captain America fight Elsa from Frozen! I must be loosing my mind!"

(CBS)

"...OK, we've taken cover under in an abandoned Starbucks... Gandalf has just engaged Loki... wait, what's that noise?"

The camera pans around the room, following a sucking noise. It finds Daffy in the corners, hugging his knees and sucking his thumb.

"AHHHH!" they all scream simultaneously.

Stan stops the screen, turning on the lights in the room yet again.

"Well, what'd you think? He asked. "I put that together myself!"

No one payed attention as the president, an average sized, blond haired man, crossed his arms, looking at Ryder and his companions.

"Things have changed, gentlemen. I have not the slightest idea how this is possible, or what other movies should be considered "real", but I want to thank you personally for containing this where we couldn't."

"Well" started Henry. "It wasn't just us...ouch!"

"Don't be modest in front of the president!" said Mike as he nudged his brother in the side, forgetting about his ribs.

The president ignored this as he continued. "Nether the less, people are going to have questions, and right now only a few can hope to answer these questions... I have world leaders currently on hold, wanting answers. Most of the world still thinks this is just some hoax. As such, despite the breech of protocol, I am asking all of you to form a new task force to both study these new dimensions, and contain any outbreak if necessary."

"Wait, wait" said Mike, holding his hands up. "You mean to tell me, that we have the option of living a normal, average life and living the dream job nerds everywhere would die fore? I don't know, what do you think guys?" He asked his friends with sarcasm in his voice.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" Screamed Jane, hopping up and down.

"Hold it sis, I have just one question... will we get paid for this?"

"$40 an hour to start..."

"You had me at paycheck!"

"I'm in" said Henry.

"Here here" said Laura, raising one hand while she leaned on a crouch.

"And you?" asked the President to Ryder. Ryder looked to his new friends, then back to the president.

"I accept, Mr. President..."

"I'm with you" said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see William Spoke, being led in on a wheelchair.

"Will, you're awake!" said Ryder. "I thought you were going to be out for days..."

"Eh, I never could take long naps. If you need a computer analyst on your team, Mr. President, I'll be glad to serve."

The president nodded. "Well, General Lyman, let's give our new team the basics, and get them started. I'm sure our new friends on the other side will be waiting with great anticipation."

Mike looked to his wheelchair bound brother. "Dude, I think we found our calling!"

Henry nodded. "This is going to be the start of the greatest adventure in history, and fiction."

* * *

**Aw man, I can't believe it's over! Why?!**

**Alas, all good things must come to an end.**

**But I want it to go on forever!**

**Dude, I do have a life.**

**No you don't! You're a single dude, over 21, antisocial shut in who writes for no pay!**

**I am not anti-social! **

**I'm an insane figment of your imagination, and I criticize you! So basically you're criticizing yourself! You're a **schizophrenic****!

**I am not! **

**Denial...**

**Look, can I just finish this.**

**... Wait, I thought you were done.**

**I still have a little cliffhanger to go...**

**Say what?!**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Prepare to have your minds blown!**

**I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!**

* * *

In an alleyway in Fort Lauderdale, a city North of Miami and has since been evacuated following the incident in Miami, a cat walks around aimlessly, confused by the lack of people. It is dark, early evening, and the street light automatically turn on, shining a faint light into the alley. The cat jumps up onto a trash bin, looking for leftovers inside.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the alley way, scaring the cat away. The sound of electricity surging fills the air, as a portal, a fourth-wall portal opens up in the alley way. No one turned this one on, as it happened naturally, the first natural Fourth wall between the real and fictional worlds since the beginning of human civilization, the beginning of the fictional dimensions. This would be the first of many.

The cat peered from behind a trash can as a figure walked out. He was taking his time, carefully surveying the landscape before him. He hummed happily, if not manically to himself, smiling at his discovery.

"Ooh, this is new" he said with a snicker. His clothes were custom made, untraceable, and he had a playing card in his sock. He wore striped pants and a purple jacket, and he wore make-up on his face, giving him the appearance of a disturbed clown. Red face paint covered the two scars near his lips, giving him the appearance that he was always smiling.

"Imagine the possibilities, kitty!" he said to the cat, he backed away, sensing something off about this man. "Imagine the plots, characters mingling, world hopping, cameos, the... _chaos_..."

The Joker, the one played by the late Heath Ledger, smiled a disturbed, mischievous smile before laughing maniacally. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**What the... you... the Joker... mysterious spontaious portal... kitty cat... (grabs Batman1809 by the collar) What game are you playing with me?! What it this!**

**This my friend, is a cliffhanger, the end of the movie, but the beginning of the trilogy**.

**Trilogy!?**

**Yep! You see, I've gotten many requests for more characters, more than I could handle. In fact, some might argue that the amount of characters I already had was overkill. So, I present to you all, a cliffhanger for a sequel. **

**So this isn't the end?!**

**No my dear Merc with a Mouth, this is merely, the beginning...**

* * *

**I would like to thank you all who have left feedback and favorite this story, even if it didn't deserve it. Honestly, I would give it a 7 out of 10 stars, being that it was a bit jumbled up at times, and let's face it, I'm simply an amateur compared to some of the stories I've read on this site. It was fun to finally get this idea out of my head after years of daydreaming about it. Thank you for existing! **

**Anyway, now is the time to leave a final review, even if it's just a scale of one to ten. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, as I'm actually pretty critical of this story myself. I might go back later and fix it up if I can. **

**Since this kind of left our heroes in a type of "Warehouse 13"/ "Primeval"/ "the Librarians" type of scenario, feel free to use this concept and make up your own crossovers! I might make a series sometime later while I'm working on the two sequels. If you want to write your own stories using this concept, just let me know so I can find and read them. **

**I'm not sure if this will be under the Avengers again, so be sure to check my profile if you want to read the sequels (Note, I won't have them out for a while, as I'm still in the rough outlines and have a lot of details to put in between. Maybe in a few months...) As pointed out, the Joker will have an important part, but when? aAd where? **

**This story, just so you know, will be different as it will take place primarily within the Fourth wall, meaning world hopping to the max!**

**Some characters/ movies I'm throwing around in my head... (Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Trek, Despicable Me, Preadator/alien series, more Star Wars (original trilogy), maybe Transformers, The Last Airbender (series), X-men, Rise of the Guardians... and some returning characters and obviously my OCs...**

**And me!**

**Yes Deadpool, and you. Also, thinking of another Fourth Wall breaking character. **

**In the meantime, see you soon, and have a merry Christmas!**

**-Batman**

**P.S. after taking Jblockman's advice, I'll be moving this story to Movie X-over section under misc. on this site in a few days. I think it would make more sense there.**

* * *

**"Pray, Hope, and Don't Worry"**


	28. It's here!

**It's here! The sequel is up! Check it out on my profile page!**


	29. Update

**Hello everyone!**

**It just occurred to me that it has been over a year since I last updated the sequel to this story! Sorry about that. I really did try to finish this, but soon realized that, given what I had set up, I simply couldn't work with a plot to continue on with the story. Nothing clicks anymore, and the whole story just feels out of whack, probably given the huge amounts of characters I'm working with. That, and looking back, I realize I could have done so much better if I just spent more time in outline and limit the amount of characters and space them out in a series rather than cram them all in one story (unlike SOMEONE in the DC Universe! I'm looking at you Snyder!). **

**So, that being said, I am now working on a reboot for this story with a more thought out outline and more believable plot and better planned rules (how fourth walls works and how the different timelines of different universes work being just a few details). I will probably spend a few months working out this outline (vs the five minutes I spent on the first outline... yeah, in hind site, not my best idea). I will be deleting the old story before doing so and will be starting out fresh. Sorry about this, but I'm really mad about how I rushed the first story and want to start anew. I really do love this story and want to do it justice. **

**Most of the OCs will be the same with minor changes. The plot likewise will have similar elements, but hopefully feel more natural and not forced. If there is anything you want me to keep the same, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. **

**Thanks again and I hope to be back soon.**

**P.S. and yes, Deadpool will return. **

**Booyah!**

**And he will remain PG-13.**

**What?!**

**Sorry. I prefer to work in the PG-13 range.**

**Aw ******

**Language!**

**Don't go all Cap on me!**


End file.
